The great journey redon
by Manga blue wolf
Summary: Due to my previous story not being up to standards i decided to redo it, this story is about the twins Ace and Ash and their journey throughout the regions, it will follow the canon time line. warning their will be be Pokemon x human in this but the Pokemon the Pokemon will also be given human forms before jhoto. Lemons will only start within Jhoto as well. please read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 1

In the small town of pallet, two boys were in their rooms watching a battle between a Gengare and a Nidorino waiting to see who will triumph over the other.

" Ash it's best if we go to sleep, we're beginning our journey tomorrow and I don't want to be late" Ace the twin of Ash Ketchum said trying to sleep but was unable to, with his brother watching the latest match between the elite four of kanto.

" Alright just let me finish watching this battle" Ash said wanting to see the battle to the very end.

" Ace, Ash get to bed, its eleven, you should both be asleep right now" Delia Ketchum the mother of both Ash and Ace said to them her head peaking out though the door.

" But mom I can't sleep I'm to excited about my journey tomorrow" Ash said excitedly.

" I want to but Ash won't turn of the TV" Ace said ignoring Ash's glare.

" Hey I'm just to excited to sleep" Ash defended himself.

" That's enough you two just go to sleep" Delia said leaving their room.

Ace turned off the lights as he and ash went to sleep not noticing that Ash threw their alarm clock thinking it was a poke ball.

XXXXX

Ace slowly woke up from his sleep wondering why their alarm clock didn't go off. As he got up he looked around the room and found their alarm clock on the floor broken.

" Are you serious, now we're going to be late" Ace said glaring at his brother.

" Huh what it's morning" Ash said slowly getting up from his bed still in a daze.

" Yes and you broke our alarm so were late" Ace said glaring at his nervous brother as he got up from his bed.

" No this is not good were gonna be late" Ash said quickly getting up from his bed and running out of the house.

" Well I better go after him" Ace rubbed the back of his head tiredly following after his brother.

" Squirtal, Baulbasaur, Charmander, anyone is fine, just please save one for me" Ash was running his brother shaking his head at his antics as he ran next to him noticing someone standing in his way.

" Hey watch were your going huh, well what do we have here if it isn't Ash and his brother, better late than never I guess, at least you get the chance to see me off" Gary oak a former friend of the twins said to them arrogantly.

" Gary" Ash said slightly surprised to see him while Ace frowned.

" That's Mr. Gary to you two, show some respect" Gary said arrogantly crossing his arms.

" I'll show you respect when you earn it" Ace said glaring at him, he didn't have time to deal with Gary and his ego.

" We'll whatever, at least I came on time to get my Pokémon, unlike you two who came late" Gary said gloating to their face spinning a pokebal on his finger.

" You got your first Pokémon huh" Ash said staring at the pokeball.

" Ya that's right loser and it's right inside this Pokeball" Gary siad.

" Your calling us losers yet you need a cheering squad in order to make yourself look good, how sad" Ace sais with a blank look.

" Ya whatever, unlike you two I actually have a cheer squad and will bring fame to pallet town by becoming a Pokémon master" Gary says getting the towns people to cheer and annoying Ace.

" Hey Gary can you tell me what Pokémon you got" Ash asked.

" Non of your business, if you showed up on time you would have seen that I got the best Pokémon from professor oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business isn't it. Thank you for coming out to see history in the making now I Gary oak am of to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer" Gary dramatically said while standing on the seat of his care before driving off.

" I'll show him" Ash said wanting to prove to his rival he could be a good a trainer as him while Ace just shakes his head at Gary's sorry display. The kid was a serious attention hog.

" So you two decided to show up after all" a man wearing a lab coat said waiting outside the door for them.

" Professor Oak were here for our Pokémon" Ash excitedly said.

" To me it looks like your both ready for bed" Professor oak said pointing at them while snickering confusing them before they looked at themselves to see their still in their PJ's.

" Why didn't you tell me we were still in our PJ's" Ash yelled at his brother with a blush on his face.

" Because you ran out of the house and I forgot to chance since I ran after to "Ace said glaring at his brother, while Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

" Sorry I couldn't control my excitement" Ash said rubbing his head nervously.

" Well were here anyway so we might as well get our Pokémon now" Ace said not really caring that he was still in his PJ's anymore.

" Well then both of you come inside" Professor oak said motioning the boys to follow him into the lab.

Ace and Ash were inside professor oaks lab looking at three Poke balls inside a glass case.

" I've thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle" Ash said picking up one of the pokebals only to find it was empty. The same process was repeated with the other two Pokeballs. " Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone" he said disappointed he didn't want to wait another month or two to get a starter Pokémon.

" No there is still one more and I got a Pokémon for your brother as well, one he specifically asked for" Professor Oak said.

" You asked for a Pokémon" Ash said turning to his brother in surprise.

" I had a feeling that professor oak might not have enough Pokémon for five new trainers and asked him a month ago to get me a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region, I was gonna tell you to do the same but forgot after a while, sorry" Ace said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly for forgetting something so important.

" You dick" Ash said clearly annoyed at his brother's forgetfulness.

" I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one" Professor oak said getting their attention.

" I have to have a Pokémon" Ash said willing to settle with any Pokémon available.

" Well in that case" Profeesor oak took out a forth pokeball from a glass container that had the electric symbol on it before releasing a yellow mouse Pokémon with brown stripes on his back and the tips of his ears were black.

" Pikachu" he said looking around to see where he was. " he looks pretty tough" Ash said hugging Pikachu getting shocked by in the process.

" Now these are your Pokeballs and Pokedex and Ace you're here your Pokémon, and as a bones since Ace has a Pokémon from another region I decided to give you each a national dex that has data on Pokémon rom Kanto all the way to Sinnoh" Professor Oak said handing them their pokeballs, pokedex and Ace a pokebal with the symbol for dragon types.

" Thank you professor oak" both boys say taking the Pokeballs and Pokedex with gratitude. Ace released his Pokémon as soon as the professor handed him the pokeball wanting to meet his partner here and now rather than later.

" Gible" a blue shark like Pokémon said his name looking around the lab wondering where he was.

" Hey their little guy my name is Ace I'm your Pokémon trainer" Ace said walking up to the little Pokémon before picked him up the young dragon type happy he didn't seem to mind the physical contact, he was slightly afraid Gible may have reacted the same way Pikachu had.

" What Pokémon is that" Ash wondered not really recognizing him.

" It's called a Gible a dragon type from the Sinnoh region, it was very hard for me to get him I had to cash in a lot of favors" Professor Oak said tiredly at how much work he had to do in order to get a Gible.

" That's awesome" Ash said while still holding Pikachu much to his displeasure. They all went outside after meeting Gible to find a small group of people waiting for them along with their mother.

" Oh boys I'm so proud of you" Delia said handing them both a bag full of their cloths and other essentials.

" Are these your Pokémon" Delia asked looking at Gible and Pikachu both standing beside their individual trainers.

" Pikachu/ Gible" they both said together confused as to why she was staring at them. " Ya they're our Pokémon" said the boys, but Pikachu turned it's head away from its trainer when he said that and Gible hugged its trainers leg affectionately.

' This is gonna take a while' Ash sighed at his stubborn partner.

" Shouldn't they be inside their pokeballs" Delia wondered believing most trainers to keep their Pokémon inside their pokebals.

" Gible's my first Pokémon so I want him to be with me for every second of our adventure unless I absolutely have to return him to his pokebal" Ace said rubbing the little dragons head.

" If Pikachu wants to stay out of his pokeball I don't mind " Ash said realizing from the beginning that Pikachu would most likely resent him more if he were to force him to stay in his pokeball.

" Oh that's sweet, now remember to change your underwear" Delia said only to notice the twins were no longer standing in front of her.

Ace and Ash both were now walking along the road to viridian city. During that time Ash and Ace had gone behind a tree and changed out of his pajamas, Ash putting on rubber gloves so that he could tie up Pikachu and drag him with out getting shocked.

" Man why won't Pikachu listen to me" Ash sighed frustrated at how stubborn Pikachu was.

" Probably because you're still a new trainer and Pikachu is a Pokémon that wasn't raised to be given to starting trainers" Ace replied understanding why Pikachu was being hostile after all he was raised in the wild with other Pokémon of his species unlike most starters who are raised from birth around people.

" Then why does your Pokémon listen to you" Ash asked.

" Because I specifically asked for one that was raised to the same level as the Kanto starters and raised around people like the national starter are making him a lot easier to handle, beside can you blame the poor guy for being stubborn you are technically forcing him to follow you against his will" Ace said pointing to the struggling Pokémon as his own was resting in his arms comfortably.

" Your right I'll get rid of the ropes and gloves" Ash said only to get no results, as Pikachu was still being stubborn

" Pidgy" a small bird like Pokémon said getting the attention of Ace and Ash.

Ash then took out his Pokedex to get information on the Pidgy **" Pidgy is a flying Pokémon among all of the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture, making them the perfect target for a beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon** " Dexter says.

" Great, Pikachu lets battle" Ash said hoping that battle together may allow Pikachu and him to establish a bond, only to see Pikachu run up a tree ignoring him.

" Ok I get the message, I don't need your help" Ash glared at Pikachu turning towards Pidgy intent on proving he didn't need him to battle.

" Bro I don't think that would be a good idea you might get hurt" Ace said worriedly.

" Don't worry I'll be fine, just watch me as I capture my first Pokémon" Ash said trying everything he could to capture the Pidgy weather it be throwing the Pokeball or trying to grab it with a blanket but was unable to succeed no matter what he did. After he sighed at his failure to capture Pidgy he turned around to fine a Rattate rummaging through his bag, running off as soon as Rattata noticed Ash looking at him.

" You got to be fucking kidding me" Ash said not believing he was robbed by a Rattata, Pikachu laughing at him mockingly.

" Wow talk about bad luck" Ace said feeling a little sorry for his brother for being robbed so easily.

" Hey what's that" Ash said noticing a shadow that looked like a bird. Thinking it was a Pidgy Ash grabbed a rock to get the bird Pokémon attention.

' That doesn't look like a Pidgy' Ace says noticing the shape of the shadow didn't seem right before his eyes widened in realization.

" Ash don't that's not a Pigdy" Ace yelled trying to warn his brother, but was to late as the rock was thrown hitting a Spearow in the head a bruise forming where he was hit. Spearow naturally didn't' take kindly to being attacked a cried out calling his brethren to attack Ash and the others.

" Oh crap this is bad, RUN" Ace yelled he and his brother grabbing their starters before running away from the flock of Spearow like their lives depend on it which they did. Even though they were running some of the Spearows caught up to them using their greater speed from flying and starting pecking at the boys and their Pokémon. They were forced to stop running after gaining some distance when they arrived at the edge of a waterfall.

" We have to jump" Ash said looking behind to see the Spearow only a minute away from them.

" Guess we have no choice" Ace said praying they survived as they jumped into the river below them, holding their Pokémon in their Pokémon in their arms.

A girl with orange hair was fishing patiently hoping to capture a water Pokémon. She felt something pull her fishing line from the water, believing she caught a Pokémon she pulled with all her might. She was disappointed and surprised to see she had pulled two boys around her age who were carrying two small Pokémon out of the water

" Oh my god are you ok" Misty asked as she jumped down hoping they were ok.

" We're ok just soaked" Ace replied while holding Gible tightly to his chest having a ground type in the water for so long was not a good thing, he normally would have thought of returning him to his pokeball but he was too busy to do so due to the dangerous situation they were in.

" Not you, I mean your Pokémon you should get them to a Pokémon center right away" Misty said sounding as if she did not care for the twins at all.

" Well sorry for not being a Pokémon" Ace barked back irritated by the girl's lack of worry for them, though he couldn't completely blame her considering their Pokémon were in even worse condition they were.

" Can you tell us which the Pokémon center is" Ash asked while still holding his injured Pikachu if they waited to long they may not be able to save them.

" That way" the girl replied pointing them at the direction to go. The boys heard the flock of Spearow approaching them, noticing the girls bike they jumped, they knew taking her bike without asking was not the best idea but they had little choice at the moment.

" Hey what are you doing" the girl yelled out watching the twins jump onto her bike.

" We're borrowing your bike for a little while to save our Pokémon, we'll return it later" Ace replied starting to peddle with all his might in hopes creating some distance between them and the angry Spearows. Sadly luck was not on their side today as a heavy storm suddenly hit.

' Oh you have got to be kidding me' Ace thought cursing their horrible luck. Ash having to ride for so long started to slow down from fatigue allowing the Spearow a chance to strike attacking the boys Pokémon and knocking them out of the basket they were resting in and knocking the boys off the bike.

" Pikachu/Gible" they say worried for their partners. "Pika/Gible" the two Pokémon responded weakly. Both Ash and Ace crawled to their Pokémon in order to shield them from the Spearow. Since they were the ones who dragged them into this mess it was their responsibility to protect them..

" This way both of you should be safe from the Spearow, I'm sorry we dragged you into this" Ace said hugging his Gible with his entire body in hopes of keeping him safe. Gible was absolutely happy to have a trainer who would care for him so much when he found out he was gonna be given as a starter Pokémon he was scared that his trainers would be someone abusive or mean but was greatly happy to find out Ace was not what he believed he would be and made up his mind he would protect his trainer just as his trainer was willing to protect him.

" Pikachu I know we haven't gotten the best of starts but I want you to know I'm glad you were my partner if even for a small amount of time" Ash words had greatly moved Pikachu never believing that a human would ever go out of their to protect him he always saw them to be selfish being who only cared about using Pokémon to fulfill their own greedy ambitions without putting their feelings into consideration. But he could see that Ash was different he truly cared for him and did not just want to use Pikachu just to achieve his own dream, but wanted to be his friend a true friend. Knowing this he gained the same resolve as Gible.

They jumped out of their trainers embrace and into the sky Pikachu releasing a powerful thunder shock while Gible unleashed his dragon rage attack intent on protecting their trainers. The two attacks collided with a bolt of lightning amplifying thier power and shocking all of the Spearows at once making them fly away in fear.

Ace noticed one Spearow land in front of him unconscious as he lay on the ground. Taking this as a chance to gain a new friend took out a pokeball from his pocket and tapped the Spearow capturing the bird Pokémon without zero struggle before putting the pokeball into his pocket and fainting form mental and physical fatigue along side his brother and their Pokémon.

Ace and Ash woke up the next morning with their Pokémon beside them recalling the events that transpired during the night and how lucky they were to have survived.

" Looks like we're still alive" Ash said tiredly turning to lay on his back.

" That was a close call hopefully we never get into another situation like that for a long time" Ace said not wanting to experience a near death experience again for a while but sadly he would be proven wrong.

As the boys lay on their backs along side Pikachu and Gible witness an amazing site, a Pokémon they only thought to be a legend flew past them. Though none of them noticed the Pokémon look at them from the side of her eyes.

' So they're the ones huh, I better tell Arceus that they have begun their journey' the Pokémon said flying off into the sunrise

" You saw what I saw right" Ace asked completely dumbfounded.

" Yup we just saw the legendary Pokémon Hoho fly past us" Ash said just as shocked as his brother

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ace and Ash ran to the Pokémon center in Viridian city as fast as they could holding their injured Pokémon in their arms.

" Hold it and just where do you two think your going with those Pokémon" Officer Jenny said noticing the boys with the injured Pokémon believing them to be suspicious stopped them from going any further.

" They're our Pokémon and we need to get them to the Pokémon center right away" Ash said not having much time to loss.

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you guys were stealing them, just you me your ID and you can go" Officer Jenny said feeling a little bad for stopping them.

" Here" the boys took out their pokedex confirming themselves to respectively be the trainers of Pikachu and Gible.

" Can we take our Pokémon to the Pokémon center now" Ace said they already wasted enough time as it is.

" Sure I'll take you there myself, just get on" officer Jenney said motioning them to get onto her bike. Getting on the bike was both a good idea and a mistake, it was good because they got to the Pokémon center quickly and it was bad because they were pretty sure they saw their lives flash before their eyes on the way their with how fast officer Jenny was driving.

" Wow the Pokémon center is gigantic" Ash said noticing the center was getting closer.

" This is tricky, so hold on" Officer jenny said.

" Wait why would we need to hold on" Ace said worried that she might do something very dangerous and reckless, he was right as they literally road through the automatic doors and into the center. They were lucky the doors opened before they crashed into them that would not have been good.

" Never again will I take a ride from you ever again" Ace said glaring at the sheepish officer jenny.

" Well at least we got here quickly" Ash said chuckling nervously at the experience.

" We have a drive way you know" Nurse Joy said having watched officer jenny fly into the center on a motorcycle.

" It's a Pokémon emergency" Officer Jenny said pointing towards the Pokémon that the boys were holding making joy.

" Please nurse you have to help our Pokémon" the boys pleaded with her wanting for their Pokémon to be treated

" I'll do what I can, I need two stretchers state" Nurse joy said her Chansey's bringing two stretchers for Pikachu and Gible.

" Take them to the critical care unit immediately" Nurse Joy said Chansey's placed Gible and Pikachu on the stretchers gently taking them away to be treated.

" You two are their trainers right" Nurse Joy asked, the boys nodded their heads. " Well you should be more responsible how could you let your Pokémon get hurt like that, you shouldn't let you Pokémon battle to the point their in this condition" Nurse joy scolded them thinking they pushed their Pokémon to far with their training.

" I understand were you coming from Nurse joy but this wasn't caused by us forcing our Pokémon to battle" Ace told her understanding why she was angry he would be too if he believed someone had pushed their Pokémon to the breaking point.

" We were attacked by a flock of Spearows during a storm we didn't mean to hurt our Pokémon" Ash says lowering his head in shame for allowing his Pokémon to get hurt he blamed himself for being so careless and throwing a rock at Spearow without thinking it was his fault they were attacked in the first place, now Pikachu and Gible were paying the price for his actions. He jerked his head a little when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder

" Don't blame yourself Ash I'm partly to blame as well for not stopping you when I should have" Ace said comforting his brother so he wouldn't blame himself to much, he was at fault to since he didn't pay enough attention to his surrounding it was his job as the older brother to protect and he felt so weak not being able to.

" It's alright as long as you didn't do it one purpose just be more careful next time understood" Nurse joy knew that the boys didn't mean to hurt their Pokémon, the expressions on their faces told her everything these two boys truly did love Pokémon and would do anything to protect them even if they weren't their own.

"Oh and before you go I caught one of the Spearow and I wanted to know if you can check to make sure Spearow is alright" Ace asked taking out a pokeball.

" Of course just give me Spearow Pokeball and I'll give her a checkup as soon as I can" Nurse joy took Spearows Pokeball from Ace before leaving to treat their Pokémon.

" It's best if we give mom and professor oak a call" Ace suggested knowing his mother she would want them to call her as soon as they got to viridian .

" Hello this is the Ketchum residence" Delia said picking up the phone.

" Hello mom" the boys say happy to see their mother.

" Oh Ash, Ace where are you two" Delia asked.

" Were at the Pokémon center in viridian city" Ash replied surprising her.

" Your already in Viridian city, it took your father four days to get their when he started training" Delia said amazed at how quick they got their.

' If she knew how we got here so fast she'd probably freak out on us' Ace knew his mother would come after them if she knew they were in any kind of danger

" Well at least your both growing up to be fine young trainers, spreading your wings and soring like a Spearow" Delia smiled at her boys believing them to be doing well so far, if only she knew.

" I'd rather be a soaring Pidgeot than a soaring Spearow" Ash shivered recalling the pain of being pecked by a Spearow

" That's the way to go be confident honey, and don't either of you forget to change your underwear, good night both of you" Delia said wanting to remind them to do so, but she mainly did it to embarrass them, it was her right as their mother.

" We will mom, bye we love you," the boys say putting the phone down. The boys decided to site down for a while waiting as their Pokémon are treated for their injuries.

" Ring ring ring" the boys heard the sound of another phone going off, turning their heads they head to the desk were nurse joy usually is to find a giant screen showing the back of professor oaks head.

" Hello boys I see you've made it Viridian city" professor oak said, the boys sweat dropped at him for not noticing that all they could see was the back of his head

" You might want change the screen professor all we can see is the back of your head" Ash said shaking his head at their grandfather figures antics, he was definitely a smart man but even he had his few moments of stupidity at times.

" Oops sorry wrong camera, I just spoke with your mother so I thought I'd check up on you two" Professor Oak says switching cameras.

" The other new Pokémon trainers also made it to Viridian with no problems and I'm surprised you two got here so soon. When you two left I doubted if you two would be able to handle that Pikachu, I also made a bet with Gary he believed that neither of you would have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to viridian city, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong" Professor oak said hoping that he'd won the bet, he didn't want to give a million dollars that can be used for research to his grandson.

' A million dollars, for a professor he can be pretty stupid at times' Ace thought sweat dropping at the professor for risking so much money on a bet like that. " Well I guess your lucky professor I was able to catch a Spearow on are way here" Ace replied causing the professor to celebrate in happiness, now he would get a million from his grandson to fund his research, though he would have to wait a while since he doubted his grandson had that type of money at the moment but he could wait.

" Professor on the way here we saw Hoho" Ash said shocking the professor.

" Nonsense you couldn't have seen this Pokémon trainers have searched their hole lives looking for Hoho but found nothing" Professor oak said unable to believe that the twins were lucky enough to actually get a glimpse of Hoho, he would of give up anything to see a Pokémon such as Hoho even once.

" Now I've got you" the boys heard a familiar voice say turning their heads to see the same girl who's bike they stole carrying said charred bike on her shoulders.

'Oh crap' Ace knew from the look on her face that they were in big trouble an angry girl is a scary girl.

" I knew I'd find you two here" the girl said a look of pure rage on her face.

" Hey what happened to your bike" Ash asked not really remembering what happened to the bike due everything else that happened.

" What happened to my bike, you two happened to my bike, you loser's. This is all that's left of it after you stole it to save your Pokémon" she yelled her head suddenly growing larger as she.

" Ok were sorry for what happened to you bike we had no choice but to take it, if we hadn't we wouldn't have gotten here on time to get out Pokémon treated" Ace said he truly did feel bad about what happened to her bike but they had to save their.

" I'm sorry I didn't know" the girl said sadly, sure she was angry about her bike but she understood why they took it. She was still going to make them pay for a new bike no matter how long it takes.

" It's ok we can't blame you for being angry, we'll talk about your bike after our Pokémon are healed is that ok" Ash asked her.

" That sounds fair I guess" the girl decided to agree knowing that the Pokémon were more important than her bike at the moment.

They hear the doors to the emergency room open and see nurse joy and Chansey come out with two stretchers carrying Pikachu and Gible. The boys quickly ran to nurse joy wanting to see if their Pokémon would be all right.

" Nurse joy are they all right" Ash asked.

" Pikachu and Gible will make a full recovery, here is your Spearow Ace she's perfectly healthy" nurse joy handed Ace Spearows Pokeball.

" Gible thank Arceus your ok" Ace said as he picked Gible up and hugged him tightly to his chest a few tears forming in his eyes.

" Gible" Gible returned Ace's hug happy to see his trainer again.

" I'm glade you ok Pikachu" Ash said hugging Pikachu tightly happy that his partner was ok.

" What Pokémon is that I've never seen it before" Misty asked curious about Gible due to not having seen his species before.

" It's a Gible, a dragon and ground type Pokémon found in the Sinnoh region" Nurse joy answered.

" Oh wow he must be really rare then" Misty said surprised Ace had such a rare Pokémon.

" Yes they are even in Sinnoh their native land they are hard to come by" Nurse Joy says.

"Attention pleases, the viridian city raider sensors have detected and aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon, you should be extremely cautious" officer jenny warned everyone.

Out of nowhere a Koffing and Ekans showed up at the Pokémon center. The Koffing started to use smog attack to blind everyone's vision

" What in the world" Ace said holding onto Gible as tight as he could.

" Don't be frightened little boy" a women said.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves" a man said.

" To protect the world form devastation".

" To unite all people within are nation".

" To denounce the evil of truth and love".

" To extend are reach to the stars above".

" Jessie" Jessie said introducing her self.

" James" James said introducing herself.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right" a talking Meowth said surprising everyone at his ability to speak like humans.

" So you're after our Pokémon" Ash asked angry at the audacity they had to steal from others.

" Wow that was probably the most over the top entrance anyone could ever make" Ace said Misty and Ash agreed, that really was over the top and unnecessary especially for thieves, you'd think they'd know not to alert anybody of their presence when stealing.

" Your just jealous of our motto" Jessie said, she did not believe kids like them would be able understand the complexity of their motto.

" We're Pokémon thieves kid you should be afraid of us" James said.

" Well your not taking my Pikachu" Ash said holding onto Pikachu as tightly as he could.

" Pikachu, were not interested in the little rat" Jessie did not believe a small Pokémon like Pikachu would be beneficial for their organizations goals.

" We seek only rare valuable Pokémon" James said.

" Your wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokémon" nurse joy said hoping they would leave them alone if they had no powerful Pokémon to steal.

" That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if we were to find some worthwhile Pokémon. Like that little one the boy is holding" Jessie says as she eyes Gible, Ace tightened his grip on Gible, he would never hand over his best friend to people like them.

" You're not taking my Gible" Ace said intensely glaring at them.

" Oh how scary, Koffing attack/ Ekans go" both Jessie and James say.

" Hurry we need to get someplace safe" Nurse joy said leading them the room were the pokeball are kept. They closed the door leading to the room diving them some time to think up a plan in order to deal with the thieves.

" This is not good" Ace said due to the lights going out, team rocket must have disabled them somehow.

" Don't worry we got our pika power to help us" Nurse joy said, the power coming back thanks to the Pikachu's acting as a second generator.

Nurse joy them made a call to pewter city center and started to transport the Pokeballs. Then the door brook open allowing team rocket and their Pokémon entrance into the room.

" Danm they broke in now what" Ash said.

" Let me handle this" Misty said throwing out a Goldeen for battle.

" Goldeen, goldeen, goldeen, goldeen" Goldeen said flopping around on the ground.

"goldeen return" Misty says as she returned her Goldeen to it's pokeball.

" Well that was pointless" Ash said.

" I was trying to give you time to run" Misty said glaring at Ash for his remark.

" It doesn't if we tried running they'd catch up to us sooner or later, we have to fight Gible you ready " Ace said setting Gible on the ground.

" Gible" Gible said getting pumped up for his first official battle.

" Looks like we have no choice, Pikachu I'm counting on you" Ash said setting Pikachu down next to Gible.

" Gible use tackle " Gible ran towards Ekans and Koffing hitting them with full body tackle that knocked them into their trainers

" Pikachu use thunder shock" Pikachu generated electricity throughout his body and released it on team rocket shocking them.

" Nicely done you two" the boys complemented their Pokémon.

" Do I have to do everything" Mewowth said getting his claws ready to strike.

" Gible use tackle again" Gible ran at Meowth and tackled him in his stomach, knocking him into the rest of team rocket.

" Good job Gible" Ace said patting him on the head, electing a happy giggle from Gible. "Why don't we finish things off bro" Ace asked his brother.

" Got it, Pikachu you ready" Ash said ready to finish their battle.

" Pika" Pikachu said his body covered in sparks ready to strike.

" Pikachu use thunder shock/ Gible dragon rage" Pikachu and Gible unleashed their attacks on team rocket causing a massive explosion that destroyed the roof of the center and sent team rocket flying into the air.

' I should probably move out of the way, don't want to be barbequed' Ace thought as he moved behind Ash. Once Ace was out of the way Pikachu shocked team rocket with so much power that they were sent flying at the Pokémon center was completely destroyed.

XXXXXXX

" Ahhhh" Misty screamed grabbing onto Ash's back in fright.

" What's the matter" Ash asked her.

" Look over there" Misty said, her eyes closed shut.

Ace and Ash turned to see a Caterpie staring at them.

" Cool a Caterpie" Ash said excited to see the little bug Pokémon.

" So it's just a Caterpie" Ace said not getting why misty would be scarred of the little bug.

" Bugs are disgusting and I don't like them do something one of you please do something" Misty said.

" Alright I'm going to catch it" Ash said taking out a pokebal.

Till next time

XXX

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu (M)

Ace's pokemon

Gible (M), Spearow (F)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" Are you sure that you found the chosen ones" Arceus asked Hoho as she Darkria, Cresselia, Lugia and Giratina met up in the hall of origins ay Hoho's request.

" I'm sure about it, I could feel the power radiating off them" Hoho replied absolutely sure.

" I don't believe it how can you know these kids are the ones, they did one heroic act nothing else" Darkrai said being a little skeptical.

" Of course you wouldn't believe it, your to busy raping people dreams" Cresselia said getting a glare from Darkrai.

" I don't rape people dreams I haunt them" Darkrai said angrily.

" Will you two cut it out we don't have time for you to start another fight" Giratina said.

" Thank you Giratina, now I understand if you may be a little skeptical about those two boys being the chosen so why don't we all take the next three months watching over the boys and then you can decide weather ther are the chosen or not on your own" Arceus suggested.

" That's sounds like a good idea, I want to see the boys for my self" Lugia said agreeing with Arceus's idea.

" Fine that sounds fair enough" Darkrai said.

" Good now then shall we start watching" Arcues said locking onto the boys showing a projection of them to the rest of the legendary's.

XXXXX

" Caterpie, your mine" Ash said throwing a Pokeball at Catrepie. Capturing him with little to no trouble.

" Yes I did it I caught my first Pokémon" Ash was happily celebrating his first capture.

" Nice job bro" Ace said congratulating his brother for his first capture.

" I took my first step towards becoming the best Pokémon master in the world" Ash said grabbing Misty into a hug in excitement and started spinning around with her in his arms.

' Well might as well let them have their fun' Ace thought happy for his brother.

" Look inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught" Ash said putting Catrepies Pokeball in front of Misty's face, Misty leaned away as far as she could still afraid of Caterpie despite him being in his pokeball.

" Your still not afraid of a little bug Pokémon are you, he's in his pokeball he can't possibly do anything to hurt you" Ash asked.

" Keep it away, even in a pokebal disgusting" Misty said turning around so she wouldn't have too look at caterpie.

" Bugs aren't all that bad, I think there pretty cool" Ace said, he never really hated bugs they were pretty useful creature that helped make their world what it is, he wanted a bug pokemon as well.

" I guess it takes a worm to love a worm" Misty said with a disgusted look.

" That's a little cruel don't you think" Ace blankly stared at Misty for her hurtful remark, he could understand if she was afraid of bugs but that didn't mean she should let her hate for them cloud her judgment so much. " well whatever if you want to hate bugs than hate I'm going to walk a little bit to see if I can find my own bug Pokémon to catch. I'll be back in a few hours ' Ace said walking off into the forest with Gible following after him

XXXXXXX

" Alright Gible lets find a new family member. I should probably let out Spearow as well" Ace said grabbing Spearows pokeball and releasing, giving her the chance to get use to him and Gible considering they never got a chance to properly meet.

" Nice to finally meet you Spearow I'm Ace and this is Gible, I know we didn't get off to the best start but I want us to be friends so what do you say" Ace asked her, he waited patiently as Spearow seemed to be thinking about what Ace said.

" Spearow" she said taking a seat on Ace's shoulder her way of saying she's willing to be Ace's Pokémon.

" Thanks I won't let you down I promise" Ace said rubbing her head softly.

" Weedle" Ace heard the sound of a Pokémon from a nearby bush. They ruined around to fine a Weedle crawling our of a bush towards them

" A Weedle, Spearow you ready for our first battle together" Ace asked, Spearow took to the sky and waited patiently for Ace's command. "Spearow start this off with peck attack" Spearow flew towards Weedle and started to peck at him, Weedle tried to crawl away from Spearow but was unable to get away from her, he tired himself out after a few seconds. Ace grabbed a Pokeball and threw it tapping Weedle on the head capturing him with out any struggle..

" Sweet we caught a Weedle" Ace said happily picking up Weedles Pokeball.

" You did a great job Spearow, we should head back to were the others are" Ace said walking back the way he came.

XXXXXXXX

" Hey guys I'm back" Ace said walking towards his brother who was on the ground in a sleeping bag.

" Hey bro, did you catch any new Pokémon" Ash asked.

" Ya I caught a Weedle" Ace says with a smile..

" Awesome, your definitely going to have to show me your Weedle tomorrow, but we should probably " Ash says.

" So what happened while I was gone" Ace asked.

" Nothing really other than Misty hurting Caterpie's feelings" Ash said. Ace frowned a little at what Ash told him and looked around to see Caterpie and Pikachu sitting on a log together. Ace then walked towards Caterpie and Pikachu. He set Gible right beside them and took out Spearow and Weedle as well.

" Hey their Caterpie my names Ace, I'm Ash's brother. I want you to meet my Pokémon, say hi guys" Ace said hoping that if Caterpie knew he had new friends to talk with he would become a little less depressed.

" Hi I'm GIble and this is Spearow and Weedle" Gible said introducing himself, Weedle and Speaorw.

" It's nice to meet you" Caterpie said in a meek voice, making the others frown.

" Hey can you guys go to sleep" Misty said from the opposite end of the trunk.

" Give me a minute" Ace said going into his sleeping bag and shutting his eyes

With the Pokémon

" I wonder why Misty doesn't like me" Caterpies asked sadly, he didn't understand why she was scared of him he just wanted to be her friend is all.

" Don't' worry just give it time I'm sure she'll come around" Pikachu said reassuringly patting Caterpie on his back.

" Sweet heart no relationship is perfect from the start, sometimes you have to be patient and let the relationship form naturally I'm sure you'll be able to get her to see as a friend one day" Spearow said.

" Beside even if Misty doesn't become your friend you still have all of us and any future friends we'll make on our adventures with Ace and Ash" Gible said.

" Listen to me if you want the girl to like you this is what you need to do" Kakuna said motioning Caterpies to come closer. He whispered something into Caterpies ears.

" Are you sure that will work" Caterpies asked.

" Definitely and if it doesn't, well then you know that she isn't someone worth befriending" Kakuna replied.

' I have a bad feeling about this' all the other Pokémon thought.

Catepie then looked up at the moon and saw an image of a Butterfree flying in the sky making him think that if he were a Buterfree he would be more likable.

XXXXXXXXX

Morning had arrived, the sunlight shining down on Misty's face causing her to stir awake slowly opening her eyes only to see string at her up close Caterpie and blasting a string shoot right into her face.

" KYAAAAAAHHHH " Misty yelled at the top of her lungs jumping out of her sleeping bag in fright.

" What happened" Ash asked quickly getting out of his sleeping bag looking around to see if they were in any kind of danger only to find nothing.

" Ok who the hell screamed and why" Ace said looking annoyed with having to be woken up he wanted to sleep for at least another ten minutes. Weedle who was sleeping beside him with Spearow and Gible was just laughing at Misty when he saw Misty's face covered in strings.

" Oh shut up and why is this disgusting thing hit me with a string shot" Misty asked.

" Caterpies just wants to be your friend" Ash said trying to hide his laughter.

" If this thing want to be my friend then it can start by leaving me alone. You're a Pokémon so get out of my face and into that Pokeball" Misty yelled, Caterpie gained a hurt expression and just slowly crawled back into his pokeball.

" Misty you're so unbelievable, you owe Caterpie an apology, Pokémon have feelings just like us, you need to realize that" Ash was peeved at the way Misty was treating his pokemon.

"Misty just because Caterpie is a bug doesn't mean he's going to hurt you not all bug Pokémon are vicious or dangerous" Ace said frowning at Misty for her insensitive behavior this was going beyond just being afraid. As they were packing their sleeping bags a sudden gust of wind started to throw the dirt into the air, wondering what could be causing the gust of wind they turned to find a Pidgeotto flying near them.

" Wow a Pigdeoto" ash says as he took out Dexter. " **Pigdeoto the evolved form of pidgy, it is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture it's pray. Unlike the more gentle Pidgy, Pidgeoto can be dangerou** s" Dexter says.

" We'll see who's really the dangerous one, Pikachu I choose you" Pikachu stood in front of Ash ready to battle. "Pikachu use thunder shock" Pikachu unleashed a thunder shock at Pidgeoto hitting her straight on. " Pokeball go" Ash threw a Pokeball at Pidgeotto capturing her with little struggle.

" Ya I caught a Pidgeoto" Ash said making a v sign. " Pikachu and Gible" Pikachu and Gibel making the same sign while both standing at opposite sides to him.

" Congrates bro" Ace says patting his brother on the back.

" Ya ya good job" Misty said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" a female laugh was heard.

" So we meet again" some one else says.

' Those three again, they aren't gonna do this all the time are they' Ace thinks recognizing the voices he heard.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James"

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight"

" Meowth that's right"

" What are you doing here" Ace asked.

" Quite little boy were not here to talk, were here to take your Pokémon" Jessie said.

" So hand over that Pikachu and the little shark like Pokémon" James said pointing at Pikachu and Gible.

"His name is Gible and we're not handing over our Pokémon" Ace said getting only to get laughed at by team rocket.

" Like you could stop us" Jessie mockingly said.

" If you don't remember you didn't exactly do so well against us last time, and why would you even want our Pokémon we're beginning trainers" Ash told them.

" That was then and this is now" Jessie said huffing, not wanting to be reminded of their failure.

" Ya kid besides we only look for valuable Pokémon and that Pikachu and Gible are as valuable as they get" James said pointing at them

" And those special Pokémon of yours are the kind we need" Jessie said pointing just like James before they both get clawed at by Meowth.

" Stop giving them all our secretes" Mewoths said continuing to claw them.

" The charge from that Pikachu' attack was amazing, it's power exceeds it's evolutionary level" Mewoth said but stops when Jessie and James started on him.

" Now you're the one giving away are secretes" they say continuing to stomp on him.

" Make things easy and hand over your Pokémon" Jessie said after they stopped stomping on Meowth.

" Forget it" the boys say, like they would ever hand over their Pokémon to people like team rocket.

" Then you leave us no choice, go get them Koffing" James sent out Koffing fro battle.

" Ekens go" Jessie released her Ekens for battle.

" Alright bro lets do this" Ace said bringing out Weedle for battle.

" Alright Caterpie I choose you" Ash said brining out Caterpie for battle.

" Are you two crazy, they don't stand a chance against those two" Misty yelled.

" No they'll be fine, we know they can win" Ace said confident in their Pokémon's chances not to mention team rocket has not really proven themselves to be much of a challenge to them..

" Ha ha ha, do you really expect to beat us with those little bugs" James said laughing at them mockingly.

" Why don't we just get some bug spray, that should take car of them" Jessie said angering the boys, they had enough of their Pokémon being treated like dirt especially Ash.

" Don't make fun of our Pokémon" they said their eyes glowing blue for a few seconds.

" Weedle use string shot followed by a tackle/Caterpie you use string shot and tackle as well " Weedle and Caterpie unleashed stings of silk at Ekens and Koffing engulfing them until their bodies had been covered in silk t the point they were unable to move. They then tackled Koffing and Ekens winning the battle with relative ease.

" You two can't do anything properly why don't I show you real Pokémon in action" Mewoth showing his claws as a means to intimidate his opponents. Caterpies and Weedle just engulfed him in a string shot before he could do anything. " You may have one this time, but well be back" Jessie said grabbing Mewoth before running of with James.

" Come back any time, well be glade to beat you" Misty said.

' You didn't even do anything' Ace thought looking blankly at Misty, seriously girls were just confusing.

" Ya we won" Ash said happy to have beaten team rocket.

" We're really proud of you Caterpie and you two weedle" Ash said happily picking up Caterpie.

" Your stronger than you look Caterpie" Misty said slightly impressed.

"Pika/Gible" Pikachu and Gible said happy for their friends win.

" Well now that you seem to like Caterpie why don't you make up and congratulate him with a pat on the head." Ash said hoping Misty had gotten over her fear enough to at least pat Caterpie on the head even for a few seconds.

" Don't forget to congratulate Weedle as well Misty" Ace said using this opportunity to help Misty get over her fear of bug Pokémon.

" I guess your right" Misty said extending her hand to pet Caterpie but before she could pet him, Caterpie and Weedle both used string shot on themselves scaring Misty. The string shoot incased them both allowing them to evolve into a Metapod and Kakuna.

" They're evolving" Misty said getting the boys excited, this would be the first time getting to see pokemon evolve with their very own eyes.

" This is great" Ash said watching Caterpie evolve into Metapod.

" Now they're only one step away from reaching their final evelution" Ace said smiling at his new Kakuna.

Ash happily grabbed Metapod and showed him to Misty. "Don't forget Misty you two were about to make friends" Ash said holding Metapod in front of Misty's face.

" Of course I didn't forget but I" Misty didn't get to finish cause Kakauna thought it would be funny to shot Misty with a string shot attack.

" I don't care what I have to do, just get me out of this forest" Misty said having enough of ebbing stuck in a bug infested forest.

" No way there are still Pokémon we haven't seen yet in this forest" the boys say running past Misty with their Pokémon following behinde.

XXXXXXXXXX

" Aaaahhh" Misty screamed hanging from a tree branch as a means to escape from the bugs.

" What's wrong now" Ash asked her.

" I think I saw a bug" she said.

" Misty this is a forest made for bug Pokémon of course you're gonna run into them" Ace told her.

" You know I hate bugs and I was one right over there" Misty said before the branch she was hanging from broke causing Misty to fall.

A Weedle came crawling out in front of them frightening Misty as she hid behind Ash in a means to hide herself.

" A Weedle, a good challenge, I'm going to catch it" Ash said wanting to capture another Pokémon for his team.

" No way you're not really going to capture that gross bug" Misty said.

" If I want to become a Pokémon master than I can't allow a Weedle to get away from me" Ash said sending out Pidgeotto for battle.

" Good luck bro" Ace said cheering his brother on.

" Pideotto gust attack" Pidgeotto unleashed a gust of wind at Weedle pushing the little bug back.

While Ash was battling Ace noticed Misty get attacked by a boy caring a sword. The samurai walked toward Ash right at the moment he was about to capture Weedil.

" Are you a Pokémon trainer from Pallet" the samurai asked.

" I am but I'm in the middle of something" Ash said not wanting to be distracted at the moment.

" I have found you at last" the samurai said ignoring what Ash said, he pulled out his sword looking as if he was gonna strike Ash down.

" Ash get away from him" Ace said running towards his brother along with Misty in hopes of stopping what they believed to be someone attempting to attack Ash. Hearing his brother plea Ash turned around to find a sword inches away from his face making him fall into his backside in fright.

" What do you think you're doing" Ace asked the samurai peeved at him for swinging a sword at his brother, if the Smaurai didn't have a good reason what he swung a sword at Ash he was going to be in a lot of pain.

" I am challenging this trainer from pallet to battle, are you also a trainer form pallet" the samurai asked.

" Ya I'm his older twin Ace" Ace replied narrowing his eyes at the samurai.

" Excellent than I will defeat both of you in battle" the samurai said.

" Oh no I forgot about Weedle" Ash said turning to see that Weedil was nowhere in sight. "Pidgeoto return, thanks to you Weedil got away" Ash said glaring at the Samuria, seriously didn't this guy know how to wait.

" Don't blame me for your incompetence, the way you handle your Pokémon is dimwitted and clumsy" the samurai said believing he did nothing wrong.

" Actually it is your fault, if you had waited for Ash to catch Weedle before you attacked him with your sword than it wouldn't have gotten away" Ace said only to be ignored by the samurai.

" If you really want a battle that badly fine" Ash said. " Metapod I choose you" Ash sent out Metepod .

" A Metapod, watch as my Pinser cuts it in half" the samurai sent out his Pinser.

" Ash call back Metapod not even a bug deserves this" Misty said showing worry for Metapod.

" Have a little faith, Metapod isn't as weak as you think he is" Ace said having full faith in Metapods abilities.

" This match is already won" the samurai said sending his Pinser to attack Metapod. Pinsre bent down and clamped onto Metapods body with his horns.

" Metapod harden" Metapod hardened his body enough to break some of Pinsers thorn like spikes on Pinsers horns causing him to much pain to continue the battle.

" Now who's the novice" Ash said watching the samurai return his Pokémon.

" Pokeball go" the samurai said taking out his own Metapod for battle.

" Metapod use tackle" Ash's Metapod launched himself at the Samurais Metapod tackling him with his body.

" Harden" the Samurais Metapod hardened his body to reduce the damage he would accumulate throughout the battle.

" Tackle again" Ash's Metapod used another full body tackle causing more damage to the Samurais Metapod.

" Harden again" the Samurais Metapod again hardened his body.

" Does his Metapod only know harden, that's just sad" Misty said Sweat dropping at the extremely one sided battle.

" I this so" Ace also sweat dropped. The sound of buzzing was soon heard, turning to the direction they found an angry swarm of Beedril heading straight for them. " A swarm of Beedril is approaching our match must end, Metapod return" the samurai returned his Metapod.

" This is bad" Ace said grabbing Gible.

" The Weedle that got away from you have informed the rest of it's kind" the samurai said.

" And who's fault is it that Weedle got away" Ace said angrily at the samurai for causing them so much trouble. The samurai ignored him and kept running. As the gang was distracted one of the Beedrill grabbed Metapod and flew off, Ash tried to return Metapod but was unable to due to the Beedrill moving around.

" Come on lets move it" Misty said grabbing Ash's arm dragging him away along with Ace, Pikachu and Gible right behind them. They were able to shake off the Beedrill and get to the samurais cabin for safety.

" I hope you learned your lesson novice you letting that Weedle escape almost cost us our lives" the samurai boy said after taking off his helmet. He was soon on the ground from being punched in the face by Ace. " What was that for" the samurai asked but then shut up when he saw Ace's eyes glow blue ominously with the look that would promise pain.

" I've had enough of your crap. If you hadn't noticed the only reason my brother let that Weedle get away was because you were stupid enough distract him while he was trying to capture the Weedil, even though he told you that he was busy at the moment hell you could see with you own eyes he was busy. Not only that you put a god dame sword right in his face what kind of lunatic would do that. So I suggest you shut up and stop pinning the blame on my brother when you were the root cause of this whole mess" Ace yelled at the samurai making him hang his head in shame.

" Thanks for that bro but you need to calm down don't let what he said get to you" Ash said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder as a means to calm him down. Gible hugged Ace's leg looking up at him pleadingly, hoping it would calm him down which luckily it did.

" Well at least I didn't abandon my own Pokémon like your brother. The other three trainers from pallet knew how to raise their Pokémon" the samurai retorted.

" What was that" Ace said turning his head slowly towards the samurai with a look of pure rage making the samurai shut his mouth. " That's what I thought" Ace said turning his away from the samurai.

" Wait you mean you met Gary and he others" Ash asked.

" Yes and they were spectacular, each one of them clearly knew how to train their Pokémon, battling them gave me inspiration to double my training despite losing to each of them. I waited for the day were I could finally battle another trainer from pallet" the samurai said smiling as he remembers his battles against the other three trainers.

" So that's why you were waiting for Ash an Ace to show up" Misty said.

" Compared to the other three the novices here are jokes" the samurai said clearly not having learned his lesson.

" You haven't even battled me idiot, so don't you call me a novice. Come on Ash lets go and get back your Metapod back from the Beedril, they should have left the area by now" Ace said Ash agreeing that it was time for him to get Metapod back.

' He's really scary, I should be more careful of how I act in front of him' Misty thinks while unconsciously backing away after witnessing Ace's out burst.

The boys crawled on the ground going towards the area that they found Metapod was at, Mewoth who came along with Jessie and James walked up to them with his claws ready to strike.

" Do you know what my favorite game is" Meowth asked clearly not having any good intentions.

" No but I know my favorite game is chuck Meowth as far as you can" Ace said grabbing Meowth by the tail and threw him straight at the Kakuna alerting the Beedril near the nest of team rocket, chasing them with the intent to cause pain.

" Ash stay down and they wont notice us" Ace whispered to his brother knowing the Beedril will be less likely to get in their way if now that they were busy chasing team rocket.

Ash and Ace took that chance to get Metapod. " Thank god your ok Metapod, now lets return you to your Pokeball" Ash says as he took out Metapods Pokeball but Metapod refused to go back in. they didn't have much time either since the Beedril were flying back towards them almost hitting them with its needles. Not having any other option, Ash grabbed Metapod and started running with Ace right behind.

" I'm sorry Metapod, but I didn't mean to abandon you" Ash said only to fall on on his face when tripping over a rock causing Metapod to fly a few feet away.

" Are you ok Ash" Ace asked as helping his brother back on his feet.

" I know I can't blame the samurai for this it was completely my fault. I should have gone after you when you were taken away but instead I ran only thinking of my own safety, if I was a better Pokémon trainer this wouldn't have happened, from now on I swear to never abandon any of my Pokémon ever again." Ash said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Metapod and Ace also had some tears forming in their own eyes hearing how much ash hearing Ash truly cared for his Pokémon. Ash went up to Metapod in hopes of returning him to his pokeball only for a Beedril to come flying in with his needles ready to strike Ash. Metapod jumped in the way of the Beedril and Ash breaking one of Beedrils needle but in the process also getting a gash in its own shell.

" Metapod are you hurt" Ash asked after he caught Metapod in his arms. The Gash Metapod then started to glow and a Buttefree came out.

" Free, free" Butterfree said flying around.

" Oh he's so beautiful" Misty said arriving with the Samurai.

' Now she thinks he's beautiful before she was terrified of him, girls are to confusing" Ace thinks sweat dropping from Misty's sudden change in opinion.

" The Beedril are back" Misty said pointing at the swarm of Beedril coming towards them.

" Buterfree use sleep powder to put them to sleep" Butterfree released green spore's causing the Beedril to slowly fall down asleep.

" You did a great job Buterfree" Ash said complementing his newly evolved Butterfree.

" Ya you were great, I'm definitely glad that you're Ash's Pokémon, you can protect him for me when I'm not around" Ace said complementing Buterfree while also making Ash blush from embarrassment at his older brother protective nature.

" Free, Free" Buterfree says happily form being complimented.

" Most impressive of you to handle your Butterfree so well after it evolved" the samurai said finally impressed by Ash.

XXXXXXXX

" This trail will lead you to pewter city" the samurai said pointing towards dirt road after he took Ace and the others out of the forested areas.

" Thanks I hope we can battle again sometime" Ash said.

" Ya and sorry for yelling at you before. I can get overprotective of Ash sometimes" Ace said.

" No it is I who should apologize, I blamed your brother for a mistake that was partly my fault" the samurai said.

" See you later" Ash said walking towards Pweter city with the others right behind him.

XXXXXXXX

" Finally we made it" Ace said, it took them three days to get out of that forest, they we're able to get some battle in for their Pokémon and his Kakuna evolved so it wasn't a waste of three says at least..

"I though we were going to be stuck in that forest forever" Ash said sitting down on a rock a little tired from all the walking they had to do.

" Pewter city is gray the color of stones, this town has always been famous for stone" a man sitting below them with a bunch of rocks said.

" Who's the old man" Ash asked.

" Don't know never met him" Misty replied.

" The names flint and you're sitting on some of my merchandise young man" Flint said.

' Why would he be selling rocks' Ace though with a sweat drop.

" Wait you mean you sell rocks" Ash asked as he got jumped of the rock.

" They're pewter city souvenirs, you guys want to buy some" Flint asked.

" No thanks, I think ill just pick up some free rocks of the ground" Ace said sarcastically, why would you sell rocks when they are practically al over the place.

" Smart ass" Flint said to himself quietly

" Ya and I'm travelling to become the worlds greatest Pokémon trainer" Ash said confidently.

" Well your Pokémon's look worn out you should probably take them to the Pokémon center" Flint said pointing to the panting Gible and Pikachu.

" Ya it's best we heal them first" Ace said as he held a sleeping Gible in his arms.

" I'll show you were the Pokémon center is, follow me" Flint said motioning them to followe.

" Well he seems like a nice guy" Ash said.

" Are you sure we can trust him" Misty asked.

" I don't think he's trying to deceive us in anyway" Ace replied.

A few minutes later they were at the Pokémon center. " Please heal our Pokémon" Ace and Ash asked as they handed their Pokémon over to Nurse joy.

" Sure right away" Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

" Nurse joy " Ash asked wondering why Nurse joy was in Pweter city.

"Yes I'm nurse joy" she replied

" But shouldn't you be in viridian city" Ace asked also wondering why nurse joy was here.

" The joy in viridian is my little sister, I'm the older joy. I've heard very nice thing about you two" she replied.

" Thank you" they both replied.

" Have you seen that poster" Nurse joy said, Ash and Ace to turn a see a poster about the Pokémon league.

" The Pokémon league regional championships huh. It would be a great way to test our skills as trainers" Ace said wanting to battle other strong trainers in the league.

" If you want to compete in the league you have to beat gym leader from different towns, can you two even do that" Misty said with a grin plastered on her face.

" Of course" Ash said confidently, theirs no way he wouldn't make it to the league in order to achieve his dream he need to be capable of doing at least that much..

" Ha-ha don't tell me you two plan on challenging Brock the pewter city gym leader" Glint asked walking towards them.

" Of course we do, as soon as our Pokémon are all better and we get a few days of training so we have a better chance" Ash said.

" What you scared you're gonna lose" Misty asked with a smug smile.

" Don't know but training can definitely up our chance of winning" Ace said not wanting Misty to get under his skin.

" Lets find a spot to train in the forest and go over what moves our Pokémon should learn during the weak to up their chances at the gym" Ash said.

" Who knows we might even find some new Pokémon to capture while we're in the forest" Ace said grabbing his Pokémon along with Ash before they excite center.

" Well I'll be here at the center waiting for you guys while you train" Misty said waving bye to them as they walked out.

XXXXXXXX

" Ok first lets scan our Pokémon and go over the moves they already know" Ace suggested, having a good understanding of what their Pokémon can currently do would be necessary for coming up with strategy's they could use against Broke.

" Butterfree, Pidgeotto come on out guys" Ash said releasing his Pokémon except piakchu who was sitting on his shoulder.

" Beedril, Spearow you guys come on out as well" Ace said releasing his Pokémon except Gible who was sitting atop his head.

" We're gonna be battling the pewter gym leader in a few days but due to everyone one of you having a type disadvantage other than Gible, so were gonna teach you moves that should help give you all your own advantage" Ash said.

" First we're gonna scan you all first so we know what moves you have first alright" Ace said getting a nod from the Pokémon. The boys took out their pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

" **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, and thunder wave"** Dexter said.

" **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage and sandstorm".**

" **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compoundeyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore and sleep powder"**

" **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack and focus energy"**

" **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack and whirlwind"**

" **Spearow the tiny bird pokemon very protective of its area. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborn. This Spearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack and pursuit"**

" Seemed good so far, though it'd be best teach them all two new moved to widen their arsenal" Ash said thinking over the information they obtained.

" Right I was thinking Gible should learn to use dig and take down. Spearow should learn steel wing and aerial ace. Beedrill should learn rock smash and agility" Ace said choosing the moves that would be most beneficial for his Pokémon to learn at the moment.

" Those sound like good moves to learn, Pidgeotto would benefit from learning the same moves as Spearow so those two should definitely train together as for Pikachu he should definitely learn to use iron tail and electro ball. Butterfree should learn protect and energy ball" Ash said

" Now that we know what moves we want you guys to learn we're gonna explain how your going to learn them. For Gible to learn dig he'll need to practice moving under ground effectively and for take down he'll need to strengthen his whole body to gain enough strength to make the move effect, we should also train you a little in taking damage due to the recoil that will happen from a take down attack. Doing strength building and defense exercises will be necessary. For moves like steal wing strengthening the wings by adding small rocks should help that'll also increase their speed and endurance as well, for aerial ace it's best for them to learn how to dive and make sharp movements at the last second, we'll need to practice their timing to otherwise learning Arial ace will be pointless. Then for Beedrill to learn rock smash he'll need to strengthen his needles and arms so we'll be doing similar training except the rocks will be tied to his needles, then he'll practice using them to smash rocks we find while we're here. Due to his lack of defense he'll also be doing evasion training to increasing his agility and evasion making it easier for him to dodge" Ace said explaining how he'll be training each of his Pokémon in the moves he wants them learn.

" If Pikachu wants to learn how to use iron tail he'll need to strengthen his tail, it would be best if he start from lifting rocks with his tail and then practice smashing some rocks. For electro ball it's best if he increases his speed some more before focusing on learning how to use then we'll focus on him learning to use an electro ball. For Butterfree he'll need to learn how to concentrate his energy into the form of a sphere in order to learn protect then we can throw some tennis balls at him as a means to increase the time he can get protect up. As for energy ball he'll sue that same training for his concentration but instead of a sphere that surround his body he'll create a ball of energy, learning to add more power to it little by little, we'll also need to make targets for him and Pikachu to practice aiming on" Ash said.

" Good now that we know what to focus on let's start the training" Ace said getting everyone pumped up.

XXXXXX day 1 XXXXXXX

During the first day of training they were able to make some significant progress. Pikachu had gotten use to lifting the small rock tied to his tail already and needed a heavier rock to increase the intensity of his training.

Gible was able to learn how to dig through the ground the only problem was that he had trouble determining were he came out of the ground so they had to make certain marks that had rocks on them, on the ground that would help him learn how to determine were his opponents may be.

Butterfree learned to create a barrier to protect himself with but the barrier was unstable making it difficult for Butterfree to hold the technique for long periods of time.

Beedrill has been lifting small rocks from with his needles strengthening them as a means to increase his odds of learning brick break before mocking onto his evasion training were Ace throws a few smalls rock's at him forcing him to dodge and evade.

Pidgeotto along with Spearow had rocks tied to both of their wings, they just had to fly with the rocks on them forcing them to use more effort to keep themselves in the air.

XXXXXX day 2 XXXXXX

Another day of training went by and all the Pokémon have made amazing progress. Pikachu had done more training with his tail and attempted to use iron tail, he was almost successful indicating that he would be able to learn iron tail soon enough.

Gible's accuracy with dig was getting better, he was able to properly dictate were his opponent was most of the time he also started his strength training doing a multitude of physical activities such as pushing or pulling small boulders.

Pidgeotto and Spearow could now fly normally with the rocks on their wings so the boys had to tie some heavier rocks onto their wings to make things more difficult for the day both of them were doing great and it showed with their stronger wings.

Beedrill also had to increase the weight of the rocks he lifted since he got use to lifting the previous ones, he also took some time to practice using brick break a little since Ace believed he had strong enough needles to get started on the move.

Butterfree could now hold his barrier for a sufficient amount of time without it becoming unstable they were now concentrating on strengthening the barrier so Butterfree can handle stronger attacks.

XXXXXX day 3 XXXXXX

Pikachu was practicing his iron tail on a large rock and had shown great progress nearly getting it down, he only messed up three times out of ten now and with a little more practice would get the move down.

Gible's accuracy with dig had increased greatly only missing his target few times and only by a few inches as well and his strength has notably increased as well shown by him being able to push a rock three times his size even if he did struggle a little when he pushed.

Spearow and Pidgeotto were done training their wings and moved into practicing steel wing. Ace and Ash threw a bunch of rocks in the sky that Spearow and Pidgeotto would have to break with their wings, they were seemed to be getting the hang of learning steel wing.

Beedrill could break rocks as big as his body with his brick break attack and was increasing his speed agility and reaction time by dodging rocks thrown at him by Ace, he was proving himself to be the fastest Pokémon on Ace team.

Buttefree could now use protect with out his barrier becoming unstable and just had to work on strengthening it to handle stronger and bigger attacks for future battles.

XXXXX day 4 XXXXXX

They spent this day relaxing so their Pokémon could get rid of the fatigue they built up in the from the past three days of training, they spent that time with their Pokémon playing with them and making sure they were as healthy as possible for the rest of their training.

XXXXX day 5 XXXXXX

They went back to training and started to work on the other moves. Pikachu was first concentrating on increasing his speed to he was pulling a rock the half the size of his body while running labs around the area of the forest they trained in for the first half of the day and then concentrated on gathering electric energy in the form of a condensed ball on his tail. So far he was making decent progress was already able to form the electro ball he just had to increase his accuracy and speed.

Gible kept up his strength training adding a slightly bigger rock than before. Ace thought it would be best to concentrate on strengthening him first and practicing take down in spars due to the recoil he gets by using take down. They spent some more time practicing dig this time focusing on his increasing his digging speed and accuracy even more.

Spearow and Pidgeotto began their training to learn aerial ace practicing their diving and sharp turns while also still have rocks tied to their wings to strengthen them, but the boys made sure that the rocks were the ones they were the same ones they used before. They also spent some time working on their steel wing.

Beedril kept doing his training to learn brick break and kept up with his training to increase his speed and learn to use agility, though this time he had a small rock tied to him to make things more difficult when he was dodging the rocks Ace threw at him.

Buterfree started to train in learning energy ball concentrating the energy his body into a condense green sphere he was able to form the energy ball but wasn't able to put much power into it yet so his training focused mainly on putting added more power to his attacks.

XXXXX day 6 XXXXX

Pikachu kept up his training his learning electro ball he practically had the move down he just focused on increasing the amount of power he put into the attack and increased his accuracy while also focusing on strengthening his tail some more trying to increase the power of his iron tail attack.

Gible kept focusing on his strength conditioning and refining dig so his training stayed the same.

Spearow and Pidgeotto both were now able to preform aerial ace and now focused on practicing their accuracy and the speed in which they dive to add more power into the attack while also practicing their steel wings on rocks crushing rocks twice the size of Pikachu with relative ease.

Beedrill kept focusing on strengthening his brock break attack and agility having to add a heavier rock due to him getting use to the previous one.

Butterfree was able to put a decent amount of power into his energy ball now and was now practicing his aim with it and practiced strengthening his barrier by letting Beedrill practice his brick break on it.

XXXXX day 7 XXXXX

Pikachu had increased his speed greatly with his training allowing his electro ball to gain a great increase in power and could now destroy decently large boulder with his iron tail.

Gible had become great at using dig and his strength was clearly increased by a large margin to what it was before increasing his overall attack power now all he had to do was practice take down on some wild Pokémon for practice.

Spearow and Pidgeotto had learned to use aerial ace and had strengthened their wing enough to preform powerful steel wing attack that could destroy boulder easily.

Beedrills training to learn brick break ended up going great it easily became the strongest move in his arsenal at the moment. His speed and reaction time also increased by a large margin and can now dodge the rocks Ace threw at him even with another rock tied to him with relative ease.

Butterfree was able to make and sue a decent energy ball in battle and strengthened the barrier he uses for protect sufficiently but training with out experience would not be enough, so the boys decided to make their Pokémon practice their moves on wild Pokémon to give them more experience.

They spent the next few hours letting their Pokémon battle wild Pokémon, the experience they obtained from the battles was invaluable as they were all able to gain better grasps on their new techniques making them even more powerful than before. The boys were about to head back to the center to let their Pokémon get some rest for their gym battles but were stopped when a Growleth jumped in front of them but this Growleth wasn't normal as the color of his fur seemed to be off

" Wow a Growleth and he's a shiny Pokémon to, he'd be a great Pokémon to catch" Ace said.

" I know but only one of us can catch him, I'll flip a coin heads I get to capture him tails you do" Ash said getting a nod from his brother. He took out a coin and slipped it into the air, as the coin fell down he grabbed it with one hand before slapping it on the other. Removing his hand he saw the coin land on tails.

" So I get to be the one to capture him nice" Ace excitedly said, it's not everyday a rare Pokémon like a Growleth just pops up in front of you.

" Gible get ready for battle" Gible took a battle stance in front of his trainer staring down the Growleth who took his own battle ready stance when he noticed they wanted to battle.

"Gible lets start things off with take down" Gible ran full force at Growleth ramming him with a take down attack that caused Gowlith to skid back a little.

" Grow" Growlwth unleashed an ember attack on Gible scorching him with his flames. Growleth then ran at Gible and bit him on top his fin causing Gible to yell on pain as he tried to shake Growleth of him.

" Gible use dig to go underground" Gible dived into the ground, Growleth had to let go less he wanted to be dragged into the ground with Gible. Growleth was on high alert not knowing were Gible would attack him from, soon the ground directly below him stated to shake, Gible pooped out of the ground and pushed Growleth into the sky. Growleth landed on the ground with a thud but got back up still intent on fighting. Growleth charged at Gible ready to use another bite attack.

" Gible dodge and hit him whit another take down" Gible side stepped Growleth at the last second and then rammed Growleth with another take down attack causing him to skid back into a tree.

" Pokeball go" Ace threw a pokeball at Growleth while h was down. Growleth struggled when he was sent into the pokeball but was caught regardless of his struggle giving Ace his forth Pokémon. " Sweet I caught a Growleth" Ace said happily picking up Growleths pokeball.

" Good for you bro, we should head back to the center now and get all our Pokémon checked for their battles tomorrow" Ash said getting a nod from Ace as they headed towards the center.

XXXXX the next day XXXXX

" Are you two sure your ready for this battle, neither of you has a Pokémon that can defeat a rock type at the moment, if you want you can borrow my water Pokémon" Misty said worried for her friends as they were standing in front of the pewter gym.

" Don't worry we prepared, the training we did for the past week was specifically for battle Brock, all of our Pokémon have one move they can use that's supper effective against rock types" Ace said reassuringly.

" Alright, so which one of you is going to battle first" Misty asked curiously.

" We talked about it before we got here and decided that I should battle first" Ash said.

" Enough talking we got a gym to battle" Ace said excitedly opening the door.

" Who goes there" Brock the gym leader asked.

" My name is Ash ketchum and I'm here for a battle along with my brother" Ash said introducing himself and Ace.

" So which one of you will I be battling first" Brock asked.

" I'll be battling you first and my brother after" Ash said stepping up to the field while Ace and Misty walked on to the railing.

" This will be a two on two battle, only the trainer will be allowed to substitute his Pokémon, do you agree to these rules" Brock asked.

" I agree" Ash said excited to get the battle started

" Geodude come one out" Brock started off by sending out his Geodude.

" **Geodude the rock pokemon found in fields and mountains, mistaking tehm fro boulder people often step or trip on them"**

" Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash sent out Pidgeotto.

" I bird type, not the best choice for battling in a rock type gym" Brock said not very impressed with Ash's so far.

" It takes more than type advantage to win a battle, Pidgeotto start by using quick attack to get in close and then hit him with a steel wing" Pidgeotto used her superior speed to get in close and then hit Geodude with a steel wing.

' Looks like he planned ahead unlike the other trainers I've fought, now I'm impressed' Brock thought impressed that Ash actually took the time to train his Pokémon to battle rock types, the trainers he usually battle never seem to use their time to properly train their Pokémon and challenge him blindly resulting in them being humiliated as a result.

" Geodude use tackle" Geodude launched himself at Pidgeotto using his arms to launch himself in her direction.

" Pidgeotto fly up and then hit him with another steel wing"

" Geodude launch yourself into the air and hit her before she hit you" Geodude launched himself into the direction Pidgeotto flew to knocking her back to the ground with a tackle.

" Pidgeotto get up into the air for some distance make sure to go a little higher than before" Pidgeotto flew back into the air waiting for her trainers next orders.

" Bad move, Geodude tackle again" Geodude did the same as before and launched himself at Pidgeotto.

" You really think I'd make the same mistake twice, Steel wing" Pidgeotto hit Geodude with a steel wing once her was close enough launching him back to the ground unconscious.

" Geodude return" Brock said retuning Geodude. " I have to say Ash I'm impressed most trainers aren't as well prepared as you are but you still won't win, I'll be sending out my strongest Pokémon next, go Onix" Brock sent out his Onix.

" **Onix the rock snake pokemon burrows at high speeds in search of food, the tunnels it leaves are used as homes for diglets"**

" Onix use rock throw" Onix grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it Pidgeotto before she could even react knocking her to the ground unconscious.

" Pidgeotto return, alright buddy your up next" Ash said motioning his Pikachu to the field.

" Onix don't underestimate him, he's probably been taught a move that's super affective against you by his trainer" Brock said warning Onix to not go easy on Pikachu.

" Pikachu climb up his body with quick attack and hit him with an iron tail attack" Pikachu ran towards Onix using his great speed to climb all the way onto his head before Onix or Brock could react hitting him with an iron tail that knocked Onix to the ground with a loud thud.

" Onix get back up and use tackle followed by bind" Onix got back up and tackled Pikachu into the air before grabbing him with his tail and started to apply pressure to the hold causing Pikachu to scream out in pain.

" Pikachu use thunder wave" Pikachu unleashed a charge of electricity that paralyzed Onix weakening his grip, which allowed Pikachu the chance to escape.

" Onix use rock throw" Onix tried to move so he could follow Brocks command but found that he was incapable of moving even a muscle.

" Now's your chance Pikachu iron tail one more time and spin to add more power" Pikachu took the chance he was given and launched himself into the air with his tail and spun with his tail glowing white hitting Onix on the head again knocking him unconscious.

" Onix return" Brock returned his Onix before walking up to Ash. " That was a great battle Ash it's been a long time since a trainer as good as you has battled me, you've earned this" Brock handed Ash the boulder badge.

" Thanks it was a great battle" Ash said happily accepting the badge.

" Nicely done bro" Ace said walking up to congratulate his brother.

" Now why don't me and you have our battle now Ace" Brock said.

" Right wish me luck bro" Ace said stepping up to battle.

" Good luck" Ash said leaving to stand along side Misty to watch his brothers battle.

" You already know the rules so repeating them would be pointless, lets begin go Geodude" Brock sent out another Geodude.

" Beedrill lets go" Ace sent out his Beedrill.

" Geodude use tackle" Geodude rolled towards Beedrill intent on knocking him out in one hit but was surprised when Beedril easily evaded his attack with his superior speed.

' What speed, he's trained his Pokémon just as well as his brother' Brock though in amazement.

" Beedril use brick break" Beerdril flew at Geodude, hitting him with brick break.

" Geodude use rock throw" Geodude grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at Beedrill with all his might but never got a hit in due to Beedrill maneuvering around the rocks with little difficulty.

" Now use Brick break one more time" Beerdrill weaved threw the rocks and got in close to Geodude and hit him with another brick break that sent him flying into the wall unconscious.

" Geodude return" Brock returned his Geodude. " You two really are something, to think beginning trainers could be so talented and well prepared. Ryhron you up next" Brock sent out his Ryhorn.

" Ryhorn use rock tomb to cut of his movements" Ryhorn created four large rocks that surrounded Beedril. " Now follow up with a rock throw" Ryhron prepared to throw a rock at Beedrill as soon he saw him.

" Beedrill don't go up" but it was to late Beedrill didn't hear the command in time and got hit full force by Ryhorns rock throw attack knocking him out.

" Beedrill return, Gible lets go" Ace returned Beerdill and signaled Gible onto the field.

" A Gible, I've never seen a Pokémon like that in Kanto" Brock said wondering what type of Pokémon Gible could be.

" He's a Pokémon from the sinnoh region" Ace said.

" I see, Ryhorn use take down" Ryhonrn charged at Gible.

' I know this is reckless but I want to see how Gible's take down can compare to Ryhorns take down' " Gible hit him with your own take down" Gible charged at Ryhorn, both Pokémon hit each other full force stuck in a dead lock as they both tried to overpower one another. After a while Ryhorn started to push Gible back using his larger body and strength to his advantage. ' So I'm going to need to focus on training his strength some more later on' Ace thought observing to see how he should handle Gibels future training.

" Now Ryhorn horn attack" Ryhron took small step back surprising Gible before pushing forwards and hitting Gible in the stomach with a horn attack.

" Gible use dig" Gible dug underground putting Ryhorn on edge not knowing when Gible would strike. Gible soon pooped up from under Ryhron and delivered and uppercut to his jaw making him lift his head up from the force of Gibles punch.

" Ryhorn rock throw" Ryhorn threw a rock at Gible as soon as he got back to his senses.

" Gible dodge and use dragon rage to end this" Gible jumped over the rock thrown at him and hit Ryhorn with his dragon rage knocking him unconscious.

" Ryhron return" Brock returned his Ryhorn before walking towards Ace, presenting him with the boulder badge.

" Thanks Brock" Ace said happily taking the badge that would forever symbolize his first win against a gym leader.

XXXXX

" Now all we need is another seven badges and we're good to compete in the Pokémon league" Ash said walking alongside his brother and Misty happy they obtained their first badges.

" That's for sure I can't wait to battle at the league" Ace said.

" Don't get overconfident you two, the other gym leaders are a lot stronger than the pewter gym, not to mention you'll need at least six Pokémon to compete in the league" Misty said.

" We know and we will but rushing to capture Pokémon wouldn't be a good idea I want to be careful when I capture a Pokémon since they're gonna be practically our family" Ace said.

" Hey guys wait up" the familiar voice of Brock said running towards them in a hurry. They looked back to see Brook running towards them.

" Brock what are you doing here" Ash asked wondering what he needed.

" I wanted to ask if I could come along with you all on your journey" Brock asked.

" Don't you have the gym to run" Ace asked wondering why Brock would leave his gym unattended.

" My father came by and said he'd take care of the gym for me so I could follow my dream" Brock answered

" What's your dream and why couldn't you follow it until now" Ace asked, he was curious what type of dream Brock you have.

" My dream is to become the worlds best Pokémon breeder, but thanks to my mother and father never being around I was always stuck taking care of my fourteen brothers and sisters. Now that my dads returned to take care of his duties as a father I'm free to go after my dream, but traveling alone isn't fun so I came after you guys to ask if I could travel along with you guys" Brock said.

" Sure thing man welcome aboard" the boys said happy to have a new friend travelling with them.

Till next time

XXX

Thank you for reading and please review. If you have any questions, leave them in the review section and I will answer them next time to the best of my abilities.

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail and electro ball**

" **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball and protect**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing and aerial ace**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down and dig**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility and brick break**

 **Spearow the tiny bird Pokémon very protective of its area. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborn. This Spearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, and aerial ace**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

"Mt. Moon doesn't that sound romantic" Misty said with a dreamy expression. the gang decided to head threw Mt. Moon as a short cut to Cerulean city.

" People say that a meteor crashed into the mount a long time ago" Brock said.

" Sounds interesting" Ace said wanting to see the meteor for himself, he remembered reading that the stone also acted as an evolution stone.

" Is it really true" Misty asked.

" The Meteor is called the moon stone" Brock said.

' That's some really useful information' Ace thought knowing he could use the moonstone in to help some Pokémon he may catch evolve.

" AHHHHHH" they all heard someone scream.

" It's a bunch of Zubats" Ash said taking out his pokedex to scan them.

" **Zubat the bat pokemon it has no eyes. Instead it relies on it's ultrasonic cries for ecolocation to fly about in the darkness"**

" They're attacking that guy" Misty said, pointing to a man wearing a lab coat being attacked by the Zubats from all directions.

" We have to help him" Ace says causing Misty to glare at him.

" Pikachu thunder shook/ Gible dragon rage" the boys commanded, Gible and Pikachu unleashed their attacks driving the Zubat away.

" Are you ok" Ash asked running up to the man that was attacked by the Zubat.

" Wow you guys are the greatest" the man said as he hugged Ash for saving his life.

" It was nothing really" Ash said, his voice muffled from the hug.

" That was the best rescue I've ever had" the man said before he and ash were shocked by Pikachu, who had the misfortune of being stuck in between there hug.

" They say man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you two it's definitely true" the man said.

" Thanks, that's nice but who are you" Ash asked.

" My name is Semore, Semore the scientist" Semore introduced himself.

" So Semore what are you doing in " Ace asked curious as to what research the scientist was doing.

" Why don't I take you inside the cave and I can explain things to you in their" Semore said motioning them to follow.

Inside the cave was bright due to all of the lights that were hung up. And Ace noticed lots of Pokémon being affected negatively by the light.

" Semore why are their lights in a cave" Ace asked.

" Somebody put all these lights here but I don't know who. The Pokémon need the dark the lights are upsetting them and making them confused" Semore said sadly looking at the confused and tired Pokémon.

" That's probably why the Zubats left the cave and attacked you" Brook said.

" Look there these Paris are planting their mushroom everywhere and the hot lights are drying up Sandshrew" Semore said.

" Why would anyone do this" Misty asked.

" It's because of the moon stone" Semore replied. " The moon stone is said to over a million years old, but even in that span of time no one has ever been able to find the moon stone, but we have been able to find fragments and study them. Learning that a Pokémon power can be increased with the help of the moonstone. Ever since I was little kid, I believed that Pokémon came form outer space" Semore told them.

" From outer space" everyone said.

" Yes and the moon stone is what I believed the Pokémon came in" Semore said.

" Clefairy" a Clefairy showed up in front of them holding a moon stone.

" That looks like a Clefairy" Brock said.

" Aww it's so cute" Misty said.

" I gotta catch it" Ash says while taking out a Pokeball.

" You can't" Semore said grabbing Ash's arm as he was about to throw the pokeball. " Sorry but it's best if you let it stay here I hope you understand".

" Sure, I understand" Ash said. Everyone heard Clefairy scream in fright soon after.

They all ran towards were they heard Clefairy scream to see her huddled up in a corner frightened as team rockets Meowth was on top of a small ledge looking at her menacingly.

" Great it's the brainless Meowth, if he's hear than that must mean that twiddle duhm and actually never mind all three of you are equally stupid" Ace said.

" What was that twerp, you want me to give's you a taste of my scratch attack" Meowth said angrily.

" You do know that you have no battle skills at all" Ace said looking blankly at Meowth, he could tell from just looking at Meowth that he didn't train himself at all.

" We have to stop them before they cause any trouble" Brook said.

" Trouble" Jessie said.

" Make that double" James said.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" Growleth flamethrower" Ace said sending out Growleth who released a powerful flamethrower at team rocket effectively stopping them from continuing their motto.

" Thanks buddy if they hearing their motto once is annoying enough" Ace said petting Growleth on the head.

' Note to self don't get on Ace's bad side' Brock thought.

" Why you little brat, how dare you interrupt our introduction" Jessie angrily yelled.

" Sorry just didn't want to hear the same speech over and over again" Ace said plainly causing everyone to face drop.

" Your just jealous boy" Jessie said.

" Because we won't let you join us" James said

" Why would we want to join the losing team" Ace said angering Jessie.

" Your responsible for the lights in the cave confusing all the Pokémon" Brock said.

" Oh how will we ever forgive ourselves" James said.

" Were going to take the moon stone to power up our Pokémon" Meowth said.

" With the moon stones in our hands nothing will stop us" Jessie said.

" Why don't you just take on of these rocks and get lost" Brook said.

" How rude lets teach these kids some manners" Jessie said.

" We'll handle this take Semore and make a run for it when you get he chance" Ash said to Misty as he, Ace and Brook get ready to battle team rocket.

" Ekans/Koffing go" James and Jessie released their Pokémon for battle.

"Grolweth/ Butterfree/Zubat go" Ash and Brook released their Pokémon for battle as well to fight along side ace's Growleth.

" A Zubat" Ash said wondering when Brock caught a new Pokémon.

" I caught it right before we entered the cave" Brock said.

" Koffing smog attack" Koffing to released a green gas to cut of the gangs vision.

" Butterfree use gust to blow away the smog" Butterfree started flapping his wings and started to blow away the smog surrounding them.

" Zubat use your gust to help out" Zubat increased the power of Butterfrees gust by creating his own gust blowing the smog along with team rockets Pokémon back.

" Growleth flamethrower" Growleth released a stream of fire hitting both Koffing and Ekans.

" Zubat use supersonic on them before they have time to recover" Zubat created a supersonic sound that confused Ekens and Koffing into fighting each other.

" What's the matter with you two get a hold of yourselves" James said glaring at Jessie.

" Butterfree use gust one more time/ Growleth use flame thrower" Growleth and Butterfree unleashed their attacks combining them to create a huge inferno that hit team rocker creating an explosion that blasted them away.

" Nicely done" Ace said high fiving Ace and Brock.

" Hey aren't we forgetting something" Ash said noticing that something was off.

" Ya Meowth wasn't with them" Brock said.

" Don't worry even Misty shouldn't loss to that Meowth he's really weak" Ace said bluntly.

Later

" Hey is everything alright" Ash asked running towards Misty and Semore with the gang right behind.

" We won't have to worry about Meowth anymore thanks to Misty the Mighty" Misty said praising herself. Ace rolled his eyes at her and decided not to comment.

" We should take a break here, team rocket won't be bothering us again hopefully" Ace said, how wrong he was.

XXXXX

" What's that Brock" Ash asked curiously as Brock as he gave his Zubat a small little brown ball to eat.

" This is Pokémon food" Brock replied. " Made from my own secrete recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokémon " he said handing one over two Ash who gives it to his Pikachu.

" How does it taste" Ash asked wondering how Pokémon food would taste.

" For humans not very good, but Pokémon seem to love my home made food. I've been developing it for years. I always try to improve on the recipes. Ill make a batch for the other Pokémon" Brock said.

" Hey Brock, think you can show me how to make some" Ace asked it would be good for him to learn about Pokémon nutrition, beside he couldn't leave Brock to do all the cooking so he might as well learn to help out.

" Sure I'll you can help me out when I'm cooking and learn from experience" Brock said getting a grateful nod from Ace.

XXXXX

" Hey can you tell us where the moon stone is. That scientist guy seems to want to see it with his own two eyes" Pikachu asked.

" Ya we wanna see it" Gible said excitedly, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

" Calm down kid" Pikachu said getting Gible to calm down.

" Sure but, why do they want to see it anyway" Clefairy asked.

" That scientist guy said he really wanted to see it with his own eye's" Pikachu replied.

" Sure I'll show where it is follow me" Clefairy said motioning them to follow.

XXXXX

' Weird for a second I though I could understand what they were saying' the boys thought watching the Pokémon have their conversation. They turned to see their Pokémon motioning them to follow.

" I think they want to show us where the moon stone is" Ace said.

" Really that great lets follow them quickly" Semore said following the Pokémon with the others right behind.

Later during the night

" It's another cave" Ash said walking into a cave that would lead them to the moonstone.

" It's the core of the moon stone" Semore said.

" So the legend of the moon stone is true" Brock said.

" Look Clefairy's doing something" Ash said watching the Celfairy place the fragment of the moon stone around the larger moon stone, causing it to start glowing blue. More Clefairys showed up after the moon tone started to glow.

" They're so many of them" Misty said, looking in awe at all of the Clefiary that are surrounding the moonstone.

" What an incredible site" Semore said. As they watched the Clefairy start to dance around the moon stone

" Were back twerps" they all heard team rocket form behind them.

" They must have followed us hear without us even knowing about it" Ace said annoyed at having to deal with team rocket twice a day.

" These guys don't know when to quit do they" Ash said.

" Either that or the have ADHD causing them to move their attention away form their constant defeats" Ace said causing the others laugh and team rocket to fume.

" You keep away from the moonstone or else" Semore said.

" Or else what" James said looking at Semore mockingly.

" I think we've been threatened" Jessie said.

" The moon stone belongs to the Clefairy not to you trouble makers. Leave this cave at one" Semroe said using every ounce of courage he could muster despite his legs shaking from freight.

" What a wimp his knees are shaking" Meowth said.

" Ill show you" Semore said rushing at team rocket only to trip when Meowth brought his foot out.

" My glasses I can't see a thing" Semore said his glasses having fallen of when Meowth tripped him.

" Seriously are you guys villains or play ground bullies" Ash said blankly at Meowths childish act.

" All fair in a Pokémon battle boy" Jessie said releasing her Ekans while James released Koffing.

" Well you got that right at least, anything is fair in a Pokémon battle especially against criminals" Ace said grinning sadistically, making everyone shiver. " Growleth, Spearow, Beedril and Gible lets take them down a notch" Ace sent out all his Pokémon to help deal with team rocket.

" Hey that's not fair its four against two" Jessie said.

" It doesn't matter, Koffing use smog attack" James said as koffing released the green gas form before blinding everyone.

' What are they up to" Ace thought wondering why they would use smog attack again after failing to use if before.

" Pidgeotto blow the smog away with gust attack" Ash released his Pidgeotto who blew away the smog. Once the smog was blown away they noticed team rocket and the moonstone were missing.

" They were after the moon stone, damn I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake, I should have noticed" Ace said ashamed of himself for being tricked so easily.

" Don't worry bro well get the moonstone back" Ash said.

" Rigth, Gible use dig to follow them" Gible dug underground in pursuit of team rocket.

" Onix you follow them as well" Brook said sending out his Onix, who followed after Gible to intercept team rocket.

" Theirs still a chance to catch them" Ash said running after team rocket, the others following close behind.

As team rocket were riding away with the moonstone, Onix and Gible came out of the ground in front off them causing them to crash right into Onix.

" Nice work Onix grab them now" Brooks said Onix dove down to grab team rocket.

" Koffing counterattack" James said getting Koffing to intercept Onix knocking them both down.

" Hey look it's Semore" Misty said seeing Semore coming out of the hole onix came from along with all the Clefairys.

" What's going on" Meowth asked as the clefairy started to wave their arms around.

" What are they doing" Jessie asked.

" This is an attack of Clefairys called the metronome" Semroe says as everyone but Ace started to move their heads from side to side.

' I am not doing that' Ace thought sweat dropping at everyone. Suddenly team rocket was stuck by a Giser of magma that came from underground causing them to blast off into the horizon.

" The moon stone" Semore said as shards of the moonstone fell from the sky into some of the Clefairy's hands causing them to evolve.

" They're evolving" Misty said in awe as some of the Clefairy evolved into Clefable.

" I've decide that I'm going to live with the Clefairy" Semore said surprising everybody. " It was my life's dream to find the moon stone. Someday I will travel to the stares with the Clefairy".

" Well if you do go out to space don't forget to send us a post card" Brock said.

" Good bye Semore, good bye Clefairy" Ash said leaving with the others.

" Good bye guys. I hope we meet again some day" Semore said waving bye to them.

As the gang walked towards their next destination they came upon a split in the road.

" There's a sign saying that cerulean city is that was, guess we're going the right direction" Brook said." Theirs something else scribbled here" Brook said noticing some writing on the sign.

" Some stupid kid probably wrote some scribble on the sign, what's it say." Ash said.

Gary was here, Ash and Ace are loser's

" I'll show him how much of a loser I am when I beat him at the league" Ash said running towards cerulean city so he could catch up to Gary.

" Hey Ash wait" Brock and ran after him.

' If this is how its gonna be then so be it' Ace though adding onto Gary's writing, he practice complying Gary's writing so he could screw with him at school whenever he caused him or Ash any trouble to bad the teachers were a bunch of now good leeches.

PS. I'm secretly lonely and looking for a boyfriend, if anyone is interested please call this number 905 445 6776

XXXXX

" It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine" Ash said stretching his arms getting to travel with your family and friends on a nice day is always nice..

" Ya and while your doing that Gary's catching more Pokémon" Brock said wanting to remind his friend he needs to catch more Pokémon to participate in the league.

" Who cares, having a lot of Pokémon doesn't make you a great Pokémon trainer it's how you raise your Pokémon that makes the difference. Beside the more Pokémon you have the harder it would be to train all of them, especially if your on the road" Ace said not caring if Gary had more Pokémon than them, he'd prefer to have a few loyal and well trained Pokémon than a lot of Pokémon in general.

" Good point never thought of it that way before" Brock said understanding Ace's point of view.

" pika" Pikachu said looking back to see Misty running after them.

" Wait guy's where do you think you're going" Misty asked them as she caught up.

" Were going to cerulean city to challenge the gym" Ace said.

" You don't want to go there" Misty said nervously.

" Why not" Ash asked wondering why Misty was acting strange.

" Because there are a lot of very scary ghost Pokémon their that look like this" Misty said trying to look scary.

" Come on guys let's go" Ash said ignoring Misty, if she didn't want to go to cerulean it was fine with them they would go with or without her.

" Wait why don't you guys go to vermillion city, its right near the water and there are a lot of neat Pokémon their" Misty said trying her best to keep them away from Cerulean city.

" Ok you're acting stranger than usual what's up" Ace asked.

" Nothing up" Misty said waving her hands.

" Alright lets go" Ash said making Misty hopeful. " To cerulean city" he continued walking off with the others.

XXXXX

" So this is cerulean city" Ash said, finally arriving at Cerulean city.

" Pretty nice place isn't it" Brock said.

" Misty's not following us anymore" Ace said noticing Misty was nowhere to be found.

" She really didn't want to come here did she" Brook said.

" Wonder why she hates this place so much" Ash said.

" We'll probably find out sooner or later lets just go to the Pokémon Center and train our Pokémon a little bit before we battle the gym" Ace said getting a nod from his brother, it was about time they taught their pokemon some new moves. As they were walking towards the Pokémon center they saw a group of people huddled together in the middle of a crime scene.

" Excuse me do you know what happened here" Ash asked the closest person.

" Burglars huh" Ash said as the man told them something was stolen.

" What do you know about burglars, you three look very suspicious to me" Officer jenny asked getting their attention.

" Were two thirteen year old and a fifteen year old oh ya were very suspicious" Ace said with sarcasm.

" Hey you're that motorcycle officer form Viridian" Ash said.

" You must have met my sister in law, if you know my sister in law then you must have dealing with the police in viridian" office jenny said " Maybe you stopped to ask her for directions or maybe you found a lost wallet or maybe you're a burglar who broke out of jail" she continued taking out some handcuffs.

" Here this should help clear things up" Ace said showing her his Pokedex.

" Oh sorry I always jump to conclusion like that" officer jenny said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

" Hey miss since I'm new in town I was wondering if we can get together tonight and you can show me around" Brock said trying to hit on her.

" Sorry but I'm not off duty till past your bed time" officer jenny said.

" Strike out" Ace said earning a glare from Brock.

" What exactly did they steal" Ash asked.

" Well that's the weird thing, all they took was a massive vacuum and a giant house" officer jenny replied.

" We should head over to the Pokémon center now, there nothing we can do here" Ace said heading to the center with the others

XXXXX

" Alright let's start training" Ace said him and Ash released their Pokémon who gave them their full attention.

" Ok guys we're gonna be spending the next four day training you guys to learn a new move each before we challenge the Cerulean gym" Ash said getting the Pokémon pumped.

" Before we do that we're gonna check Growleths move set since I forgot to do that last time" Ace said while Ash shook his head at his brothers forgetful nature.

" **Growleth the puppy pokemon very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand and flamewheel"**

" Not bad, now lets see which moved would be best for you all to learn, Gible should learn to use dragon claw by learning to concentrate his energy into his claws, Spearow should learn agility to increase her speed, Beedrill should learn toxic spikes, that'll be a great move for him to know for future battles, and Grolweth should learn iron tail to cover his weakness with rock types as soon as possible" Ace said going over what he believed his Pokémon should learn.

" Pikachu should learn thunderbolt so he has a stronger electric type attack fro future battles, Pidgeotto should agility as well her speed could use some work and it would make it easier for her to dodge her opponents attacks, Butterfree should learn silver wind, he doesn't seem to have many bug type moves at the moment so it's best for him to learn some now" Ash said going over the moves he believes his Pokémon should learn.

" Good then lets begin the training" Ace said.

Day 1

Pikachu started his training by learning to hold more electricity in his body before releasing it into the sky. So far he couldn't store enough energy to create a thunderbolt but his electric attacks were getting noticeably stronger and he seemed to be capable of holding more electricity in his body that before.

Gible was learning to concentrate his dragon energy into his hands to form claws. So far he could create small dragon claws but seemed to lack the power to make them effective in battle.

Pidgeotto along with Spearow trained to learn agility by racing each other in the sky with rocks used to weight them down. For now the two of them were moving slow due to the rocks but the boys could notice they both got faster during their training.

Butterfree had made some progress in learning silver wind but could only use the move one out of four times, he spent the entire day practicing to get a better feel for the technique.

Beedrill had to practice in a secluded area so he didn't end up hurting anyone whit eh toxic spikes, he seemed to be able to get the move easily and just needed to practice increasing and decreasing the area his toxic spiked could effect.

Growleth did the same training Pikachu did before strengthening his tail by lifting rocks with and increasing the size of the rock little by little throughout the day.

Day 2

Pikachu had continued his training and made greater progress and had increased the amount of electricity he could hold in his pouches and could not preform a thunderbolt but still needed to put more power into the attack.

Gible had gotten better at using his dragon claw attack and could now use it one time out of two. The only other problem was that he needed to put more power into the attack.

Pidgeooto and Spearow had made great progress already getting the agility down and were now spending time perfecting the moves they already knew and increasing their overall speed and strength.

Butterfree had gotten his silver wind attack down and was now focusing on strengthening it even more so that he can deal more damage to his opponents.

Beedrill already learned to use toxic spikes so he spent the rest of the day training to perfect his other techniques to make them stronger and more refined for future battles.

Growleth increased the weights of the rocks he used to learn iron tail fro the first half of the day before he started to get some practical experience on the technique by using his tail to destroy rocks.

Day 3

Pikachu could now charge his thunderbolt with enough power for it to be used in battle and was now practicing the aim and accuracy of his thunderbolt in order to deal with faster and more agile opponents.

Gible started practicing his dragon claw on a few rocks to increase it's overall power and spent a few hours training his speed to help him reach his opponents faster for close combat.

Pidgeotto and Spearow continued to increase their speed and perfect the moves they already knew.

Butterfree focused on increasing his silver winds power now that he could perform the move without fail.

Beedrill kept strengthening the techniques he knew and spent time strengthening his body.

Growleth continued to train his tail to increase the power of his iron tail by lifting heavier rocks.

Day 4

They spent this day fighting other trainers at the center to allow their Pokémon to gain experience and gain more practice using their moves in battle before taking the rest of the day to relax with their Pokémon.

XXXXX

The boys entered the Cerulean gym during a show that stared the three gym leaders.

" Well this is interesting" Ace said watching the girls perform.

" I thought this was the Pokémon gym" Ash said a little confused.

"pika/Gible" Pikachu and Gible said watching the show.

" It is but the gym leaders here also do water ballet. We're gonna have to wait for the show to end before we can challenge them" Ace said.

As they were talking Pikachu and Gible were watching the girls perform in Awe.

After the show

" Excuse me are you three the gym leaders here" Ace asked walking up to the three girls they saw preforming.

" Yes that's us, were the sensational sisters" they said together.

" We challenge you three to a gym battle" Ash said.

" We don't really feel like battling" Daisy said making Ace face fault.

" Why not" Ash asked frustrated at not getting his battle, they spent the past few days preparing for it and now their told they wouldn't get to battle the gym leaders because they don't feel like it.

" We got beat by these three kids from a nowhere place called pallet town, it was just one defeat after the other" Violet said.

" We had to practically rush all our Pokémon to the Pokémon center" Daisy said.

" This Goldeen is all we have left" Lily said taking out her Goldeen who just flopped on the floor.

" That means all the training we did to prepare for was nothing" Ace said with a sigh, it wasn't their fault they couldn't battle since they only had one Pokémon left, they would just have to wait another day or two for their badge.

" If he would evolve into Seaking, we could use him to battle, but for now he can only use horn attack" Violet says as they returned their golden. " so theirs no point in battling" Daisy said.

" But now we have more time to make ourselves look even more beautiful" Lily said.

Ace and Ash both frowned, they really wanted to battle so they could get their second badge.

" I know what you want" Daisy said clapping her hands to call a Seel that had two cascade badges in his mouth

" A cascade badge that what you want right, well you can have them" Daisy said presenting them with the Cascade badge.

" Sorry but taking a badge I didn't earn is not something I will do" Ace said, if he didn't earn his badge in a battle then he wouldn't be able to call himself a trainer.

" Take it a badge is a badge" Daisy said not really wanting to battle.

" Hold it right there" Misty said appearing from the stands. She jumped down form the stands to where the others were standing.

' What's Misty doing here' Ace wondered.

"Daisy if you won't battle them I will" Misty said.

" What do you mean" Ash asked.

" I'm a gym leader at cerulean city as well. I'm the forth sensational sister" Misty replied.

" There are only three sensational sisters and one runt" Lily said.

" So little sister what are you doing back already. Didn't you say you weren't gonna come back until you became a great Pokémon trainer" Daisy said.

" Well I guess I did say something like that when I left" Misty said sheepishly.

" So that's why she didn't want use to come here" Ace said.

" Misty you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokémon trainer because you couldn't compare with us" Lily said.

" That wasn't the reason" Misty yelled embarrassed

" Then I guess you came back cause you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer" Daisy said.

" The only reason I came back was because they wanted to challenge the gym" Misty said pointing at Ash and Ace.

" Not the best choice for boyfriend material, but your no prize either" Daisy said.

" Not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment" Ace said staring blankly at Daisy.

" If I battle them and prove to you I'm not a quitter and that I'm just a good a trainer as you three" Misty said with great determination.

" Well you are the only one of us with Pokémon that can battle but do you have enough to battle both of them" Daisy asked.

" I got an idea to fix that problem, I propose Misty allows one of you to use a Pokémon of hers and battle along side her against me and Ash" Ace said seeing this as a chance for him and Ash to get their badges at the same time, plus with how long their Pokémon have trained together they would definitely have great team work skills.

" Like a double battle sure this way we can get both of your battle out of the way at once" Daisy asked.

" Awesome let's do this" Ace said, he and Ash standing on opposite to Misty and Daisy ready to battle.

" Butterfree I chose you/ Spearow lets go" the boys sent out their Pokémon for battle.

" Staryu/Starmi go" Daisy and Misty released their Pokémon for battle.

" **Staryu the starshape pokemon even if its body is torn it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact"**

" **Starmi the mysterious pokemon is the evolved form of Staryu, it's central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem"**

" Spearow lets start things off with aerial ace on Staryu" Spearow flew at staryu and hit him with and aerial ace before Misty could react befor flying back next to Butterfree,

" Butterfree silver wind on Starmi" Butterfree unleashed his silver wind attack on Starmi knocking him into the water from the impact.

" Staryu use rapid spin on Spearow" Staryu spun his body into the air and knocked Spearow down into the water getting her feathers wet before she got back up into one of the small islands placed in the pool.

" danm Butterfree dry Spearow off with gust"

" No you don't Starmi use water gun on Butterfree" Starmi came back out of the water and shot a stream of water at Butterfree cutting off his gust attack so he could dodge the water fun

" Spearow shake off the water and help Butterfree" Spearow quickly shook off enough water to get back into the air.

" Butterfree use stun spore"

" Spearow get up higher" Spearow flew higher so to avoid getting hit by stun spore.

" Spearow use aerial ace on Staryu while they can't move" Spearow flew at the paralyzed Staryu and hit him with aerial ace knocking him out as he hit the wall.

" Starmi hit Butterfree with a rapid spin" Starmi launched himself at Buterfree aiming to take him out of the battle.

" Butterfree use confusion to stop him and then fling him into the wall" Butterfree stopped Starmi from spinning in mid air and then flung him into the wall next to Staryu uncouncious.

" Starmi and Staryu are both unable to battle the winners are Ace and Ash from pallet town" Lily said confirming the boys victory.

" Sweet we won" Ash said happily jumping into the air.

" That's for sure" Ace said with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden a machine came crashing through the wall. " Oh great their here, just wonderful" Ace said with a sigh, their were only one group he currently that would do something like this.

" Sorry to break in on you ladies" Jessie said.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves" James said.

" To prepare the" was all Jessie got to say before Gible blasted them with a flamethrower.

" Gible you learned to use flamethrower that's awesome and you stopped them from saying their horrible motto, I'm so proud" Ace said hugging Gible excitedly.

" Why you little" Jessie said clearly enraged from being interrupted.

" We should have seen that coming" James said.

" Whatever lets just steal their Pokémon" Meowth said turning on a hose that sucked up all the water in the pool along with the Pokémon in their.

" So they were the ones who stole the hose and vacuum" Ash said.

" Well they are the only ones that are stupid enough to actually steal those type of things" Ace said.

" Hey that's our water give it back" Daisy said.

" Sure thing" Meowth says as he brought up the house to douse them in water. "Alright now the time to suck them up" Meowth said pulling the lever in order to suck up the water again but his time steal Pikachu and Gible were in the water.

" Gible no, you idiot's Gibles part ground type he'll die if he's in the water to long" Ace said enraged at team rocket.

" Who care if it's weak enough to die from water then it wasn't worth stealing anyway" Jessie said making Ace and Ash go red with rage as a faint blue light engulfed them.

" Spearow" everyone heard turning their heads to see Spearow glowing white as she evolved into a Fearow. Fearow dove into the water and dove back out soon after with Pikachu and Gible on her back

" **Fearow the beak pokemon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This pokmeon has just learned mirror move"**

" Thank Arcues they're alright" the boys say as Fearow handed them Gible and Pikachu respectively. " Thank you Fearow for saving them" Ace said giving Fearow a pat on the head.

" No we had them in our grasp, why did that stupid sky rat have to evolve now of all times" Jessie said angrily.

" It doesn't matter we'll just suck them up again" Meowth said.

" Like hell we'd let you Pikachu use thunderbolt on them" Pikachu shocked team rocket causing them to fall into the water from the pain and sent out into the horizon by their own hose. Once team rocket was gone Misty went and turned off the machine.

Later

" Hey bro what was that blue aura that surrounded us" Ash asked with interest.

" Honestly I don't know" Ace replied not really able to understand what the blue light could have been.

" Here you two earned this" Daisy said taking their mind off the phenomenon that accord before handing them both a cascade badge.

" Thanks" the boys say happy to have their second badge.

" I can't believe I lost" Misty said with a pout.

" We lost because they made the match go in their favor Misty you have no right to complain" Daisy said.

" Aw fine" Misty said her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Outside

" Misty you just go right on trying to be a Pokémon trainer. You might as well be good at something since you'll never be a star like us" Lily said.

" You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars" Misty said.

" Chill out" Violet said.

" Misty you know we love you" Daisy said.

" Ya I know" Misty said with a small smile.

" Ash, Ace how did your gym battle go" Brock asked as he ran towards the others, he spent the past four days the boys were training reading books he bought for everyone on Pokémon breeding, including books on Pokémon from different regions so he and Ace could better take care of Pokémon they'll no doubt meet in other regions.

" We won thanks to our awesome teamwork" Ace said bumping fist with his brother.

" Cool let's go" Brock said as they went to their next destination.

Till next time

XXX

Thank you for reading and please review. If you have any questions, leave them in the review section and I will answer them next time to the best of my abilities.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball and thunderbolt**

" **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball, protect and silver wind**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig and dragon claw**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break and toxic spikes**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility and Mirror move**

 **Growleth the puppy pokemon very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel and iron tail**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

On their way to vermillion city Ace and Ash battled trainers they met on the road. They spent small intervals training their Pokémon's overall skills and perfecting their moves. At the moment Ash had just won his tenth match against his opponents Rattatat.

" Ya I won" Ash said pumping his fist in the air.

" You're a really good Pokémon trainer" the boy said.

" I'm ok but I know I can become even better, besides my Pokémon are the ones who are strong it was only thanks to them I got my badges" Ash said looking at the badges he earned.

" Wow you got badges" the boy said in aw.

" Yup and I'm proud to have them" Ash said.

" He did earn them" Ace said getting a nod from Misty and Brook.

" You could probably even beat AJ" the boy said gabbing their attention, AJ sounded like someone who could give them a good challenge.

" AJ" Ash said interested in whoever he was.

" Ya he lives over their, he trains savage Pokémon and built his own gym. He's never lost a single match" the boy said.

" Well this could be interesting" Ace said.

" That sounds awesome I can't wait to challenge him" Ash says excitement written all over his face.

" Well if you want to battle him then let's get going" Ace said before getting directions to AJ's gym from the kid his brother just battled.

Later at AJ's gym

They all stood in front of a gym a wooden gate blocking their path. The gate had a electronic score bored that displayed the 98 wind and 0 loses.

" Undefeated this will make things so much more interesting" Ash said.

" He's almost on ten time the matches you have" Misty said.

" It doesn't matter how many matches he's had all that matters is getting the chance to fight him" Ash said.

" That's all well and good bro but don't underestimate him, with that many wins he has to be pretty strong" Ace said.

" Don't worry I won't be arrogant but that doesn't mean I don't have confidence in my team right Pikachu" Ash asked his partner.

" Pikachu" Pikachu said pounding his fist on his chest pumped for battle.

" So you're my next victim" AJ said showing up next to the gang.

" You must be the wild Pokémon trainer" Ash said.

" That's my job but beating chumps like you is my hobby, ready to lose" AJ asked his voice showing his confidence.

" Wow I'm impressed, you have a great place here. Did you build all of this on you own" Ace asked clearly impressed by AJ.

" Thanks, but my Pokémon helped out" AJ said happy with the praise.

A Buterfree came flying towards them and took AJ's bag form him.

" What's in the bag pack" Ash asked.

" The wild Pokémon I just caught. Their more of them in the tent" AJ said.

" Can I see them after the match" Ash asked.

" If you want" AJ replied as he walked up to the battlefield. " So which Pokémon are you gonna chose for my ninety ninth win" AJ asked.

" We'll see about that" Ash said walking onto the other end of the field. " Lets have a good match" Ash said with a smirk.

" Sure just don't end up being one of those trainers who's all talk" AJ said. " After I beat you I'll only need one more win before I'm ready to start competing for badges" AJ said.

" That means he's only two wins away from starting his journey" Brook said.

" That also means he's going to be extra carful to make sure he doesn't loss" Ace said.

" With ninety eight wins your definitely ready to compete for badges but just to warn you I already have some myself" Ash said showing AJ his badges.

" Then you'll be a good test to see if I'm ready fro gym battles" AJ said.

" Lets get started, Sandshrew go "AJ sent out Sandshrew for battle.

" **Sandshrew the mouse pokmeon, it burrows and lived underground. If threatened, it curles itself into a ball for protection"**

" Be careful Ash Sandshrew is a ground type so Pikachu won't be very useful" Misty said warning Ash.

" Who said I was gonna use Pikachu, Pidgeotto I choose you" Ash said sending out his Pidgeotto. " Pidgeotto use agility followed by steel wing" Pidgeotto flew at Sandshrew and hit him in the stomach with a steel wing making him skid on the ground from the impact.

" Sandhrew use iron tail" Sandshrew jumped into the air his tail turning to iron and hit Pidgeotto hard enough for her to go crashing into the ground.

" Pidgeotto get up and aerial ace" Pidgeotto quickly recovered and once again took to the sky before preforming an aerial ace straight at Sandshrew.

" Sandshrew use counter" Sandshrew took Pidgeottos attack head on and then countered her with his own attack causing the two Pokémon to skid back in a stalemate

" Not bad I have to say I'm impressed, you're the first trainer to actually present a challenge" AJ said impressed by Ash's skills.

" Thanks you definitely earned all your wins" Ash said equally impressed by AJ.

" Sandshrew end this with night slash" Sandshrew quickly jumped at Pidgeotto with his hand incased in a black energy shaped like a claw before delivering one last hit that knocked Pidgeotto out.

" You were great girl" Ash said returning his Pidgeotto nor realty caring if her lost to AJ.

" That makes victory number ninety nine" AJ said in celebration.

" Looks like you guys will need to up your training if you want to catch up to AJ" Brock said.

" True clearly AJ's Pokémon have gone threw some pretty tough training to have become so strong" Ace said.

" Come on Sandshrew it's time for some serious training" AJ said walking into his tent with Sanshrew. The gang walked off after him into the tent to find a Butterfree training to dodge a Beedrils needles. They seemed to be wearing a device that constricted their movement.

' AJ my friend you just might be a gold mine of great training ideas' Ace thought as memorizing the device as best as he can so that he could so he could make his own variations of it for his Pokémon. They also saw a Rattate jump through a flaming hoop and the same Sandshrew that defeated Ash's Pokémon jump into a pool while warring the same device that the Beedril and Buterfree were wearing.

' Interesting I never though of strengthening my Pokémon's resistance to the types their weak against' Ace thought even more impressed by AJ and his Pokémon, if they taught their Pokémon how to resists attacks they would normally be weak to they would be much better off in future battles.

" Get back in the water" AJ said as soon as his Sandshrew came out of the pool.

" What's that Sandshrew has on his body" Ash asked wanting to make sure he knew what Sanshrew was wearing but wanted to make sure

" That's my Pokémon intensifier, it helps strengthen my Pokémon entire body all at once" AJ said explaining what Sandshrew was wearing and it's purpose.

" Who invented it" Brock asked curiously, he wondered if it could be used to help all kinds of Pokémon become stronger.

" I did, it's my own secrete weapon when it come to training my Pokémon" AJ said.

" Sandshrew back in the water" AJ said getting Sandshrew to dive back into the pool.

" So your teaching Sandshrew how to resist water type attacks by making him swim in a pool" Ash said as Sandslash came out of the pool.

" Pretty much, if Sandshrew and I want to reach the top of the Pokémon world we need to become as tough as possible" AJ said as Sandshrew dove back into the water.

" Wow your Sandshrew doesn't even look like it's been weakened by the water" Brock said impressed with how well trained AJ's Sandshrew was.

" It probably was at the start but that weakness has been trained out of him" Ace said.

" Exactly your looking at the only Sandshrew resistance to water" AJ said proudly.

" Why are you so though on your Pokémon" Ash asked.

" I ask no more of my Pokémon that I do my self, the very best" AJ said.

" Why are you so much tougher on Sandshrew" Ash asked curiously.

" That's because Sandshrew is the first Pokémon I ever caught. We promised to do whatever it took to become the best. No matter what nothing would stop us form reaching our dream. We've sacrificed everything to achieve our dreams" AJ replied.

" You two must have a pretty strong bond then" Ash said.

" Of course even if I'm tough on my Pokémon I care about all of them deeply and I know they care about me too otherwise they wouldn't put up with the intense training I put them through" AJ said.

" Brook, Ace what do you think about all this" Ash asked, wondering what his brother and friend thought.

" I think his methods are a little excessive but also very well thought out. His Pokémon are all in great shape, what kind of Pokémon food do they eat" Brock asked.

" My own recipe, come on I'll show ya" AJ said opening a fridge full of various different Pokémon food.

" I carefully monitor my Pokémon's diets in order to get the results I want, of course the recipe is secrete" AJ said.

" Of course, you know I mix my own Pokémon food as well" Brook said.

As Brook was talking about Pokémon food with AJ, Ace turned his head to see Sandshrew lifting weights. ' Another good idea' Ace thought only to sweat dropped when he saw Pikachu trying to lift one of the weight and failing.

DING

" Alright you wimps you can get a fifteen minute break" AJ said his Pokémon collapse to the ground exhausted from the fatigue they built up.

" The training really is insane for your Pokémon to be totally whipped out" Ash said.

" You better believe it in this gym we live by the rule no pain no game. Looking at your Pikachu you definitely don't train properly" AJ said.

" We've been concentrating more on teaching them more moves first, but I guess your right if we don't start some physical conditioning then now then we may end up being to late" Ash said thinking about what AJ said and he was right if they wanted to reach the top they needed to help their Pokémon gains stronger bodies overall.

" That's all well and good but you need to cover all basis to some degree if you really want your Pokémon to reach their full potential" AJ said.

" Makes sense it doesn't matter how strong their moved are if they don't have bodies capable of lasting in a battle long enough for them to be effective" Ace said understating what AJ was telling them.

DING

" Times up back to work all of you" AJ said getting his Pokémon to resume their training. " Hey where's Sandshrew" AJ asked not seeing his Pokémon anywhere. " What's your Pikachu doing" AJ asked seeing Pikachu rolled up like a ball.

" Pikachu" Ash said trying to set Pikachu free.

" Here give it to me" AJ said setting Pikachu free from the Pokémon intensifier.

" Pikachu your ok" Ash said picking up Pikachu.

" Pikachu have you seen Sandshrew" AJ asked but Pikachu shook his head no. " you haven't Sandshrew where are you" AJ yelled out to see if Sandshrew would respond.

Sandshrew soon came out of the ground with Meowth biting his tail. " Sandshrew" AJ said huggin Sandshrew for all he was worth.

" So it was team rocket who stole Sandshrew. That's great now I can get them back for hurting Gible" Ace said an evil smirk etched on his face as he stared at Meowth like a predator would their prey. " GIble why don't you wake up Meowth with a flamethrower" Ace said, Gible walked up beside Ace and unleashes a flamethrower on Meowth waking him up in pain.

" Were am I, what's going on here" Meowth asked as the others surrounded him. " How am I gonna get out of this mess" Mewoth said.

" prepare for trouble"

" make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"

" I should have known these morons were the ones who stole Sandshrew" Ace said.

" That was a mix up" Jessie said.

" We have no interest in that second rate Sandshrew" James said.

" Second rate" AJ said livid at the insult, he was not gonna let that one go.

" All we want are Pikachu and Gible" Jessie said.

" You can keep the other wimps" James said.

" Wimps are they I'll show you, lets step outside" AJ said not liking the fact they insulted his gym.

When they got outside AJ and team rocket went onto the opposite ends of the battlefield for their battle.

" Team rocket has insulted our gym, we'll answer them with our one hundredth win" AJ said with Sandshrew right in front of him.

" Ekans/Koffing go" Jessie and James released their Pokémon for battle.

" Sandshrew go" AJ chose to battle with Sandshrew who dodge both Ekans and Koffing as they lunged at him right from the start.

" Ekens use bind on Sanshrew" Ekans tried to grab Sandshrew with it's bind but Sandshrew got out of it by rolling into a ball beforehand and slipping out.

" That was an excellent way of using Sandshrews body" Brock said impressed.

" Koffing sludge attack "Koffing shot two sludge balls at Sandshrew who rolled into a ball and spun deflecting the sludge bombs.

" Mewoth help out" James said to Meowth who was standing around doing nothing. Meowth tried to use bite attack on Sandshrew and was rewarded with pain as his teeth were broken thanks to Sandshrews hard shell.

" Sandshrew finish it use fisher strike" Sanshrew launched itself into the sky and spun downwards while extending his arm hitting the battlefield with everything he had causing the ground to split in half.

' That settles it I'm definitely add his training methods to the ones we already use' Ace thought impressed by the incredible power Sandshrew showed.

" I forfeit the match" Meowth said running away in fear along with Koffing and Ekans.

" Come back here" Jessie and James ran after Meowth and their Pokémon knowing they wouldn't be able to win without their Pokémon supporting them.

" We did it Sandshrew we finally reached our one hundredth victory" AJ said. " now we can start winning our badges" he continued hugging Sandshrew in celebartion.

XXXXX

" When I return I'm going to be the number one Pokémon master. I hope I we meet again at the Pokémon league competition. I also hope I get the chance to battle you Ace" AJ said prepared to start his own journey now that he reached his goal of one hundred wins.

" Don't worry we will battle someday and don't expect eth battle to be easy" Ace said with a smile.

" He's tough but pretty cool" Misty said.

" Looks like you guys found another rival" Brock said.

" I'm gonna become stronger. Strong enough to beat you so you better watch your back" Ash said watching AJ leave, today he found another rival and had no intention of letting himself fall behind.

XXXXX

The gang were taking a break from their travels, having lunch, due to the fog that appeared out of nowhere they did not know their current location. During the past two weeks Ace and Ash really amped up their Pokémon's training focusing mainly on strengthening there over all states and perfecting the moves they already knew. They were both impressed by their Pokémon progress they could both confidently say their Pokémon were at least twice as strong as they were before. During those two weeks they studied hard on Pokémon nutrition and health so they could give their Pokémon the best food that both tasted good but also made them stronger through mixing different vitamins and minerals.

They made them run laps to increase their stamina, pulled and pushed rocks to increase their strength, practice dodging each other attacks and started building up their defense and resistance to different typed of attack.

" Hey can one of you go and get me some firewood" Brock asked as he was running out of fire wood that kept the fire he was using to cook their lunch going.

" That's an excellent idea brook and I willing to sacrifice the excitement of looking for firewood and stay here to keep you company" Misty said to lazy to get wood.

" Well I guess that means you two are going" Brock said turning to the boys.

" Fine but for not earning your stay in the group Misty how bout I leave Beedril here to entertain you" Ace said with an evil smile that made Misty shiver in fear. " Beedril come on out" Ace said sending out Beedril who instantly started chasing Misty out of fun making her cry out in fright.

" Well we better get going Ash" Ace said leaving with Ash to look for firewood.

" Man we can't find any good fire wood" Ash said annoyed with Pikachu walking right beside him, they had been looking for thirty minutes and had yet to find any usable wood.

" Don't worry we'll find some" Ace said reassuringly while he walking with Gible on top his head.

" GIble/Pikachu" their partners both say pointing towards a faint light nearby.

" What's that" Ash wondered, it was strange for a light to appear out of nowhere.

" Don't know, lets go check it out" Ace said walking closer to the light with the tohers behind him, once the for close enough they came to the sight of five kids surrounding another kid who was running on a treadmill. ' The hell are they doing' Ace thought at the strange display. Once they were close enough they could here the boy on the treadmill was being asked questions about Pidgy and their evolutionary line. After a few questions Ash and Ace saw the boy on the treadmill fall.

" Ha and you call your self a Pokémon tech student, we don't want to study with the likes of you" boy 1 said mockingly.

" Alright that's enough" Ace said walking up to them along with Ash.

" What's going on" Ash said enraged by the way they treated their own friend.

" Theirs nothing going on, mind your own business. This is private training " boy 2 said.

" Theirs no room in our Pokémon school for losers who don't even know Pidgy"s evolved stage. We have to maintain standards" boy 3 said.

" So this is basically a school full of snobs, great now were going to have to deal with an army of Gary's" Ace said annoyed at having the misfortune of meeting these guys.

" The standards for this school must be low to allow idiots like you to become students" Ash said as he helped the kid stand up.

" That's right, you tell them guys. You better stop bullying that kid" Misty said, arriving along with Beedril.

" Leave this to us Misty I want to teach these stuck up pricks a lesson" Ash said wanting to deal with them on his own.

" Are you sure you guys can take on five trainer on your own" Misty asked.

" We've been training like hell for the past two weeks, these guys will be a good test to see how fare our Pokémon have come" Ace said wanting to see how much the physical conditioning they've put their Pokémon through improved their overall strength.

" We don't fight, fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the stone age" boy 3 said.

" You do understand that in order to be a Pokémon trainers you need to now how to battle in real life" Ace said staring at the with a blank expression, but was ignored by them.

" Fighting insects like you would only make Pokémon tech look bad" Boy 4 said looking at them as if they were completely below them.

" Well see you back at Pokémon tech Joe" boy 3 said leaving with his friends.

" Wow these guys need a serious attitude adjustment" Ash said annoyed at having to meet people like them.

" Just leave it, there not worth the time or effort" Ace said.

" So those are the students of Pokémon tech huh" Brock said showing up behind them.

" Tech students" Ash said curiously, this was the first time here about a school like this.

" Pokémon tech is short for Pokémon technical a school for Pokémon trainers" Misty said, taking out a flyer fro Pokémon tech.

" Let me see" Brock said taking the flyer from Misty. " It says that anyone who graduates form Pokémon tech is permitted to enter the Pokémon league without having to obtain eight badges" he continued.

" So basically it's a school for trainer who don't have the skills to beat gym leaders face to face and use the school as an easy way to get into league without having to earn anything" Ace said annoyed that a school like this even existed.

" Wait theirs more, students entrance fees and tuition are very large with the high standards set by Pokémon technical" Brook says.

" So that means it's one of those snobby millionaire schools only rich kids can go to" Misty said.

" This school is an insult to trainers who actually work to earn their place in the Pokémon league, where is it" Ash said wanting to set these people straight.

" It's right in front of us" Joe sids as the fog started to lift giving them a full view of the school.

" Tomorrow will be a snow battle simulation" a computer said.

" Great they'll probably make me into a snowman again" Joe said,

" Do they bully you like that all the time" Ash asked.

" My friends are just trying to help" Joe replied.

" With friends like that who would need enemies" Brock said.

" But they helped me learn that Pidgy evolves to Pidgeotto at level eighteen" Joe said as if what those boys were doing to him was ok.

" If you knew that why didn't you answer the questions" Ash asked.

" If I had done that they would have purposely made the questions harder. But I have to stay here since my mother and father are working hard so that I could go to school here" Joe said.

" You see that guy their he's and upperclassmen who's been held back for years" Joe said pointing to some with glasses reading on his own. "Everyone is to ashamed of going home without getting a diploma, he's in the beginners class with me" he continued.

" Your a beginner" Ash asked curiously.

" Beginners have the same qualification as someone with two badges, intermediate has the qualification of four, advance has the qualification of six and if you graduate you get to enter the Pokémon league. That guys is so much older than us no one bothers to help him like they help me" Joe explained.

" What do the teachers say about it" Misty asked.

" They pretend not know about it" Joe said.

' I'm definitely reporting this to the Pokémon league' Ace thought, what type of school would allow students to be bullied by other students.

" Show me the student in charge of this system, it need to be stopped immediately" Ash said, Joe took out a picture of a pretty girl with brown hair.

" Here's a picture" Joe said showing them a picture of the pretty girl.

" She can violate my right" Brock said blushing with a goffy grin.

" She's definitely pretty but she still needs to be stopped" Ash said trying to keep his blush down.

" Why are you carrying a picture of her around when she's making your life such a hell" Ace asked with Misty and Beedril nodding in agreement.

" I hate the way se treats us but I like the way she looks" Joe said causing Ace to face fault.

" Are you an idiot just because she looks good doesn't mean you have to like her" Ace yelled angrily at Joe.

" I'm going to find this little witch and straighten her out" Misty said stopping towards the school angrily.

" Lets follow her I want a chance to speak with that girl as well" Ace said.

XXXXX

" This is where Giselle always practices. Even if she loses in a fight it won't matter to her. At the tech it's your skills as a trainer that count, not wining a battle" Joe said.

" Good then she wouldn't mind battling me, I've already obtain two badges so she shouldn't have to refuse" Ash said showing his Badges.

" Giselle is the top beginner, she's good enough to be considered a student with three badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class I still know I'm more powerful than someone with two badges" Joe said not noticing the veins popping out of the heads of both Ash and Ace.

" Hold on a second here I learned how to be a Pokémon trainer at the cerulean gym are you saying that you can beat me" Misty said angrily.

" You use water Pokémon right, I always beat you on the simulator" Joe said.

" A simulation is one thing but a real battle is another, lets battle" Misty said wanting to show him the difference between a simulation and a real battle.

" You'll be sorry" Joe said believing he couldn't lose after wining in the simulation.

" I don't think she's going to be the one sorry" Ace said, the others nodding in agreement.

" Misty calls Starmi" Misty sent out her Starmi for battle.

" Weepinbell lets go" Joe sent out his Weepinbell for battle.

" Starmi use water gun" Starmi unleashed a water gun attack that knocked Weepinbell out in one hit.

" How a grass Pokémon should be able to beat a water Pokémon" Joe said in surprise this was the first time he'd seen a grass type lose to a water type.

" True but their one thing you didn't know. Your opponent's Pokémon has much more experience in battle than yours does. You should have known that, you're an embarrassment tot eh whole school" Giselle the girl from the photo said arriving with the boys from before.

" That's funny from a group of idiots who haven't even earned the right to be called Pokémon trainers" Ace said rage clearly written all over his face.

" I'm the top student of the beginning class, it's sad that your jealous though I can't blame you. After all you weren't born with amazing talent such as mine, I'm just humble Giselle" Giselle said.

' Wow she may be even more conceited than Gary' Ash and Ace thought looking at he blankly, how the hell was she being humble.

" I want to help my classmates continue to be the best they could be" Giselle said walking up to Joe. " To teach each other to respect each other, but you're a weakling. You better get stronger fast or before you know it your fellow students will turn their back on you for good" Giselle said cruelly shocking Joe as she turned her back on him.

" A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help. You may look beautiful but you're a witch inside" Misty said.

" Jealousy isn't very pretty either" Giselle said.

" Graveller would be enough to take out your water Pokémon" Giselle took out her Graveller for battle knowing Misty would probably want one.

" Rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon" Brook said.

" My Pokémon are at such an advanced level type disadvantage won't mean a thing. Use rollout on Starmi" Graveller rolled into a ball and delivered a powerful blow to Starmi knocking him out of the room and into the poll knocked out.

" I can't believe it" Misty said in shock.

" Now we're by the poll your Pokémon specialty you can use a different Pokémon if you want" Giselle said.

" Your just gonna chose another Pokémon weak against water" Misty said glaring at Gissel while holding Starmi.

" You see Joe theirs more to Pokémon battle than types. A first class trainer would know that you need to train a Pokémon to reach a sufficient level as well" Giselle said.

" You can't determine the strength of a Pokémon just by calculating levels" Ash said.

" You also should no better than to belittle others" Ace says.

" Who are you two" Giselle asked.

" Were Ash can Ace Ketchum form pallet town, we've both already obtained tow badges" Ash said.

" In other words you're both beginners. How long have you two been trying to become Pokémon trainers" Giselle asked.

" We started our journey two months ago" Ace replied.

" Two months and neither of you can keep your Pokémon in their Pokeballs. By the way what Pokémon is that I've never seen it before" Giselle asked.

" This little guy is a GIble from the Sinnoh region and as to why we don't keep them in their Pokémon is because we want our starters to experience our journey's every step of the way" Ace replied.

" Maybe your Pokémon are training you" Giselle said causing a vein to pop our of Ace's head,

" All of our Pokémon are family to us, Pidgeotto, Buterfree, Beedril, Spearow and Growleth are our family if they want to stay out of their pokeball then we have no right to stop them" Ash said.

" Is that all you have, that's strange Pokémon trainers usually have six Pokémon by now and you two got two badges with only four or three Pokémon each, you guys are really lucky" Giselle said.

" Our Pokémon earned those badges through effort not luck" they boys say.

" With tow months of experience your Pokémon should be at least at level twenty five but I bet it hasn't reached that level yet" Giselle said.

" To pick a Pikachu and a Pokémon from a different region, you two must not know a whole lot about Pokémon" Giselle said, oh how wrong she was.

" Pikachu looks like it'd be good as a house pet for a little girl and the Gible looks like it would make a great garbage dumb" Giselle said laughing, angering both Ash and Ace.

" Ok that's it you and me are gonna battle, I'll show you how strong my Pikachu really is" Ash said wanting to take her down a peg.

" No Ash leave this one to me" Ace said wanting to teach this girl a lesson.

" Sure thing just don't how any mercy" Ash said allowing his brother to battle.

" Wouldn't even think of it Growleth let's go" Ace sent out Growleth for battle.

" Cubone should be more than a match for your little Growleth" Gissle sent out Cubone for battle.

" **Cubone the lonely pokemon, it wears the skill of it's dead mother on it's head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly"**

" Cubone start off with leer" Cubone used leer but had little effect on Growleth who was just standing their waiting for Cuboes next move with a bored expression. " It's not working, fine Cubone use bone club" Cubone tried to hit Growleth with bone rush, but Growleth was to fast for him and dodge his attempts ever time.

" The training they did the past tow weeks has really paid off Cubone hasn't even been able to land a solid hit" Brook said watching Cubone continuously try to his Growleth with it's bone.

" Growleth end this with iron tail" Growleth hit Cubone in the stomach with iron tail knocking him out, as soon as Cubone woke up he started crying. " That's what my pokemon are capable of" Ace said petting Growleth on the head for his victory.

" I never thought I would see a Grolweth beat a Cubone" Joe said surprised.

" If you want to be a Pokémon trainer I suggest you see the world for yourself Joe. You could learn more from travelling than you could in this stupid school" Ace said.

" You did a good job Cubone return" Giselle said returning Cubone.

" That was a great match Ace" Brock said.

" I can't believe I lost the match" Giselle said as smoke started to appear.

" Payback time" Ace said surprising everyone.

" Gible use flamethrower" Ace said as Gible hit three shadows in the smoke that ended up being team rocket who were blasting off into the air.

" That's for almost killing Gible, next time I won't be so nice" Ace said with and evil smile.

' That was being nice' everyone thought fearfully backing away from Ace.

Later

"So you guys are leaving, I promise you that well meet again at the Pokémon league competition" Giselle said saying bye to gang with Joe.

" Definitely and we won't be easy to beat" Ace said.

" Well be even stronger than before so you better be ready" Ash said.

Till next time

XXX

Ash will unlock his aura very soon I promise you that. I used this chapter to develop Ash's character and so that I could use AJ's idea's of training and implement it onto Ace's and Ash's training. I also wanted to make AJ, Joe and Giselle rivals, so they will be making appearances again down the road.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball and thunderbolt**

" **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball, protect and silver wind**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig and dragon claw**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break and toxic spikes**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility and Mirror move**

 **Growleth the puppy pokemon very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel and iron tail**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

"WE'RE LOST" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs as the gang tried to figure out where they currently were. " We shouldn't have taken that short cut" she continued.

" It was your idea to go this way" Ash said.

" If I was leading we wouldn't have gotten lost" Misty said.

' Will they just shut up' Ace thought, arguing wouldn't help them find their way out of the forest.

" Who said we're lost" Ash said.

" If we don't know were we are than that means were lost" Misty said.

" Calm down fighting isn't going to help one bit" Ace said.

" Ya he's right you guys need to chill out" Brock said.

" Fine but if we every get to Vermillion city I'm going to give you and earful Ash" Misty said.

" Lets take a break" Ace said as they sit down on some rocks.

" A Pokémon" Ash said as spotting an Odish drinking water from a small pond. " I'm going to catch it" Ash said.

" **Odish the weed pokemon, during the day it stays in the cold underground to avoid the sun. It grows by bathing in moonlight"**

" Hold it" Misty said, stopping Ash from catching Odish.

" Why" Ash asked wondering why Misty would stop him.

" Because I'm going to catch it" Misty replied.

" No way first come first serve" Ash said not wanting to lose his of capturing another Pokémon.

" But we found it around the water and water is my specialty" Misty said.

" Miaty that makes absolutely no sense" Ace said looking blankly at Misty .

" Go Starmi" Misty sent out her Starmi for battle. " Water gun" Starmi hit Odish with a stream of water. " Now finish it with tackle" Starmi pun at Odish hitting him with a tackle. " Pokeball go" Misty threw her Pokeball in hope of capturing Odish but was surprised when the Pokeball was knocked back by a Bulbasaur.

" I can't believe it it's a Bulbasaur" Ash said happily.

" **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back"**

" Bulbasaur" Bulasaur said tackling Starmi at Misty clearly angry at her for hurting his freind.

" It's my turn now" Ash said wanting to capture Bulbasaur. " Butterfree lets go" sent out his Buterfree. " Use sleep powder" Ash said only to be surprised when Bulbasaur blew away the sleep powder with a powerful Breath.

" Hang in their Butterfree" Ash said seeing Buterfree struggled to stay awake. Bulsbasuar ran at Butterfree tackling him while in his weakened state and then took this chance to escape into the bushes.

" Bulbasaur got away" Ash said disappointed that he wasn't able to capture a Bulbasaur.

XXXXX

" If I see that Bulbasuar again I'm definitely going to catch it" Ash said walking across an old wooden Bridge.

" Were is this place" Misty asked.

" I can't find this bridge anywhere on the map" Brock said looking at the map for anything that looks like a bridge.

" That is not a good sign" Ace said getting a weird feeling that something was gonna happen to them soon and he was right when strong wind caused one of the ropes holding the bridge to break, which resulted in the Bridge starting to collapse.

" Ahhhhh" everyone heard causing them to look down and see Brock fall into the river below then.

" Ash you have to pull us up" Misty said hanging onto Ash for dear life.

" I can't your too heavy" Ash Said having trouble climbing with the extra weight.

" You will apologies later and pull us to safety" Misty said.

Later

" That was the scariest thing to happen so far" Ash said catching his breath along with the others.

" I hope we never have to go through something like that again" Ace said resting on his back, while Gible rested on his stomach.

" We can't rest right now we have to find Brock" Misty said.

" Right" the boys say running along side the river stream looking for Brock only to hear Misty fall into a hole.

" You all right Misty" Ash asked.

" No I'm not, why is there a trap here in the first place" Misty said.

" Don't know, maybe someone put it here to keep poachers away" Ace said.

" It seems pretty strange to me, wouldn't they need a better trap than a hole to stop poachers" Ash said.

" Just help me up" Misty said

" This is just not our day" Ash said.

" Tell me about it" Ace said as the pulled Misty out of the hole.

" Brock hey Brock" Ash said as they continued to walk along side the stream.

" Think he washed this far down stream" Misty said only for another trap to spring up catching the gang in a net.

" This is just great" Ace said annoyed.

" Oh shut up, just find away to get us out of here" Misty said.

" What exactly could we do in this type of situation" Ash said.

" I don't know try to wiggle it might loosen the net" Misty said.

" You are an idiot" Ace said bluntly earning a kick the face from Misty.

" Bulbasaur" they all heard to see the same Bulbasaur from before below them. The Bulbasaur began to walk away. " Bulbasaur can you help us out" Ash asked but was ignored.

" Ouch you kicked me" Misty asked.

" That's what you get for kicking me" Ace said nursing the bruise he got from Misty.

XXXXX

" I wonder what happened to Brock" Ash said still stuck in the net with the others.

" Maybe he got carried away into the ocean" Ace said jokingly.

" Will you shut up" Misty said with Pikachu agreeing with her.

" Hey just trying to lighten the mood" Ace said holding into a sleeping Gible.

" Hey guys what are you doing up their" Brock asked.

" You know just hanging around" Ace replied. Brook cut the rope causing them to fall to the ground.

" Next time let us down gently" Mist said holding her head.

" I'm just glad to be on the ground again" Ace said holding Gible who woke up from the fall.

" Sorry about that guys" Brock said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" So what happened to you when you fell in the river" Ash asked.

" While I was being washed away, a beautiful girl grabbed my hand and saved me" Brock said leading them to a nearby village.

" Oh" a girl said noticing Brock return with his friends.

" Melanie these are my friends" Brock said introducing her to the rest of the gang.

" Hello" Ash and Ace say together.

" So your Brook friends he's told me a lot about you guys" Melanie said.

" Do all those Pokémon belong to you" Misty asked spotting a bunch of different Pokémon behind Melanie.

" No this is a place were Pokémon are able to rest and relax" Brock said petting a Paras on the head.

" Wow that's awesome" Ace said impressed with what Melanie is doing.

" So it's like a Pokémon health spa" Ash said.

" Pretty much" Brock said standing up.

" Here the Pokémon are able to relax and don't have to worry about battling in the wild. The Pokémon stay here until they feel like their ready to leave" Melanie said.

" That's pretty cool" Misty said smiling at the kindness Melanie was showing the Pokémon.

" She also knows a lot about medical herbs that help treat a Pokémon when they're injured or to weak" Brock said.

" She sounds just like you Brock" Ace said.

" Looks like theirs something else Brock likes other than raising Pokémon" Misty said teasingly making Brocks whole face to go red from embarrassment.

" Be quite she might hear you" Brook said covering Misty's mouth.

" Hey Melanie can I ask you something" Ace said.

" Sure" Melanie replied.

" Are you the one who put up those traps in the forest" Ace asked.

" Yes it was me, I wanted to keep Pokémon trainers from finding this place in fear of them trying to capture all of these Pokémon especially since their injuries would make it easier for them to be caught" Melanie replied.

" I promised Melanie that we wouldn't capture any Pokémon here" Brock said.

" No problem man we won't capture any of them" Ace said reassuring Brock.

" So did you seal the promise with a kiss" Misty said with a grin only to shut up when Brock smacked her on the head. " So that must mean you really so love her" Misty said earning another hit the head.

" Really Misty can't you just shut up for once" Ace said annoyed by Misty's blatant disrespect for Brocks private life.

A little later Ace and Ash saw Misty walking up to Odish. It looked like she was apologizing to him about her suddenly trying to capture him in the forest. As she finished apologizing they saw Misty get tackled to the ground by Bulbasaur.

" She deserved that" Ace said not really caring for Misty at the moment.

" Bro that's just mean" Ash said as he walked dup to Misty and helped her up. " That wasn't very nice Bulbasaur" he continued after helping Misty get back on her feet.

" Ya what's your problem" Misty asked.

" Pretty sure he doesn't trust you since you attacked Odish in the forest. He's probably just being protective of him" Ace replied.

" He's right Bulbasaur doesn't mean any harm." Melanie said. " Bulbasuar is the protector of our village. He protects all the injured Pokémon here. Bulbasuar is the bravest and most loyal Pokémon I have ever met" she continued.

" He must have thought I was taking Odish from the village" Misty said.

" Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur" Balbasuar said trying to push Ash out of the village.

" Bulbasaur doesn't like Pokémon trainers so he probably wants you to leave the village" Melanie said.

" But were not here to capture Pokémon" Misty said.

" It's true Bulbasaur, their our friends" Melanie said.

" He decided to be the village Bodyguard out of worry for the other Pokémon, it would be great to have a Pokémon like him" Ash said. All of a sudden team rocket appeared with another weird device.

" Great just great, when will these morons learn" Ace said seriously how many blastoffs would it take for them to give up. Team rocket took out a large air vacuum that started to suck up all the Pokémon in the village.

" All Pokémon are invited to enter the stadium" Jessie said

" Step right up" James said holding a rose.

" Everyone get into the cabin" Brock said holding the cabin door open for Melanie and the other Pokémon to enter.

" Wait" Misty says as she tried to grab Odish but was to late as the winds lifted him off the ground. " No Odish" Misty yelled as Odish was bout to be sucked into the vacuum. Bulbasuar was able to sue his Vines to grab Odish just before he went into the vacuum and bring Odish back. Ash notived Bulbasaur was having a little trouble walking against the wind currents so he helped Baulbasuar by pushing him forwards allowing them to safely get into the cabin. After team rocket tried to suck up the Pokémon from within the house Bulbasaur came out and used his vine whip to knock away the vacuum house.

" Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash and his Pidgeotto to help them take care of team rocket.

" Use gust attack" released powerful gusts that collided with team rockets making a twister that aught team rocket and sent them flying into the horizon.

" Is everyone ok" Melanie asked as they all came out of the cottage.

" Ya were ok, this village is well protected with Bulbasaur here" Ash said.

" Ash don't you think that Bulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team" Melanie said.

" He definitely would" Ash said excitedly.

" I think it would be best if Bulbasaur went with you" Melanie said surprising him. " Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon but this village is to small, the bulb on his back can't grow properly unless he goes out into the world. Please take Bulbasaur with you on your journey" she continued.

" But what will happen to the village without Bulbasaur" Misty asked.

" Ya who's going to protect you" Brock asked.

" These Pokémon need to learn how to defend themselves. If Bulbasuar is always here with them they'll become to dependent on him and won't ever leave the village" Ace said.

" That's right, their wild Pokémon, so they need to live in the wild. They have relied to much on Bulbasaur and haven't left even though their injuries have healed" Melanie said. " So please take Bulbasaur with you he won't be a burden I promise. He still has a lot of growing to do, and needs a trainer like you to help him grow" she continued.

" Alright but only if Bulbasaur agrees to battle me first" Ash said getting a nod from Bulbasaur.

" Good luck bro" Ace said hoping his brother gets a new Pokémon to call his family.

" Pikachu I'm counting on you, start things off with quick attack" Piakchu ran quickly at Bulbasuar only to be intercepted with a tackle attack bringing them both to a stalemate. Bulbasaur than preceded to grab Pikachu with hi vines and kept smacking him onto the ground.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said getting Pikachu to shook Bulbasaur using his vines as conductors.

" Pokeball go" Ash threw a Pokeball at Bulbasaur successfully capturing him. " We caught Bulbasaur" Ash said making a the victory sign with Pikachu.

XXXXX

" Have a safe trip" Melanie said watching the gang leave with the other Pokémon.

" I promise to take care of Bulbasaur" Ash said waving bye back.

" Bulbasuar thank you for watching over us" Melanie said as she pats Bulbasaur on the head.

" Melanie I've been thinking, since Bulbasaur is leaving I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out" Brock said with a blush on his cheeks.

" That's kind of you but we'll be ok, it wouldn't be fair for me to keep you from all of your wonderful adventures" Melanie said.

" Guess your right" Brock said leaving the village dejected the village.

XXXXX

" Were lost again" Misty said tiredly. The gang seemed to have gotten lost again on their way to vermillion city and now were walking along in the forest. " We've been looking for Vermilion city for ten whole days" she continues.

" Misty theirs a bug on you" Brock said causing misty to scream and hide behind Ash. " Never mind it was just a peace of grass" Brock said sheepishly for mistaking a piece of grass for a bug. Misty kicked him right in the face for getting her worked up over a piece of grass.

" I'm going crazy where are we" Misty said.

" I thought you were always crazy" Ace said earning a kick to the face knocking him to the ground next to Brock.

" According to the map were in the middle of no where" Ash said reading the map to find their location. " But it looks like route 24 leads to vermillion city" Ash said showing them the map.

" Does this trail lead to route 24" Misty asked with hope in her eyes.

" According to my calculations it does" Ash said.

" Alright then lets get going" Misty said as she grabbed her bag and started walking. " Hey guys take a look at this" Misty said seeing a massive shadow in front of her.

" I think it's a giant Pokémon" Ash said.

" Lets take a closer look" Ace said walking closer to what they believed was a Pokémon. As they got closer they could see that the giant Pokémon was in fact a Charmander.

" **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly"**

" I always wanted to have my own Charmander and now I have the chance to get one" Ash said, if he caught him he'd have two of the three Kanto starters as his Pokémon.

" That Charmander looks like it's in bad shape, you should definitely catch it so we can take it to the Pokémon center" Brock said noticing the tired look the Charmander had.

" Pokeball go" Ash threw a Pokeball at Charmander only for it to be knocked back with it's tail.

" Well he still seems to have enough energy to swat away my pokeball " Ash said.

" The flame on his tail looks weak, theirs no way it can still have the strength to battle" Ace said noticing how small the Charmanders flame was.

" Try again one more time Ash" Brock said.

" All right Pokeball go" Ash said throwing the Pokeball again, Charmander was sucked into the Pokeball but got out after a little struggle.

" He has a lot of spunk" Ace said.

" More like an attitude problem" Misty said.

" Your one to talk" Ace said earning a glare from Misty.

Pikachu and Gible went up to the rock Charmander was laying on to ask him why he was there.

Pokémon talk

" What are you doing up here" Pikachu asked Charmander.

" I'm waiting for my trainer to pick me up. He told me to wait here and that he would be coming back for me soon" Charmander replied.

" Why would he leave you here in your own in the first place" Gible asked.

" Don't know but I trust my trainer to come back fro me" Charmander replied.

" I see all right see you later" Pikachu said jumping off the rock.

" Bye I hope we meet again" Gible said following after Pikachu.

Back to the others

" Ash did you understand what they were saying" Ace asked his brother wanting to know if he was hallucinating.

" Ya, every last word" Ash replied shocked expression on his face..

" Lets see if we can still understand them" Ace said noticing Pikachu and Gible walking up to them.

" pika pikachu" Pikachu said causing Ace and Ash to face fault causing their partners to sweat drop.

" Are you guys ok" Brock asked worrying about his friends mental health.

" Ya were fine, nothing to worry about" Ace said not wanting to worry his friend. ' That's odd why can't we understand them anymore' Ace though wondering why they could understand what their Pokémon we're saying.

" What do you think there saying" Misty asked as she watched Pikachu and Gible make weird gestures using their hands.

" I think their trying to tell us that Charmander already belongs to another trainer" Ash said.

" I see that would explain why you weren't able to capture him" Brock said understanding now why Charmander didn't want to be captured.

" You mean Charmander belongs to somebody" Misty said feeling sorry for Charmander.

" If he's waiting for someone it's best if we just leave him be" Brock said.

" I hope it's trainer come back soon" Ash said hoping the poor Pokémon wasn't abandoned.

" Me too bro" Ace said walking away with the other.

XXXXX

" Hey guys look a Pokémon center" Misty said pointing at a nearby center they could rest at.

" If theirs a Pokémon center here route twenty four shouldn't be too far" Ace said as the sky started to get Dark and rain poured down on them.

" Ya but its best if we wait out the storm before we move on to route twenty four" Brock as they started running to towards the Pokémon center.

XXXXX

" Here guys have some soup" Misty said handing everyone a bowl. " What's wrong" she asked seeing all the boys having depressed looks on their faces.

" Were wondering if anybody picked up that Charmander yet, what if it's trainer left it their" Brock said worried.

" I don't think Charmander would wait that long" Ash said hopefully.

" His trainer must have gotten it by now" Brock said.

" I don't know guys it's weird that his trainer would even leave him their alone in the first place" Ace said making the others worry.

" hahahahaha" they all heard someone laughing at a nearby table.

" Look at them all, a pretty cool collection" a boy with blue hair says with a bunch of Pokeball on his table.

" You're the man Damien" boy 1 said.

" Yo man didn't you also have a Charmander" boy 2 said getting the gangs interest especially Ash's

" I did but that thing was so weak it couldn't even beat the weakest opponent" Damien said unknowingly angering Ash.

' That guys garbage' Ace thought looking at him disgust while Ash grew angrier by the second. ' Well shits gonna happen soon' he thought looking at his brother.

" I don't like his attitude" Misty said.

" All Pokémon are weak in the beginning but over time they grow stronger" Ace said.

" Ya but it doesn't seem like he understands that" Brock said.

" So what did you so with Charmander" Boy 2 asked.

" I left it one some rocks in the woods, that thing is so stupid no matter what I do it keeps following me. I finally got rid of it by promising id come back for it, and it fell for it. Its probably still their waiting for me hahahaha" Damien said laughing as if he did nothing wrong.

" He's the one who abandoned Charmander huh" Ace said his veins bulging out in anger.

" ya he's still waiting for him on that rock" Misty said.

SLAM

Everyone heard to see Ash slam his fist on to the table before walking up to Damien.

" Go back and get that Charmander" Ash said grabbing Damien by the shoulder.

" Why should I" Damien said taking Ash's hand off his shoulder.

" You lied to your Pokémon and said you would come back for it. Right now it's waiting for you in a freaking storm. If its tail flame goes out he'll die, so go and get it" Ash said his body covered in a thin blue light.

' That's the same thing that happened to me' Ace said being the only one to notice the blue energy coming off of his brother.

" What I do is none of your business. If that Charmander is going to die from a little rain than let it, it's just proof of how weak it is" Damien said clearly not knowing anything about Pokémon or just not caring.

" You piece of shit you have no right to be a Pokémon trainer" Ash said wanting to knock Damien out.

" What did you call me punk" Damien said rearing his fist back to punch Ash. Ash caught Damien's fist in an iron grip and applied enough pressure to cause Damien's bone to crack

" Ahhhhhhhh my hand, you bastard you broke my fucking hand" Damien yelled holding his hand in pain.

" Stop this at once there is no fighting allowed in the Pokémon center" Nurse joy said arriving to stop a fight from breaking out.

" Fine let's get out of here" Damien said still holding onto his hand as one of his friends grabbed all of his Pokeball for him

" It's best if you don't get mixed up with them. They have a very bad reputation" Nurse joy said knowing that Damien isn't a good person to be associated with.

" Thanks for the advice" Brock said with a blush.

" Snap out of it man, we have to get Charmander to the Pokémon center before it's tail fire goes out" Ace said snapping Brock out of his dazed state.

" Let's go right now we don't have time to waist" Ash said running to save Charmander with the other running after him.

Out in the storm

" This is dangerous, we shouldn't be out in the storm like this" Misty complained.

" Misty right now a Pokémon's life is at stake, ether you shut up or you head back to the Pokémon center" Ace said ticked that she would be complaining when they had a Pokémon to save.

" Sorry I'll shut up" Misty said sheepishly understanding that it wasn't the right time to be complaining.

As they ran they saw Charmander being attacked by three Spearow.

" Knock it off" Ash said throwing a rock at the Spearow's getting their attention away from Charmander.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt on the Spearow" Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt on Spearow and the others resulting in them laying on the ground burned.

" Why did you shock us to" Ace said on the floor twitching while Gile poked him to see if he was ok, Pikachu sweat dropped at the scene while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" The flame on its tail is almost out" Ash said as he Brock and Ace grab their rain coats and use them to cover and keep Charmander from getting any colder.

"Lets hurry up and get him to the Pokémon center" Brock said.

At the center

" Nurse joy please help" Ash said arriving at the Pokémon center with Charmander in his hand.

" What is it" Nurse joy asked as she ran up to them.

" This Charmander is in critical condition. He need attention immediately" Brock said.

" Oh my, how could you let it get into such a condition" nurse joy said angrily not knowing they weren't the ones who put Charmander in such a bad shape.

" Damien's the one who abandoned Charmander" Ash said.

" What" Nurse joy said shocked at what she heard. She knew he was a horrible trainer but she didn't know he would do something so detestable as abandoning his own pokemon.

" He promised this Charmaner he would come back for it. Since Charmander is so loyal to Damien he believed him without a second thought" Ash said.

" Poor Charmander and Damien just left with his friends" Nurse joy said.

" I suggest you give a description of Damien to all the Officer Jennies in Kanto, so that when they see him they can arrest him for Pokémon abandonment" Ace said getting wanting Damien to pay for what he's done.

" Alright bring Charmander to the emergency room and I'll begin treating him right away" Nurse joy said.

After a few hours of waiting for Charmaders treatment to finish, Nurse joy came out of the emergency room. " Charmander will make a full recovery, right now he's just resting" Nurse joy said allowing the gang to sigh in relief. " He should be fine by morning" Nurse joy giving them the chance to see Charmander sleeping peacefully.

' I'm glad your ok little buddy' Ash thought happy that Charmander was ok.

XXXXX

" Wake up everyone" Brock said waking everyone up.

" What the emergency" Ace said rubbing his eyes.

" Charmadners gone" Brock said to everyone's shock.

" He probably went back to the rock to wait for Damien" Ash said clenching his fist in frustration.

" Theirs nothing we can do, Charmander has made his decision" Ace said putting a calming hand on his Brothers shoulder.

" He's right until Charmaner realizes the truth their isn't anything you could possibly do right now" Nurse joy said.

" I thought Charmander understood we cared about it" Brock said leaving the center with along with the others..

" He knew we cared but he just couldn't forget about Damien he's still loyal to him" Ash said sad at how much faith Charmander had for scum like Damien.

" You feel something" Ash asked as he felt a small tremor.

" Ya I did" Brock said also felling the tremor.

" Guy's I think we're standing on a trap" Ace said trying to warn them, but it was too late as they all fell into a hole. Gible and Pikachu were the only ones who didn't fall since they were in front of the others.

" Can't believe they fell for it" Meowth said coming out of the bushes with the rest of team rocket wearing full body rubber suits.

" Our invention worked were geniuses" Jessie said.

' This is their idea of an invention and rubber suits really they do know Gible can sue flamethrower right' Ace thought with a sweat drop.

" Come with us you two" James said as Pikachu and Gible started to back away. " You belong to us now" James said as Pikachu used thunderbolt on them which had no affect but Gibles flamethrower was a different story. The only surprising thing was that Charmander was also there next to Gible using his own flamethrower to help out.

" Ahhhh" team rocket screamed as they ran away in fear since their suits were completely burned making them vulnerable to Pikachu's electric attacks.

" Thanks for the help Charmander" they all say after climbing out of the hole.

" Charmander did care" Misty said smiling happily.

" Why don't you come with us Charmander your trainer probably isn't going to come back" Ash asked.

" Hey Charmander" Damien said as he showed up causing the others to get disgusted looks on their faces. " I've been looking all over for you" he continued his hand rapped in bandages.

" Get lost you weasel" Ash said livid with Damien having the nerve to take Charmander back now that he proves his strength.

" No way you little freak, I'm here for Charmander" Damien said.

" Be careful Charmander he already abandoned you once he'll probably do it again if you go with him" Brock warned not wanting Charmander to mistake Damien fro a good person.

" Charmadner is mine I'm the one who caught it remember" Damien said.

" Ya and you also bragged about how you abandoned him because he was weak" Ace said.

" Good thing I did, that toughened it up. Besides what wrong with dumping off a weak Pokémon" Damian said hurting Charmander with his harsh words. " I wasn't going to come back for it but after seeing what it can do, I'm glad I ran into you guys" Damien continued making Charmadner even more depressed. " The best thing is that I didn't have to raise it myself" Damien says.

" That's terrible" Misty said angrily.

" Raising a Pokémon is the best part of being a trainer" Brock said.

" You wish it's the most boring part" Damien said

" How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer" Brock said absolutely livid at Damien's view one Pokémon training.

" You see Charmander he doesn't care about you he only wants you to win battles" Misty said to Charmander.

" Charmander return" Damien said throwing his Pokeball at Charmander who waked it back with his tail hitting Damien in the face.

" Ha nice shot their little buddy" Ace said rubbing charmander head.

" That does it I'll crush you with every Pokémon I have" Damien said grabbing all of his Pokeballs to attack the gang with only to feel someone grabbing his wrist. He turned his head to see who gabbed his wrist and paled when he was officer jenny behind him

" Are you Damien" Officer jenny asked.

" Yes that's me" Damien said frightened.

" Your under arrest for Pokémon abuse and abandonment" Officer jenny said before cuffing him and stuffing him into the passenger seat of her motorbike.

" Thanks for the help office Jenny" Ace said grateful to have Damien getting what he deserves.

" I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't told Nurse joy to call the officer Jenny's about Damien he would have been able to get away with his crime" Officer jenny said.

" So what'll happen to him now" Ash asked curiously.

" His Pokémon trainer ID will be confiscated for a few years as punishment for his crimes as well as all of his Pokémon, who will be given to league trainer's or released into the wild" Officer jenny said before leaving.

" Good riddance the world is now a safer place" Ace said.

" so Charmander you want to take us up on our offer" Ash asked Charmander who nodded yes. " Welcome to the family Charmander" Ash said as Charmander jumped straight at the Pokeball Ash threw capturing him.

" You got a Pokémon and a new friend" Misty said.

" No Misty we got a new member in our family" Ash said making everyone to smile.

XXXXX

" Hey guy's I'm going to deeper into the forest and see if I can find some Pokémon that I can capture" Ace said wanting to capture some more Pokémon fro his team

"Sounds like a good idea right now you only have four Pokémon so it's natural you need to capture more. Well meet up with you at the Pokémon Center in round five hours does that sound good" Brock said.

" Make sure to capture some cool Pokémon alright" Ash said.

" And some water Pokémon, it's good to have variety" Misty said

" I'll try and find some, well I'll you guys at the Pokémon center" Ace said running into the frost looking for new Pokémon with Gible running right beside him.

XXXXX

As Ace and Gible were walking they kept their eye out for any interesting Pokémon. A few hours later Ace heard and explosion close to where they were.

" That doesn't sound good lets check out what's happening" Ace said running toward where they heard the explosion. They came to find an Elekid attacking two little Eevees one of them being a shiny.

" **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes"**

" **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms"**

" Hey what the hell do you think your doing you bastard" Ace said venom in his voice at what the Elekid was doing. The Elekid and Eevees turned their attention to Ace as soon as they heard him.

" Ele, Elekid" Elekid said ignoring Ace as he did not see him as a threat and shot a thunderbolt attack at the Eevee's who braised themselves for the pain.

' Oh no this is bad' Ace thinks as he ran in between Elekid and the Eevees taking the thunderbolt attack head on. " AHHHHHHHH" Ace screamed in pain as multiple volts of electricity are coursing threw his entire body. " Damn that hurt" he said after Elekid stopped shocking him. " Gible lets take care of him quickly" Ace said as Gible got ready to battle the Elekid.

" Gible use a flamethrower on Elekid". Gible shot a flamethrower at Elekid causing him to scream in pain as the flamed burnt him.

Elekid shock off the pain and retaliated by using Fire punch on Gible making him skid back a little from the force of the punch.

" Not bad he's really strong, Gible use dig" Gibel quickly went underground making everything go silent, Elekid waited patiently in anticipation for the moment Gible would attack.

" Gible now use flamethrower" Gible jumped out of the ground and in front of Elekid surprising him enough to let Gible shot a powerful point blank flamethrower at Elekid that made him fly back into a try in pain.

" Good job buddy lets end this quickly" Ace said only for Elekid to quickly get back up and hit Gible with an ice punch that caused Gible to scream in pain due to the super effective nature of the attack.

" Danm I didn't think he would recover so quickly, but he doesn't look like he can last much longer himself" Ace said noticing that Elekid was breathing heavily. " Gible use one more flamethrower and then I'll catch him" Gible got back up on his feet with shaky legs and unleashed one more flamethrower at Elekid making him cream in pain once again. Elekid got down on one knee exhausted from all the damage he took. " pokeball go" Ace threw a pokabll at Elekid hitting him on the head and sucking him in. The pokeball shook for a few seconds before stopping indicating that Elekid was captured.

" Sweet we caught and Elekid" Ace said happily picking up the pokeball while Gible danced around happily.

" Eevee" Ace heard the Eevees calling him and looked to see them tthem staring at him with admiration, he could have sworn one of them was blushing too ' I was so wrapped up in the battle that I completely forgot about them' Ace thought looking at the two Eevees.

" Hey their you two, are you al right" he asked crouching down to pet the two Eevees on the head only to be surprised when the both of them jumped right into him knocking him onto the ground licking his face affectionately to show their gratitude fro saving their lives.

" I'm glad you two are ok, let me treat your wounds alright" Ace said taking out a potion and spraying their wounds. " Well now since I've done everything I needed to I'll be on my way" he said after he finished applying the potion, he picked up Gible began to walk away not noticing the sad looks on the Eevees faces as he as he began to grow smaller in their eyes the further he went. Ace walked along with Gible for a few before noticing the sound of little foot steps behind him, he looked back to see the same Eevees he saved following him

" Do you two want to some along with me" Ace asked knowing that they probably chosen to travel with him after saving them.

" Ee, Eevee" they both said excitedly nodding their heads running to walk next to him.

" Alright then follow along and I'll introduce you to my brother and friends" Ace said he didn't think it would be fair if he was the only one to get an Eevee so he was planning on letting his brother train on of them, he knew Ash would be a good trainer for one of them.

As they were walking Ace heard the sound of a motorbike close by. ' That's weird why would someone be riding a motor bike in "HOLY SHIT" Ace said grabbing the Pokémon and jumping out of the way nearly dodging the motor bike that almost hit them.

" I'm so sorry I didn't expect anyone else to be in the forest" Officer Jenny said stopping her bike in fear of her having hurt someone.

" Ace is that you" Ash asked noticing his brother on the ground.

" Ash what the hell man you could have killed me" Ace yelled at his brother.

" Sorry man but it's an emergency" Ash said the worried expression on his face-causing ace to calm down.

" What happened while I was gone" Ace asked him.

" I don't have time to explain just come along every second counts" Ash said getting a nod form his brother.

" Lets go their should be a secrete entrance near by" Officer jenny said leading them to the secrete entrance. Ash noticed that two Eevees that were following them.

" Why are those Eevee's following us" Ash said.

" Long story short I saved them from an Elekid I caught and now they want to come with me I was wondering if you wanted to raise one yourself" Ace said only to sweat drops when he see's brothers eyes surrounded by stars, he must really want an Eevee.

" That's great but lets capture them after we save Pikachu" Ash said as they continued running.

' So that's why he's in such a hurry it must have been those three morons who hurt Pikachu' Ace thought to himself unconsciously leaking little bit of his aura surprising the two Eevees . Ash was also releasing a little bit of his aura as well.

" Here this is the secrete entrance" Officer jenny said arriving at entrance. " The passage way is too small for me to fit in so you two have to go in alone, good luck" Officer jenny says getting a nod form both boys, they crawled into the secrete entrance along with Gible and the two Eevees.

" It's to dark in here, I'll send out Charmander to brighten the path" Ash sais releasing Charmander. " Lead the way Charmadner" he said as they followed Charmander.

" Hey bro hide inside for a little while, I made a promise that I would come alone otherwise they would hurt the others" Ash said to his brother who looked a little hesitant to leave him brother on his own but nodded non the less. Ace, Gible and the Eevees stayed hidden behind some rocks while Ashwent outside to meet the others.

" Ash were you able to get the super potion" Brock asked holding Ash's injured Pikachu

" It's right here" Ash said taking the super potion out of his pocket.

" Hurry let's spray it on Pikachu" Misty said as she sprayed Pikachu with the potion.

All of a sudden they heard and explosion. " It's the missing two of the three dimwits" Ash said angrily.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James"

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight"

" Meowth that's right"

" Meowth carry Pikachu up the latter" Jessie said throwing down a latter form their air balloon.

" And the rest of you are in for a real blast" James said throwing down some bombs as Meowth grabbed into the latter while holding Pikachu.

" What the hell is going on" Ace said as he runs out of the cave along with Gible and the Eevees.

" Team rocket took Pikachu and threw some bombs at us" Ash said.

" Are you serious, god how stupid can they get, everyone get back into the cave I'll get Pikachu" Ace said getting a nod from everyone who ran back into the cave except Ash who heard the cry of one of the Squirtles who was stuck on his back making him vulnerable to the fire.

" **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity"**

" Don't worry Squirtle I got you " Ash said running towards Squirtle saving him from getting hit by two more bombs dropped by team rocket. Deeply moving the Squirtle while also unknowingly getting one of the two Eevee's to look at him in awe after watching his bravery.

Ace looks up at the sky to see Meowth holding Pikachu.

" Fearow get Pikachu back from team rocket" Ace sent out Fearow who flew at amazing speed towards Meowth, grabbing Pikachu from him.

" Alright we got Pikachu back now to throttle them, Gible use Dragon Rage on team rockets retreating balloon" Gible used Dragon rage attack on team rocket causing them to blast off into the horizons Fearow landed back onto the ground with along with Pikachu.

" That fire it's huge" Brock said looking at the fire caused by team rocket as it consumed the entire forest.

" If it keeps burning the whole town could go up in smoke" Officer Jenny said arriving after going around the mountain.

" I got an idea, if you Squirtles work together you should be able to put out the fire" Ash said hoping the Squirtle squad would be willing to help.

The Squirtle squad agreed to help put out the first and worked together to do so successfully saving the forest and the town nearby.

" Nice job you guy's" Ace said complementing them.

XXXXX

" Squirtle squad thank you for saving our town from the fire. Because of your skill and bravery we proudly appoint you the town fire fighters" Officer jenny said proud of the Squirtles for saving the town from the fire.

" Looks like they won't have to worry about the towns people hatting them anymore" Brock said.

" Ya and now the town people won't have to worry about the Squirtle squad pulling pranks on them" Misty said.

" Eevee" everyone heard causing them to look at the two the Eevees Ace saved.

" Aw how cute were did these Eevess come from" Misty said as he bent down to pet them.

" Those are the Eevees I saved in the forest before I met up with Ash. I pretty sure they want to come along with us" Ace said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed about the fact he forgot about them again.

" Really, then I'm going to catch them right now" Misty said taking out a Pokeball to catch on of the Eevees but was surprised them they both ran too Ash and Ace.

" Give it up Misty it seems like they already choose their trainer" Brock said ignoring Misty's whine.

" So you two really want to come with us" Ace asked the two Eevees who nodded yes.

" Alright then welcome to the family" the boys say tapping the individual Eevees on their heads capturing them.

Later

" Hey Ash that Squirtal is following us" Misty said looking behind to find the leader of the Squirtle squad behind them.

" Squirtle, squirtle" Squirtle said walking towards the gang.

" I think he want to come along with you bro" Ace said knowing Squirtle saw Ash as a worthy trainer for saving his life.

" Do you really want to come with us Squirtle" Ash asked. Squirtle responded by jumping into Ash's arm.

" Welcome to the family buddy" Ash said retuning Squirtles hug.

Till next time

XXX

I hope you all like how I did this chapter it was a little difficult for me to write Ace being on his own for a little while.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball and thunderbolt**

" **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball, protect and silver wind**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. ability: ?, Moves: ?**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. Ability: ?, Moves: Flamethrower, ?**

" **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Ability: ?, Moves: ?.**

 **At lab**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. Ability: ?, Moves: ?**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig and dragon claw**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break and toxic spikes**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility and Mirror move**

 **Growleth the puppy pokemon very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel and iron tail**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. Ability: ?, Moves: ice punch, fire punch, ?**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Ability: ?, Moves: ?.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" I can't wait till we get our third badge" Ash said excitedly, they were close to Vermillion city now and he just couldn't wait to challenge Surge.

" I doubt you can, Surge is on a whole different level than us not to mention he doesn't hold back, you guys are gonna have a tough battle with him" Misty said warning them of Surge and his strength as a gym leader.

" We know we've done research on him before hand, that's why we'll spend some time training before we battle him" Ash said reassuringly.

" Beside Surges Pokémon may be powerful but that's all they have power and power without the skill to back it up will be his downfall" Ace said confident in their chances against surge.

" And how can you be so sure of that" Misty said annoyed that Ace would take his battle with Surge so lightly.

"It's not that I'm underestimating Surge, he will be a powerful opponent to defeat, but out of all the gym leaders in the kanto region he's the easiest to predict in terms of battle strategy. He uses overwhelming power to crush his opponents and since we know he'll most likely try to overwhelm use as well we can plan ahead and come up with strategy's to defeat him" Ace said explaining why he believed they had a good chance of defeating Surge.

" It is true surge counts on his Pokémon's power to defeat his opponents so it's best if you two work on your own Pokémon speed and agility. Either way it's good that you two now that you both have two badges and around six Pokémon each. You'll need those Pokémon in order to compete in the Pokémon league" Brock said.

" Ya and we caught them all fair and square" Ash said happily.

" Caught them, Ash most of your Pokémon followed you" Misty said causing Ash to rub his head sheepishly.

" Ok that is half true since Cahrmander, Squirtle and Eevee came with me without a fight." Ash said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

" What are you jealous that Pokémon actually like me and my brother enough to come with us willingly" Ace said teasingly making Misty blush in embarrassment.

" As if, I would never be Jealous of you two, beside real Pokémon trainers actually catch their Pokémon" Misty said causing Ace to roll his eyes.

" You never give me a break" Ash said.

" Its really not unusual for most trainers to catch twenty or thirty Pokémon" Brock said.

" You two are lucky your Pokémon follow you around and don't forget you guys had our help too" Misty said.

" Ok that's it, You helped us ya right, I won't disagree with the fact Brock has been a great help to us by teaching us about Pokémon nutrition and cooking for us but you, never. The only things you've done since you joined us is complain yell and mooch off of us and insult us. Well here's something for you to think about unlike you who act like you're you know everything about being a trainer, me and my brother are able to admit that were rookies off course were not going to be great trainers right from the start that the point of going on journeys so that we can gain experiences that will allow us to grow. So shut up, because honestly you have absolutely no right to tell me and my brother what it takes to be good trainers when you have yet to do anything to improve yourself as a trainer" Ace said finally snapping at Misty causing silence among the group. Misty thought about what Ace said and hung her head in shame.

" Though she is right to some degree I haven't really caught all my Pokémon fairly so I'm definitely going to catch the next Pokémon I see with my own strength" Ash said running towards the beach in hopes of finding another Pokémon.

" Let's go after him otherwise he might get lost" Ace said running after his brother, the other running behind him.

XXXXX

" Now lets see if theirs any Pokémon I can capture here" Ash said looking around the beach for any Pokémon. He spotted something crawling near his legs, looking down to get a better look he found it to be a Krabby.

" **Krabby the river crab Pokémon, if it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself from it's mouth so it will look bigger"**

" This shouldn't be too hard" Ash said crouching done and lightly taping Krabby with a pokeball capturing him with little struggle.

" Sweet I caught a Krabby all on my own" Ash said as Krabby's pokeball was transferred to professor oak.

" So you caught a Krabby congrats bro" Ace said as they caught up with him.

" So are you going to exchange any of your Pokémon" Misty asked.

" Ya but wouldn't I need a Pokémon exchange machine to do that" Ash said.

" Actually Ash you can use your Pokedex to make exchanges as well" Brock said surprising the boys.

" Really I didn't know" Ash said wondering why he didn't ask the professor more about the Pokedex's function.

" Even I didn't know that, how exactly is it done" Ace asked knowing how much easier his Pokémon training could become using the Pokedex.

" If you want to exchange Pokémon all you need to do is press the white bottom on your Pokedex" Brock said pointing the button out for Ace.

" I'll exchange my Pokémon later, lets find a place to sleep it's getting late, but it would be nice to check up on them" Ash said wondering how Squirtle and Krabby are doing with the professor.

" Theirs a light house here we can rest up in there" Brock said spotting a light house nearby.

" Hopefully they have beds" Misty said happy to have found a place were they could sleep in actual beds instead of the cold hard ground.

" And a Phone so I can call professor oak" Ash said.

" We could also ask whoever's there where we are" Brock said getting them excited as they ran towards the light house.

XXXXX

" This light house is very weird" Brock said as they arrived at the lighthouse.

" Guess we better ring the bell" Misty said.

" I got it" Ash said pushing the red button.

" Whose their" someone asked using speakers.

" Excuse us sir were traveller and were lost" Brock said.

" We would appreciate it if you let us stay in the light house for the night" Ace said

" Could we also use your telephone please" Ash asked.

" We've been camping out for a while, I'd sure appreciate a nice comfy bed" Misty said pushing Ash out of the way as if that was ok, pissing Ace off.

" Could we also use your kitchen to make ourselves some food" Ace said pushing Misty out of the way like she did to her brother, that's what she gets for thinking it was ok to push someone out of the way just to get a few words in.

" Hey what was that for" Misty said angrily.

" That was for pushing my brother onto the ground, if you don't like that happening to you then don't do it to other" Ace said, explaining to Misty why he pushed her only for her to turn her head with a huff.

" Sure as long as you can make lots of food using only tofu" the man asked.

" Of course I can cook lots of things using only tofu" Brock said.

" Good, I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation" the man said opening the doors for them.

" Would you mind if I borrow your phone" Ash asked as they entered the lighthouse.

" Theirs a phone near you" the man said making them look to the side to see a phone.

" A video phone, that's cool" Misty said.

" I'll call professor oak now" Ash said, he and Ace walking towards the phone and putting in the professors number.

" I'm sure your Pokémon are alright" Brock said.

" Ash, Ace you caught me cooking dinner, my cook is on vacation and I've got to fend for myself until she returns" Professor oak said.

" Wait a minute professor your not eating my Krabby are you" Ash asked worried that his new Pokémon was eaten.

" Ash I don't think the professor would eat your Pokémon" Ace said sweat dropping while Ash rubbed his head sheepishly for jumping to conclusion like that.

" Your brother right Ash and besides your Krabby is too small to make a very good meal. The Krabby that Gary caught in the other hand would make and excellent dinner much better then tofu" professor oak said blowing on a piece of tofu.

" What Gary also caught a Krabby" Ash said a little surprised.

" Yes it's huge, take a look" Professor oak said turning the screen to show Gary's Krabby, which was almost ten times as big as Ash's Krabby. " Gary's already caught forty five Pokémon" Professor oak continued.

" Ok forty five Pokémon so what" Ash said not really caring to know how much Pokémon Gary's caught.

" Pika/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say tilting their head in confusion.

" I agree with Ash how would that even matter" Ace said not really seeing the point in capturing so many Pokémon.

" Where are you guys calling me from anyway" Professor oak asked.

" Were at an old lighthouse on top of a cliff" Ash told him.

" That must be bills light house, he's a young Pokémon researcher, who knows even more than me see what you can learn form him. He could teach you just anything about Pokémon and then some" Professor Oak said surprising them, they didn't know the man who let them in the lighthouse was someone so knowledgeable if what professor oak said was right.

" This is Bill Professor Oak it's good to hear form you" Bill said recognizing the professor voice.

" Hello Bill please gives my friends a crash course about Pokémon. Well I best be off tofu's done" Professor Oak said turning of the phone.

"Well theirs no way I can turn down a request from the great professor Oak" Bill said turning on the lights. " I am Bill of the light house" Bill said making them to turn their heads and see a large Kabutops.

" What the hell" Ace said in shook what was a Pokémon that was suppose to be extinct doing in a light house and how could it speak the human language.

" That's impossible Kabutops went extinct a long time ago. I wonder what it's doing here" Brock said shocked.

" No no I'm not a Kabutops I'm Bill the Pokémon researcher. I'm stuck inside this costume" Bill said causing them to sweat drop.

" I'll help you out, what do I have to do" Ash asked walking up to Bill.

" Just push the bottom" Bill said showing him the button

" You mean this button" Ash asked wanting to make sure it was the right button.

" Yes I tried to get out myself but these arms are to short" Bill said. Ash pushed the button letting Bill out of the costume.

" Thanks for getting me out I've been stuck in that costume for hours" Bill said thankfully.

" Why were you in that costume" Ace asked curiously.

" Being inside a Pokémon's shell helps me research them" Bill said.

" What do you mean" Ash asked.

" There are many kind of extinct Pokémon an I want to understand how they live. Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they were like" Bill replied looking at numerous carvings of extinct Pokémon.

" That's a very interesting way of learning about Pokémon" Ace said understanding what bill was saying.

"Indeed it is, this planet was created about four billion years ago. During that time all kind of Pokémon existed, they had many ways of living" Bill said.

" How many Pokémon do you think exist" Ash asked.

" In Kanto alone there are over a hundred and fifty Pokémon" Bill said.

" If I'm correct currently around four hundred and ninety three Pokémon have been discovered in the world" Ace said getting everyone's attention.

" How do you know that" Misty asked.

" Easy I researched as much as I could before me and Ash started our journey" Ace said.

" Yeah that is true so far there are around four hundred and ninety Pokémon currently known but there are more still yet to be discovered" Bill said. " Pokémon trainers are lucky they get to see all different types of Pokémon, their goals are to capture all of these Pokémon" Bill said.

" Ya but so far I've only gotten eight Pokémon" Ash said a little sad that he didn't have at least one or two more Pokémon.

" Don't worry like I said before it's not the amount of Pokémon you have that makes you a good trainer it's how you train them" Ace said getting his brother to cheer up.

" You guys should always keep looking for new Pokémon to catch. It's very important even for us Pokémon researchers that trainers like you catch as many Pokémon as you can. Right now there is only one Pokémon I'm searching for" Bill said catching their attention.

" What kind of Pokémon would that be" Ash asked curiously.

XXXXX

" It's probably the biggest Pokémon ever and no one has ever seen what it looks like" Bill said. " It's been wandering the world for years and years for friends" he continued.

" But doesn't that Pokémon have any friends or family" Misty asked.

" The Pokémon wanders because it's alone. It's the only Pokémon of its species one of a kind. One night I heard a very strange sound coming across the ocean" Bill said turning on a recorder that held the voice of the Pokémon. " It said to me that he wanted a friend. One day I hope to meet that Pokémon and become his friend" he continued

" That great I hope you get to meet that Pokémon one day" Ace said making Bill smile. They suddenly heard the same sound on the tape recorder and turned to see a giant figure approaching them form the distance.

" He's here I have to sue the signal" Bill said pressing a button that made the light from the lighthouse change into different colors in order to draw the giant Pokémon towards them.

" It sounds like it's singing" Misty said listening to the Pokémon's voice. Gible and Pikachu began to wave their heads from side to side as they listened to the Pokémon's voice. But sadly team rocket came out of nowhere and hit the Pokémon causing him to scream in pain. In retaliation the Pokémon attacked the lighthouse making it so the others had no choice but to run get out.

' Those morons are probably behind this' Ace thought, he was definitely going to make them suffer for almost killing them again.

" Please don't go, I've waited so long for a chance to see you" Bill said desperately as they got out of the lighthouse. The Pokémon just shook his head no as he used his tail to swat team rocket away into the horizon.

" No he's leaving" Bill said as they watched the Pokémon walk away.

" What kind of Pokémon was that" Ash said as it became day.

' The hell it was night just a few minutes ago' Ace thought wondering how they weren't able to notice that morning had arrived.

" I don't know but I'll keep waiting here until one day I can find out" Bill said.

" Bill do you think we'll ever find all the Pokémon in the world" Ash asked.

" No there are as many Pokémon in the world, as much as we can think off. I don't think theirs a limit to how many Pokémon there are. Ash and Ace you two are Pokémon trainer while I'm a Pokémon researcher. Our paths may be different but our goals are the same and I hope all three of use can fulfill our goals one say" Bill said while the boys nodded agreeing with him.

XXXXX

" Were finally here" Misty said happily as they finally arrived at vermillion city after two weeks of travelling. " I can finally take a bath" she continued, everyone was covered in dirt due to them traveling on the road for so long.

" I can finally go to the laundry mat and get our outfits cleaned" Brock said as their cloths were also covered in dirt.

"We should go over to the Pokémon center and eat first, Gible and Pikachu look like their about to die from hunger" Ace suggested looking at the two exhausted Pokémon laying down on their stomachs.

" We haven't eaten anything decent in the past three days" Brock said, they were running low on food for the past few days.

" They aren't the only ones who are hungry" Ash said his stomach growling like thunder, causing the others to sweat drop.

" Lets head over to the Pokémon center we can get food and information on the vermillion gym" Ace suggests getting a nod from everyone.

XXXXX

" Nurse joy can you give our Pokémon a check up" Ace asked as he and Ash handed their Pokémon over to her.

" Of course young man just give me a few minutes" Nurse joy replied taking their Pokémon.

" Hurry, you'll be ok Rattata" a boy with and injured Rattata said rushing into the emergency room with Chansey.

" That Rattata is in ruff shape, I wonder what happened" Brock said curious as to how it got hurt so badly.

" That the fifteen one brought in this month" Nurse joy said.

" There are more injured Pokémon" Ace asked with concern.

" Yes Ill show you" Nurse joy said taking them to the medical room. They noticed that a lot of injured Pokémon were recuperating in beds with their trainers watching over them all with a look of worry.

" All of them lost to lt. Surge, the vermillion gym leader" nurse joy tells them.

' Wow he seems to be more brutal that I hear' Ace thought looking at all the injured Pokémon.

" He must be really strong" Ash said.

" So are you scared all ready" Misty said trying to taunt Ash.

" No I'm excited to battle him but I want to train for the next few days before hand so that I know I'm prepared for him" Ash says surprising Misty. She thought he would just rush in and challenge the gym without thinking.

" That's a good idea we could also use that time to gather information on how lt. Surge battles" Brock said getting a nod form the others.

" First lets get our Pokémon and then make a call to professor oak. It's best if you take the time to train your other Pokémon as well" Ace suggested.

" Right I need to start training Squirtle and Krabby" Ash agreed. They went to get their Pokémon back before heading over to the phone and calling the professor.

" Hello this is professor oak, oh boys how are you two doing have you made it vermillion city yet" professor oak asked.

" We just got here professor" Ash replied.

" We wanted to know how Ash's Pokémon were doing" Ace said getting the Professor attention.

" They're doing just fine, are you planning on switching your current team of Pokémon Ash" professor oak asked.

" I'll send over Pidgeotto and Butterfree for my other three Pokémon" Ash replied.

" Alright just give me a few minutes to go and get your Pokémon and then we'll make the exchange" professor oak said leaving to get their Pokémon. After a little while he came back holding two Pokeballs in his hand. " Alright to make the exchange just place the Pokémon you want switch onto the exchange machine and then activate it, Ace how about you go first" Professor oak said. Ash exchanged Pidgeotto and Butterfree for his Squirtle and Krabby.

" Thanks professor" Ash said clipping his Pokeballs to his belt.

" No problem boys and good luck at the vermillion gym" professor oak said turning the phone off.

" Were should we train" Ash asked his brother.

" Theirs a training field at the back of the Pokémon center we should go their" Ace said getting a nod from his brother.

XXXXX

" Alright come on out everyone" Ace and Ash say as they released all of their Pokémon onto the training field.

" Bee, Grow, Fear, Elec, Eevee, Char, Squir, Bul Krab, Eevee" all of the boys Pokémon yelled together. As soon as the two little Eevee saw their trainers they jumped up into their arms and snuggled up to them as much as she possibly could.

" It's good to see you again to, your very affectionate aren't you" Ace said giving his Eevee a hug.

" Guys listen up were going to be doing some intensive training for the next few day's in order to prepare for our battle against the vermillion gym leader surge" Ash said getting the attention of all their Pokémon.

" Even if theirs a chance of you not battling I want you all to put one hundred percent of you effort into your training understood" Ace said getting all their Pokémon to cheer in agreement." Now first we're gonna check on the moves the new guts know before we decide how your training will proceed" Ash continued.

" **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave and thunder bolt"**

" **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift and quick attack, egg move: Hydropump"**

" **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder and take down"**

" **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember and smoke screen"**

" **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift and quick attack, egg move: over heat"**

" **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun and bubble"**

" **Krabby the river crab Pokémon, if it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself from it's mouth so it will look bigger. This Krabby is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, and leer "**

" Alright to start things of you guys are going to do laps around the field, with a total of sixty pounds of weight strapped into you, ten for each limb and twenty for your torso, for Fearow you'll be wearing all sixty on your torso while Beedril wears twenty pound weights on your stingers and twenty on you torso. You'll be wearing them for the entire time we're training except for when your sleeping. Now Gible I want you to focus on learning how to use slash while also helping Growlithe and both Eevee's how to use dig, Fearow I want you to try and learn how to use assurance while also perfecting the moves you already know, Beedrill I want you to learn pin missile and poison jab, and finally Elekid I want you to learn how to use thunderbolt and brick break and since I'm going to be using you for the gym battle with Surge you'll be wearing an extra five pound of weight on each of your limb to better prepare you." Ace said getting a nod form all their Pokémon and a fist raise from the excited Elekid, he must really want to battle.

"Pikachu you'll be working on learning how to use focus punch while also training both Eevee's on how to use iron tail, Charmander you'll be focusing on learning fire fang and brick break, Squirtle you'll be focusing on learning water pulse and rain dance, Krabby you'll be learning metal claw and mud shot, and Bulbasaur since your going to be the one I use against Surge you'll also be adding an extra twenty pound's of weight's while learning how to use toxic and energy ball. Oh and just to tell you we'll also be training along side you guys as well to build up our bond" ' and because with team rocket running around we need to get stronger as well' Ash said their Pokémon excited to have their trainers training along side them.

Day 1

They all spent the first two hours together from seven to nine doing various physical exercises to build up their physical strength and endurance. Ace and Ash trained along side them wearing sixty pounds of weight just like their Pokémon while training along with them.

They spent the next hours resting and eating some breakfast.

From ten to twelve they spent learning how to use their new moves. Gible had also spent some time giving both Eevee's pointers on how to use dig and demonstrations as they practiced the same method Gible used to learn dig.

From twelve to one they pent eating their lunch made by Brock along with Ace who both made sure their food was nutritious enough to give them energy and rejuvenate their sore bodies.

From one to seven they spent the rest of their time learning to use their new moves. Pikachu had already increased his focus allow him to form a focus punch even if it wasn't all the powerful yet and just had to focus increasing the power.

Gible spent most of the time helping the Eevee's and Growlithe learn how to use to use dig so he didn't have much time practicing Slash even though eh got the attack down fairly easily.

The Eevee's and Grolithe made great progress with learning to use dig thanks to Gible's help learned to dig through the ground efficiently and just had to practice their accuracy.

Squirtle had already begun to form a water pulse but needed to increase the power of the attack before he could practice his accuracy with it.

Charmander had already gotten fire fang down and just had to focus increasing the power of his jaws.

Beedril could already use pin missile but the attack wasn't very powerful at the moment so he had to spend the rest of the day increase the moves power.

Fearow was having slight difficulty learning assurance and could barley preform the move at the moment

Krabby had spent the day learning to use iron claw by practicing the moves on some rocks, he made decent progress and just had to spend some time increasing the power of the attack.

Bulbasaur learned to form a energy ball and just need to increase the power a little more.

Elekid spent eh day increasing the amount of electricity he can store in his body so he could increase the power of his electric type attacks and learn to use thunderbolt.

They spent even to eight eating dinner before going to nurse joy for a quick check up. They then spent some time in a hit spring with their Pokémon, though Charmander, Growlithe and Gible all opted to sit near then rather than in the water.

At ten they all went to bed.

Day 2

Pikachu had made great progress with learning focus punch and could now preform the move easily than before and now just had to increase the power of his focus punch to make it more effect in battle. The only down side is the focus punch took to much time to use and made Pikachu vulnerable to attack so he had to take that time to learn focus energy as well by practicing some mediation techniques.

Gible had already learned how to use slash proficiently and spent the most of the day helping the Eevee's and Growlithe improve with dig. They all made great progress and were pretty accurate with dig and now had to increase the speed they travel through the ground.

Squirtle could now use a decent water pulse and now just had to focus on increasing his accuracy with the move considering his wasn't very good at the moment.

Charmader kept practicing increasing the strength of his fire fang to make ti more deadly when used in battle.

Beedrill increased the power of his pin missile attack to a decent level and now just needed to practice his accuracy.

Fearow was finally able to use faint attack but needed to increase the power fo the attack for it to become effective for battle.

Krabby had gotten his iron claw to a sufficient level and spent the rest of the day learning how to use mud shot.

Bulbasaur could poor a decent amount of power into his energy ball and now started focusing on increasing his accuracy with his new move.

Elekid could now use thunderbolt but still wanted to increase the power of the move so he spent most of the day trying to increase the amount of electricity he could generate some more.

Day 3

Pikachu was able to efficiently and was able to learn how to use focus energy, but he kept training so he could increase the power of his focus punch.

Gible kept helping the Eevee's and Growlihte with dig by playing tag with them under ground effectively forcing them to increase their digging speed.

Squirtle kept training to increase his accuracy with his water pulse making great progress.

Charmander spent the entire day increasing the power of the moves he currently knew after getting fire fang down using them on rocks they found in the forest.

Beedrill kept practice his pin missile increasing the moves power and accuracy even more.

Fearow could now use faint attack effectively but kept training to increase the effectiveness of the move for future battles.

Krabby started his training to learn mud shot since he effectively learned to use iron claw but shooting targets Ash made for him.

Bulbasuar increased his accuracy and power with energy ball and had begun his training with toxic practicing in a area were he would not accidently hurt any of his friends but still staying close by.

Elekid still spent more time increasing the power of his attack but also began his training to learn Bbrick break by making him bricks with his arm.

Day 4

Pikachu started to train the Eevee's on how to use iron trial by teaching them the same exercises he used to strengthen his tail.

Gible spent most of the say perfecting all the attacks he had learned since he already got slash down.

Growlthe went to training his all the moved her currently increasing their power and accuracy.

Squirtle began his training to learn rain dance so he could increase the power of his water attack for future battles.

Charmader began his training to learn brick break along side Elekid practicing on some bricks the boys got them. Both had made great progress and it could clearly be seen that both had already learned brick break and only now needed to increase the power of the attack.

Beedrill began practicing poison jab on a bunch of rocks, he got the attack down easily enough but still needed to put more power into it.

Fearow finally to faint attack down and just went to perfecting her other moves along with it.

Krabby had already gotten mud shot down but had to practice his accuracy with the technique shooting at the target made for him and increase the power he put into the attack.

Bulbasaur had already learned toxic to an efficient degree so he just continued to increase the power of his other attacks.

Day 5

Pikachu kept helping the Eevee's with learning iron tail by increasing the weights on their tails for half of the say and making them practice smashing rocks for the other half.

Gible continued to practice the moved he already knew while also increasing his physical training by doing the same exercise he did in the morning again after breakfast since he no longer needed to practice his new move as much as he did before, Fearow and Growlithe also joined him in his exercises.

Squirtle already learned to use rain dance so he went back to practicing his water pulse along with his other attacks trying to increase their power.

Charmander along with Elekid were now both capable of using brock break but they still kept at their training in hopes of increasing their brick breaks power.

Beedrill kept practicing his poison jab on a bunch of rocks wanting to make the attack more powerful.

Krabby kept practicing his md shot attack wanting to make it stronger

Bulbasaur kept practicing the moves he already knew wanting to make them more powerful.

Day 6

Everyone finished the final touches on the moves they learned so the boys decided to spend half of the day battling other trainers so their Pokémon could practice their moves in actual battle and gain experience the Pokémon battled without their weights so they could get use to their lighter feeling bodies.

Day 7

The last day before their gym battle was spent relaxing so their Pokémon could recuperate from their hard training. All the Pokémon were given thorough checkups from nurse joy to make sure they were all ok to battle especially Elekid and Bulbasuar since they would be battling Surge's Pokémon.

XXXXX

" So this is the vermillion city gym" Ash said standing in front of said gym ready to win his third badge.

" Seems like it, we'll win for sure" Ace said ready to win just like his brother.

" Well lets go inside then, I want to see you guys get creamed" Misty said standing behind them.

" Your going to be in for a surprise Misty" Ace said, knowing that she was in for a show.

As they entered the gym two people a man and a women stood in front of them.

" We've come to challenge the gym leader" Ash said.

" Hey boss more victims for the emergency room" the man said as a very muscular man walked towards them.

" Which ones" lt. Surge asked wanting to know who his victims would be.

" Wow he's huge" Brock said a little intimidated by lt. Surge.

" He's the gym leader you guys have to beat" Misty said just as surprised.

" Welcome to vermillion gym" lt. Surge said as he brought Misty into a hug. " Seems like my next Challenger is a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya" he continued thinking Misty was his challenger.

' What wrong with this guy Misty a frigging thirteen year old girl while he looks like he's thirty, maybe I should report him tot eh authorities' Ace thought fearing Surge may be a closet pedo.

" Excuse me I'm not the challenger they are" Misty said pointing to the boys.

" Alright you little babies bring it on" Lt Surge said putting a hand on both their heads.

" Hey I'm not a baby, I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said swatting Surges hand off his head.

" I call everyone who loses to me baby" lt. Surge said before noticing Pikachu and Gible who were hiding behind their trainer's legs.

" Hey look at this the babies have baby Pokémon" lt. Surge said laughing at the boys with his friends.

" Don't you dare make fun of our Pokémon" Ace said his veins popping out on his head from anger.

" Our Pokémon aren't weak just because their young, what makes you think you can underestimate them like that" Ash said angrily.

" I'll show you why" Lt Surge said bringing out his Raichu as it menacingly stared down Pikachu and Gible. " If you want to quit now's your chance" lt. Surge said believing the boys had no chance of beating him.

" **Raichu the mouse Pokémon, when its electricity builds, it's muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive that usual"**

" Theirs no way were going to quit" Ash said wanting to prove surge wrong.

" With a baby Pokémon like that you'll never be able to beat me. If you want to become a Pokémon master then you should make your Pokémon evolve as soon as you can" lt. Surge said.

" It take more than just evolving your Pokémon to make them strong" Ace said believing Surge to be wrong.

" Wrong baby Pokémon are only useful once they achieved their strongest evolutionary form. A Pokémon like your Pikachu and that little shark thing are only good for being pets " Lt surge said.

" Do you think they can beat Surge" Misty asked, a little worried for her friends.

" I think they'll be fine, I was their for their entire training this week their more than ready" Brock said confident that his friend will win.

" Alright so who's going to be my first victim" Surge asked.

" I'll go first, I'll show you that it takes more than evolution to make a Pokémon strong" Ash replied.

" Go Raichu" Surge said sending out his Raichu for battle.

" Bulbasuar I chose you" Ash said sending out his Bulbasaur for battle.

" Raichu crush that pipsqueak in one move use thunder" Raichu unleashed a powerful thunder directed at Bulbasuar intent on taking him out on one hit.

" Bulbasuar use your vines as lightening rods and direct the thunder into the ground and then follow up with toxic" Bulbasuar planted his vines into the ground so when Raichu's thunder hit most of the damage was redirected by his vines. He then released a toxic gas that was inhaled by Raichu poisoning him.

' This kid, it looks like I underestimated him' Surge thought not expecting Ash to be so well prepared to battle him.

" Raichu use body slam" Raichu ran at Bulbasuar ready to jump into the sky and slam his body onto Bulbasuar.

" Bulbasaur launch a energy ball at him" Bulbasaur created a ball of energy and launched it at Raichu as soon as he was in the air hitting him dead on, since Raichu couldn't dodge while in the air.

' Ok I really underestimate him' Surge thought frustrated for the one sided battle. " Raichu get in close and use your strongest thunder don't let him get away" Raichu got in close to Bulbasuar and hit him with a close range thunderbolt before he could react causing Bulbasaur to grunt from the pain of having multiple bolt of electricity coercing through body.

" Bulbasaur grab him with vine whip and slam him into the ground" Bulbasuar wrapped his vines around Raichu's torso before lifting him into the air.

" Raichu use thunder" Raichu unleashed a thunder on Bulbasuar who grunted in pain as he was took the gull brunt of Riachus thunder.

" Endure the pain and slam him into the ground as hard as you can" Bulbasuar lifted Raichu up higher fighting through the pain before he slammed Riachu into the ground hard knocking him unconscious.

" You were great Bulbasaur" Ash said giving Bulbasuar a hug for the awesome battle.

" No way Raichu lost, guess you really aren't a baby. I hope you're just a good as him" Surge said surprised. " Raichu return' surge returned Raichu before motioning Ace to take hi brother place on the battlefield.

" Don't worry I won't disappoint" Ace says as he switches spots with his brother.

" Electabuzz go" Surge sent out his Electabuzz for battle.

" **Electabuzz the electric pokemon, electricity runs across the surface of it's body. In the dark, it's entire body glows a whitish blue"**

" Elekid let's go" Ace said sending out his Elekid for battle.

" I'm a little surprised I was sure you would use that little shark like Pokémon, by the way what Pokémon is that" Surge asked wondering what Pokémon Gible was.

" Really you decide to ask what Pokémon he is now" Ace said causing Surge to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. " He's a Gible a Pokémon form the Sinnoh region and as for why I'm not using him it's because I want to give some of my other Pokémon experience battling gym leader" Ace said.

" Alright lets get things started, Electabuzz use thunderbolt" Surge said.

" Elekid take the hit and send back your own thunderbolt" Ace said surprising everyone.

" What id he doing he should tell him to dodge" Misty said wondering what Ace was thinking.

" I get it he's planning one using the energy from Electabuzzes attack to supercharge Elekids Thunderbolt" Brock said.

Electabuzz unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at Elekid who just took the attack. He was surprised when he saw Elekid unleash a thunderbolt twice the size of his own right back at him, to surprised to move Electabuzz ended up taking the full brunt of the attack.

' Danm I didn't think the kid would use my Pokémon to supercharge his own during a battle' Surge thought impressed by Ace's strategy. " Electabuzz get in close and use ice punch" Electabuzz ran at Elekid intent on hitting him with his ice punch.

" Elekid counter with fire punch and then use brick break" Elekid collided his fire punch with Electabuzzes ice punch, the two attacks creating a small burst of mist on collisions. Elekid used the Mist as cover jumping into the air before hitting Electabuzz on the head with a brick break.

" Electabuzz used thunder while you still close to him" Elekid not ready for Electabuzzes thunder was hit by it full force making him grunt in pain.

" Elekid use ice punch and then end this with a brick break" Elekid incased his fist in ice before punching Electabuzz in the stomach causing him to skid back.

" Electabuzz hit him with an ice punch before he can hit you" Electabuzz threw and ice punch at Elekid as soon as saw him jump into the air ready to strike with a brick break. Electabuzz hit Elekid in the stomach at the same time he was hit on the head by brick break. Elekid flew back and skided to the front of Ace's feet clearly hurting from the ice punch and Electabuzze fainted on the spot after taking the brock break on his head.

" Sweet we won" Ace said patting Elekid on the head.

" Congratulations" Surge said walking up to the boys. " Those were some of the best battles I had in a long time, you two are definitely not babies" Surge said his voice full of pride for having gotten the chance to battle them. " As proof of your victories, you both get a thunder badge" Surge said handing the badges over to the boys.

" Thanks" the boys say happy to have their third badges.

XXXXX

" It's beautiful" Misty said looking at the nearby luxury ship.

" It'd be so awesome being on a cruise ship like that" Ash said with Pikachu sitting on top his head.

" You got that right bro" Ace said Gible sleeping in his arms.

" And think off all the Pokémon we'd get to see along the way" Brock said.

" Just imagine sun bathing on deck all day. Just a nice long relaxing cruise" Misty said dreaming of being on a cruise.

" But we could never afford a cruise like that" Brock said, they couldn't afford to spend money needlessly when travelling.

" Reality can really bum you out" Ash said, as they all began to walk away.

" You guys are so lucky, you get to go n a super deluxe sea cruise" the disguised team rocket said.

' Ok that's gonna give me nightmares for the next month' the boys thought trying to hold in his breakfast.

" We have these super cool tickets for you" Jessie said handing them four tickets. " These are tickets to the famous cruise liner the St. Ann" she continued.

" You mean the St. Ann" Ash asked wondering what they were up to.

" Yes the coolest ship out on the sea. Everyone's going to be there and have the coolest party. The parties for Pokémon trainers only" Jessie replied.

" We'd love t go but we don't have the money to pay for it" Brock said.

" They're free" Jessie said making the boys more suspicious.

" Why are you giving them away for free" Ash asked.

" I'd like to know that too, theirs nothing in it for you guys" Ace asked suspiciously.

" We'll we wanted to go with our boyfriends but we thought it would be better for cool Pokémon fans to have them instead" Jessie said.

" Well thanks then" Ash said deciding to take the tickets, it's not like whatever plan team rocket had would succeed.

" Have a nice day" Jessie said before running off.

' I better keep my eyes open, but if it's those three doing this then I guess I shouldn't worry so much' Ace thought.

" Alright this really is cool isn't it" Ash said holding the tickets.

" Pikachu" Pikachu said agreeing with his trainer.

XXXXX

" Wow so this is the St. Ann" Ash said walking around the ship looking at the various trainers who were also on the ship.

" Have to admit it really is nice" Ace said amazed at how well built the ship is.

" It's like a giant Pokémon convention" Ash said.

" Hey ash I'm going to look at some of the stands to see if theirs anything interesting to buy you wanna come" Ace said wanting to see if their was anything worth buying.

" No thanks I want to see if theirs anyone willing to battle me" Ash said hoping to hone his skills some more.

" Alright I'll meet back up with you guys after a little while" Ace said walking off to one of the booths.

" Lets see if theirs anything worth buying" Ace said looking at the various merchandise people were selling until he spotted something that peeked his interest.

" Excuse me how much do those stones cost" Ace asked the old man who had a small chest with two sets of fire, water and thunder stones inside of it.

" Your lucky kid I'm actually giving these away for a discount, it only cost eight thousand poke dollars for the entire set" the man replied causing Ace to have a shocked expression he didn't expect the stoned to be so cheap. Honestly he would have to an idiot to not take the chance to buy them.

" Alright I'll take them" Ace said happily handing over the exact amount of money in exchange for the stones. Once the exchange was made Ace took all of the stones and sent them back to professor oak using his Pokedex so that he wouldn't have to worry about losing them.

" Sweet we got really lucky this time huh buddy" Ace said.

" Gible" Gible said nodding his head as he sat on his trainer's head.

" Now lets see if theirs anything else worth buying" Ace said looking around to see anything else of interest.

" Hey their young man would you like to purchase a Magikarp" A man with a white bandana asked Ace.

" **Magikarp the fish pokemon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest pokemon in the world"**

' That's' a little harsh, well I do need more Pokémon and a Gyradose would be a good Pokémon to have, why not' Ace thought. " Sure how much do I have to pay" Ace asked.

" Just one hundred pokedollers my lad" the man replied.

" Sure here you go" Ace said handing him the money while the man handed him the Magikarp so Ace could tap him on the head and send him to the professor.

" Now lets see if we can find the others" Ace said not really seeing anything else worth buying.

" Excuse me is that a Gible you have their" Ace heard somebody ask. He turned to see a tall girl that seemed to be older than him by two years staring right at him and Gible with her purple eyes. She had long black hair that went down to her hips with a yellow ribbon tied in the left side of hair and seemed to be wearing a black school uniform with a few buttons undone showing a little of her sizable bust.

" Yes, I'm a little surprised you're the first person to know what Pokémon he was without having to ask me, by the way my names Ace what's yours" Ace said blushing a little you couldn't blame him either since she is very beautiful girl.

" My names Kurugaya, my aren't you a little cutie" Kurugaya said petting Gible on the head.

' Way to close' Ace thought his entire face turning red thanks to Kurugaya's breast being inches away from his face.

" You raised him well, he seems to be well fed and rested" Kurugaya said examining Gible.

" You sound kind of like a Pokémon breeder" Ace said wondering if she was one.

" While I do have some knowledge on Pokémon breeding, I prefer being a Pokémon trainer rather than a breeder, I've already travelled through Sinnoh and Hoenn" Kurugaya said pulling back much to Ace's relief.

" Sounds pretty awesome, how long have you been travelling" Ace asked.

" For about two years, how about you how long have you been travelling" Kurugaya asked curiously but she already had an idea.

" I've been travelling for about three months with my brother and friends" Ace replied not noticing the look of interest in her eyes.

" That sounds very interesting it must be fun getting to travel with your friends. I've been travelling on my own for the past two years never really thought of travelling with friends" Krugaya said with a slightly saddened look.

" Really haven't you even thought about travelling with your friends" Ace asked a little curiously, from the looks she gave it seemed like she wouldn't mind travelling with friends, so why did she travel alone fore two years.

" It's not like didn't want to it's just that nobody wanted to be near me due to my abilities" Kurugaya replied causing Ace to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

" What do you mean by strange power" Ace asked curiously.

" The power I'm talking about is aura and from what I can sense you seem to be capable of using it as well, you must have awakened your aura not to long ago, your unconsciously leaking it all over the place" She replied as Ace thought about what she said.

' So that's what that blue light that covered me and Ash before is' Ace thought finally having an idea of what was going on with him and his brother. " If you have this power then is it possible for you train another person to properly use it" Ace asked wondering if she would be willing to teach him and Ash how to sue their aura.

" I could train someone to control their aura, I'm guessing you want me to train you and your bother correct" Kurugaya replied.

" Then please train me and my brother if this power is a great as I think it is we'll need to learn how to use it for the future in exchange you can travel with me, my brother and our friends" Ace asked as Kurugaya stood there thinking about ace's offer.

" Why not it seems like it would be fun" Kurugaya said smile on her face deciding to take Ace's offer.

" Well then lets go so I can introduce you to them and just a fair warning Brock gets a little crazy when around pretty girls so he might try hitting on you" Ace said warning her of Brock.

" I'd prefer if you were the one hitting on me instead" Kurugaya said teasingly as she latched onto Ace's back, purposely pressing her chest against him as much as she could.

' Maybe this was a bad idea' Ace thought trying to keep his blush down and ignore the jealous stares directed at him.

XXXXX

" Hey guys I'm back " Ace said walking towards the rest of the gang as soon as he noticed them.

" Hey bro, who's the girl holding Gible" Ash asked as he and the others noticed Kurugaya standing behind Ace, she picked up Gible from Ace's head a little while ago wanting to hold him.

" This is Kurugaya I met her after buying some stuff, she's training to be a Pokémon trainer like us and wanted to ask if she could travel with us" Ace said.

" I would be overjoyed if such a lovely lady were to travel with us" Brock said getting on his knees and taking Kurugaya's hand before anyone could even react.

" Sorry but I have no interest in you" Kurugaya said bluntly causing Brock to slump in depression.

" Definitely, we need another girl in our group to even things out" Misty said happy to have another girl travelling with them.

" I have no problem as long as your ok with it bro" Ash said ok with having another friend join them.

" Well I guess you're apart of our group now" Ace said turning to Kurugaya.

" Seems like it, I'll have a lot of fun travelling with you guys" Kururgaya said giggling into her hand.

" So Kurugaya what type Pokémon on you" Brock asked already getting over the rejection.

' That was fast' Ace thought sweat dropping at Brocks quick recovery.

" Why don't I show you" Kurugaya replied throwing six pokeballs into the air.

" Gallade, Tyranitar, Magmortar, Empoleon, Froslass,Flygon" all of her Pokémon say as they came out of their pokeballs.

" **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce"**

" **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble"**

" **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters"**

" **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart"**

" **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow"**

" **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand"**

" Oh wow they all look so powerful" Misty said in are of all the powerful Pokémon Kurugaya has.

' Oh my god' the boys thought in shock.

" Those are some seriously intimidating Pokémon" Brock said.

" Well if she's willing to show us her Pokémon it's only fair if we show her our Pokémon, but don't bring out Onix " Ace said, it was the courteous thing to do. Everyone released their Pokémon in order to introduce them to their new travelling companions. The boys Eevee's jumped into their trainers arms as soon as they got out of their pokeballs rubbing their heads in their chest with as much affection they could muster.

" Oh my your Pokémon seem to be very affectionate with you two" Kurugaya said giggling at the affectionate Eevees with calculating eyes while her Pokémon interacted with the others Pokémon's.

As the gang were interacting with their new friend all of the doors closed as some team rocket grunts made themselves known along with the three the gang dealt with almost daily, carrying machines that seemed to be made for vacuuming Pokeballs.

' Danm I knew those idiots were up to something but I didn't expect this. Were in a lot of shit right now' Ace thought looking around to see they were completely surrounded.

" Prepare for trouble"

" Make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"

" Team rocket will now take all of your Pokémon" Jessie said signaling the grunts to activate their Vacuums sucking up the trainers Pokeaballs.

" Give me your Pokémon" one grunt said walking up to the gang trying to intimidating.

" No way" Misty says in defiance

" Don't make me take them" another grunt said.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt/Gible use flamethrower" Gible and Pikachu unleashed their attacks on the grunts burning them.

" If their gonna try to rob our Pokémon then we might as well give them a fight" Ash said getting the other trainers to agree.

" Everyone show no mercy, give them a full taste of your Pokémon's power" Ace said knowing they would need to work together in order to win. All the Pikachu's, Squirtles, Charanders, Baulbasaurs, Geodudes, Buterfrees and Pidgeotto's along with the gangs other Pokémon helped blast away the team rocket grunts with little to no effort. The only problem was that they caused a lot of damage to the ship and the storm outside was making the ship sway violently.

" It'll be tough to get back to land with waves like this" Brock said looking outside the ships window.

" Lets return our Pokémon and get the hell out of here" Ace said as they returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs excluding Gible and Pikachu. All of the passengers rushed to the lifeboats in hopes of getting out off of the ship before it sinks making it difficult for the gang, since their was no room to move as the others passengers blocked the exits. A large wave suddenly hit the ship causing them to hit the opposite wall and faint while the ship was sinking into the ocean.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **Here's a description of Ace**

 **OC Ace ketchum**

 **Face: similar to Ash without the bolt shape birth marks**

 **Eye color: light brown**

 **Hair color: Black short hair combed towards the back**

 **Shirt: blue t-shirt with black wristbands**

 **Jacket: black sleeveless jacket with the Pokémon league logo on the right brest.**

 **Paints: blue jeans**

 **Shoes: white running shoes**

 **Again I apologize for my spelling and grammar it still seems to be a problem I apologize for that. As for the anthropology idea, the Pokémon will have anthro forms but they will only be shown to the boys, when they are around other humans or Pokémon they'll need to conceal their anthro forms but they will definitely have anthro form that represent their Pokémon species. For the idea of where Ace gets his own story line I may consider for when Ash goes to the orange island, they boys will split up for a little while doing their own thing before meeting up again for Jhoto other than that the boys will be travelling together for the entire fanfiction. As for the boys having different battle styles that will most likely happen later on but for now since their still technically beginners the boys haven't thought much about creating their own battle style and won't for a little while. And as you've probably noticed I decided to have the boys know about all Pokémon up to Sinnoh for now, the Unova, Kalos and future Pokémon will be brought later on.**

 **I've also decided if any of you want the boys to have any specific Pokémon other than the legendary I'll consider it just leave a comment on the review's for which Pokémon who you want them to go to and which region you want them to be captured in. I'll consider Pokémon you may want the boys to be with and which female anime character from any series you want as their human form.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fand and brick break**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, gid and iron tail, egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Krabby the river crab Pokémon, if it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself from it's mouth so it will look bigger. This Krabby is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball, protect and silver wind**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw and slash**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Kurugayas pokemon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce"**

" **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble"**

" **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters"**

" **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart"**

" **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow"**

" **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand"**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" What the hell happened" Ace said waking up feeling a weight on his chest. Lifting his head a little he saw he was face to ass with Kurugaya.

" My you work fast don't you" Kurugaya said teasingly causing Ace to go red in the face

" I I'm sorry" Ace stuttered out completely embarrassed with the position they were in.

" So you love birds are finally awake" Misty said with a mischievous smile causing Ace to blush even more while Kurugaya laughed a little as she got off him.

" Shut up misty" Ace said as he bops her on the head while he was still red in the face.

" Gible" Gible said tugging on his trainers pant to get his attention.

" Gible are you all right you're not hurt are you" Ace asked picked up the little Pokémon, forgetting about the embarrassing situation he was in before.

" Gible, Gib" Gibel said as he shakes his head no, relieving Ace of any worry..

" You really do love you Pokémon don't you" Kurugaya said finding Ace's worry for Gible sweet.

" Of course, all of my Pokémon are pretty much my family" Ace said smiling as he put Gible on top of his head.

" Glad to see you guys are alright but I think we should wake up Ash" Brock said pointing towards Ash who was the only one still unconscious.

"Ash wake up, it's time for breakfast" Ace said getting Ash to intensely wake up with a little drool going down the side of his chin. Misty and Brock sweat dropped at the scene while Kurugaya just giggled to herself in amusement.

" What happened" Ash asked not remembering what occurred before he was knocked unconscious.

" Look out the window and you'll find out" Misty said pointing to the window.

" Huh we're underwater" Ash said surprised and worried at their predicament.

" Ya it seems the ship sunk into the ocean" Ace said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

" Lets look around and see if we can find a way out" Kururgaya said as they began to look around the ship for any escape route.

XXXXX

" Theirs water everywhere" Ash said as the water from the ocean was leaking into the ship.

" Well this isn't good at all" Kurugaya said not really looking at that worried.

" Just stay calm, as long as theirs air in here it'll take time to fill up with water" Misty said.

" Then we shouldn't waste anytime" Brock said.

" The first thing we should do is figure out which escape routes would be best for us to use " Ace said.

" The deck is below us and the bottom of the ship is above us" Misty said.

" So our best option would be to find an escape route in the water" Ace said.

" Then lets dive down to the deck" Ash said.

" But if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end then were done for" Brock said.

" Then we should probably send out a water Pokémon to check" Ash said.

" Nice idea bro, Misty can you send out your Goldeen" Ace said.

" Sure, go Goldeen" Misty said sending out her Goldeen.

" Goldeen dive below and see if you can find a way out, bring us something back from outside if you do" Misty said getting nod from her Pokémon before she dived into the water.

" What's taking so long" Ash asked.

" Just be patient I'm sure she'll be up hear in no time" Kurugaya said.

" Guess she can't find a way out" Misty said with a sigh. Goldeen soon came back up carrying team rocket.

" They look terrible" Brock said as team rocket spit out all the water they swallowed.

" They got what they deserved" Ace said not showing any sympathy for them. It was their fault they were stuck in the bottom of the ocean in the first place.

" You must hate them very much" Kurugaya said finding Ace's blunt hate for team rocket amusing.

" After all the crap they've done it would be impossible for me to not hate them" Ace said

" It's the twerps" Team rocket said standing up as soon as they saw the gang.

" We got you cornered" Jessie said getting ready to send out her Pokémon, clearly not understanding how dangerous the situation they were in really was.

" You guys are really getting on my nerves" Ash said preparing to send out his own Pokémon along with Brock.

" Well this isn't gonna end well" Kurugaya said.

"No it is not" Ace said as Ash sent out Charmander, Squirtle and Karbby while Brock sent out Geodude in order to combat team rockets Ekens and Koffing. Due to the extra weight added by the Pokémon the ship started tilting towards one side causing the gang to slide into a wall.

" The ship will roll deeper into the ocean if we don't do something quick" Misty said as they were all pressed against the wall.

" All the Pokémon go to the other side off the ship" Ash said getting the Pokémon to move quickly to the other side only for the ship to start tilt towards the other side causing them to slide towards the side of the ship the Pokémon were at.

" Enough just call back your Pokémon" Ace said getting annoyed at all the sliding.

" But team rocket will beat us if we call back our Pokémon" Ash said not wanting to let team rocket win.

" We got worse troubles than that right now" Misty said.

" Ya I guess your right" they say returning their Pokémon.

" Call your Pokémon back to, what's more important a Pokémon battle or your life" Misty said to team rocket.

" Good point" Jessie said recalling her Pokémon along with James.

" Thank god that's over" Ace said standing up happily now that he didn't have to repeatedly slide into a wall over and over again.

" Lets agree there won't be any battle and work together alright" Misty said.

" I don't think they're listening to you" Kurugaya said pointing at Ash, Pikachu and Brook who were having a stare down with team rocket.

" That's enough just shake hands already" Misty said causing Ash and Jessie to shake hands.

" This is just a temporary truce until we get out of here" Jessie said.

" Of course" Ash said knowing he couldn't truly trust team rocket.

Brock and James also shook hands as well as Pikachu and Meowth who was shocked in the process.

" Nice one Pikachu" Ace said as he gave Pikachu a thumbs up causing Kurugaya to giggle at their childish antics.

" Don't encourage him" Misty said smacking Ace on the head.

" Ok now that we got our truce out of the way does anyone have a plan to get us out of here" Ace said.

" I got an idea, if we cant go through the deck of the ship then we can make are way to the bottom of the ship and make a hole in the hall" Misty said.

" Alright now we got a plan" Ash said.

" I wonder if this will actually work" Kururgaya whispered curiously..

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine" Ace said to Kuurugaya.

" Don't worry just leave that to me, Onix make a stare case" Brock said ending out his Onix so they could use his long body to get to the next level. Everyone quickly ran up Onix into the upper hall.

" I can't see anything it's to dark in here" Brock said.

" Who's holding my hand" Ace asked a little annoyed.

" Aww don't you like holding my hand Ace" Kurugaya said pretending to be hurt..

" No it's alright, just wanted to know" Ace said only to hear someone snickering. " Shut up Misty" he said already knowing Misty was the one laughing at him.

" Enough can someone just light up the place already I can't see anything" Brock said.

" I'll do it, Charmander help us out" Ash said sending out his Charmander who used his tail to help light up the place.

" Lets head over to the engine room, that's were the hall is the thinnest, we should be able to cut our way through" Misty suggested heading to the engine room. once they entered the engine room they found the room was on fire.

" Great just what we needed" Ace said in a annoyance

" Things just keep getting worse and worse" Kuurgaya said.

" Bulbasuar should be able to help us out" Ash said sending out his Bulbasaur. " Bulbasuar extend your vines to the other side" Bulbasuar extended his vines to the upper levels so the gang could use them to cross over the fire.

" Great idea Ash" Misty said happily.

" Now we can use the vines to cross to the other side" Brock said.

They all crossed over successfully except team rocket since who were trying to get James to use the vines to cross over to the other side but was to scared to due to his fear of falling into the fire.

" Wait don't leave us send back the vine" team rocket yelled together giving the gang no choice but to help.

' How have they not been fired' Ace thought wondering why whoever the boss of team rocket was let these three keeping running around after so many screw-ups.

" This is no time to take a break" Ash said as they looked at the three panting team rocket members.

" We've got to get off this ship quick" Misty said.

" Charmadner burn through the metal of the ship" Ash said getting his Charmander to sue flamethrower on the metal.

" Listen up grab hold of a water Pokémon and swim to the surface, that's the only way we'll survive" Misty said telling everyone what they should do.

" Got it" everyone except team rocket say together.

" Hey what about us what are we supposed to do" Jessie asked.

" Just grab a water Pokémon" Misty tells them as Charmander finally melted a hole through the metal.

" Charmander/Gible return" the boys say retuning their Pokémon who were weak in the water.

A few minutes later the gang were done tying themselves to their water Pokémon. Misty was tied to Goldeen, Brook to Starmi, Ash and Pikachu to Krabby, Ace and Kurugaya to Emploleon.

" Lets go guys" Ash said as they went up the water stream along with their Pokémon.

As they were swimming towards the top Ace noticed that Ash was struggling to reach the top. ' Danm Krabby doesn't seem to have enough strength to pull Ash' Ace thought in worry.

' Krabby doesn't have the strength to pull both me and Pikachu this is bad' Ash thought noticing that they were lagging behind the other.

Krabby started glow in the water once he noticed he was lagging. They all looked to see that Ash's Krabby had evolved into Kingler giving him enough strength to pull Ash without any problems. Once they emerged from the water they noticed a wooden raft and got on there.

" **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move"**

" Wow Kingler you evolved that's awesome' Ash said happy for Kingler before he returns him to his Pokeball.

" Gible come on out" Ace said sending out his Gible now that they were no longer in the water. Gibel jumped right into Ace's arms as soon as he saw him.

" It's good to see you two buddy, but we were only apart for a few moments" Ace said.

" I wonder what happened to those three from team rocket, I wonder if they drowned" Kurugaya said scaring the gang.

" Do you think they're trapped in side" Misty asked actually a little worried for them, they may be annoying but they didn't deserve to die.

" We can't really do much for them, lets just focus on finding dry land" Brock said knowing their was nothing they could do at the moment.

" Alright let me use my Pokedex to exchange for Pidgetto and then she can search for some land" Ash said exchanging his Pidgeotto for his newly evolved Kingler.

" Good idea I'll send out Fearow to help out" Ace sending out Fearow while hi brother sent out Pidgeotto.

" We need you two to look around for some land, if you find something that can be helpful bring it back" Ash said getting a nod form the two as they flew in opposite directions.

XXXXX

" Kurugaya you may have been right" Ace said bluntly looking at Team rocket who were found by Pidgeotto and Fearow.

" Wow I was only joking when I said that" Kurugaya said slightly surprised.

" So they didn't survive huh" Misty said a little sad.

" Even they didn't deserve this" Ash said also sad.

" The only thing we can do is give them a traditional burial out at sea" Brock said as they to pushed them into only to find out team rocket were still alive as they woke up before they were completely pushed off, all except Meowth who was pushed off the raft by Piakchu.

" Zombies, Gible use flamethrower on them" Ace said freaking out as Gible burnt team rocket with a flamethrower.

" We are not Zombies" a Burnt Jessie said with a tick mark.

" Help my furs getting wet" Meowth said before he gets himself out of the water. Pikachu and GIble just give him an annoyed look.

XXXXX

" If I knew I'd be starving, I would have stuffed my face while I was on the St. Ann" Misty said.

" Pretty sure you were stuffing it away when I saw you guys at the buffet table" Ace said earning a punch from Misty.

" Well I know something delicious I could eat right now" Kurugaya said looking at Ace like a predator would look at its prey.

" W What do you mean by that" Ace stuttered with his face completely red from embarrassment as Kurugaya just softly laughed at his expense.

" I want some food" James whined looking as if he had all the energy sucked out of him.

" Stop whining your only making things worse" Jessie said.

" It'll only make you feel even more hungry" Meowth said before looking at the James Magikarp. " That's it dinner is now served" Mewoth said biting Magikarp only breaking his teeth in the process.

" Magikarp are mad of nothing but scales and bones, it's impossible to eat them" Misty said.

" Ha that was funny" Ace said enjoying Meowths pain.

" Not only is it not good for swimming it isn't even good for eating" James said as he glares at his Magikarp.

" I told you buying it was a stupid idea" Jessie said.

" You good for nothing fish, I don't want to be your trainer" James said kicking Magikarp into the ocean.

" You rotten bastard" Ace said disgusted at the way James treated his Pokémon, though he shouldn't have expected anything less from him.

The same Magikarp Kicked by started to evolve into a Gyarados.

" **Gyarados the atrocious Pokémon, rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying cities when in a rage.**

" That's just great look at what you did now he's a Gyarados" Ace yelled at James.

" Goldeen, Starmi, Staryu, help us get out of here" Misty said sending out her water Pokémon so they could pull them away from the angry Gyradose.

" Looks like he's still after us" Kurugaya said as the others helped the water Pokémon by rowing.

" What's it doing" Ash asked as they noticed Gyarados stopped chasing them and started to scream.

" I don't; know but he might be tired out since he just evolved" Brock said hoping her was right.

" I don't think that's what he's doing brook, he's calling for other Gyarados to help him" Misty said causing everyone with the exception of Kurugaya to pale.

" This is bad their using dragon rage" Ace said causing them to pale even further as a twister of energy slammed into them and sent the flying.

XXXXX

" Where are we, how'd I get on a beach" Ash said as he wakes up to see everyone laying down in the ground unconscious. "Misty Brook, Ace, Kurugaya wake up" Ash said shaking them all awake.

" How did we get here" Misty asked getting up.

" Better question is how did we survive that cyclone" Brock wondered.

" Easy we got lucky" Ace said blankly as he got up.

" My that was a thrill" Kurugaya said enjoying herself so far.

" Hey were did Pikachu go" Ash said looking around to see if he could spot Pikachu. He checked his belt to see if any of his other Pokémon were missing " the only Pokémon I have on me is Pidgeotto" Ash said causing everyone to panic.

" Gible, Growleth and Eevee are missing as well" Ace said as he noticed Gibel and Two of his own Pokeballs missing.

" All of our Pokémon are still with us, it seems only you two lost some of your Pokémon" Misty said.

" We better start looking for them right away" Brock suggested.

XXXXX

" What happened" Pikachu said getting up to see six Pokeballs and Gible laying down in the beach. " Wake up GIble this is no time to be sleeping" Pikachu said shaking Gible awake.

" What happened where's big brother and the others" Gible asked as he got up.

" I don't know but lets take the others out of their Pokeballs for now" Pikachu said as they both tapped all the Pokeballs letting out their fellow Pokémon's inside.

" Are you guys alright" Pikachu and Gible asked together.

" I'm alright" Charmander said as he looking around to see where they were.

" I've been better" Squirtle said rubbing the back of his head.

" I'm alright I'm just wondering were Ash is" Ash's Eevee said more worried for her trainer.

" Ya were is Ace, is he alright" Ace's Eevee said equally worried.

" Don't worry they're strong and heave each other, they'll definitely be ok" Growlithe said calming the two Eevees down.

" I agree they have Brock, Mist and the new girl with them if they get in any trouble" Bulbasuar said reassuringly.

" Were we anyway" Charmader asked.

" We have no idea" Pikachu said.

" Maybe we can ask that Pokémon over there were we are" Gible suggested pointing towards a Slowpoke that was laying down on a rock.

" Hello could you tell use were we are" Pikachu asked walking up to Slowpoke, Gible and Charmadner.

" I don't think he can hear us" Gible said as Slowpoke had yet to respond.

" Can you help us out" Charmander asked hoping to get a response. Slowpoke got up and walked back wards so that he could put his tail into the water and then sat back down.

' Maybe he's not the best Pokémon to ask' the three thought sweat dropping at Slowpoke before slowly walking away.

" This is relaxing isn't it" Squirtle said sitting down under a tree with the other Pokémon.

" You got that right" Growlithe said sitting down next to Squirtle.

XXXXX

" I don't see them anywhere" Pikachu said as they were walking around the forest looking for their trainers.

" Just give it some time they'll show up sooner or later" Gible said.

" I'm so worried, what if they got blasted away to another island" Ash's Eevee said worriedly.

" Don't worry we'll find them sis" Ace's Eevees said reassuring her sister.

" It's like they just disappeared" Charmander said while holding his tail up to light the way.

" Maybe they got eaten" Squirtle said only to be glared at by the Eevee sister for his comment.

" Don't say that it's not funny" Pikachu said.

" Jokes like that aren't funny" Bulbasuar said finding little taste in Squirtles jokes.

" Ya big brother is strong so he'll be fine" Gible said.

" Don't forget they should also have the other's with them incase they run into any wild Pokémon" Growlithe said.

" Sorry I won't say that again" Squirtle said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Alright Pokémon surrender" Mewoth said getting their attention. " Team rocket AHHH" Meowth stops the motto due to Gible and Growlithe suing a combined flamethrower on him. " Hey what was that for" Meowth asked surprised they attacked him right from the get go.

" Because you're annoying and cause nothing but trouble" they all say making Mewoth face fault.

" Whatever, guys go get them" Meowth said ordering Koffing and Ekans to attack only for them to do nothing. " Hey I said go get them" Meowth said pointing to Pikachu and the others.

" Your not my master" Ekans said clearly only taking orders form Jessie.

" What Ekens said" Koffing said agreeing that he would only take orders from James.

" So how do you want to do this" Squirtle asked walking towards Meowths menacingly.

" Do you really wan to fight" Pikachu said walking forwards.

" Against all of us" Charmander said doing the same.

" You'll be a great stress reliever" both Eevees say ready to pound Meowth into the ground.

" I'm gonna beat you up for all those time's you put my family and other innocent Pokémon in danger, plus I still need to get you back for almost drowning me" Gible said with a deadly look in his eyes.

" A little help over here" Meowth asked Ekans and Koffing only to see them relaxing causing him to face fault. " Fine I'll let you guys off easy, we'll call it a draw" Meowth said sitting down and crossing his arm only to be hit by another flamethrower from Gible.

XXXXX

" So what are you guys doing here" Pikachu asked Ekans and Koffing as they ate some berries together.

" Were looking for our masters" Ekans said.

" They're missing" Koffing said nodding his head.

" So are ours" Squirtle said while eating a berry

" I hope we find them" Bulbasaur said getting a little worried.

" Hey guys, give me something to eat too" Meowth said.

" Are you sorry for everything you've done to us" Squirtle asked.

" I don't apologize for anything" Meowth said.

" Fine than all you get to eat is sand" the Eevee sisters said kicking sand into Mewoths face.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

' What the hell is that noise' Pikachu thought looking up to find a giant Ryhorn walking towards them causing them all to run away in panic.

" Wait don't leave me here alone" Meowth said before he sees Gible and Pikachu next to him. Gible used a flamethrower on Meowth burning him and the ropes and letting him free. " When I meant help I didn't mean like that" Meowth said as he started running after the other Pokémon.

XXXXX

" What the hell is a Zapdose doing here" Ace said as he and the others were running for their lives from a Zapdos.

" I never thought something like this would happen on my journey" Kurugaya said running from the Zapdos.

" Hit the floor" Ace said as they all got on the ground as the Zapdos flew over them.

" We should find a safe spot to crash for the night, it's too dangerous to be moving about during nighttime" Brock said getting a nod form everyone.

XXXXX

Al the Pokémon were eating and talking to each other while some cried and were being comforted by Pikachu, Growlithre and Gible

XXXXX

" Ash where are" Pikachu yelled walking around looking for his trainer along with the others.

" Big bro if you can here me please respond" Gible yelled out as loud as he could.

" Misty respond if you can here me" Squirtle yelled out for their friend.

" Brock were are you" Charmander yelled out calling for Brock

XXXXX

" Take cover" everyone but Kurugya say running behind just in time to protect themselves from a flamethrower directed at them by a giant Charizard a giant Charizard.

" A Charizaerd" Brook said in awe as he looked at the gigantic Pokémon.

" I never thought a Charizard could get that big" Kurugaya said showing an interest in the giant Pokémon.

" So that's the evolved form of Charmader" Ash said in awe.

XXXXX

" Is that a relative of your Squirtle" Charmader asked as they all look at a giant Blastoise.

" Why don't you go ask him for directions" Pikachu said motioning his friend forward.

" Who me" Squirtle asked pointing to him self.

" Yes you, you're the best choice in this situation" Bulbasaur said.

" Stop being such a pansy and go already" Ace's Eevees said pushing Squirtle forward.

" Fine just stop pushing me, hey Balstoise" Squirtle said getting the attention of the giant Blastois. " Sure is a nice day don't you think" he continued causing the other Pokémon to face fault. The giant Blastoise turned to face Squirtle before pointing his canons at them before firing shots of water in their direction.

XXXXX

" A jumbo sized Pikachu" Brock said looking at a giant Pikachu while standing on a bridge made of rocks.

" What's that" Ash said noticing brown Pokémon heading their way right before the bridge they were standing on collapsed causing them all to land on team rocket.

" Why do you two always have the need to do something stupid" Ace said rubbing his head.

" Hey guys look over there" Misty said pointing towards were the giant Blastois and Charazard were chasing their Pokémon.

" Guys over here" Ash and Ace yelled getting the attention of their Pokémon.

" Stop the cart they'll be trampled if we don't; go and help them" Misty said to team rocket.

" We can't do that" Jessie said angering Ace and Ash.

" We kind of broke the break" James said holding the broken Break in his hand.

" Jump into the cart it's your only chance" Ace yelled out to the Pokémon who did as told and jumped into the cart being caught by the gang.

" Are you guys ok" Ace and Ash asked their Pokémon. The Eevee sister's jumped into their perspective trainer's chest and started to cry while Pikachu and Gibel took a seat on their trainer's shoulder and head.

" Don't worry everything is alright now theirs no reason to cry" Ace said as he comforting his Eevee.

The cable connected to the railroad cart snapped soon after and they were all launched into the air. As they flew into the air they crashed through the Zapdos and found out it was mechanical.

" A mechanical Pokémon, that's weird" Brock said in surprise.

" You don't see stuff like this everyday" Ace said as they started to descended and fell into the water.

Later

" The beach" everyone said excitedly they were soon able to find land and learned that they were on vista beach in the Kanto region.

XXXXX

" After all we've been through it's good to be relaxing and having at the beach" Ace said. He, Brock, Ash and Pikachu all jumped into the water. Gible was with Kurugaya since he didn't like being in the water.

" The waters cool" Ash said with a smile.

" And the beach is hot" Brook said.

" Hey guys how do we look" Misty asked as she and Kurugaya who was holding Gible walked up to them. Misty and Kurugaya were both wearing two-piece bikini, Kurugaya seemed to be showing off as much cleavage as she could to embarrass Ace.

" It's weird to see you looking like a girl" Ash said causing Misty to throw a beach ball at ash's head.

" So tell me Ace how do I look" Kurugaya asked bending down slightly purposely trying to show him more of her cleavage

" Y You look great" Ace said with a red face and steam coming out of his ears.

" Why thank you" Kurugaya said with a mischievous smile on her face.

" Some one has a crush" Misty said teasingly causing Ace's face to steam even more.

" Shut up Misty" Ace said bopping her on the head.

' They do make a good pair, though I don't think can take much more of her teasing' Brock thought seeing the interaction between Kurugaya and Ace both amusing and entertaining.

XXXXX

" Nice boat, who does it belong to" Misty asked as they were riding on a boat they found.

" Don't know, Brocks the one who borrowed it guess he has some pretty rich friends" Ash said as he was driving the boat.

" I didn't borrow it, I though you did since I saw Pikachu sitting on it" Brock said.

" So we pretty much boat jacked someone, just great" Ace said pinching the bridge of his nose knowing that they would be in trouble once the owner of the boat found them.

" Well it seems like we're l criminals now how exciting" Kurugaya said jokingly as if going to jail was of no concern to her.

" Your sense of humor frightens me" Ace said staring blankly at Kurugaya, before they ended up crashing into something causing the boat to go out of control and made them crash into a dock.

" What do you little brats think your doing" an old man said running up to them. " First you stole my boat and then you destroyed my dock, you'll pay for this" the old man said waving his can around in anger.

" Oh my what a frightening old man Ace be a dear and protect me ok" Kurugaya said hiding be hide Ace in fake fright.

' Does she take anything seriously' Ace thought blankly staring at Kurugaya.

" This is all a big mistake" Ash said.

" We don't have any money to pay for the damages, but we'd be happy to work in order to pay for it" Misty said as she pushes all the guys forwards.

XXXXX

" Try our new squid on a stick" Ash said trying to help the old mans business by advertising his food.

" Or our clam juice know cones" Brock said helping out.

" That sounds disgusting" Ace said not surprised the old man wasn't getting any business with the weird food he makes.

" A table for two" Brock asked a couple who walked up to them.

" What do you think" the man asked his girlfriend who was latched into his arm.

" No way it looks like a dump" the girl said before walking off with her boyfriend.

They then noticed Jessie from team rocket working at the restaurant next to them.

" What's' she doing here" Ash asked.

" Probably failing at their latest scheme" Ace said getting the others to snicker.

" Your just jealous cause were working at this top quality restaurant while you're working at that dump" Jessie said.

" If it's such a quality restaurant then why are you working at it" Ace said bluntly as Kurugaya and Misty come out of there restaurant wanting to see what the commotion was about.

" Heh big words form someone working at a dump" James said.

" At least were not fails at life" Ace said causing the others to laugh even more.

" Whatever you guys are still loser's" Meowth said angering them.

" We'll show you, we'll get everybody to help us out" Ash said as he and his brother brought out some of their Pokémon to help them out.

" We'll get Squirtle, Pikachu and Gible to help and out flyers. Pidgeotto and Fearow can use gust to keep the charcoal hot. Charmander and Growlithe can help out by keeping the flames going and Elekid and Bulbasuar can help Kurugaya and Misty with serving the customers and our Eevees can be used to help attract customers to the restaurant" Ash said getting a nod from everyone agreeing that getting the Pokémon to involved would be great help.

" Great idea bro, this'll definitely help out" Ace said.

Ash's idea worked like a charm, the Restaurant was now full of people and the charm that their Eevees had pretty much brought in the families who have children that wanted to pet them. They even had to set up table and chairs outside the restaurant to accommodate all the customers that were flooding in.

" Your idea worked like a charm Ash" Brock said looking at all their customers.

" Looks like a to of people want to eat at the only restaurant with Pokémon" Ash said happy his idea was working.

" Well can you blame them, we have a bunch of pre evolved Pokémon which many girls and families find cute. Not to mention two adorable little Eevee's" Ace said getting his Eevee to squeal happily from the complement.

XXXXX

" The hell just happened" Ace asked confused as to why all their customers would leave so suddenly.

" What went wrong" Ash asked also confused.

" Just about everything" Brook replied.

" Mo were really sorry with the way we screwed things up for you" Ash said apologizing to the old man.

" You all did the best you could, at least things were going good for a while until those accidents started to occur" Mo said.

" Theirs no way those were accidents" Misty said.

" Misty's right, something's wrong, if it was one accident then maybe we could brush it off but multiple accidents one after the others is just weird" Ace said causing everyone to think.

" The only one I know who would do something this pathetic would be those team rocket buffoons who are following you" Kurugaya said a little peeved that team rocket ruined her fun.

" Well well well" someone with an annoying voice said.

" Brutela" Mo said in complete surprise.

" And team rocket" Ash said annoyed at having to see them again.

" Wow she has wrinkles on top of her wrinkles" Kurugaya said for the first time being surprised by something.

" I'm not old I'm just mature" Brutela yelled angrily.

" You can't really blame her you look like a ugly troll doll" Ace said bluntly causing the others to roll on the floor in laughter including team rocket.

" Whatever, if things keep up like this you might just have to go out of business Mo" Brutela said ignoring Ace's jab at her looks.

" What do you care you troll" Ash said but was ignored.

" You better figure out some way to pay me back the money you owe me" Brutela said.

" You'll get your money" Mo said.

" Well I want it tomorrow or else I'll just take that boat of yours instead" Brutela said

" No please take anything but my boat" Mo said pleadingly not wanting to lose his treasure.

" See you tomorrow he he" Brutela said leaving with a cruel smile.

" The clocks ticking" James said with a grin.

" I hope you don't/ Gible and Growleht flamethrower" Jessie didn't get to finish since team rocket had to quickly run out before they literally got burned.

" Theirs no way I can earn the money in less than a day. I guess I have no choice but had my bat over to Brutela" Mo said slumping in defeat.

" That's just sad" Misty said with a sad look on her face.

" Theirs must be something we can do, I don't like losing especially to people like team rocket" Kurugaya said frowning.

" You can't give up yet, isn't that boat really important to you" Ash said not wanting to let team rocket win.

" I wanted to use that boat to travelled the world before my time came to an end. But I guess it wasn't meant to be" Mo said sadly.

" Don't say that you can't just give up on your dream" Ash said.

" Ash's right you shouldn't give up ever, as long as you have the will to achieve your dream I'm sure it'll happen" Ace said agreeing with his brother.

" Me and Ace are both dreaming of becoming Pokémon masters one day and we won't give up until we succeed, so we don't want you to give up either especially not when your dream is so close to coming true" Ash said trying to cheer Mo up.

" They're right Mo you can't just give up" Brock said agreeing with the boys.

" We'll help you achieve your dream, your not alone" Kurugaya said.

" We'll get the money somehow" Ash said.

" We'll work together and find a way," Misty said.

" Pikachu, Gible, Squirtal, Gible, Baulba, char, Elec, Eevee, Fear, Pidgeotto, Grow" all of the Pokémon say supporting their trainers.

" Do you kids really think it's possible" Mo said wondering if it was truly possible for his dream to still come true.

" Anything possible, we'll make it happen" Ash and Ace say together getting Mo to smile.

" But how we can't possibly do it in one say" Mo said causing the others to start thinking for ideas.

" Mind if I make a suggestion" professor oak said appearing out of nowhere.

" It's good to see you again professor but what are you doing here" Ace asked curiously.

" Hi Ash, Ace are you surprised to see me to" Delia said standing behind the professor.

" Mom you're here to, what are you doing here" Ash asked surprised.

" We'll explain that later" professor oak said before handing them a magazine.

" It says that the port vista beauty contest is being held today" Misty said reading the page of the magazine what talks about the beauty contest.

" A beach beauty contest, sounds like a good idea" Brock said.

" Ya a contest like this will have hungry spectators coming to it, we can use that chance to make enough money by the end of tomorrow" Ace said.

" Exactly it's just the thing you guys need" Professor Oak said.

" It'd be fun to enter the Beauty contest, Kurugaya and me would definitely do great" Misty said.

" Me well it does sound like fun" Kurugaya said ' plus it gives me a chance to tease Ace even more' She thought.

' I have a bad feeling about this' Ace thought shivering as Kurugaya looked at him like a prey.

" I'm sure definitely going to enjoy participating in the beauty contest" Kurugaya said continues to stare at Ace.

" Oh and who's this beautiful little lady, don't tell me my little boy has already gotten himself a girlfriend. They grow up so fast" Delia said noticing the interaction between Kurugaya and Ace.

" Mom we're just friends" Ace said his face going red.

" Then why are you always blushing when you're near her" Misty asked with a smirk on her face.

" Because unlike you she's actually good looking you stupid gorilla, besides I can't deny that she's beautiful" Ace said getting punched in the face by and angry Misty while Kurugaya had a small unnoticeable blush on her face.

" Jerk" Misty said walking away in a huff.

" As much as this amuses me Misty and Kurugaya should get ready for the beauty contest oh and if you win you get a cash prize from both the Beauty and costume contest" Professor Oak said.

" Looks like our money worries are over" Ash said causing everyone to cheer as they told Fearow and Pidgeotto to drop flyers as they flew in the air.

XXXXX

" Welcome to the port vista beauty and costume contest" Brock said acting as one of the judges for the competition. " Theirs a thousand dollar prize for the winner in each category, if you wish to sign up I suggest you hurry" Brock continued.

" The professor plan worked like a charm" Ace said happy everything was working out so well for now.

" The place is pact" Ash said looking at all the customers.

" This is perfect" Misty said clasping her hands together.

" And now I don't have to worry about the money" Mo said a few tears forming in his eyes now that his dream would saved.

XXXXX

" So mom you still haven't told us what you're doing here" Ace asked.

" Me and Professor Oak came here with our tour group, the pallet town volunteer patrol" Delia replied.

" That's great mom I'm sure glad you showed up" Ash said.

" Your mothers been worried about you both, she said you two are her little pumpkins" Professor Oak said teasingly.

" Seriously mom" Ace said staring at his mother with a blank expression.

" You're making it sound like we're babies" Ash said blushing from embarrassment.

" Well as long as you two are eating healthy and not getting into any unnecessary trouble I shouldn't have to worry to much" Delia said.

' The irony is uncanny; we've been put in dangerous situation for the past week's' Ace thought.

" Of course not" Ash said but sweat drop when he remembers the incident with the boat.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen the Pokémon costume contest is about to begin" Brock said.

" Now for our first contestant" Brock said as the curtains move to show Misty. "This is Misty the lovely water Pokémon trainer" Brock said introducing Misty as she walked on the walk way." Now lets look at the costume her and her Pokémon have created" Brock said as Starmi and Squirtle came out behaving as extraterrestrial beings. " Great job Misty" Brock said as Misty left the stage.

" Our next contestant is exotic beauty who can entice any man that lays their eyes on her Kurugaya" Brook said as Kurugaya walked up to the stage wearing a red two piece string bikini that showed off a great deal of cleavage, winking at Ace and making him blush. " A true beauty indeed, now lets see what type of costume her Pokémon are wearing" Brock continued as Kurugaya's Magamator came out wearing a costume in the shape of a tropical volcano that looked like it had a few streams of lava going down it. " What an powerful pair" Brock said Kurugaya and Magmator left the stage.

" Next we have two Pokémon calling themselves the rocket boosters dressed as a legendary Pokémon" Brook said as Ekans and Koffing came out of the blinds looking completely ridicules.

' The fuck' was all Ace could think at the words that came out of Brook mouth.

" Get lost" Gary said making an appearance along side his group of fan girls kicking Koffing and Ekens of stage in the process.

' Oh this is going to be fun' Ace thought with a mischievous smile on his face.

" It's Gary" Ash said surprised to see his rival here.

" I forgot to mention that Gary came along with us" Professor Oak said.

" Just great" Ash said in annoyance knowing Gary would try to belittle him.

" Ash, Ace I know your both out their in the crowed, but I didn't come here to make you jealous of me. I came here so that come of my beautiful fan club member could make you jealous of me" Gary said as his fan club started to cheer.

" No offense Professor but you grandson is just plain pathetic" Ace said causing the professor to sigh at his grandsons behavior.

" I'm not gonna take this from him" Ash said storming up onto the stage with Ace right behind him. " I'm not going to just sit around and let you insult me like this, battle me right now" he continued.

" I would love to but I only brought my fans with me" Gary said talking to Ash as if he wasn't worth battling.

" Hey Gary tell me, how are your boyfriends doing" Ace said with a cruel smile on his face.

" You, THAT WAS YOUR DOING, THANKS TO YOU I HAD TO DEAL WITH WIERDO MEN CALLIGN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TRYIGN TO GET ME TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS. I HAVE A FAN CLUB OF OKAMA'S NOW THANKS TO YOU. THEY'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME AOURND DOING WIERD CHEERS, IT'S SO FUCKING GROSS. I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BASTERED" Gary said seeing nothing but red as he lunged himself at Ace who just side stepped and allowed Gary to fall flat on his face.

" hahahahahhahahahahha" Everyone laughed including his cheer squad causing Gary to go completely red in the face from embarrassment.

All of a sudden a mechanical Gyarados suddenly showed up and started chasing people around.

" Stay calm it's just a fake Gyaradose" Ash said talking into the microphone hoping to calm down the panicking crowed.

" I wonder how they're going to blast off today" Ace said no longer really caring since he knows how team rockets plan will end.

" It's just team rocket trying to ruin the competition" Ash said.

" Honestly I'm not surprised" Ace saia as they saw team rocket launch a missile at them.

" So how are you two losers going to handle this" Gary said smugly.

" Well first were gonna do this" Ace said as he punched Gary in face knocking him out.

" Dude that was just unnecessary" Brock said with sweat dropping.

" He asked for it" Ace said smiling playfully.

" Charmander, Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash sending out two of his Pokémon. Pidgeotto grabbed Charmadner with her talons so that he could use his flamethrower to redirect the missile towards team rocket. They tried to get away from their own missile but crashed into Brutela house along with the missile causing them to blast off into the horizon.

' Wow that may just be their most pathetic blast of yet' Ace thought.

XXXXX

" See you later Mo" Ash said waving bye to Mo as he was leaving the port with his boat.

" I hope you have a good adventure" Ace said.

" Thank you for the fun time" Krurugaya said.

" Thanks for everything" Brock said waving good-bye.

" So long kids and thanks for helping me make my dream come true, I'll never forget you" Mo said waving bye to them.

" We should get going to" Ace said.

" Ya we got a lot of catching up to do" Ash said.

XXXXX

" I can't believe we missed out ship off the island" Ace said as he and the others were sitting down near the port.

" It's gonna take three hours before the next ship leaves the island" Kurugaya said.

" Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said pointing to a to a Horsea.

" Hey a Horsea how cute" Misty said.

" **Horsea the dragon pokemon, known to shot down flying bugs with precision blast of ink from the surface of the water"**

" Gib, Gible," Gibel said excitedly while sitting on Kururgaya's lap.

" He is adorable isn't he" Kurugyaa said while petting Gible on the head electing a squeal of enjoyment from him.

" You don't usually see Horseas very often" Ace said knowing how rare they were.

" He look like he's injured" Brock said noticing the bruise on Horseas eye.

" Theirs no Pokémon center around here we could use to help him" Misty said sadly.

Horsea then spit out some ink in the shape of a Tentacool and Tentacrule.

" I think he's trying to says something" Ash said.

" We'll worry about that later, right now it's best if I capture him in my Pokeball" Misty said taking outa Pokémon to capture Horsea only to stop when an explosion occurred nearby.

" Oh no the boat" Brock said in panic as the boat nearby exploded.

" We have to do something" Yellow said.

" What caused the boat to explode" Ash asked.

" I don't know but we have to do something fast, take out your water Pokémon quickly" Ace said.

" Alright "Misty says as she Ash and Kurugaya sent out their water Pokémon in order to help the sailors.

" Don't just stand their get a boat to help them" Misty said as the boys quickly left to get themselves a boat.

" Hey what happened to you guys" Brock asked as they got the sailors onto the boat.

" The boss the boss, what happened" the sailor said.

" Were not gonna get any information form him he's completely out of it" Ace said.

" We should find out who exactly his boss is and then ask him or her what's going on" Brock says getting a nod form everyone.

XXXXX

" I'm the boss Nastine" Nastine said surrounding herself with a bunch of half naked men.

' She looks just like Brutela, this does not bode well' Ace thought, noticing the uncanny resemblance between the two women.

" I understand you helped to save the men on my ship, thank you very much" Nastina said.

" Your welcome" Ash said when he saw the men start fanning Nastine.

" Excuse but can you give us a ride to the mainland" Kurugaya asked.

" Your not gonna get away that fast" Nastine said scaring everyone but Kurugaya with her outburst. " Not until you see my new resort" Nastine said with smile.

" New resort" Ash said not hearing anything about a new resort being close by.

" It's not finished yet but when it is it'll be spectacular. The world's biggest luxury resort" Nastine said.

" Is that it out on the ocean" Misty said.

" Yes that's were my super luxury hotel will be made, but it'll only be finished once the Tentacrole stop interfering with construction" Nastine said.

" So the Tentacrule were the ones who attacked your sailors" Ace said.

" They must have been the ones who paralyzed them to" Brook said.

" Because of those things all the tourist have been staying away from here, honestly I don't see why such despicable creature even exist" Nastine said angering the gang especially Misty.

' Your one to talk' Kurugaya thought comparing Nastina to the Tentacrule.

" They're not despicable" Misty said defending the Tentacool.

"They're hurting my profit" Nastine said clearly someone who only care about money. " I was hoping the five of you could help me take care of my little problem. You should have the skills to help me with my extermination project" Nastine asked. " If you help me out I'll rewards you with free meals for a year, luxury sweats for free and one million dollars each" Nastine said hoping to get their help.

" I refuse, just because those Pokémon have been terrorizing you doesn't mean they should be killed" Ace said bluntly.

" I agree killing is wrong no matter what the reason" Kurugaya said agreeing with Ace.

" Lets leave I don't want to stay here any longer" Misty said fed up with Nastine.

" agreed, these people are leaving a bad taste in my mouth" Brock said.

" We'll never help someone who's willing to hurt others for her own gain, I suggest you change the way you think or else you may get into more trouble than your little hotel is worth" Ash said as he and the others went after Misty.

XXXXX

" I can't believe that women asking us to hurt such cute little water Pokémon" Misty said walking towards the place they left Horsea.

" I do agree with you on not wanting to help her, but cute isn't the word I would use to describe Tentecrule" Ace said, looks wise they were far from cute.

" What are you talking about all water Pokémon are cute" Misty said causing Ace to roll his eyes at the water fanatic.

" I don't think they can be described as cure but they do have their own charm" Kurugaya said.

" See at least Kurugaya knows what she's taking about" Misty said.

" Misty why is it that every time water Pokémon are involved your personality does a complete one eighty" Ash asked.

" Because as I've said before water Pokémon are the best. Ike that Horsea who made such a wonderful art peace" Misty replied.

" You mean the ink it spit out, how exactly that art" Brock whispered to Ash.

" I don't know but lets just leave her alone, she seems to have gone into her own world" Ash said looking at Misty who just stood their with a smile on her face.

" Looks like the medicine Brock made with those herbs worked like a charm. You have to teach me how to make medicine like that" Ace asked as they arrived to see Pikachu Gible and Horsea sitting together in a small pool.

" Of course but I really didn't do much" Brock with a small blush form the complement.

" I'm just glad Horsea's all better" Misty said running up to give Horsea a hug.

" Citizens of ports vista, effective immediately I am recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentecrule terrorizing our town" Nastine said.

" That bitch" Ace said angrily not expecting her to go to such lengths to get rid of the Tentecool.

" Seems like she doesn't like to give up does she, what an annoying women" Kurugaya said disgusted at Nastina.

" For anyone who can exterminate the Tentecrule you will be rewarded one million dollars" Nastine said bribing the gullible trainers on the island.

" She'll do anything to destroy them" Brock said.

" Anyone who wants money report to the front of the harbor immediately" Nastine said.

" Does she really think that the people on this island would actually hurt the Tentecrule for money, how ridicules" Misty said.

" Think again Misty" Ash says as they see a herd of trainers running right at them.

" Lets move out of the way before we get trampled" Ace said as he and the others quickly move to the side after Horsea jumped out of Misty's arms.

" Whoever destroys those Tentecrules will get the one million dollar" Nastine said arriving in a tank causing the people to cheer. " What in the world" she said as a rose get imbedded into her tank.

" Prepare for trouble"

" Make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"'

" Leave your Tentecrule extermination project to team rocket" James said.

" Hehe you guys might be able to pull it off" Nastine said with a smile.

" We sure will Nestine" Jessie said.

" Sounds good, if you can exterminate the Tentecrule completely the million bucks is yours" Nastine said.

" How cruel disrespecting the sea like that" Misty said with a sad look as they watched team rocket leave.

XXXXX

" Did they just super size the Tentacrule" Ash said with his eye wide open in shook.

" Oh my never thought I'd see something like that" Kurugaya said in slight surprise..

" Great we're probably gonna have to fix their mess" Ace said in annoyance as the giant Tentacruel started to attack Nastines unfinished Hotel.

" On no Tentecrule is an easy shot for them like that" Misty said as in worry

" Fire" Nastine saud as her men started to fire cannons at the giant Tentacrule but the cannon had no effect on Tentacrule. The Tentacruel decided to start swimming to Port Vista while he commanded the Tentacool to help trampling over Nastines servants in the process.

" **Tentacool the jellyfish Pokémon, it's body id virtually composed of water. It shots strange beams from it's crystal like eyes"**

" **Tentacrule the jellyfish Pokémon, it's tentecles are normally kept short. On hunts they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey"**

" Oh no a tidal wave" Kurugyaa said seeing the giant Tentacrule create a title wave heading for them.

" Lets get out of here" Ash said.

" But what about the Tentacrule" Misty said worrying about them.

" We can't help them if were dead" Ash said grabbing Misty's arm dragging her with them.

" So this is what Horsea was trying to warn us about" Brock said taking refuge in one of the buildings

" Why would they do this, they're only making themselves look bad" Misty said.

" What do you expect we we're the ones who first tried to destroy their homes" Ace said.

" We need to do something now or else we may not survive" Kurugaya said.

" Leave it to me" Misty said as she preparing to leave so she could save the Tentacools.

" Wait, look up there" Brook says stopping her and getting everyone to look at Meowth who was being held by the giant Tentacrule.

" We are Tentacrule and Tentacool, you humans have destroyed our home and now we will have our revenge" Tentacrule said using Meowth as a medium while the other Tentacool kept destroying the buildings.

" They're using Mewoth as a puppet" Brock said.

" As much as that amuses me we need to think of something to stop them quickly" Ace said taking a small amount of enjoyment at seeing Meowth being used as a puppet.

" We will destroy your world and your homes, just as you have foolishly tried to destroyed ours" Tentacool said.

" The hotel that was being built must be on top of their home" Ash said.

" now I see why their so angry I would be too if someone was taking my home away from me" Kurugaya said understanding why Tentacools and Tentacrules were trying t destroy the port.

" That's what Horsea was trying to tell, how can I call myself a water Pokémon trainer after that" Misty said as she hangs her head in shame.

" Move out the way he's aiming for us" Ace said causing the others to run when Tentecrule smashed the windows of their building.

" No Horsea" Misty yelled seeing Horsea fly through the air after Tentacrule swatted him out of the way.

" Pidgeotto save Horsea" Ash said getting his Pidgeotto catch and bring Horsea over to them.

" I'm sorry Horsea, you got hurt just to protect us" Misty said holding onto Horsea tightly.

" Pikachu/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say jumping onto their perspective trainer's head, showing them their will to battle after seeing Horsea's bravery.

" Fearow, Beedril, and Eevee lets go" Ace sent out his perspective Pokémon to help.

" Squirtle, Baulbasaur, Butterfree and Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash sent out his Pokémon to help.

" Goldeen, Starmi and Staryu go" Misty sending out her Pokémon to help.

" Go Zubat" Brock sent out his Zubat to help take care of the Tentacool.

" Empleon" Kurugaya sent out her Emopoleon who started decimating the Tentacool and throwing them back into the sea like they were nothing.

' Holy crap that's one strong Pokémon' everyone thought stating at Kurugaya in disbelief.

" Send the Tentecool back to the sea, like Emopleon" Ash and Ace say getting over the shock and telling their Pokémon to start attacking and dropping the Tentecool back into the ocean.

" Hey were did Misty go" Ash asked noticing that Misty wasn't with them anymore.

" She probably went to talk some sense into Tentacrule" Ace said knowing Misty didn't want water Pokémon to be viewed negatively.

" How reckless, it's to dangerous for her to be out their on her own" Kurugaya said worrying for her friends safety.

" Though you are Pokémon, if you take the human's side you are our enemies" Tentacool said fighting the gangs Pokémon off.

XXXXX

" Please stop this, theirs no reason fro you to act so violently" Pikachu said riding on Pidgeotto's back.

" These humans are the ones who attacked our home first, they brought this on themselves" Tentacrule said.

" Is Pikachu trying to reason with him" Brock said noticing Pikachu talking to them.

" I'm counting on you Pikachu" Ash said hoping his partner would be able to calm Tentacrule down.

" Seem like Gibel is trying to help out" Ace said as he spots Gible going towards were Pikachu is on Fearow back.

" Just because a few humans are bad doesn't mean all of them are, please just leave them be the damage you've already done should be enough for them to learn their mistake" Gible said hoping to stop Tentacrule from doing anymore damage.

" I don't care these humans have used us and treated us unjustly for far to long and if you have decided to ally yourselves with them then I will dispose of you personally" Tentacrule said preparing to attack them.

" Please stop Tentacrule" Misty said from a top a building catching Tentacrules attention. " Please go back to the ocean" she continued. " Please this is enough, we understand that we hurt you" she continued casing Tentacrule to look at the people on the ground. " We promise not to destroy your home anymore. Please we're sorry" she finished pleadingly hoping to stop anymore senseless fighting.

" If this happens again we will not stop next time, remember this well" Tentacrule said throwing Meowth away.

" Think you can just leave do ya, well take this" Nastine said attacking the giant Tentacrule.

" She doesn't get the message does she" Ash saic.

" Wow I think we may have actually found someone dumber than the three idiots of team rocket" Ace said.

" Lets go" Brock said running to help Misty.

" What's wrong with you, don't you understand that what your doing wrong" Misty said Horsea agreeing.

" You stuck up little brat" Nastine said in anger not noticing the shadow behind her.

" Tentacrule" Misty said in surprise when she sees Tentacrule leaning over Nastine causing.

" I'm glad your starting to wise up now why don't we do some business" Nastine said before she was swatted away by Tentacrule.

" Ha nice" Ace said enjoying Nastine getting what she deserves.

" So long" Ash said watching her fly off into the horizon.

XXXXX

" Finally we get to leave that stupid island" Ace said happy to be getting back to their journey.

" Now we can finally get back on our journey" Ash said agreeing with Ace.

" Yes it'll be fun to see how strong you two are" Kurugaya said.

" Oh I've been meaning to ask how many badges do you even have" Ace asked her curiously.

" I've been wondering that too, if you're a trainer then you should have some by now" Ash asked.

" I already have seven badges and only need one more" Kurugaya said showing them her badges.

" Wow you already have seven badges, you must be an extremely strong trainer" Brock said impressed.

" It seemed like you guys have some serious competition already, it's ok if you chicken out" Misty says trying to tease the boys only to be ignored as they stared at Kurugaya with respect.

" Please teach us your way's sensei" the boys boy respectfully hoping to have Kurugaya become their teacher.

" Sure why not it might be fun having my own student" Kurugaya said. ' Though now I'm going to have to teach them how to use their aura and train their Pokémon to their full potential' Kurugaya thought.

 **Till nest time**

 **XXXXX**

 **I decided to replace Yellow with Kurugaya since I believe she would be an easier character for me to write. She'll also be constantly teasing Ace throughout their journey together. I apologize if Kurugaya seems OOC I tried to get her character down the best I can, she seems like she'd be the type who likes to tease others for her own amusment.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fand and brick break**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, gid and iron tail, egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon the wings are protected by rain repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Buterfree is male and has the ability compound eyes and the hidden ability tinted lens. Known moves: string shot, harden, tackle, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, energy ball, protect and silver wind**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gible the land shark Pokémon it rests in small horizontal holes in caves. It pounces to catch pray that stray to close. This Gible is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw and slash**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce"**

" **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble"**

" **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters"**

" **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart"**

" **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow"**

" **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand"**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" Hey look " Misty said seeing land right in front of her.

" So that's maidens peak, finally we can continue on out journey" Ash said excitedly.

" It doesn't matter to me, I just wasted another summer" Brock said sadly hanging his head.

" I don't think it was that bad, Ash's Krabby evolved, Misty got a new Pokémon and we got a new friend to travel with" Ace said.

" We did have quite the bit of fun as well" Kurugaya said so far enjoying her time with the gang.

" For kids like you summer means playing on the beach and plashing around having fun. For me summer means bathing suits and girls to wear them" Brock said as he drops onto his knees and hands in depression" now bikini season is over and I'll have to wait another year to get a girl" he continued.

' That's just pathetic' Ace thought staring blankly at his friend.

XXXXX

" Hey theirs a festival going on awesome" Ash said noticing all booths set up near them.

" Sounds like fun lets check it out" Misty said.

" I'll end up riding the Farris wheel all alone" Brock said sadly.

" And I'll ride on it with Kurugaya" Ace said teasing Brock saddening him even more and while Kurugaya got a glint in her eyes.

"Oh so you want to ride with me Ace" Kurugaya said jumping onto his back her breast pressing against him. " I think I'll take you up on your offer we could have a lot of fun together" she whispered in his ears making him red in the face with steam coming out of his ears.

' Man she doesn't hold back at all' Misty thought surprised at how straight forward Kurugaya is with her teasing.

" I I didn't m mean it l like t that" Ace stuttering like crazy as he tried to keep his blush down with little success electing a playful giggle from Kururgaya.

" Who's that" Brock said getting everyone's attention away from Ace and Kurugaya. " She's a complete knock out" he continued staring at a beautiful women with long purple hair and then gets trampled by a stampede of passengers. "Were did she go" Brock asked as he noticing that the women was gone.

" Pikachu " Pikachu said as he and Gible saw the women turn into a Gastly.

" Cheer up man were at a festival" Ash said helping Brock stand back up.

" Ya lets have some fun" Misty said dragging Brock while the others followed behind.

" This is so much fun" Kurugaya said eating some cotton candy she bought

" Definitely a great way to unwind" Ace said feeding Gible a little bit of his cotton candy.

" She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Brock said still thinking about the women he saw before.

" Hey you their" an old women said getting their attention.

" Who are you" Brock asked wondering who the old women was and what she wanted from him.

" I suggest you beware of that beautiful young women you see or else you may experience cruel fate" the old women said.

' Our lives are gonna put on the line again aren't they' Ace thought getting the feeling something annoying will happen to them soon.

" I have to meet her" Brock said not wanting to give up on the women he saw.

" I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about but I would never hurt Brock" Misty said thinking she was talking about her.

" I was talking about a beautiful young women, not a scrawny little brat like you" the old women said bluntly angering Misty.

" It's alright Misty I think your very cute" Kurugaya said hugging Misty to her chest causing the girls face to go red.

' Looks like I'm not the only one who'd gonna be teased by Kurugaya' Ace thought happy he wasn't the only victim Kurugaya set her eyes on.

" Though she isn't wrong you are pretty scrawny" Ash said earning himself a punch to the face curtsey of Misty.

" Don't you think that was a little much" Ace said but shuts up as soon as he see's the glare Misty was giving him.

" Lets get out of here I'm not gonna take this" Misty said as she grabbed Ash and Brock dragging them away with Kurugaya and Ace right behind her.

A few hours later the gang found themselves looking at a panting of a beautiful women who was said to have been waiting for her lover to return. Brock and surprisingly James form team rocket started to walk up to the painting of the women as if they were in a trance before they were stopped by a old man who was talking about her life story.

' Why can't we just have one normal day' Ace thought with a sigh

" The women in this painting perished over two thousand years ago" the old man said

" Two thousand year" Brock said as he and James listened.

" She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left her and sailed away to fight in a war. She waited for a very long time hoping to see his ship on the horizon but her true never returned, but she waited not moving form the cliff even to the point the point her body turned to stone. Till this day she waits for her love to return" the old man said.

" Please tell me where it is" Brock asked.

" The maidens rock is not far from this shrine" the old man replied.

XXXXX

" So that's maidens rock, it's beautiful" Brock said as they along with team rocket arrived at maidens rook. " If she were my girlfriend I would never let her go" he continued.

" No one would be able to steal her from me" James said trying to grab the rock.

" They've completely gone insane" Ace said sweat dropping at the two.

XXXXX

" Ok this is getting ridicules we've been out here of hours" Ace said annoyed waiting for the maiden to appear.

" Bros right lets leave, we need to find a place to sleep" Ash said.

" You guys go I want to stay a little longer, just go sleep at the Pokémon center I'll be their soon" Brock said staying put.

XXXXX

" I'm getting worried Brock still hasn't returned" Misty said worried for her friend.

" I think it'd be best if we go out to look for him" Ace said.

" We'll go together that way we can have each others backs incase something goes wrong" Ash said getting a nod form his brother.

" Hold it, it's curfew time right now none of you are going anywhere, get to bed this instance" Nurse joy said grabbing both boys by the back of their shirts.

" The doors are looked I don't think we can do anything at this point" Kurugaya said noticing the doors were shut lightly.

" Fine we'll leave to look for him as soon as it's morning" Ace said as they all went to get some sleep.

XXXXX

" Brock if you're here answer me" Ash said looking for Brock.

" Oh great it's them, just what we needed more unnecessary problems" Ace said in annoyance as they came face to face with Jessie and Meowth from team rocket.

" I finally found you brats, wait a minute your not the one I'm looking for" Jessie said in frustration.

" Are you guys looking for somebody to" Ash asked.

" Prepare for trouble" Jessie said crossing her arms.

" You do that stupid monologue of yours and I'll get Elekid to shock you" Ace threatens getting her to stop. All of a sudden James and Brock fell out of the shrine.

" Hey Brock get it together" Ash said helping his friend up.

" So everything happened as I predicted" the old women said surprising them.

" What do you mean by that" Kurugaya asked wondering what she meant.

" They've both seen the ghost of the maiden" the old women said.

" You mean they're possessed" Ash said.

" Guess were gonna have to find away to break whatever hold she has on them" Ace said pinching the bridge of his nose as James and Brock keep saying I love her over and over again. " Gible use flamethrower to wake them up" he continued, getting Gible to unleash a flamethrower on the two love birds in hopes of bringing them back to their senses.

" Pikachu use thunder shook to help" Ash said getting Pikachu to help wake up Brock and James with their attack.

" You ok now bro" Ash and Ace say together.

" Ya thanks guys" Brock said maidens spirit no longer having a hold on him.

" Glad to have you back" Ace said.

" I'm James from team rocket" James said getting up.

" Great he's back to" Jessie said with a sigh.

" But not to normal" Meowth said as they watch James prance around.

XXXXX

" All men who see the maiden fall for her spell" the old women said. " There are always found babbling like idiots here at the shrine" the old women said.

" Who care as long as I can be with her" Brock said still in a trance.

" He isn't cured at all" Ash said sweat dropping at his friend.

" Guess we have to figure out another way to fix him" Ace said.

" I'm scarred you have to do something" James said.

" Here you can use these" the old women said putting stickers on Brocks and James faces. " These are anti ghost stickers, however they aren't free" she continued.

XXXXX

" I can't believe we had to pay for so many of these stupid charms" Ace said in annoyance putting the charms all over the inside and outside of the shrine.

" it is inconvenient isn't it" Kurugaya said agreeing with Ace.

" Will this really work" James asked.

" Be quite were working" Jessie said slapping a charm onto James mouth to shut him up.

XXXXX

" I wonder if she'll come" Kurugaya said.

" Oh she'll come" Meowth said.

" This better work" Ash said not wanting his friend to stay possessed.

" Otherwise shit will happen, seriously I knew Brock was desperate but I didn't know he was this desperate" Ace said.

" Hopefully it does just I don't want something like this to happen again" Misty said.

" She's here" the old women said as a strong current of wind hit them.

" I've been waiting for you" the ghost said as the wind stopped.

" Yes and I've been waiting too" Brock said.

" I'm sacred" James said crying in fear.

' Seriously that guy need to man up, this is just pathetic' Ace thought.

" I wanted to meet you" the ghost said before James and Brock started to levitate towards her.

" Brock" Ash said worried as he and the others ran after him.

" This isn't good at this rate she's going to get him" Kurugaya said trying to think of away to help Brock.

" Not if I can help it" Ace said grabbing Brock preventing the ghost from taking him.

" I'll help" Kurugaya said noticing Ace was having a little trouble keeping Brock from being taken by the ghost.

" Help me" James said as he was still floating towards the ghost. Jessie saved him by hitting the ghost with a canon causing her to drop James.

" He belongs to team rocket, your not taking him" Jessie said with a canon on her shoulder.

" Were in world did you get that" Ace asked.

" Internet" Jessie said plainly causing everyone to sweat drop.

" I will not let you interfere" the ghost said before creating a creating a bunch of skeletal ghost to attack the gang.

" Lets see if this is a Pokémon doing, stuff like this isn't normal" Ash said taking out his Pokedex to see if a Pokémon was behind everything.

" Good idea if it's a Pokémon we might have a chance to beat her" Ace said as his brother kept scanning the ghost until he point his Pokedex and the maidens ghost.

" **Gastly the ghost Pokémon, it's usually invisible. It's specialty in hypnosis** " the Pokedex said.

" So you finally figured it out huh, yes your right I'm a Gastly" Gastly said showing them his true form.

" Lets do this Pikachu/Gible get ready to battle" the boys say getting their Pokémon get ready for a fight.

" A little rodent and land shark huh, easy enough to stop you" Gastly said as he transformed into a mousetrap to scare Pikachu and a freezer to scare Gible away.

" Pikachu" Pikachu said in fright as he ran away from the mousetrap.

" Gible" Gibe said jumping into his trainer's arms for protection.

" It's alright little buddy I won't let him hurt you" Ace said as he starts to comfort his frightened Pokémon.

" I'll deal with this" Meowth said running at Gastly.

" You wanna play games huh, well fine lets paly" Gastly said before he transforms into a ball causing Meowth to play around.

" Ok you guys stay out of this you'll only get in the way" Ace said to team rocket.

" Hey what do you mean by that you brat" Jessie said in anger.

" WHAT I MEAN IS THAT YOUR NO HELP" Ace yelled at them causing them to shut up.

" My Ace I like this assertive side of yours" Kurugaya said hugging Ace's arm into her breast.

" T this is not the time to be teasing me" Ace said with a red face.

" Charmander I chose" Ash said taking out his Charmander.

" Growleth help him out" Ace said taking out his Growleth.

" I have the perfect thing to take care of you two" Gastly said as he turned into a fire extinguisher scaring both Growleth and Charmander.

" Squirtle, Baulbasaur attack together" Ash said taking them out to battle.

" How pitiful, lets see how you handle fighting your evolved forms Venasaur and Blastouis" Gastly said making a Blastouis and Venasaur appear. " And just for fun I'll combine them in order to make a Venastouis" he continued merging the two Pokémon together.

' That's weird and scary' Ace thought staring at Venastouis.

" Bring it on" Squirtle said showing no fear as he started to evolve into a Wartortle.

" Sweet Squirtle evolved" Ash said in excitement.

" It doesn't matter they'll still loss" Gastly said as the Venastouise used Skull bash on Balbasuar and Wartortle effectively knocking them out.

" Ok seriously how are we going to beat him" Ash said.

" Leave it to me" Misty said taking out a golden cross.

" What's that" Gastly asked curiously.

" It's a cross, I've also got garlic, a stake and a hammer" Misty said causing everyone to sweat drop.

" What do I look like a vampire or something" Gastly said wavering a little.

" Misty seriously, if your going to say something at least make sure it's not stupid" Ace said with a sigh getting her to glare at him.

" I may not be a vampire but I hate sunlight" Gastly said as he hears the morning bell ring. " Its time for me to go, don't forget the story of the maiden she will be back next year" he continued disappearing as if he was never their to being with.

" So when are you two planning to let go of each other" Misty asked slyly noticing Kurugaya was still hanging on to Ace.

" Don't really want to, he's to compfy" Kurugaya said not letting go of Ace's arm while pressing her breast onto his side making him blush.

XXXXX

It was currently night and the gang were sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. No one could have noticed the six orbs three hovering over Ace and another three over Ash. The orbs moved into the boys bodies causing them to glow before the light subsided as if nothing had happned.

XXXXX

" Ok so why did you wake us up at three in the morning" Ace asked tiredly as Kurugaya woke him and Ash up.

" We're going to being your training as both aura guardians and trainers" Kurugaya said getting their attention.

" What's an aura guardian" Ash asked curiously.

" An aura guardian is someone who acts as a mediator and protector for all the Pokémon and people across the world" Kurugaya explained.

" Ok then what exactly is aura" Ace asked.

" Aura is a form of energy that all living beings have, thought most are unable to tap into their aura there are exceptions such as me and the both you. With our auras we can make our bodies a lot stronger than they normally are allowing us to achieve superhuman strength. But in order for you to obtain that type of strength you need to have a strong body and mind, once aura can sometime be greatly affected by their mental and physical strength so it is a necessity to train regularly. There are more benefits to aura than just enhanced physical strength as well, as your auras begin to grow you'll slowly gain the ability to talk to Pokémon" Kurugaya said as the boys sat there surprised at all the things they could do with aura.

' So that's why we've begun to understand our Pokémon's are saying' Ace thought.

" Is that all or is their more that we can learn" Ash asked wondering what else they could learn to do with aura.

" There is, with aura the stronger it becomes the harder it will be to control, so both of you will most likely have to do control exercises later on as your aura grows, you'll both also have more energy and your aura will also help your bodies grow as well so you don't need to worry about lack of sleep. As for the rest I'll teach you when I believe your ready to learn them, first lets focus on strengthening your bodies and mind. We'll start of with a two-hour jog and then follow up with meditation for an hour. After that we'll wake up your Pokémon and do warm up exercises with them before starting their training. Once we're done that we'll have breakfast and be on our way, we'll be doing this for the next two weeks before we up your training" Kurugaya said explaining their training regiment

' This is going to be a long two weeks' the boys thought groaning as they began their training.

XXXXX

" This ridge should lead us to saffron city" Brock said as they were in front of a mountain path.

" And to our next challenge at the saffron gym" Ash said excitedly, forgetting how sore he was from all the training they did in the past few days.

" Ya, but I get to battle first" Ace said.

" Sounds fair after all I did get to battle surge first." Ash said.

" What are those" Ash asked seeing something far off.

" I think they're Butterfree" Misty said.

" The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love" Brock said.

" The season of love" Misty asked slightly confused.

" It's the season were Butterfree's find their mates to lay eggs with" Kurugaya said. " Speaking of mating" she continued looking for Ace only to find him hiding behind Brock his head peeking out to keep an eye on her with a small blush on his face.

" Dude seriously don't hide behind me" Brock said moving away from Ace.

" That's so cute" Misty said ignoring the others..

" Does that mean my Butterfree to" Ash said.

" If you don't let your Butterfree cross the seas he'll never have babies" Brock said surprising Ash.

" Well for now lets get a closer look at he Butterfree. Lets see if theirs anything that can lift us into the air" Ace said.

XXXXX

" Wow can't believe we found an air balloon for rent out here" Ace said as they were riding on an air balloon to watch the Butterfrees chose their mates.

" I know we really got lucky with this" Ash said.

" We'll probably see a lot of other balloons once were in the air" Brock said as he starts the flame.

" What a view" Ash said staring at the ocean from high up in the sky.

" It amazing" Ace said enjoying the view.

" It truly is" Kurugaya said also enjoying the view.

" Pikachu/Gible" Pikachu's and Gible say getting the others attention.

" Hey look it's the Butterfree" Misty said spotting a flock of Butterfree nearby.

" Ash's you should take out Buterfree to find his mate" Brock suggested.

" Right Butterfree lets go" Ash said sending out his Butterfree so he could go around and talk to the carious female Butterfrees to find his mate who went around talking with the other Butterfree.

" It seems like none of those Butterfree are his type" Brock said seeing Butterfree continually get rejected by the female Butterfrees.

" What do you mean they look exactly the same to me" Misty asked.

" Some may fly better than other or have slightly different pattern" Brock replied.

" There seems to be a lot of trainers here releasing their Butterfrees" Kurugata said noticing a bunch of other trainers releasing their own Butterfree.

" Oh great Brook just went to dream land" Ace said seeing Brock blush like crazy after he spotted a girl with purple hair.

" Butterfree pick the Butterfree that the girl just released" Brock said pointing to the Butterfree.

" Don't bud into Butterfree's love affair" Misty said punching Brock on the top of his head. " Go head Butterfree pick whichever one you like you don't have to listen to Brook" she continued.

" Good luck buddy I know you'll bag an awesome mate" Ash said encouraging him.

Buterfree kept flying along looking for a mate that interested him until he spotted a pink Butterfree, instantly falling in love as he flew towards her.

" Looks like Buterfree found a girl he likes" Misty said.

" Love at first site" Brock said.

" My how beautiful, it's just like our love right Ace" Kurugaya said hanging off of Ace making the boy blush.

" W we barley k know e each other h how c can you a already l love me w when we b barley know each o other" Ace stuttered blushing as Kurugaya pressed her breast onto his back

" Looks like Buterfree's doing his courtship dance" Ash said as he watches Butterfree dance to impress the pink Butterfree.

" Wow I'm surprised you even know that" Misty said trying to tease Ash.

" He knows a lot more than you think Misty, despite what you think Ash had studied a lot about Pokémon before he became a trainer" Ace said as everyone turned back to watching Buterfreee to see him get sapped in the face

" I'm guessing you studied quiet a bit yourself, you must have a very sexy brain now" Kurugaya whispered into Ace's ear causing his entire face to turn red as steam started to come out of his ears.

" Looks like Buterfree got shot down" Brock said noting the pink Butterfree turn away from Ash's Butterfree.

" That's just not fair at all" Misty said.

" Where's he going" Ash asked as he saw Butterfree flying away with tear in his eyes.

" He was shot down in his prime, his heart took a heavy blow" Brock replied sad for his friend.

" Poor guy" Pikachu and Gible say at the same time.

' Looks like were starting to understand what they're saying more and more, Kururgaya's training seems to be working' Ace thought peeking a glance at Pikachu and Gible.

" We should go after him and make sure he's ok" Ace said following after Butterfree descending down to the ground.

" Are you alright buddy" Ash asked as he ran towards Butterfree.

" He was rejected by someone he loved that's a terrible pain to deal with" Brock said

" I wonder why that pink Butterfree shun my Butterfree, he's definitely strong after the training we put him through" Ash said wondering why his Butterfree wasa rejected.

" How about you try showing off Buterfree's moves, that might help show his good points a lot better" Kurugaya suggested.

" Sound like a good idea to me" Ace said finding merit in her idea.

" Alright then lets go give it another try" Ash said.

" Wait a new look might help" Brook said tying yellow bandanna around Butterfrees neck.

" My aren't you the little cutie" Kurugaya said hugging Butterfree to her chest making the bug Pokémon blush a little.

XXXXX

" Lets see if we can find that pink Butterfree again" Ash said as he loos around using his binoculars. " Alright I found her" he continued spotting the pink Butterfree flying in the distance.

" Butterfree have confidence I'll know you'll do great" Ash said as Butterfree flew off after the pink Butterfree.

" Good luck we know you can get her" Ace said giving Butterfree even more confidence.

" Butterfree show her your gust attack" Ash said but Butterfree still didn't get any attention. " Try tackle" Ash said but only ended up getting the same result.

" Shoot down again" Ash said depressed his Buterfree was rejected again.

" Oh great they're here just what we needed extreme stupidity" Ace said as team rocket arrived in a plan with a giant net to catch all of the Butterfree.

" They're taking all of the Butterfree" Misty said in worry.

" We have to stop them" Ash said in anger his aura flaring a little for a few seconds.

" Don't worry we will" Ace said also flaring his aura.

" That's it Butterfree use your tackle attack" Ash said as he noticed that his Butterfree started to attack team rockets plain.

" This is no good we can't save them like this, Ash lets call out our other Pokémon to help" Ace said as they were about to send out some of their Pokémon, but before they could send out any other Pokémon Misty and Yellow stooped them.

" Wait a while boys, I think Butterfrees got this" Kurugaya stopping them from getting involved..

" Alright" Ace said letting Butterfree handle team rocket.

" They're getting away" Ash said as they see team rocket flying away while Buterfree tried desperately to chase after them.

" Brock strengthen the fire" Misty said.

" Right" Brock said as he strengthens the fire keeping the air balloon in the sky.

" Dang we lost them" Ace said as they couldn't see Buterfree or team rocket anywhere.

" There's Buterfree" Ash said as he sees Buterfree approaching them.

" What happened buddy do you know were team rocket it" Ash asked his Pokémon who motioned them to where team rocket is hiding.

" Is the pink Butterfree they're as well" Misty asked getting a nod from Butterfree.

" Then show us the way so we can pummel those idiots" Ace said with an evil grin scaring everyone but Kurugaya.

XXXXX

" Sup" Ace said surprising team rocket as he and the others entered the abandoned building team rocket was hiding in.

" We just can't get a break" Jessie said.

" You got that right" Ash said. " Butterfree go" he continued signaling his Buterfree tackled team rocket.

" Starmi use tackle" Misty said sending out her Starmi helping them take down team rocket.

" Magmator use flamethrower" Kururgaya said sending out her Magmator for battle.

" Gible use flamethrower as well" Ace said getting Gible to help Magmator burn team rocket with a combined flamethrower. As the others kept team rocket busy Butterfree was able to break the cage keeping the other Butterfree captive allowing them all to fly out.

" Hurry up and fly away" Brock said opening the door so that the Butterfreee could get away form team rocket.

" We wont let them get away" Meowth said as he and the rest of team rocket got into their plain and flew after the Butterfree.

" We have to go after them quickly" Ace said getting into their air balloon and following after team rocket.

" Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said jumping onto Butterfrees back.

" Pikachu what are you planning to do" Ash asked his partner.

" I'm going to get back at them" Pikachu said before Butterfree flies off towards team rocket. Butterfree was able to get in front of the plain allowing Pikachu to jump onto it and shook team rocket causing team rocket to fall in some crevasse as Butterfree caught Pikachu.

' Hopefully that is the last we'll ever see them' Ace thought watching team rocket fall into the crevasses. ' Seriously it'll take a miracle for them to survive a fall like that'.

" You two did a great job I'm proud of you" Ash said as Pikachu and Butterfree came back.

" pika Pikachu" Pikachu said while making the victory sign.

" Free" the pink Butterfree said as she flew towards Ash's Butterfree with a small blush on her face.

" It seems like Butterfrees charm finally got through to her" Kurugaya said giggling at the two Butterfrees becoming a couple.

" I know it's just wonderful" Misty said.

" Seems like they're both doing the court ship dance together" Brock said watching the two Butterfree's dance together.

XXXXX

" I guess this is goodbye huh buddy" Ash said getting a nod form his Butterfree.

" They need to cross the ocean in order to mate" Kurugaya said knowing that Ash would have to let Butterfree go so he could have his own family.

" It's time you say goodbye Ash" Brock said.

" I know" Ash said crouching down so he could be face level with the two Butterfree. " I hope you two have a happy life together, please take care of each other" he continued wishing the best for them.

" Your babies will be beautiful" Misty said.

" You should get going now" Brock said.

" Have a wonderful life together and make sure to have lots of cute children to spoil" Kurugaya said.

" Live free and strong alright" Ace said with a smile as the two Butterfree flew off into the horizon.

" Goodbye Butterfree maybe we'll meet again someday" Ash said as his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

" Pikachu/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say as they wave bye to their brother.

" Good bye Butterfree I'll never forget you" Ash said with tears streaming down his face.

XXXXX

" Great were lost thanks to you Misty" Ash said travelling through a dark forest in their way to Saffron city.

" Like your one to talk, you've gotten us lost a lot more than I have" Misty said angrily.

" Enough we have enough problems as it is and I don't want you two fighting to be one of them" Ace said annoyed at the constant arguments Ash and Misty always seem to have.

"I agree with Ace this is not the time for us to be having arguments amongst ourselves we need to concentrate on getting out of this forest" Kurugaya said agreeing that fighting will get them nowhere.

" They're right you two need to calm down" Brock said.

" YOU CALM DOWN" Ash and Misty yelled at Brock causing him to shrink back in fear of being hit.

" hehehehe" little girl bouncing a ball in her hand caught their attention appearing out of nowhere.

' What a little girl like that doing in a forest alone" Ace thought feeling something about the little girl to be off.

" Be careful that girl isn't normal" Kurugaya whispered to Ace only fueling his worries even more.

" Oh hello do you live around here" Ash asked carefully also feeling something wrong.

" hehehe heheheh" the girl laughs running off into the forest.

' Ya something weird is definitely going on' Ace thought the bad feeling he was getting becoming stronger.

" That was to weird" Ash said as he carefully watched the girl fad into the forest.

" It doesn't matter let's just find saffron city so we can finally get our long over due forth badge" Ace said.

XXXXX

" I think I see saffron city" Ace said looking from a cliff to see Safaron city only a few hours away by feet.

" Sweet we can finally challenge the gym leader" Ash said happily wanting to battle the gym leader as soon a possible.

" I heard the name of the gym leader in saffron city is Sabrina" Brock said giving them some info he has on the gym leader.

" I heard she uses physic type Pokémon so she'll definitely be your toughest opponent so far, I'll also need to defeat her to earn my final badge" Kurugaya said giving them information on Sabrina while also thinking of her own plan to use against her.

" Then we better bring our best when we're challenging her" Ace said in a serious tone.

" I agree I'm not going to give up just because she's considered strong" Ash said with more confidence.

XXXXX

" Wow now this is what I call a city" Ash said looking at all the lights that illuminated the city during the night.

" Congratulation you are the winners of saffron city" two weird girls say as they put flowers around Ash's and Ace's neck.

' How the help did they survive that fall' Ace thought to himself recognizing the two in front of him as team rocket, really who else would be stupid enough to pull off such a stupid trick and how did the survive.

' They're like cockroaches we just can't get rid of them' Kururgaya thought internally just as surprised as Ace.

" How exactly can someone win something from entering a city, you two are clearly untrustworthy so get out of our way" Ash said annoyed knowing team rocket would just do something to cause trouble for them.

" Oh but please allow us to rewards you" the girl with orange hair said with a small tick mark forming on her forehead.

" Fine let's just get this over with" Ash said clearly annoyed.

XXXXX

" Right this way to the grand prize room" they two girls, say entering the building.

" And thank you for your Pokémon" they say as they picked up Gible and Pikachu.

" I should have known" Ace said as he and his brother ran at team rocket before they were suddenly teleported to another room.

" Oh come on" Ace said in annoyance at they were in a room with no exists.

" Wow they actually thought things out through to bad I have my own way of getting out of here " Kurugaya said.

" Wait how are you gonna get us out of here" Ash asked curiously.

" Theirs no way out of this room" Brock said also curious how she would get them out of the room.

" Bingo the only way in or out is through the use of the warp tile, theirs no way for you to escape" Jessie said appearing on a video screen.

" Now prepare for the premier of our devastation show" Jessie said as she and James quickly change cloths of screen.

" Theirs no way for you twerps to save your Pokémon this time" Jessie said mockingly showing Pikachu and Gible tied up with tap covering their mouths.

" You idiots just don't know how to give up, you better give us our Pokémon back or else" Ash growled out giving Team rocket a look that could frighten even Arceus at only for the screen to shut off.

" What just happened why did the screen suddenly just turn off" Kurugaya wondered.

" Don't know but I have a feeling were gonna be stuck in another mess" Ace replied.

" For some reason I think your right" Ash said agreeing.

" heheheheh" they all hear, turning around to see the same little girl that they saw in the forest holding both Pikachu and Gible.

" You're the little girl from the forest, thanks for saving Pikachu and Gible" Ash said as Pikachu and Gible run to their perspective trainers.

" Thanks we owe you for that" Ace said with a smile. ' that girl is not normal and how the hell did she suddenly teleport in here with Pikachu and Gible, but she did save them so she can't be all that bad' Ace thought rethinking what he thought of the girl so far.

" That's no ordinary little girl" Misty said as she started to glow blue.

" Gezz what gave it away" Ace said sarcastically.

" That glow it's similar to ours" Ash said in surprise.

" Ya I think she may have the same power as us or a similar one, but whichever it is we'll probably find out soon enough" Ace said as the little girl teleported them to an abandoned city.

" How did we end up outside" Misty asked in confusion.

" We were probably teleported here just like how we were teleported to that room" Ace replied.

" We teleported out of the room, I'm guessing the girl is a psychic them" Kurugaya said figuring out how the girl got them out of the room.

" That girl must have been the one who teleported us" Ash says as he started to stand up.

" Is that how you were gonna get us out Kurugaya" Ace asked curiously.

" Well not exactly I wasn't the one who would teleport you I was gonna get Gallade to do it" Kurugaya answered.

" Well we should be ok for now as long as we don't have to win anymore stupid prizes" Brock said.

" That's an oddly shaped building" Ash said staring at a weird building in front of them.

" Your telling me it looks like something from a si-fi" Ace said sweat dropping at the strange design.

" That would be Sabrina's gym" a weird old man said jogging up to the gang.

" So that's Sabrina's gym" Ash said.

" If you're planning on competing in the Pokémon league I suggest you skip this gym" the old man said.

" And why would we do that" Ace asked.

" That I can not tell you" the old man replied walking away.

" What a strange man" Kurugaya said watching the man leave with a critical eye.

" Regardless of weather it's dangerous we should still at least try" Ace says getting a nod from his brother as they entered the gym.

" Hello is anyone here, it seems like no one here wired" Ash said walking down the hall.

" This place is seriously giving me the creeps" Misty said.

" I wonder what this is" Kururgaya said looking through a door. They witnessed bunch of people trying to bend spoons and predict cards without touching or looking at them.

" What's up with this place" Ash said.

" What are you children doing here" a weird man wearing a face mask asked.

" We're here to battle Sabrina for the marsh badge" Ace replied.

" You want to challenge the great Sabrina" the man asked.

" Of course why else would we be here" Ash retorts.

" Excuse me but can you tell us what those people in that room were doing" Misty asked as she pointed to the door.

" You know so little yet you wish to challenge the great Sabrina" the man sais as he takes out a spoon and focuses intensely on it. After a little while the spoon bent but the man was panting heavily clearly whatever he did taking a tool on him.

" So you're a psychic" Kurugaya said.

" Was that telekinesis" Ash asked curiously.

" Yes, psychic type Pokémon cannot be controlled without telekinetic powers" the man said.

" Let me give it a try" Ace said as he took the spoon form the man and focused on it after a few second the spoon bent back to normal surprising everyone especially the man.

" It seems you also have a good affinity with psychic energy" Kurugaya said ' is this an ability he got through his aura or something else'.

" Let me try bro" Ash said as he took the spoon from his brother and was able to bend the spoon.

" Wow it seems like both Ash and Ace have psychic abilities" Brock said in wonder.

' Ash too something strange is going on, aura guardians shouldn't have psychic abilities' Kurugaya thought observing the boys carefully.

" You two are just full of surprises you know that" Misty said.

" Impossible how can two brats like you have psychic abilities" the man said in disbelief.

" Whatever just take us to Sabrina we've waited long enough to get our badge's" Ace said wanting to get to the battle quickly.

" Very well I will take you to her" the man said as he leads them to be Sabrina was waiting for them.

" This looks more like a Pokémon temple than a gym" Brock said little unnerved by the gym.

" I don't like this place on bit" Misty said.

" It does give off a strange energy" Kurugaya said looking around the gym.

" Great Sabrina these strangers have come to challenge you" the man said kneeling before her. " Though I don't know why you would waste your time on this group of losers" the man said as the same little girl who saved Pikachu and Gible appeared behind the blinds.

" It's that little girl again" Ash said.

" Forgive me, it's not my place to decide who you battle" the man said as he was covered in a blue aura before he ran out like a little girl in fright.

' This girl is seriously dangerous I better use Gible, I work best with him' Ace thought knowing he needed to use his most trusted Pokémon.

" I knew there was something wrong with this girl" Misty said in fright.

" Regardless she's the one me, Ace and Kurugaya have to defeat in order to get the marsh badge" Ash said.

" Sabrina if you really are her I demand an official match for the marsh badge" Ace said challenging her first.

" I'd like to have a match but if you lose then you have to play with me" the little girl said.

" Fine lets just get things started" Ace said.

" Be careful alright, she's no ordinary opponent" Kurugaya whispered to Ace.

" Don't worry I'll be fine" Ace said stepping onto the battlefield.

" Now shall we get this battle started" Sabrina said as she makes her appearance while holding the little girl on her lap.

" So you're Sabrina" Ash said as Sabrina levitated off of her char and gently landed on the ground.

" One on one and all out match agreed" Sabrina asked walking to the opposite ends of the field.

" Agreed" Ace replied determined to win.

" Come on out Abra" Sabrina said taking out her Abra for battle.

" **Abra the psi pokemon, it sleeps for eighteen hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep"**

' An Abra, strange choice in Pokémon but I should still be on guard considering she's one of the stronger gym leaders' Ace thinks to himself. " Gible your up" Ace sent Gible to battle Sabrina's Abra prepared fro battle.

" He's not doing anything" Gible said watching Abra who was sitting down doing nothing.

" If they won't make a move then we will, Gible start things off with flamethrower" Gible unleashed his flamethrower on Abra thinking it would do some significant damage but to his surprise Abra was able to avoid the flamethrower by using teleport.

' I need to focus my attack more on were Abra's going to be if I want to land I hit' Ace thought to himself knowing normal methods of battling wouldn't work against a Pokémon like Abra. " Gible use dragon breath on Abra" Ace said. As soon as dragon breathes was used Abra teleported out of the way. ' Now were you going to pop up' ace thinks as he feels Abra reappearing on Gible right. 'Gotcha' " Gible use flamethrower to your right" Ace said and was happy to see that Gible was able to surprise everyone when Abra was hit with an unexpected flamethrower.

" Not bad seems like you have some skills after all, it's about time I got serious. Abra evolve" Sabrina said shocking everyone as her Abra started to evolve into a Kadabra.

" **Kadabra the psi Pokémon, when it uses it's psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices"**

" I did not see that coming" Ace said dumbfounded.

" That's just not fair" Gible complains.

" Gible calm down you need to keep your cool, especially since your fighting a Kadabra now" Ace said. " Use dig" Gible dove underground burrowing through the ground at amazing speeds. ' Come on make your move already' Ace thought hoping his plan will work.

" Kadabra use psychic to drag him out of the ground" Kadabra use psychic to drag Gible out fo the ground keeping him levitated in the air.

" Flamethrower" Gible unleashed a flamethrower at Kadabra while still in the air hitting Kadabra before he could react and breaking his concentration

" Kadabra use psybeam" sent a Psybeam at Gible hitting him as soon as he got back on the ground causing him to take the full brunt of Kadabras attack.

" Gible are you ok" Ace asked showing worry for his little buddy.

" I'm fine I can still keep going" Gible tells his trainers as he shakily got up. ' I'm not going to let aniki down, he believes I can win and I will no matter what' Gible thought as he started to glow white.

" My we got to witness two evolutions in one day" Kurugaya said a little surprised.

" Ya he's evolving" Brock said in amazement wondering how Gible's evolution would look since he wasn't native to kanto.

" Nice now Gabite will be even stronger" Ash said happily.

" Gabite" Gabite said as he stopped glowing and showed his new form to everyone.

" Now that's what I'm talking about, lets show her how much more powerful you've become Gabite" Ace said as his partner gives of a battler cry showing he was ready for round two.

" But first lets see if you learned anything new" Ace said taking out his Pokedex to scan Gabite.

" **Gabite the cave pokemon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite has learned the move dragon rush"**

" Use Dragon rush on Kadabra" Gabite engulfed himself in a blue energy in the shape of a dragon before launching himself at kadabra,

" Kadabra use psychic to counter" Kadabra used psychic to stop Gibite in his tracks and then flung him away into the wall causing a small explosion on impact knocking him out.

" No way Ace lost" Ash said seeing his brother loss for the first time.

" It seems like Sabrina was just to powerful for him to beat with the little experience he has" Kurugaya said.

" And this is his first loss too" Brock said.

" Gabite are you ok" Ace said running towards Gabite and lifting him into his arms.

" Ga gabite" Gabite said standing up showing he was ok.

" I'm glad your not hurt buddy" Ace said happy his friend wasn't hurt to bad.

" You lost the match so you have to play with me now" the little girl said walking up to the gang.

" A deals a deal so I'll play with you but since I'm the only one who agreed to the deal I'll be the only one to paly with you" Ace said.

" I don't like that I want all of you to play with me" the little girl said wanting everyone to play with her. The gang got teleported all of a sudden to what looked like a regular town.

" Danm she teleported us somewhere I just don't where exactly" Kurugaya said.

" This place is completely empty" Brock said.

" Lets take a look around and see where we are" Ash suggested running off ahead.

" Don't run off without us" Ace said running after his brother.

" Wait up you two" Misty said running after them with Kurugaya and Brock right behind.

" Hello is anybody home" Ash asked entering one of the houses. " Can somebody help us" Ash asked looking around as the others entered in behind him.

" Hey is that cake" Brock said noticing some on a nearby table.

" Well she did say she was gonna play with us maybe we're gonna have lunch first" Ash said even though he doubted it. " Though I wonder where she is" Ash said trying to look around the house some more for any sign of Sabrina.

" I'll help you look" Ace said following his brother.

" I guess it's rude not to wait for her but I can't resist" Brock said taking a bite out of the cake only to find out the cake was fake when his teeth crack a little when he bit into it. " AHHHHH the stupid cake is fake" Brock said screaming in pain.

' Fake oh no it couldn't be" Kurugaya said figuring out what where they were.

" I wonder what in hear" Ash said walking into the bathroom to see what he believed to be a naked women. "I'm very sorry mam" Ash said turning his head and covering his eyes.

" Ash what's wrong" Ace said running to see if his brother was in any kind of trouble.

" pika Pikachu" Pikachu said pointing to the women in the bath.

" Pikachu you can't just barge in on someone when they're bathing" Ace said blushing as he turned his head not noticing the tick mark on the electric mouse's head.

" Pikachu" Pikachu said shocking his trainer and Ace to get their attention.

" Ok what was that for huh" Ash said noticing the reflection of the women showed her to be nothing but a toy doll.

" Oh that's what you were pointing at sorry Pikachu" Ace said sheepishly scratching his head for his mistake.

" Ash we have a problem we're inside a doll house" Misty said arriving with Kurugaya and Brock.

" We need to get out of here and fast" Kurugaya said.

" hehehe now I can play with you whenever I want" the little girl said lifting the roof of the house and looking at the gang excitedly.

" Run for it" Ash said getting everyone to run away.

" Why does this type of shit always happen to us" Ace yelled angrily as they ran.

' Why don't you want to play with me, I don't want to be alone' Ace heard a voice say. Turning his head he saw Sabrina's eyes allowing him to see the sadness she hid.

' Thiers more to this than I thought, maybe she really does want friends but doesn't know how to make any' Ace thought as he ran.

" How are we gonna get away from her" Brock asked as they ran out of the toy house.

" This entire place is her toy box, we're pretty much trapped here" Misty said.

" She shrunk us with her telekinesis so we couldn't escape from her" Kurugaya said.

" It's a dead end" Brock said as a picture of a younger Sabrina and her family blocked their path.

" hehehe lets paly catch" the little girl said walking towards them as she rolled a ball at their direction.

" Shit this is bad" Ace said as the ball quickly approached them.

" Listen let your minds rely on mine" the man they saw jogging said teleporting in front of the gang.

' No I don't want to lose my new friends I still want to play with them' Ace heard the little girl say in a sad voice.

' It's that voice again' Ace thought looking at the little girl who had a saddened expression.

" Teleportation" the man said teleporting the gang out of the toy box and back to saffron city.

" This has been a strange day" Kurugaya said landing on her feet while the others landed on their butts.

" Thank you for rescuing us" Ash said thankful for the man getting them out of the dangerous situation they were in before.

" Sabrina is a powerful trainer, this time you got lucky, give up your crazy idea of challenging Sabrina" the man said turning to face them.

' He looks like the man in the photo' Ace thought noticing the similarity between the man in front of him and the man in the photo.

" Like hell we are, if we can't beat Sabrina then we'll never be able to make it at the Pokémon league I'm not giving up" Ash said determined to win.

" You will never be able to beat Sabrina and her psychic Pokémon" the man said making the boys do a ridiculous dance using his psychic ability.

" It doesn't matter we'll beat Sabrina we just need to be better prepared for her and now that we have an idea of her fighting style we can effectively plan ahead" Ash said not giving up on the idea of beating Sabrina.

" Wise up kids it's gonna take more than a few days of training to beat Sabrina, I'm telling you this for your own good." the man said.

" I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, maybe with their current training methods they can't reach Sabrina's level in a few day but with mine they definitely got a shot" Kurugaya said.

" Do you really believe that" the man asked her.

" Yes I do, with my help they will defeat Sabrina" Kurugaya replied not showing an ounce of doubt.

"Can I ask you a question" Ace asked getting the mans attention.

" Ya what is it kid" the man replied.

" Are you Sabrina's father by any chance" Ace asked, the man tensing up.

" You mean this old man is Sabrina's father" Ash said slightly surprised.

" It makes sense, she must have inherited her psychic abilities from him but hers grew to surpass his own" Kurugaya said.

" Yes I am Sabrina's father" the man replied hanging his head down in shame.

" I see, so exactly what aren't you doing anything to help your daughter, why are you keeping you distance from her" Ace asked an icy edge in his voice.

" I don't know do you mean how can I help my daughter when she'd just turn me into a toy to play with" Sabrina's father replied sweating a little from Ace's glare.

" So you're not gonna do anything to help your daughter, all your doing is running away" Ace said scowling at the man.

" Ace don't you think your going a little to far" Misty said wondering why her friend was acting out.

" What's making you act like this Ace, is their something we don't know you do" Kurugaya asked wondering what Ace knew.

" I could here her voice, the voice of the real Sabrina. She's afraid of being alone which is why she asked us to be her friends. I can't just leave someone like her alone" Ace said his eyes showing great resolve. " Ash take care of my Pokémon for me I'll be gone for a little while" Ash said handing Gabite and his pokeballs to his brother before walking off towards the saffron gym.

" Wait Ace where are you going" Brock asked.

" I'm going to bring out the real Sabrina, besides if she does turn me into a toy all you need to do is win me back" Ace said turning his head slightly too see the determination in his eyes.

" Is he crazy, he can't go there alone we have to stop him" Misty said, planning on to stop Ace from doing something reckless. Before she could even take a single step Kurugaya grabbed onto her hand stopping her from going after her.

" Thiers nothing we can do to stop him, all take some time to get stronger. For the nest week I'll be personally training Ash and Ace's Pokémon" Kurugaya said.

" But still do you think you can get them strong enough to beat her in only a week" Brock asked a little skeptical.

" I will beat her it doesn't matter if it's in a week or a month, I'm not losing my brother to her" Ash said the same determination in his eyes as Ace. " Lets go we have training to do" he continued running of with the others following after.

' I made the right choice travelling with them, both ace and Ash are interesting and Ace is so much fun to tease' Kurugaya thought with a smile.

XXXXX

" Why exactly have you come back here when you were able to escape" Sabrina asked Ace as he entered her gym.

" Did you come to play with me" the little girls asked him.

" I guess you can say that" Ace replied getting the little girl to giggle but before she could say anything Ace continued. " I came here to become for your friend an actual friend with the real Sabrina" her continued getting a small look of surprise form Sabrina

" A true friend, the real me what are you getting at" Sabrina asked her face showing no emotions, but Ace was able to see a little light in her dull eyes for a second.

" What I mean is I want to give you the chance to learn what it means for two people to be friends, I could see how lonely you are in your eyes so I want to help take that loneliness away even if only for a short while" Ace replied with a giant grin on his face while widened her eyes slightly at Ace's proclamation.

" You mean you're willing to be my friend even though I tried to turn you and your friends into my toys, even though I'm such a freak" Sabrina said frowning a little. " How can I believe you, how do I know your not trying to trick me" Sabrina asked showing she doubted Ace's words.

" You don't know all you can do is trust me" Ace said not backing down as Sabrina started to think.

" Ok I'll trust you, I'll give you a chance" Sabrina said with a small smile.

" That's all I ask for" Ace said with his own smile as he and Sabrina started off with some small talk.

XXXXX

" So exactly how are we gonna be training" Ash asked Kurugaya with all of his and Ace's Pokémon standing behind him. Man was it difficult for him to keep his brother Pokémon from barging into the saffron gym especially Eevee, it took him Gible, her sister and Pikachu to hold her down.

" We're gonna toughen up all your Pokémon, from what I've seen you got a good start on strengthening their overall states and have take the time to teach them a good variety of moves, but from what I can see your Pokémon aren't very good at taking a hit, they haven't fought an opponents that can truly push them over the edge and as a result can get easily taken down b stronger opponents" Kurrugya replied explaining their Pokémon's weakness.

" Ok but how are you gonna do that" Ash asked curious as to what Kurugaya was thinking

" Simple I'm going to make all of your and your brothers Pokémon fight two of mine Pokémon, that's all we're gonna do for the next week" Kurugaya replied releasing her Magmator and Empoleon who gave the gangs Pokémon predatory grins.

" Ok so when do we begin" Ash asked a little nervous.

" Right now" Kururgaya replied as her Pokémon began to attack them.

XXXXX

' Where am I' Ace thought finding himself surrounded by nothing but darkness as far as the eye can see. Ace had fallen asleep for the night after talking with Sabrina for the day.

" Hello chosen" a feminine voice said coming from nowhere. Ace turned his head looking around to find the source of the voice.

" Who are and where am I" Ace asked still trying to find the owner of the voice.

" Who I am does not matter at the moment child all you need to know is that you and your brother are destine to save this world and all those in it more than once" the voice said.

" What do you mean" Ace asked confused.

" All will be explained soon just be patient, farewell we will meet again in person soon, use the gifts we gave you well" the voice said as Ace woke up sweating a little from the dream.

' Just what exactly is going on' Ace thought wondering what all that was about.

XXXXX

' Where am I and why doesn't my body feel sore' Ash wondered finding himself surrounded by light. He collapsed from exhaustion as soon as his first day of training with Kurugaya.

" It's an honor to finally meet you chosen one" a feminine voice said catching Ash off guard.

" Who are you, can you tell me where I am" Ash said looking for the owner of the voice, only to see absolutely nothing but light.

" There is no need to be afraid we will meet in due time, I'm here to tell you about your destiny to save this world, you and your brother will become the worlds saviors more than once as you two have been chosen since your births to be this worlds protector" the voice said.

" What do you mean, and how are me and brother suppose to save the world" Ash confused about this chosen one stuff she was talking about.

" I'll explain more once we meet again in person and do not fret we have given you and your brother the means to become even stronger, for now fair well until we meet again" the replied as Ash woke up cringing at his sore body.

' What was that all about and who was that, man things just got even more confusing' Ash thought before going back to sleep, he did not have time to worry about that dream when hell awaited him and the Pokémon tomorrow.

XXXXX

Five days had past since Ace declared he'd show Sabrina what it truly meant for two people to be friends. With in the past five days they both got to know each other greatly, Ace told her about his journey so far getting a few laughs out of her when he told her about all the funny things that happened during the journey and a look of awe when he told her about all the adventures they had at the different places they visited. He even told her about their run ins with team rocket, she seemed to find them both funny because of their klutzy nature and annoying due to their persistence. He even talked about his childhood with Ash telling her about his mother, Gary and professor oak and all the things they learned from them.

They spent time playing games that Ace showed her such as soccer, and catch. Sabirna even took the time giving Ace ideas on how to train his Pokémon. She began to open up a lot in these past few days, Ace could see that she had become a lot happier and even got rid of that child like persona of hers she created with her powers. Ace could say without a doubt Sabrina had become a lot happier thanks to his efforts to the point she could now give a genuine smile.

Ace took some time to train his body and meditate whenever he could, Sabrina joining in finding the training and meditation enjoyable and relaxing.

XXXXX

The past five days for Ash could be described with one word, hell. Kurugaya was a complete slave drive when it came to training seriously though she took pleasure in causing pain and embarrassment. Though he couldn't deny he and all the Pokémon we're becoming stronger and fast, what would have taken them three weeks to achieve was achieved in only five days thanks to the training she put us through. Their overall speed and offensive power had increased greatly as well as their defense and endurance. The Pokémon had also developed sharper senses acting on high alerts at all times due to Kurugaya and her Pokémon attacking them at random intervals including when they are asleep.

Even Brock and Misty along with their Pokémon were forced to participate in the training, Kurugaya telling them that if they want to reach their goals they need to put in the effort and train a little forcing them to train reluctantly. Suffice to say they were in an even worse state than the others, mostly because neither they nor their Pokémon had trained much unlike the boys and their Pokémon during the entire journey.

The Pokémon themselves though seem to have gain some respect for Kururgaya and her Pokémon seemingly admiring them for their insane strength. Ash was sure he heard Gabite start calling Kurugaya big sister just like how he called his brother big brother or Aniki he seemed to switch between the two a lot. They planed to take the sixth day in the week off and challenge Sabrina on the seventh and Ash will definitely be ready for her by then.

XXXXX

" I've had so much fun in the past week with you Ace, I just wish that we could some more time together" Sabrina said with a smile and unnoticed blush. Ace told her that by the end of the week he would have to leave with his friends to continue his journey.

" Don't worry sweetie I'm sure you'll see him again some day" Sabrinas mother said. After Ace was able to get Sabrina to become more open wither her feelings he had learned she turned her mother into a toy doll out of fear but soon turned her back to normal and apologized to her mother allowing the two to have their first heartfelt family moment in a long time.

" Oh that's for sure because after I battle with his brother I'll be setting off on my own journey to battle the other gyms and enter the Pokémon league that was I can make I meet him again" Sarina said with a smile.

" Are you sure Sarbina the world can be pretty dangerous" Sarbina's father said showing worry for his daughter. He also got a chance to make amends to Sabrina apologizing for not being there for her when he should have but was forgive nonetheless.

" If that's so then I'll make sure you give you the battle of you life when were at the league" Ace said.

" You better treat my daughter right understood" Sabrina's father said appearing in front of Ace with a menacing glare.

" Wait what do you mean by that" Ace asked confused.

" Dad shut up" Sarbina said with a blush as she used her psychic power to fling her dad into the wall comically knocking him while her mother giggled in amusement.

" Well it seems like you were actually able to change Sarbina I'm quite surprised" Kurugaya said walking into the gym along with the others.

" Hey bro I see your doing all right" Ash said saying high to brother.

" That I am but you on the other hand looks like crap" Ace said noticing all the dirt and tears covering him and his cloths, it seemed like everyone was covered in dirt except Kurugaya.

" Ya well you didn't have to live through hell" Misty said clearly aggravated by the training.

" Ace, Big brother" Ace was tackled by two blurs before he could react, lifting his head slightly he came to the sight of his Gabite and Eevee snuggling into his chest.

" It's good to see you both, but where are the other's" Ace asked noticing his other Pokémon were with them.

" Their in their pokeballs resting" Ash replied handing his brother their pokeballs.

" Thanks" Ace said hooking his pokeballs to his waist.

" Now that we've said high shall we get our battle underway and since I owe Ace I'll give him a badge for free if you win" Sabrina said turning to Ash.

" Sure but is it alright for you to give my brother your badge" Ash asked.

" Of course, gym leaders are suppose to give trainers badges if they find them worthy not if they beat them in a battle and as far as I'm concerned Ace has already proven himself worthy of a badge" Sabrina replied.

" Really thanks" Ace said causing Sabrina to gain a small blush.

' Oh fuck no' Kurugaya and Eevee thought noticing Sabrina's blush.

" Alright then lets get things started Eevee your up" Ash said deciding to battle with Eevee.

" Kadabra lets go" Sabrina sent out her Kadabar.

" Eevee start off with using quick attack" Eevee moved at speeds almost three times her usual and hit Kadabra in the stomach with her body causing him to skid back a few feet from the impact.

" Kadabara use psybeam" Kadara released a beam of multiple colors at Eevee.

" Counter with shadow ball" Eevee launched a shadow ball at the psybeam, the attacks cancelling each other out on impact.

" Kadabra use reflect followed by telekinesis and then psybeam" Kadabra put up a barrier to reduce physical damage Eevee could cause before lifting her up in the air hitting her with a pybeam.

' Thiers no way her Kadabra isn't tired after using three moves in such close succession' Ash though noticing Kadabra breathing hard " Eevee use shadow ball while he's trying to catch his breath" Eevee shot a shadow ball before Kadabra could recover hitting him full on and knocking him to the ground.

" Kadabra use confusion to knock Eevee around" Kadabra used his confusion and started slamming Eevee into the roof and ground repeatedly causing her to grunt in pain before his confusion and telekinesis wore off and Eevee fell to the ground.

" Eevee get in close with quick attack and then follow up with a iron tail" Eevee rushed at Kadabra intent on getting a direct hit with her iron tail.

" Kadabra use teleport" Kadabra teleported to the left of Eevee thinking he dodged her attack only to get slammed into the ground when he took the full brunt of Eevee's iron tail. " Now end this with another shadow ball" Eevee got ready to launch another shadow ball at Kadabra as he struggled to get on his feet.

" Kadabra counter with psybeam" Kadabra unleashed a psybeam that collided with Eevee's shadow ball causing an explosion, Eevee and Kadbra being caught it on. Everyone waited patiently for the cloud of dust to clear wondering who had come out victorious. As the dust cleared Kadabra was shown to be unconscious while Eevee was struggling to stay on her feet.

" Sweet we won" Ash said happily scooping up his Eevee into his arms and giving her a hug that she happily returned.

" Nicely done bro" Ace says congratulating his brother.

" Yes that was nicely done, it seems the extreme training I put you through worked out well" Kurugaya said praising Ash on his win

" That was a great battle Ash, here you go you've earned this" Sabirna said handing Ash a marsh badge. " And here yours with a little bonus Ace" Sabrina said confusing Ace before kissing him on the cheek while she placed the badge in his hand.

" T thank you" Ace stuttered with a blush on his face as he touched the area of his cheek Sabrina kissed.

" Well now since we're done here lets be on out way" Kurugaya said yanking Ace away from Sabrina.

" Aren't you gonna battle for the marsh badge as well, from what you told us you still need one more don't you" Brock asked wondering why she would want to leave before she got her final badge.

" I always challenge the strongest gym when I go to obtain my final badge and the strongest gym leader in Kanto is in viridian city, plus I have a lot of time to get my final badge I can wait" Kurugaya said not really in much of a rush to get her final badge.

" Well now that we have everything we need from here let's get going" Misty said.

" Make sure to come visit one day" Sabrina's mother said as the gang left the gym.

" I better get my things ready to leave for my own journey" Sabrina said heading to her room to pack her things. ' I'll see you again soon Ace' Sabrina thought with a blush.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **I decided to add Sarbina as a rival since in my last story people were complaining about Ash not having a strong rival to battle during the league. If there is any gym leader you want to become a rival for the boys down the road please tell me and I'll consider it. Please also give me OC's for the boys to battle during the league, tell me their gender, age, personality and which Pokémon you want them to have and I will try to use them once the league begins**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fand and brick break**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, gid and iron tail, egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Kurugayas pokemon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" Thank you all for taking the time to come here, I know this may be a little bit of an inconvenience but there is much we must discuss due to a recent discovery" Arceus said looking at all the legendries from Kanto to Sinnoh lines up in two rows.

" Why have we been called to this meeting" Dialga asked.

" I would like to know as well lady Arceus" Rayquaza" said.

" Of course then I'll being by telling you the two chosen have been found" Arceus stated, surprised gasps being heard from her fellow legendries.

" Are you sure about that Lady Arceus, is their any proof" Articuno asked curiously.

" I understand if you have some doubts so I had Ho-oH, Drakria, Lugia, Cresslia and Giratina observe the two boys over the past two months to make sure that they are the chosen we have been looking for" Arceus said though some looked a little skeptical.

" I apologize Lady Arceus if I'm being rude in anyway but is possible for you two show us what exactly you saw as you observed the two boys." Raikou asked needing more than just her word.

" Of course, Cresellia can you use your power to transfer the memories we have of the boys from our observation" Arceus asked.

" As you command lady Arceus" Cresselia said closing her eyes before transferring her memories of the boys to the other Pokémon showing them everything they currently knew about the boys.

" Hmmm they seem to be the chosen we've been looking for, they both seem to care deeply for their Pokémon, have powerful auras and very kind, though the boy names Ace seems to get angry a little to often" Entie said believing those two to be the chosen.

" I like his angry nature it makes him tough and strong" Griatina said with a small blush.

" I have to agree he does seem to be very strong willed" Drakrai said with her own blush.

" Are you kidding me Ash's gentle nature is much better" Arceus said seeming to start and argument.

" True he does seem like the kinder of the two chosen" Lugia said agreeing with Arceus.

' Don't agree with her all your going to do is make a bigger argument' Ho-oH and Creselllia though

" I don't care who they are as long as they stay away from my territory" Zapodos said getting everyone attention.

" I agree I have no intention of allowing the fate of our world be handed down to two human brats, it's because of these humans that we have so many problems throughout the regions. We should just kill them all off" Heatran said clearly having a dislike for humans in general.

" We've been over this Heatran we can't hate all humans for the wrong doings of a few it just isn't right" Suicune said.

" Whatever I'm leaving I've had enough of dealing with you human lovers" Heatran said leaving the hall.

" I'm leaving as well I have more important things to do than talk about little boys" Zapodos said following Heatrans example.

" Honestly will those two ever grow up" Molstres said sighing at their behavior.

" It can't be helped, though I don't completely disagree with then they are right in a sense, we can't leave the world in the hands of just two boys on their own they won't be able to face such difficult opponents, It's best if we take some time to help them grow stronger so they are ready to face the challenges awaiting them" Rayquaza said.

" Don't worry I already started on helping them for now all of you go back to your business and wait until I need you all to meet together again" Arceus said brining their meeting to a close allowing everyone but her and Grirtina leave.

" We should prepare to explain to the chosen their roles in the future" Giratina said.

" Of course let us make preparation to meet with them soon but before that Mew you said before you needed to talk to me about something urgent" Arceus said turning her attention to the small pink Pokémon.

" Right" Mew said causing Arceus's and Giratina's eyes to widen in shock from what she was telling them

XXXXX

" Hey professor, it's good to see you" Ash said talking to the professor over the videophone.

" Sup professor it's been a while" Ace said standing next to his brother with Eevee sitting on his right shoulder.

" Good morning you two I was wondering when you would be calling do you have any good news" the professor asked hoping to hear and update on their journey.

" Well we have both good and bad news, the good news is that we both got our forth badge, the bad news is Kurugaya has become increasingly clingy and a little cruel towards Ace with her teasing ever since she saw Sabrina's kiss Ace on his cheek" Ash replied rubbing the back of his head while Ace went red as he remembered the various embarrassing situations Kururgaya put him through, at the rate she was going he was sure she would start sneaking into his sleeping bag soon enough.

" Well Ace it seems your girlfriend is showing signs of jealousy, don't worry I'm sure she'll calm down sooner or later " professor oak said teasingly clearly finding amusement at the boys embarrassment.

" SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Ace yelled out with all his might as he gained a blush. ' Why does she even like me, this is all so god danm confusing' Ace thought wondering why Kurugaya would even show an interest in him.

' Maybe not now but with the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if you two started dating within the next year or so' Ash and the professor thought both giving Ace a blank stare.

" So you two have only gotten four badges so far huh, the others seem to have already earned five badges each, including Gary, you two better hurry up you don't want to fall behind the others do you" professor oak said causing Ash to face fault.

" It doesn't matter we still have a lot of time to get four more badges beside getting badges doesn't mean you're a good trainer, it's battling the strongest gyms and winning that prove that" Ace said with a grin.

" Haha that's true, oh and by the way Ace where is Gible he's usually resting on top your head" Professor oak says moving his head to see if he could spot Gible.

" Gabite is with the others still asleep" Ace said gaining a surprised look from the professor.

" He evolved huh that's good to know, he must be a lot stronger now that before" Professor oak said with a hearty laugh. " Oh by the way it doesn't seem either of you have been capturing any new Pokémon lately, Gary's already captured over eighty Pokémon" Professor oak said surprising Ash

" Eighty Pokémon already man that's just not fair" Ash said a little depressed.

" Who cares, having a lot of Pokémon doesn't make you a good trainer, it's how you train the Pokémon you have that does, let him catch as much as he wants, we'll concentrate on training the Pokémon we have know and capture another three or four down the road. Beside if we had so many Pokémon with us it would become to difficult to train them all evenly" Ace said his Eevee agreeing with him whole-heartedly.

" Ya your right just because Gary has more Pokémon doesn't mean he's better than us" Ash said regaining his confidence.

" Hahaha that's an excellent way of putting it my boy, well it's time for me to go my teas getting cold" professor oak said turning of the screen.

" So bro what are you gonna do about Kururgaya she's not gonna stop teasing you until you talk things out with her" Ash said walking beside his brother.

" Don't know what can I do I don't have any experience when dealing with these kind of things, for now it would be best to wait for her to calm down, though talking to her might help" Ace said, thinking of how to deal with his current problem. ' Plus their has to be more to her teasing than we know it can't be just because she's taken a liking to me' Ace thought.

XXXXX

" Hey guys how did things go with professor oak" Misty asked the boys as they walked towards them while she fed Gabite and Pikachu are some pokefood.

" We learned that we're behind the others so we need to pick up our pace" Ash said.

" Brock celadon city has a gym in right" Ace asked while glancing slightly towards Kurugaya who looked ready to pounce on him.

' I'm going to be on high alert at all times aren't I' Ace thought to himself deciding to be careful around Kurugaya, otherwise he would be teased to death.

" Ya it should be down this road, it should only take a day to get their maybe even less if we pick up the pace" Brock replied.

" It might help if you two catch more Pokémon, especially you Ace you only have seven so far" Misty said.

" Who cares having a lot of Pokémon doesn't matter all that much to me" Ace said waving her off.

" Well it might not be all that bad an idea but what Pokémon should I capture" Ash said wondering which Pokémon would be a great addition to his team. A Mankey suddenly showed up from behind a bush jumping over to brook who gave Mankey a rice ball. Mankey jumped back onto a nearby rock and began eating his rice ball from a distance.

" **Mankey the pig monkey pokemon, it is unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged fro no reason and can't distinguish friends from foe"**

" He seems to like it" Ash said as he watched Mankey eat the rice ball. " He'd make a great Pokémon in my team I'm going to catch him" Ash said before he threw a pokeball at Mankey who retaliated by throwing his rice ball at the pokeball.

" Not a smart move bro" Ace said as he noticed that Mankey had gone from being friendly to hostile.

" It maybe best for us to run for it" Kurugaya suggested prompting everyone to follow after her as they ran from the rampaging Mankey.

" You should have let him finish the rice ball first before you tried to capture him Ash" Misty yelled at him.

" Screw you Misty" Ash said not wanting to deal with her.

" Oh my I didn't think you two had gotten that far in your relationship I'm very surprised" Kurugaya said giggling into her hand as Ash and Misty went red in the face.

" I would never be caught in a relationship with her/ him" they yelled out before glaring at each other. " What am I not good enough for you" they yelled at each other.

" This is not the time to be bickering amongst each other run like the wind" Ace said.

Mankey soon caught up to them grabbing Ash's hat before jumping back.

" My what frightening Pokémon Ace can you please protect me" Kurugaya said latching into Ace purposely pressing her breast on his back making him blush.

" c can y you please s stop doing t this w we don't h have t the time f for you t to tease m me" Ace stuttered his face going red as Kurugaya started nibbling on his ear.

" Oh no I'm not going to stop teasing you until I'm satisfied, it's not nice letting another girl kiss you in front of your lover Ace, I was so hurt by your actions" Kurugaya said letting go of Ace while he sobbing dramatically.

" Please can you stop being so dramatic, she was the one who kissed me and it was only on the cheek" Ace said embarrassed as the Brock and Misty laughed at his expense.

" Fine I'll forgive you only if you allow me to take your first kiss" Kurugaya said string at Ace seductively.

" I I can't" Ace stuttered turning his head away embarrassed.

" Than I won't stop teasing you" Kurugaya said as she clinging onto him again.

' Danm girls are hard to figure out' Ace said sighing in defeat.

" Hey give me back my hat" Ace heard his brother say to see Mankey imitating Ash which he had to admit was a little funny.

" Who cares you can buy a another hat later" Misty said.

" It's not the hat it's the principle of it" Ash said trying to climb up the tree that Mankey climbed up.

" Who cares it's just a hat" Misty said annoyed at Ash's persistence to get back a single hat.

" It's not just a hat I won it at the official Pokémon league expo" Ash said causing everyone to remember that only a hundred of those hats were ever made.

" Ya he sent in over a million letter just to win that hat" Ace said walking up to them trying to keep his blush down as Kurugaya pressing her body up to his as much as he could.

Just as Ash was about to get his hat back Mankey knocked him back onto the ground.

" Well hello their chumps" Jessie of team rocket said arriving with the rest of her gang.

' Great first I have to deal with Kurugaya teasing the crap out of me and now we have to deal with these idiots can this day get anymore stressful' Ace thought not wanting to deal with team rocket.

" What are three doing here" Misty asked but before they could answer Mankey came down and jumped on team rocket.

" Buzz off" James said kicking Mankey away. The gang with the exception of Kurugaya just had their mouths hanging wide open at team rockets blatant display of stupidity.

" Well you three have truly proven your idiots today" ace said a blank look on his face.

" Whatever just hand over your Pikachu, Gabite and that cute little Eevee" Jessie said with hearts in her eyes as she stared at Ace's Eevee who growled at Jessie for even thinking she would part ways with her trainer.

" Your situation is futile you have no chance of wining so just hand us your Pokémon or else" James said arrogantly.

' Seriously these guys are just stuck in their own world' Ash thought sweat dropping at James statement. Especially since they have always been the losers when they battle.

" Or else what" Misty said annoyed by the three.

" You three have become increasingly annoying throughout our journey, don't you see I'm trying to have some fun with Ace" Kurugaya said showing annoyance for once.

" Ok I'm having a major hat crises, could you just blast off and come back another time" Ash said but was ignored by the three.

" No way this is the ideal time to steal your Pokémon, your clearly to exhausted to do anything to stop us" Jessie said causing the gang to sweat drop at their statement.

" You guys should get out of here before you guys get beat like Ash did" Brock said.

" Ya and by who" Meowth said acting as if he had no reason to be frightened.

" By Mankey that's who" Brocks said confusing them.

" What's a Mankey" Jessie asked James.

" I think it was the thing I kicked out of the way" James said as they turned to see the very same angry Mankey evolving into a Primeape.

" **Primeape the pig monkey Pokémon, it stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult"**

" Huh he doesn't look so tough" Jessie said to arrogant to understand her situation.

' It'll be fun watching them get thrashed' Ace thought happy to have the chance to watch team rocket get thrashed. " Now lets go capture the twerps Pokémon go Ekans" Jessie said sending out her Ekans.

" Go Koffing" James said sending out his Koffing. As soon as team rockets Pokémon were sent out Primeape sent Jessie flying past the gang when he punched her in the back of her head.

" Ha nice" Ace said finding enjoyment in team rockets pain.

" How dare you damage my perfect face" Jessie said enraged.

" Perfect my ass" Ace whispered lucky Jessie didn't hear him.

" Forget about Pikachu get that Primeape" Jessie commanded team rockets Pokémon to attack Primeape.

" Now's our chance to get away" Misty said helping Ash get up.

" My hat" Ash said looking at his hat as he tried to reach for it only to be dragged away by Misty. The others follow right behind them.

" We'll get it" Pikachu said as he and Gabite ran to get back Ash's hat.

' We're starting to understand them more and more everyday looks like Kurugaya's trading is really starting to pay off' the boys thought noticing their abilities are growing stronger by the day.

Before Pikachu and Gabite could get Ash's hat Primeape got in between them. Primeape then proceeded to put Ash's hat on his head using his foot.

" He's got my hat" Ash said in annoyance. " Pikachu use thundebolt" Ash said getting Pikachu to shook Primeape.

" Ash I think you made him even more mad" Ace said as they watched Primeape thrash around.

" I don't think he took you hat because he's angry, he's probably lonely and wants some attention" Brock said walking up to Primeape.

" Brock be careful, he could lash out" Kurugaya said warning Brock.

" Now everything's gonna be fine give me a smile buddy" Brock said to Primaepe only to be attacked in return.

" I told him to be careful" Kururgya said.

" Oh crap, of crap, oh crap" Ash said as Primeape started to thrash towards their direction.

" Lets get the hell out of here" Ace said as everyone started running from Primeape. They didn't even notice that they ran right over team rocket.

" Lets split up maybe we can loos him" Ace suggested getting nods of approval f. Ace and Ash kept going forward while Kurugaya and Misty took a right turn.

" Great he's still following us" Ash said in annoyance.

" Less talking more running" Ace said, Eevee, Gabite and Pikachu running behind them. Soon enough the gang fell into a hole that was created by team rocket.

" What kind of a moron would dig a hole here" Ace asked in annoyance.

" Team rocket that's who" Ash replied as he noticed who they were with.

" Pikachu, Gabite and especially you my darling Eevee why don't you leave these losers and come to us" Jessie said getting up.

" Ash grab onto Gabite and then tell Pikachu to use thunder shock" Ace said getting himself and his brother and Eevee to grab onto Gabite and Pikachu released a powerful thunder shock onto them. Thanks to Gabite Ace, Eevee and Ash weren't hurt but team rocket weren't as lucky as them.

" I've had enough, if Primeape wants a fight I'll give him one" Ash said as he stared at Primeape from the hole they were in.

" Are you stupid Primeape is to dangerous and stubborn a Pokémon for a new trainer like you to control" Misty said angrily.

" Forget about the hat Ash it's not worth it" Brock said agreeing with Misty.

" It's not just about the hat, if I let Primeape treat me like a fool then how can I call myself a Pokémon master. I won't back down and capture Primeape" Ash said grabbing a Pokeball.

" Nicely said bro wouldn't have expected anything less" Ace said.

" Bulbasaur I choose you" Ash said sending out his Bulbasaur for battle.

" Lets start things off with energy ball" Bulbasuar unleashed an energy ball that hit Primeape full on knocking him back a few feet angrier than he was before

Primeape retaliated by hitting Bulbasuar with a mega punch causing him to slide back from the force of the attack. " Are you alright buddy" Ash asked Bulbasuar. " ya I'm fine that was nothing" Bulbasuar said shaking of the damage from Primeapes attack. " Good to know" ' being able to communicate with your Pokémon verbally is really helpful' Ash thought. " Bulbasaur grabbed Primeape with vine whip and slam him onto the ground" Bulbausar launched his vines at Primape grabbing him by the torso before lifting him into the air as high as he could and slamming him into the ground with all his strength knocking Primeape out. " Go Pokeball" Ash threw a Pokeball at Primeape capturing him without much trouble. Primeapes pokeball was sent to professor oak soon after his capture.

" Good luck professor cause your gonna need it" Ace said thinking how professor oak will most likely have half his lab destroyed by Primeape.

" You did it Ash" Brock said running up to him along with Misty.

" Congratulations you did great" Misty said.

" Here's your hat partner" Pikachu said handing Ash his hat.

" Thanks Pikachu" Ash said taking his hat.

" Hey aniki when will we get new family members" Gabite asked Ace causing him to think a little.

" Not for a little while but I don't worry you'll have more brother and sisters to play with later on" Ace said reassuringly to Gabite while rubbing his head causing Gabite to nuzzle his head in his trainers hand happily.

" Hey don't forget about us" Jessie said climbing out of the hole along with the other members of team rocket.

" Oh we completely forgot about you guys" the boys say causing everyone except Kurugaya who giggled into her hand to sweat drop.

" Hey don't just forget about us and you're the ones who left us down here in the first place" Jessie said in annoyance.

" I don't really want to waste my time dealing with you three so how about we get rid of them now and be on our way" Ace said.

" Than it's settled, Gabite flamethrower/ Pikachu thunderbolt" the boys say letting their starters unleash a deadly combination of electricity and fire on team rocket causing them to fly away into the horizon from the explosion.

" Well now lets be on our way" Ash said cheerfully.

" Next stop Celadon city lets get going we should have covered a lot of ground thanks to Primape" Ace said before he felt Kurugyaa latch onto him again.

" How about you carry me their Ace" Kurugaya whispered into his ear making him blush while the others sigh at their interaction

XXXXX

" Seriously were only a few hours away from civilization and you two want to spend your time training in a forest for a week" Misty said angrily as Ace and Ash stopped the gang from going any further so they could trainer their Pokémon some more before their challenge the Caledon gym.

" Because we want our Pokémon to widen their move set before we battle Erika and unlike you Misty we're actually doing something to further ourselves as trainers so you can either go to Celedon on your own or shut up and deal with it" Ace said irritated by Misty's complaining.

" I agree with Ace, if you actually want to reach your goal of become a water pokemon master it may be a good idea for you too actually put in some effort instead of complaining about every little thing" Kurugaya said agreeing with.

" I thought you were angry with Ace why are you defending him" Misty asked.

" Because even if I am a little annoyed by him being kissed by another girl I know when to spot thinking about myself, beside I'm technically their teacher it's my job to help them reach a decent level for the Pokémon league so of course I would be on their side" Kurugaya said.

" Ok but what about food, we're running out so we'll need to pack supplies soon anyway" Brock said showing them the near empty bag.

" We know which is why we waited for us to get close to Celadon city before we stopped to do some major training. You and Misty can go to Celadon and pack up on supplies as the rest of us train" Ace said.

" Ohh why don't you train at the Pokémon center it's not like you need stay in a smelly forest like this to train" Misty said still being defiant.

" That was my idea, I suggested to them a while back that the best environment for them to train in would be an area with lots of obstacles and resources to help them not to mention theirs a river nearby that Ace can use to help train his Magikarp" Kurugaya said.

" Fine whatever have fun staying in this smelly forest" Misty said walking away in a huff dragging Brock along.

" Ok now let's release everyone and tell them of their training schedule" Ace said releasing his Growlithe, Elekid, Beedrill, and Magikarp as his Eevee and Gabite stood next to the others. Ash went ahead and released his Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Charmander, Eevee and Pidgeotto.

" For the next week we'll be training within the forest in order to prepare for our gym battle against Erika, we're gonna start off with your normal physical exercises except with heavier weights, followed by learning some new moves, Pikachu your gonna concentrate on learning agility, slam and discharge. Bulbasaur you'll be learning razor leaf and synthesis. Wartortle you'll be learning ice beam and skull bash. Charmander you'll be learning slash, fire spin and dragon claw. Eevee you'll be learning Bite, sleep talk and secrete power. Pidgeotto you'll be learning air slash, mirror move and roost. Then to end thing's off you'll be sparing with Kurugayas Pokémon fro two hours" Ash said as the Pokémon paled slightly when he mentioned sparing.

" Gabite you'll be learning to use dual chop and rock slide. Growlithe you'll be learning, crunch, reversal and flamethrower. Elekid you'll be learning discharge and protect. Beedrill you'll be learning aerial ace, double team and giga drain. Eevee you'll be learning shadow ball, double team and hidden power. As for Magikarp since you can't really learn any other move's than the ones you currently know we'll be focusing on strengthening your overall states so when you evolve you'll be super powered alright" Ace said getting the Pokémon to cheer as their training began.

Day 1

Pikachu started off his training along side Elekid both distributing their electricity in a wide spread area in a means to learn discharge in a separate area from the others so they don't get caught in their attack. Both were getting the move down pretty easily considering all they needed to do is distribute their electricity all around them instead of at a certain spot

Gabite spent a little while explaining how dragon claw worked for Charamander and gave him a small demonstration before going off to learn dual chop which he practiced on a rock by repeated hitting it as he concentrated his energy into his arms. Cahrmandder himself made decent progress with his Dragon claw and already seemed to have the move down all he needed to do know was work on the power he puts into the move.

Bulbasuar worked on learning razor leaf first and already seemed to become very good at using the move all he needed to do was practice the power he launched them at as well as his accuracy. He also practiced absorbing energy from the son replenishing the energy he lost training repeatedly allowing him to practice both moves in coherence.

Pidgetto spent a few minutes of her time explaining to Beerdill how to preform an aerial ace giving him pointers and demonstrations. Pidgetto followed Bulbasuars example and practiced both sir slash and roost in coherence switching between the two, due to her already powerful wings she had already begun to get air slash sown and just had to focus on increasing the power.

Growlithe practiced learning to use crunch by breaking rocks with his teeth strengthening while also strengthening his jaw. He practiced using reversal when he spared with Kurugaya's Pokémon gaining a decent grasp on both techniques.

Aces Eevee got pointers from her sister on how to use shadow ball practicing forming the attack before she could use it while Ash's Eevee started learning to use bite by crushing small rocks with her teeth and Jaw while also getting Bulbasaurs help in learning sleep talk as he put her too sleep with his sleep powder.

Wartortle practiced using his ice beam on some near by rocks being able to preform the move easily enough but still need to put more power into it.

Magikarp with Ace's supervision spent most of his time swimming in a river against the stream with weights strapped to his body taking small breaks to replenish his energy.

Day 2

Pikachu and Elekid were making great progress with learning discharge and increased the power and range to a sufficient degree. Pikachu also took some time learning to use agility getting the move down quickly due to him already possessing great speed to begin with.

Gabite had made great progress with learning dual chop and only had to increase the power and force he puts into the attack to make it more effective.

Charmander thanks to Gabites guidance made great progress with dragon claw already reaching a sufficient degree of skill when using the move.

Bulbasuar and Pidgeotto kept doing their usual routine and alternated with using the two moves they were using making steady but noticeable progress with them.

Growlithe and Ash's Eevee kept breaking rocks with their teeth and jaw showing noticeable increase in strength and practicing sleep talk with Bulbasaur while Growlithe also practiced using reversal during his spares with Krugaya's Pokémon.

Ace's Eevee could now form a shadow ball and just had to work on increasing it's power and accuracy while also starting her training to learn double team.

Beedrill had gotten aerial ace down to a decent level thanks to Pidgeottos guidance and started practicing his double team.

Wartortle continued to focus on increasing the power of his ice beam.

Magikarp kept up his physical training with Ace.

Day 3

Pikachu had gotten use to using discharge and moved onto learning their other moves. Pikachu went onto learning how to use, due to the simplicity of the move he was able to get it down fairly easily and just practiced his accuracy when landing.

Elekid went on to learning protect by concentrating a sphere around him using his energy but had trouble maintaining his barrier.

Gabite kept practicing his dual chop intent on increasing it's power while Charmander did the same with dragon claw.

Bulbasuar and Pidgetto kept doing their usual routine to gain a better grasp on the moves they were learning.

Growlithe and Ash's Eevee went on to crushing bigger rocks in hopes of increasing their jaw strength even further while Eevee also kept up her training to learn sleep tlak showing great progress as she could now randomly use any of her other moves while asleep.

Beedrill kept working on perfecting his aerial ace some more.

Ace's Eevee got her shadow ball to a decent level and now practiced on increasing her accuracy with the attack and learned to use double team to a sufficient degree.

Wartortle focus on increasing the power of his ice beam even more.

Magikarp went on his usual training to build up his overall strength.

Day 4

Pikachu had already learned to use slam sufficiently and went on to strengthening his efficiency with his other attacks while increasing his physical conditioning while also taking some time to help the other Pokémon.

Elekid could maintain his barrier better but it wasn't strong enough to protect him from most attacks so he got Pikachu to help him by attack the barrier he created.

Gabite went on to learning rocks slide getting a good feel for the move but having to practice the accuracy of it.

Charmander went and learned slash with little effort and quickly moved onto fire spin in an area were the trees around him couldn't catch fire shooting off the attack in the air.

Growlithe went on to learning flamethrower already having a good grasp on the move and just focused on increasing the power he put into it.

Ash's Eevee went onto learning to learning secrete power while Ace's Eevee went on to learning hidden power both starting of great with learning the two moves.

Bulbasuar and Pidgeotto kept working on the moves they were training to learn while Pideotto started to train in using mirror move.

Beedrill went on to learning giga drain by practicing on some of Kurugayas pokemon who didn't seem to be affected much by his giga drain.

Wartortle went on to learn skull bash by trying to break rocks with his head starting off with rocks the size of his torso.

Magikarp kept up his training just with some added weight and shorter breaks.

Day 5

Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Pdigeotto and Growlithe already having gotten a decent grasp on the moves they were tasked to learn spent the rest of their time training their bodies.

Gabite kept training with rock slide trying increasing the accuracy of the attack by a great deal.

Elekid could now take on weaker attacks with his barrier but still needed to increase his the power he put into it if he wanted to block stronger attacks.

Both Eevees kept practicing their perspective moves already gaining a good grasp on them and just needed to increase their power some more.

Charmander kept practicing his fire spin attack trying to increase it's power.

Beedrill kept practicing his gigs drain getting a better grasp on the technique trying to increase the amount of energy he takes in a shorter amount of time.

Wartortle moved onto crushing bigger rocks with his skull trying to increase the power of his skull bash.

Magikarp kept up his usual training under Ace's super vision.

Day 6

Piakchu, Bulbasuar, Pidgeotto, Grolithe Charmander and Gabite all gained a good understanding of the moves they learned and focused on training their bodies for entire day.

Elekid had gotten a decent grasp using protect but had to increase it's power for future battles.

Both Eevee's increased the power of their perspective moves even more.

Beedrill had gotten a lot better with giga drain as could see some of Kurugaya's Pokémon being affected by it even if only slightly.

Wartortle could now crush rocks as half as big as his body with little difficulty.

Magikarp kept up his normal training showing great progress as he looked a lot healthier and stronger than he was a week ago.

Day 7

They spent the last day doing some fine-tuning on their training by practicing the moves they learned on some wild Pokémon while the boys were forced to spar with Kurugaya as they needed to learn to defend themselves as aura guardians having bruises all over their bodies from the sparing.

XXXXX

" Man you guys look like shit" Brock said noticing all the bruises Ace and Ash had.

" What the hell happened" Misty asked.

" Kurugaya is seriously strong" was all Ash said.

" Getting punched by Kurugaya is not fun, that's for sure" Ace said.

" it was necessary" Kurugaya said knowing the two would need to start learning hand to hand combat sooner or later.

" I smell perfume" Misty said sniffing the fragrance in the air.

" So do I" Brock said running off with Misty to were the smell was coming from.

" Wait were are you guys going" Ash said running after them.

" Well we better go after them" Ace said while Kurugaya hung off him.

" Why are you making funny faces for Brock" Ash asked his friend who's face was on a window.

" Probably at some girls he's gonna strike out with" Ace said causing Brook to cry a little knowing that Ace was most likely right.

" No I will not this time, this is my type of town so I know I'll get a girlfriend today" Brock said with nothing but confidence causing everyone to sweat drop. " I say we should stay here for a little while" Brock suggested pressing his face to the glass again.

" Brock we can let you ogle those girls after we get our gym badge alright for know lets get going me and my brother are already behind as it is" Ace said annoyed at his friends behavior.

" Hey where are Pikachu and Misty" Ash asked looking around for his friend and Pokémon.

" I think they went inside the perfume shop" Kurugaya said pointing to were Misty and Pikachu were testing out the various perfumes.

" Lets go inside and get her" Ash said walking into the store.

" Hey Misty it's time to leave you can buy and try out your perfume after me and Ash have challenged the gym leader" Ace said causing her and the other girls in the store to turn in our direction.

" Aw but I wanted to try out the perfumes in the store, come on we can worry about your gym battle later" Misty said looking around the store for various different perfumes.

" Like I said before you can look at the perfume later, me and my brother have been waiting a long time for our gym battle it isn't fair that we have to wait because you want to try out some perfume" Ace said with a little anger. He felt someone tap on his shoulder soon after and turned to see his brother pointing at Kurugaya.

" This may be a good chance for you too patch things up with Kurugaya, besides we have all day battle the gym leader and we do need something to do to relax before the battle. Beside I was thinking of buying some perfume for mom anyway" Ash said giving his brother a smile. Ace then turned to see Misty giving him pleading eyes along with Brock.

" Sigh fine we'll stay and let you guys look at the perfume for one hour but no longer, now I have some things to talk about with Kurugaya" Ace said walking towards Kurugaya who was trying some perfumes out.

" So he's finally going to make things up with her, it's about time any longer and Ace would have had a heart attack from all the teasing" Misty said.

" Yah tough you can't blame him all that much for what happened it wasn't completely his fault since Sabrina was the one who kissed him out of nowhere, I wonder though why does Kurugaya even care if Ace was kissed by another girl" Ash asked while looking around for a perfume that his mother might like.

" Ash if a guy likes a girl than they must NEVER under any circumstances kiss another girl in front of her, especially if that very girl likes the guy back" Brock said getting a nod from everyone else in the store.

" Brock you of all people don't have the right to say that, beside Sabrina only kissed him on the cheek it isn't like they swapped spit" Ash said smelling some of the perfume on display.

" Are you planning on buying some of our perfume young man" a women asked walking up to Ash.

" I'm planning on buying one for my mom back in pallet but I can't seem to find one that smells like right for her" Ash replied turning around to face the women.

" I see I think I can help with that, by the way my name is Erica" Erica said catching Ash by surprise.

" So you're the gym leader, I'll be honest I didn't expect to meet you here. Thought you would be at the gym" Ash said.

" Oh are you a challenger by any chance" Erica asked.

" Ya me and my brother were planning on coming to challenge your gym today, do you think you can make some room for us" Ash asked her getting a smile from Erica.

" Of course I'll be at my gym waiting for you two in about three hours until then you should relax and prepare for tough battle. Now to help you find the perfume you're looking for" Erica repled taking Ash around to try the various flower scented perfumes.

XXXXX

" Hey Kurugaya can we talk, I wanted to say something to you" Ace said getting her attention.

" Of course what is it" Kurugaya said looking at Ace with predatory eyes.

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I did at saffron," Ace said bowing his head hoping he could get her to stop teasing him so much with an apology.

" That's all well and good but you know that theirs only one way for you get my forgiveness" Kurugaya said leaning closer to Ace grabbing his face so he couldn't try to get away.

" But I can't" Ace said with a blush on my face.

" Oh and why not" Kurugaya said leaning in closer.

" W well it's b because I I've n never r really k kissed a g girl b before b but if I it's m make y you happy t then I don't m mind g giving it t to y you" Ace stuttered turning his head away shyly with a blush on his face.

" Really than they'd mean your first kiss would belong to me, my how lucky" Kurugaya said going in for a kiss only to tilt her to avoid a sand attack curtsy of Eevee.

" back off he's mine" Eevee said getting in between Ace and Kurugaya.

' whne the hell did I become her's Ace wondered

" Theirs no reason to be hostile Eevee I don't mind sharing" Kusugaya said getting both trainer and pokemon to blush. " though I guess steeling your first kiss like this wouldn't be very fair so I'll just settle for this" She continued giving Ace a kiss on the cheek making his face go a whole new shade of red.

" Bro you alright" Ash asked seeing a ton of steam coming out of his brother ears.

" I I'm f fine" Ace stuttered with a blush finally snapping out of his trance.

" Ok then lets go over some strategy's we can use to fight the celadon gym, we have three hours before the gym opens anyway" Ash said already picked the perfume for their mother with the help of Erica.

" Sure" Ace said wanting to get ready for the gym battle.

" Before that do you think you can buy me a bottle of perfume Ace, I'd really like it if you did" Kurugaya asked clinging onto Ace.

" I thought you'd stop teasing me if I gave you a kiss" Ace said a blush on his face.

" Oh and why would I stop teasing you, you're to adorable not to tease" Kurugaya said.

" If I buy you perfume will you get off me" Ace asked.

" Maybe" Kruurgaya said as Ace sighed.

" Me too buy me one to Ace" Eevee asked her trainer not wanting Kurugaya to be the only one getting his attention.

" Fine" Ace said tiredly not wanting to deal with any extra hassle. ' looks like my wallet is gonna take a hit' Ace thought looking around to see which perfumes would suit Eevee and Kurugaya.

XXXXX

" The first match will be a two on two between Erica the gym leader and Ash Ketchum of pallet town. Only the challenger is a allowed to substitute his Pokémon" the referee says starting the match.

" Bulbassuar I chose you" Ash sent out his Bulbsaur for battle for battle.

" Tangela take I chose you" Erica sent out her tangelo for battle.

" **Tangela the vine pokemon, many withering vines cover it, so it's true identity in unknown. The blue vines grow for it's entire life"**

" Bulbasaur start off with toxic" Bulbasaur unleashed a toxic gas that was inhaled by Tangela poisoning.

" He went for a status affect from the beginning, Tangela use constrict" Tangela grabbed Bulbasuar with his vines before applying pressure making Bulbasuar grunt a little from the pressure.

" Bulbasuar use vine whip to free yourself and then follow up with a leech seed" Bulbasuar used his vines to continually attack Tangela causing him to let go of Bulbasuar ash e tried to defend himself with from the vines. Bulbasaur then launched a seed at Tangela constricting him in vines that started to drain him of his energy.

" Tangale lash out with vine whip" Tangela repeatedly hit Bulbasuar with his vines attempting to take him down quickly knowing he was reaching his limit.

" Bulbasuar end this with take down" Bulbasaur pushed through the vines experiencing worse pain from Kurugaya's training and used a full body take down that knocked Tangela out.

" Return Tengale you did amazing, Gloom your up next" Erica returned Tangela and sent out her Gloom.

" **Gloom the weed pokemon, smells incredibly foul however around one out of one thousand people enjoy sniffing it's nose-bending stink"**

" A man that smell is rancid" Ace said covering his nose using his shirt.

" I think my eyes are starting to sting from the smell" Kurugaya said pinching her nose to keep the smell out.

" This is glooms special ability, he releases this scent in order to keep his enemies away" Erica said proudly.

" I see Bulbasuar return, Charmander your up next" Ash returned Bulbasuar and sent out Charmander. " It doesn't matter we'll still win, Charmander start things off with off with flamethrower" Charmander unleashed a stream of fire at Gloom engulfing him and causing him to scream out in pain.

" Gloom no, use Stun spoor" Gloom quickly shook off the flamethrower and unleashes stun spore on Charmander paralyzing him and rendering him defenseless. " Now Gloom hit him with drain punch" Gloom used Charmander's paralysis to hit him with drain punch dealing damage and regaining his energy causing Charmander to grunt form the impact of the punch.

' Danm this isn't good, but I think I know what to do' Ash thinks to himself. " Charmander use ember on your self to burn away the paralysis and then retaliate using another flamethrower" Charmander covered himself with his own ember burning away the spore on his body before hitting Gloom with another flamethrower.

" What an interesting way of dealing with paralysis" Brock said never imagining someone latterly burning away spore that cause paralysis.

" Looks like he's improved a lot over the journey" Misty said.

" Of course, I expected nothing less of my little brother" Ace said proud at how his brother had advanced.

" Now lets end this with fire fang " Chamrander rushed Gloom with blinding speed and bit down on him with his fire fang knocking him out from the accumulated damage. " Great job Charmander you did great now return" Ash said happily returning his fire type getting ready to leave the field for his brother battle.

" Gloom is unable to battle the winner is Ash Kethum from pallet town" the Referee said. " Next challenger please make your way to the field" the Referee continued, motioning Ace to get up and walk towards the battle field passing his brother.

" Good luck bro I know you can win" Ash said walking past his brother.

" Thanks and I will" Ace said with a confident grin.

" The next match will be between Erica the gym leader and the challenger Ace Ketchum from pallet town, the same rules as before are still in affect" the referee says starting the match.

" Eevee lets go" Eevee jumped from her trainers head onto the battlefield ready to win.

" Ivysaur your up " Erica sent out her Ivysaur for battle.

" **Ivysaur the seed pokemon, there is a plant bulb on it's back. when it absorbs nutrients the bulb is said to blossom into a bigger flower"**

" If you win Ace I'll reward you with another kiss" Kurugaya said causing ace to blush.

' Like hell I'll let that happen' Eevee thought not wanting Kurugaya to get an even bigger lead.

" Eevee start things off with a quick attack and then follow off with a swift" Eevee used quick attack on Ivysaur making him skid back a few feet before launching her swift attack before he had time to recover.

" Wow that was amazing but it's still not enough to beat us. Ivysaur use vine whip to grab Eevee and then use sleep powder to render her defenseless" Ivysaur grabbed Eevee and lifted her into the air so she couldn't escape.

" Eevee use swift attack on Ivysuar before he can use sleep powder" Eevee launched another sift attack that hit Ivysaur but was unable to stop him from launching his Sleep powder putting Eevee to sleep.

'Danm this is bad she's completely defenseless, and she'll be angry if I were to force her back into her pokeball' Ace thought in worry knowing how stubborn his Eevee could be.

" Ivysaur grab Eevee with vine whip and then slam her onto the ground full force" Erica says getting Ivusaur to Grab Eevee lifting her up as high as possible and then slammed her into the ground causing a causing Eevee to wake up screaming in pain.

" Eevee shake off the damage and use quick attack to get in close followed by an iron tail" Eevee rushed at Ivy said using quick attack to increase her attack before hitting on the head with an iron tail with all her might.

" Ivysaur use energy ball" Ivysaur launched an Energy ball at Eevee who was unable to doge due to her being so close to Ivysaur.

" Eevee use dig" Eevee went straight into the ground putting ivysuar and Erika on edge as they couldn't predict where and when Eevee would come out of the ground.

" Ivysaur use sleep powder on the hole before Eevee can attack" Erika said knowing Ivysaur couldn't take another hit.

" Not gonna happen, Eevee finish this with iron tail" Eevee came right of the ground from behind Ivysaur and hit him on the head with an iron tail knocking him out.

" Ace I won I won my first real battle" Eevee said excitedly jumping into her trainers arms.

" I'm so proud of you Eevee, now how about you take a rest" Ace said placing Eevee on his shoulder.

" Ivysaur return" Erika said returned her Ivysaur.

" Growlithe lets go" Ace sent out Growlithe to battle next.

" Parasect you up next" Erika sent out her Parasect for battle.

" **Parasect the mushroom pokemon, a mushroom grown larger than the host body controls Parasect"**

" Growlithe start off with flamewheel" Growlithe covered himself in flames before rolling towards Parasect hitting him full on.

" Parascet counter with stun spore" Parasect unleashed his spore at Growlithe hoping to paralyze him to restrict his movements.

" Growlithe use dig to dog and then follow up with ember" Growlithe narrowly avoided the stun spore before coming out of the ground in front of Parasect ready to use ember.

" Parasect counter with slash attack" Parasect hit Growlithe with slash at the same time he was hit by ember.

" Growlithe use flamewheel followed by iron tail" Growlithe covered himself in flames before launching himself at Parasect again hitting him, he then used the moment he got from spinning to hit Parasect with and iron tail knocking him out.

" Parasect is unable to battle the winner is Ace Ketchum of pallet town" the referee said giving Ace his win.

" That was great Growlithe I'm proud of you" Ace said petting Growlithe on the head.

" That was a great battle bro" Ash said walking up to his brother

" I'll say you and Ash have really gotten stronger, your on a whole other league than you two when I first met you two" Brock said walking towards him along with Kurugaya.

" Oh no your not leaving until you get your reward" Kurugaya said quickly closing the gap between the two and ace to give him another kiss only dodge Eevee's sand attack.

" Back off he's mine" Eevee said standing between Ace and Kurugaya.

" as I said before I don't mind sharing him with you, we can show him our affection together" Kurugaya said picking up Eevee much to her reluctance and hugging her into her breast.

' Well I guess it's ok as long as I get to stay with Ace' Eevee thought knowing she probably couldn't go against Kurugaya even if she wanted to.

' Even if I complained I doubt I could do anything to stop them' Ace thought with a defeated sigh.

" I don't think Ace can last much longer at this rate if Kurugaya keeps teasing him" Misty said pitying Ace. .

" Excuse me" Erica said getting their attention. She held two rainbow badges in her hand. " I would like to present both Ash and Ace a rainbow badge for defeating me in a gym battle, you two have easily been the toughest opponents I've battled yet I'm positive you two will go far in this world" Erica said handing the badges over to the boys who graciously accepted them with smiles on their faces.

" Thanks we appreciate the badges as well as the praise we won't let you down and reach for the top" Ace said happy they finally got their fifth badge.

" No problem have fun with your girlfriend" Erika said laughing at Ace as he went red in the face. ' I can see why Kurugaya likes teasing him it's fun, I wonder if Ash would be just as fun to tease" Erika thought with a small blush.

" It was nice battling with you Erica I hope we meet again one day" Ash said as they left Erika's gym to continue their journey. ' I think it might be fun to go on my own journey one day' Erika thought wanting to go on her own journey seeing all the fun the gang had.

XXXXX

" So why did we come to scissor street again" Ash asked walking along side his friends.

" You'll see soon enough" Brock said looking all over the place trying to find something.

" There sure are a lot of Pokémon beauty parlors" Misty said happily looking at the various beauty parlous around them.

" Is their something special about this place you seems pretty antic since we got here" Ace said wanting to know what Brock was trying so hard to look for.

" I just remembered Scissor Street is also known as breeders lane" Misty said.

" Oh then he must be looking for a specific breeder, most likely so her can learn from him or her" Ace said now understanding why Brock was putting so much effort to find whoever he was looking for.

" That makes sense" Ash said hoping his friend found who he was looking for.

" Some of the best breeder make up shop here there are a lot of terrific makeup places and fashion salons too, just for Pokémon" Brock said continuing to look around the street.

" The breeders here also give demonstrations on their techniques and sometimes even tell you about their experiences when it comes to raising Pokémon" Kurugaya said explaining what she knew about what happens here.

" Awe how cute" Misty said running up to a board with two horribly dressed Pokémon wearing makeup.

" Cute isn't the word I would use to describe what I am seeing right now" Ace said seriously disturbed at the picture.

" It's down right ugly" Ash said bluntly causing Misty to huff.

" Oh just come along already, beside you two need to learn something about fashion anyway" Misty said dragging them with her.

" Is that suppose to be a Pokémon or a Christmas tree" Brock said looking at another horrible picture of two dressed up Pokémon.

" That's just disgusting" Kururgaya said looking a little sick as she looked at a picture of a Koffing and Ekans wearing makeup. ' Though why would anybody use those Pokémon as models, the only ones I can think off are those three from team rocket, their plan will probably fail like it usually does' Kurugaya thought leaving team rocket alone for now.

' I wonder what she's thinking about' Ace thought noticing Kurugaya pause for a second while she stared at the poster with the horribly dressed Koffing and Ekans on it.

" Lets leave were wasting our time here watching this display" Brock said showing his disgust at how the Pokémon were being shown off.

" I agree lets go find the place Brock is looking for, it's definitely better than a place like this" Ace said getting a nod form everyone but Misty who reluctantly followed the others, despite her wanting to stay and have her Pokémon dressed up.

" We finally found it" Brock said stopping in front of a store he was looking for.

" This is the place store you guys have been looking for" Misty said as Brock opened the door to the store. As they entered the store they saw a beautiful girl with green hair messaging a Pokémon. To the point the Pokémon looked like it was practically glowing.

" There now you'll have even more energy" the girl said with a smile as Chansey who was looking at her own reflection with a mirror.

" Chansey I'm here to pick you up" A man dressed like a drag queen said entering the building.

' That guy gives me the creeps' Ace and Ash thought unconsciously backing away from the man frightened by his appearance.

" You just look fabulous" the man said as his Chansey walked up to him.

" Please come again" the girl said watching the man leave the building with his Chansey

" See you soon Suzy" the man said before he left.

" May I help you" Suzy asked the gang getting their attention.

" We came here to look around" Ash replied.

" Awe that Vulpix is so cute" Misty said spotting a Vulpix sleeping on a chair.

" **Vulpix the fox pokemon, when it is born it has just one snow white tail. The tail grows from it's tips as it grows older"**

' Why do I get the feeling she's going to do something very stupid, but funny' Ace thought hoping to himself that Misty got hurt.

" Awe I just want to hug her" Misty said as she and Ash got a closer look of Vukpix. " She has just about the shiniest hair fur I've ever seen" she continued attempting to pick up Vulpix.

" No don't touch her" Suzy said trying to warn Misty before she got hurt.

" Your just about the cutest Pokémon I've ever seen" Misty said picking up Vulpix only to get burned when Vulpix used flamethrower on her making her to let go of Vulpix and collapse onto the ground.

' That just made my day hehe' Ace thought laughing on the inside.

" Sorry but Vulpix doesn't like to be hugged by strangers" Suzy said to the now crispy Misty.

" Could have told me sooner" Misty said on the ground.

" She tried to but you didn't listen, you only have yourself to blame" Ace said bluntly.

" Umm excuse me Suzy" Brock said getting Suzy's attention.

" Yes" Suzy said turning to face Brock.

" It's nice to meet you my name is Brock and I want to be a breeder like you" Brock said his body stiff as a statue from being so close to his role model.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen Brock not acting like a perv, I have to honest I'm a little surprised" Kurugaya said.

" It's nice to meet you Brook, I'm really flattered you want to make me your goal" Suzy said with a smile.

" Thank you very much, I wish to learn a lot from you so that I can become a better breeder. Please make me your pupil and teach me as much as you can" Brock asked bowing to Suzy surprising everyone.

" I'm sorry but I can't breeding takes up all my time" Suzy said to them.

" Wow Brock must really want to learn from her" Ash said surprised at how his friend was acting.

" Well you can't really blame them, from what I've learned she's the most popular and well respected breeder in the entire world, she's won rewards for being the best breeder three years in a row. Honestly speaking in my opinion she is hands down the best breeder alive" Ace explains to Ash letting him understand how great of a breeder she truly is.

" Wow she really must be in a league of her own" Misty said in wonderment.

" Yes she is very impressive as a breeder, it'll take a lot fro someone to surpass her" Kurugaya said acknowledging that Suzy is truly a remarkable individual.

" Ya you better believe it" Brock said agreeing with everything Ace said.

" I wonder if her Vulpix has won any awards" Misty said looking at the sleeping Vulpix.

" That's a fabulous question Misty, this Vulpix is the hottest supermodel of the Pokémon world" Brock said in an eccentric manner causing the others beside Kurugaya to sweat drop.

" So all five of you are travelling on Pokémon journey together" Suzy said poring some tea for everyone as they took a seat near a table.

" Food" Gabite and Pikachu say together taking some Pokémon food into their mounts.

" Boys are such pigs" Eevee said letting Ace stroke her fur as she sat on his lap.

" Your Pikachu, Eevee and Gabite seem to be very well taken care of and their complexion is remarkably good" Suzy said observing the three Pokémon.

" Are you the two who prepare all the Pokémon's food" Suzy asked looking at first Brock who was sitting next to her and Ace who was sitting next to Kurugaya who clung to his arm.

" We do but Ace is still learning so I do most of the work" Brock said again stiff as a rock.

" All the credit definitely goes to Brock for taking the time to teach me, but I'm still nowhere near as good at making Pokémon food as he is" Ace said rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

" My career as a breeder first began when I became interested in Pokémon nutrition" Suzy said with a smile. Their attention was drawn back to the Pokémon when they saw Vukpix eat some of Brocks Pokémon food and express how happy she was from eating it.

" I can't believe Vulpix is eating the food I made" Brock said surprised.

" Brock this is really amazing, Vulpix never eats food that I haven't made myself" Suzy said amazed to se her Vupix eating's another's food.

" Looks like Brocks cocking has one her over" Ash said.

" Thank you Vulpix" Brock said as he attempted to bow but instead hits his face on the table painfully.

" Hey Suzy we saw some super fancy looking Pokémon down the street is that really the latest trend" Misty asked Suzy.

" By any chance did you pass a very large salon on the way" Suzy asked.

" Ya it was a really tacky looking face" Ash replied.

" Ever since that place opened up, trainers have been trying to make their Pokémon flashy as possible" Suzy said disappointment in her voice.

" So that salon started that trend" Brock said.

" Those other trainers don't seem to be very bright" Kurugaya said not seeing the value of dressing her Pokémon up.

" Calm down, if they want to make there Pokémon flashy than let them. You don't need to waste your time thinking about them" Ace said.

" Oh your so right where would I be without you" Kurugyaa said giving Ace a peck on the cheek making him blush while also ignoring Eevees glare.

" Being a breeder is about brining out a Pokémon inner strength and beauty, but this new trend doesn't focus on that at all" Suzy said.

" I agree, it's pretty stupid to waste your time showing off your Pokémon in such a overzealous way" Ash said.

" But sometime Pokémon like to show off a little and dress up like the rest of us right Pikachu" Misty said looking at Pikachu and picturing him in a dress.

' Scary, I think I can tell the image she has in her head' Ace said sweat dropping.

" I think Pikachu is fine as he is, besides it's inner beauty that truly counts" Ash said smiling at his Pokémon.

" Dressing up is stupid it takes away form the natural beauty of us Pokémon" Eevee said insulted at how Misty talked.

" See at least Eevee agreed with me" Misty said thinking Eevee was on her side.

" I did not" Eevee said growling at Misty.

" Form what I heard she seems to disagree with you Misty" Ace said scratching behind Eevee's calming her down.

" Oh shut up, it's not like the inside matter's as much as the outside" Misty said defiantly.

" The inside is much more important" Ash said causing a fight between the two of them.

" Shouldn't we stop them" Suzy asked the other's sweat dropping at Misty and Ash.

" Let them settle things by themselves" Ace replied calmly taking a sip of his tea.

" If you think fashion is so important then why don't you head over to that stupid salon" Ash said angrily to Misty.

" That's a great idea, lets go Psyduck" Misty said taking her Psyduck with her.

" **Psyduck the duck Pokémon, it is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers"**

" My head hurts" Psyduck said tilting his head to the side.

" Psyduck and me are so cute I'm sure we'll look good in anything" Misty said.

" Sure maybe Psyduck but I doubt you would" Ash said tauntingly making Misty angry.

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FASHION" Misty yelled at Ash. " Right Psyduck" she continued turning her attention to Psyduck.

" My head still hurts" Psyduck said tilting his head to the side.

' Poor little guy has a banshee for a trainer' Ace said petting the duck like Pokémon having to deal with an impulsive trainer like Misty.

" This may be more of a challenge than I thought" Misty said with a sigh. " But you'll be jealous when we come back from the salon with Psyduck looking even cuter than Pikachu" Misty said smugly. " Come on Psyduck" she continued walking out of the store with Psyduck right behind her.

" I wonder if it's really what's on the outside or the inside that really counts in the end. Ever since that new salon opened I've been wondering if my methods are good enough" Suzy said sadly.

" Don't says things like that, Suzy you've to keep following the path you believe in" Brock said reassuringly to Suzy.

" I'm a little disappointed to think she would have such a shallow view on beauty" Kurugaya said.

" Looks like we have a reason to help you prove your methods are the best" Ace said smiling reassuringly at Suzy.

" We'll show everyone how great a Pokémon's inner beauty truly is" Ash said with everyone agreeing with him. " Isn't that right you guys" he continued looking at the Pokémon's support.

" Of course" Pikachu said with a thumbs up.

" ya were gonna help the nice lady" Gabite said excitedly.

" It'll be fun to show Misty how wrong she is" Eevee said showing distain for Misty's actions.

" That's very kind of you all, but how can we" Suzy said.

" Simple we'll give customers a demonstration of your methods" Brock said.

" I'm sure Ace wouldn't mind helping" Kurugaya said volunteering Ace for the demonstrations.

" Well I guess that'd be alright" Ace said.

XXXXX

" Welcome to our lecture on Pokémon care" Brock said as he talked to a bunch of people who came to watch the demonstration.

" Each Pokémon need your special care and attention" Suzy started by giving Pikachu a message. " Whenever a Pokémon has been injured in a battle you should give them a therapeutic message" she continued while still messaging.

" This feels awesome" Pikachu said happily.

" These two volunteers and their Pokémon will now demonstrate the techniques we learned in todays lecture" Suzy says introducing Ash, Pikachu, Ace and Eevee. " Will you two message your Pokémon as I showed you earlier" Suzy asked them kindly getting them both to start their demonstration.

" How's that feel Pikachu" Ash asked his partner.

" This feels awesome" Pikachu says happily.

" How about you Eevee you all right" Ace asked his Pokémon.

" This feels wonderful" Eevee replied happily. ' And it's even better since I get a message from my Ace" Eevee thought happily.

" Good communication between a trainer and their Pokémon is essential, these techniques will help bring out a Pokémon inner personality" Suzy said to the audience.

" I think Suzy would agree with me when I say the technique is inly as good as the trainer who uses it" Brock said giving his input causing some trainer to look at their decorated Pokémon and hand their head in shame for believing that how a Pokémon looked only mattered. As they continued the demonstration Psyduck came into the room in a panic.

" Misty's been kidnapped and my head still hurts" Psyduck said waving his arms around.

" What" Ace, Ash, Pikachu and Gabite all say in worry.

" What happened, why is Psyduck panicking like that, did something happen to Misty" Brock asked in worry.

" He said Misty was kidnapped, most likely by the three idiots" Ace said surprising Brock.

" Wait you can understand what he's saying" Brock said in surprise.

' Crap we never told Brock or Misty we could understand Pokémon' the boys thought looking at Kurugaya for help.

' Just tell them it's not like you could have kept it a secret forever' Krugaya mouthed.

' I guess we have no choice' Ace thought with a sigh

" Yes and so can Ash and before you ask Kurugaya already knows about this ability of ours especially since she can talk to Pokémon as well she's actually the one helping us learn to control this power of ours" Ace said with a blush shutting Brock up before her could ask questions.

" Oh and remember not to tell Misty, it'll be funny to keep her out of the loop" Ash said with a snicker thinking how funny it would be if she was the only one out of the loop. " Now lets go and help the moron of our group out, she probably got caught by tam tocket" Ash said getting everyone to follow after him.

They ran all the way to the new salon to see Misty tied up by team rocket looking like a clown.

" Looks like I was right bro it the three idiots again, not surprising though" Ash says annoyed.

" You guys came to save me" Misty said happily.

" Holly shit your face is hilarious" Brock and Ash say while laughing while Kururgaya laughed into her own hand.

" I say she got just what she deserved" Ace said having no pity for Misty.

" Jerks" Misty said with a pout.

" Let go of her team rocket right now" Ash said.

" Sorry but were not done with her make over yet" Jessie said making a stupid face.

" Were conducting important beauty research" James said.

" Can't you understand that it's the beauty inside that counts, every Pokémon is beautiful we just have to give them a chance" Suzy said angrily.

" Who cares, I bet you know nothing about breeding Pokémon" James said arrogantly.

" What do you two moron know about Pokémon breeding this whole thing is supposed to be a scam remember" Meowth said scratching their faces. " It was a great idea, part one think up some stupid fashion idea and take piles of money form trainers. And part two, when a trainer brings in a rare Pokémon distract the trainer then steal the Pokémon on the spot" Meowth said.

" And your Pokémon will be the grand prize of our scheme, how about a trade this girl for your Pokémon" Jessie said arrogantly.

" If it's a battle you want fine" Ace said in a dark tone.

" Count me in" Brock said reading his poke ball.

" No mercy for you" Ash said not even trying to hide his anger.

" Fine than lets set the stage for our battle" James said clicking a bottom that turned the store into a weird looking stage.

" Really talk about being over baring" Ash said with a sweat drop.

" Dazzle them Ekans" Jessie said sending out Ekans for battle.

" Knock them dead Koffing" James said sending out Koffing for battle.

" Yes master" both Pokémon say preparing to attack while still in their costumes.

' They do understand they can't fight with those dresses on them don't they' Ace thought with a sweat drop.

" Pikachu go" Ash said getting Pikachu into a battle ready stance.

" Geodude go" Brock said taking out Geodude for battle.

" Eevee it's time for you to get some easy experience" Ace said as Eevee jumped off of his head while also angering team rocket for technically calling them weak.

" Geodude use seismic toss" Geodude grabbed Ekens and then throw him to the ground but Ekans escaped taking damage by rolling while in the air.

" Koffig sludge attack" James said getting Koffig to hit Geodude, Pikachu and Eevee in the eyes blinding them.

" Now lets end this, go" Jessie said to their Pokémon who trip on their dresses the second they start moving forwards.

" Oh no" James and Jessie say way in worry.

" Come on you guys we still got a battle to finish" Meowth said getting Ekens and Koffing to attack with him. But they were stopped by Vulpix, and Flygon who jumped in-between them and the other Pokémon.

" Kururgaya you're gonna help us battle" Ace asked curiously knowing she doesn't send out her Pokémon to battle very often.

" These three are ruining my fun so I thought it'd be best to teach them a lesson.

' Fun what does she mean by that, is this all nothing but a game to her' Ace thought observing Kururgaya curiously.

" We'll take care of them" Suzy said showing her anger.

" He like tow little losers like you can beat us" Jessie said arrogantly.

" A Pokémon's inner beauty is just as important as their outer beauty" Suzy said.

" Who cares as long as they have a pretty face" Jessie said prompting team rockets Pokémon to attack.

" Vulpix/ Flygon flamethrower" Vulpix and Flygon combined their flamethrowers and engulfed Meowth, Ekens and Koffing in a torent of fire The fire even reached team rocket causing them to blast of into the horizon.

" Did you see that, a Pokémon's strength comes from inside not the way the Pokémon looks, a Pokémon inner strength is their true personality" Brock said getting trainers to take of the decoration on their Pokémon.

" Psyduck, just when I needed you most you ditched me. Get up here and untie me now" Misty said angrily in her charred from the flamethrower while still being strapped to a chair.

" Sorry, my head still hurts" Psyduck said

XXXXX

" Thanks to all of you I'm believing in what I'm doing again" Suzy said in front of the gang

" It's not hard when were helping someone who already knew what they were doing" Ash said.

" I agree" Ace said nodding his head.

" Brock and Ace" Suzy says grabbing their attention." I was very impressed at how well you two handled yourselves in a crisis like that. Even if I have won three championships I still have a lot to learn about Pokémon breeding, I'm still a student not a teacher so the three of us still have journeys to go on" Suzy said with a smile.

" What about your Pokémon salon" Ash asked.

" There are things can only learn from traveling form now on the two of us are rivals Brock" Suzy said shaking Brocks hand. " And I would be grateful if Brook took care of Vulpix for me" Suzy said as she watches Vulpix affectionately nuzzle Brocks leg. " You're the first person other than me Vukpix has been friendly with" she continued.

" Thank you for your trust in me" Brock said with a bowing with tears in his eyes. " I promise to take good care of Vulpix" Brock said returning Vulpix into her Pokeball.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **Don't worry I don't take offence to any review as long as their honest and constructive but if you flame for no reason then I'll take offence. I will be giving both Kurugaya and Ace character development down the rode so don't worry I'll also be giving a few hints to Kurugaya's past that will revolve around her own development as well as the arc that will have just her and Ace in it and I apologize of she seems forced but trust me she is their for reasons that will be explained little by little throughout the story. It will be after Kanto and before Jhoto so look forward to it. I'll also be showing some of the skills and training the boys will get as aura guardians. There will also be more info about the aura guardians when the boys are at the league.**

 **I also apologize if I've been ripping on Misty to Misty fans. It's not that I hate her it's just I think she was a little violent and unnecessary cruel at times in the starting of the show especially to Psyduck so I may end up ripping on her a little but only when I feel like she deserves it but I do like the type of person she ends up being alter down the road.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy, focus punch, agility, slam and discharge**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic, energy ball, razor leaf and synthesis**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang, brick break, slash, dragon claw and fire spin**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig, iron tail, bite, sleep talk and secrete power egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance, water pulse, ice beam and skull bash**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, air slash, mirror move and roost**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in its nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash, dragon rush, dual chop and rock slide**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile, poison jab, aerial ace, double team and giga drain**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer, fury attack, pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail, dig, crunch, reversal and flamethrower**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt, brick break, discharge and protect**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig, iron tail, double team, shadow ball and hidden power egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. This Magikarp is male and has the ability swift swim and hidden ability rattled, moves: splash, tackle and flail**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" Wow a wild Hitmonchan, didn't expect to see one out on the road" Ash said noticing a Hitmonchan training out on the road while they were walking towards their next destination.

" **Hitmonchan the punching pokemon, the arm twisting punched it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fightning"**

" This is the first time I've ever seen one in person" Misty said.

" Their rare to come by, they usually spend most there times living in caves training their bodies to the absolute limit" Kurugaya said.

" I'm going to try and capture him" Ash said enthusiastically getting Pikachu ready to battle Hitmonchan.

" Ash I don't think that Hitmonchan is wild" Ace said getting his brother attention.

" Why do you say that bro" Ash asked showing the confusion on his face.

" Probably because of the old man who looks like a boxing trainer running towards us" Ace replied pointing to the man in question.

" Hitmonchan how many time do I have to tell ya, don't drop your guard" the man says stopping near Hitmonchan who had stopped his training due to the conversation between Ace and Ash.

" Right boss" Hitmonchan said turning his attention towards his trainer.

" Keep your gloves up fighting smart is less painful than fighting stupid" he said getting a nod from Hitmonchan.

" Wonder who this guy is" Ash said surprised at the mans behavior.

" He seems like a pretty serious trainer" Misty said.

" Daddy please come home and quit Pokémon training" a girl said coming out from behind a tree surprising everyone. " Please you have to come home with me" the girls said pleadingly to her father.

" Sorry but I can't come home until I become champion in the p1 Grandpre" the girls father said.

" But daddy" the girl said not happy with what her father said.

" I'll be at the gym taking on any challenges and if any of you kids is willing to fight me its that way. I'll be waiting for you" the man said running of in the direction he pointed to, Hitmonchan running right behind him.

" So can I help you with anything young lady" Brock said trying to flirt with the girl.

' When is he ever gonna learn that throwing himself at a girl will never get him a date. Honestly it's just becoming pathetic to see him get rejected or ignored constantly' Ace thought sighing at his friend's behavior.

" I'm very sorry for my father behavior" the girl said apologetically bowing.

" No problem" Brock said with a blush.

" Can I ask you all a big favor" the girl said getting their attention.

" No problem fell free to ask, we'll be glad to help in anyway possible" Brock said with a goofy smile and blush present on his face.

" Thank you, please can you defeat my father Hitmonchan for me" the girl said pleadingly.

" Of course we will" Brock said grabbing the girl's hand causing everyone to sweat drop at his antics.

" The fighting spirit gym" Misty said as everyone entered the gym owned by the girls father.

" Doesn't look like a gym at all" Ash said.

" Probably because it's not, looks more like a boxing gym" Ace said.

" Makes sense" Ash said taking glances at the equipment being used.

" Can you tell us what the P1 Grandpre is" Brock asked the girl.

" It's make things easier to understand your request if we know" Kurugaya said.

" Its short for the Pokémon number one Grandpre" the girl replied. " It's a tournament were fighting Pokémon compete against one another. Because my father wants to win the P1 one he's training all the time and ignoring his family" she continued with a sad expression.

" So you want us to defeat his Hitmonchan so that he would come to his senses and go back home" Brock said.

" Yes that's right" the girl said with a nod of her head.

" Don't worry just leave it to us" Brock said blushing.

" Leave it" Ash starts.

" To us" Misty finishes pointing to the gang.

" Great he's using us to get with her" Ace said in annoyance.

" Now now Ace be nice, of course he'd want a relationship like ours" Kurugaya said latching on to Ace who had a small blush from the contact.

" Whipped" Misty said with a smirk on her face.

" First of all we're not even in a relationship, second of all shut up" Ace said with a large blush.

" Hey Ash don't you have a fighting Pokémon we can use to fight in the Grandpre" Brock said getting the gangs attention.

" You mean Primeape right" Ash responds remembering the very angry fighting type.

" I don't think using Primeape is a good idea maybe Ace can use Elekid" Misty said showing her fear of the fighting type due to there past experiences with it.

"That actually sound like a good idea, I think he'd like the chance to battle in a tournament" Ace said.

" So I guess Primeape and Elekid are going to be entering" Ash said.

" Ya and I got Geodude, so we can both enter to increase our chances of beating that Hitmonchan" Brock said.

XXXXX

" The fighting Pokémon festival, the pre one grand pre is about to begin" the announcer of the tournament said. " The contestants for the pre one Grandpre are about to enter" he continued as a door on the ground opens.

" The number one contestant for the tournament, Hitmonchan and it's trainer Anthony" the announcer introduced Anthony and Hitmonchan as they came out of the ground.

" And then there is Htimonlee the kicking champion along with his trainer giant" the announcer introduced Jessie and Hitmonlee.

" **Hitmonlee the kicking Pokémon, the legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick"**

' This has stupid written all over it' Ace thought knowing whatever plan team rocket has would most likely back fire on them.

" And now for the two new Pokémon trainer competing for their p1 day view, Ash, Ace and Brook" the announcer says introducing the boys and Brock to the audience.

" For our first match is Machop and whatever Pokémon Ash choses" the announcer said.

" **Machop the superpower pokemon, it's whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child it can hurl 100 grown up"**

" I chose you Primeape" Ash said ending out his Primeape for battle.

" Were the hell am I" Primape asked looking around the place.

" Focus" Machop said getting Primeapes attention as the bell for the fight went off.

" Take this" Machop said karate chopping Primeape a couple of time causing him to fall to Ash's corner.

" Come on Primape get up" Ash said in worry.

" He looks like he took a lot of damage" Brock said equally worried.

" Machop may be small but he packs plenty of power" the announcer said.

" Like hell he does" Primeape said angrily jumping into the air going for a high jump kick but was caught by Machop who started to swing him around using the seismic toss to through him out of the ring.

" Not good, Primeape" Ash said running to catch his Pokémon before he got hurt.

" I wonder if their ok" Kurugaya said

" Don't worry me and Ash have been training ourselves to the ground thanks to you, I doubt that'd hurt him at this point" Ace said.

" good point, I have put you two through the wringer" Kurugaya said

" Are you alright buddy" Ash asked his Pokémon as they stood back up.

" You saved me" Primeape said with teary eyes.

' Of course were family after all" Ash said smiling.

" Family, alright then lets win this together as a family" Primeape said getting into battle mode.

" That's what I wanted to hear make sure to watch out for that seismic toss and give it everything you got"" Ash said with a smile getting Primeape pumped up.

" That's amazing" Misty said making Anthony's daughter confused.

" What amazing" Anthony's daughter asked Misty.

" Primeape never use to listen to Ash and attack everybody. But now he's taking order form Ash" Misty explained.

" Of course he's family" Pikachu said proud of Primeapes.

" Family, family" Gabite said excitedly jumping up and down.

" Ya unlike a certain water Pokémon trainer he actually has compassion for his Pokémon" Ace said getting Misty to glare at him.

" What do you mean by that" Misty said angrily.

" If you can't figure out what I'm saying then theirs no point in telling you" Ace said not waning to waste his time explaining what he meant.

" What a stupid girl" Eevee said from atop Ace's head.

" Fine then don't tell me" Misty said bringing her attention back to the match.

' Misty really needs to understand how negative her behavior truly is' Kurugaya thought observing Misty's behavior.

" Primeape use high jump kick" Ash said getting Primeape to knock out Machop in one hit.

" Nicely done" Ash said praising Primeape.

" Primeape is the winner, Ash has won the battle" the announcer declared.

XXXXX

" Our next match is between Ace and his Elekid against Samantha and her Hitmontop" the announcer said introducing the net fight.

" **Hitmontop the handstand Pokémon, it fihgts while spinning like a top. The centrifugal boost it's destructive force by 10"**

" Lets do this Elekid" Ace said as he helped Elekid enter the ring.

" Right I'm gonna crush my opponent" Elekid said with a savage grin.

" I highly doubt that shrimp" Hitmontop said mockingly.

" Who the fuck are you calling a shrimp" Elekid yelled a tick mark forming on his head.

" Calm down Elekid if you let him get into your head you'll only end up making a mistake you can't take back" Ace said getting Elekid to calm down.

" Right then tell me what to do boss" Elekid said waiting for some orders.

" Elekid start off with fire punch" Elekid launched himself at Hitmontop with his fist ablaze and ready to strike.

" Hitmontop dodge and then use rolling kick" Hitmontop narrowly dodge Elekids fire punch before launching a spinning kick at him.

" Jump over Hitmontop and then use brick break" Elekid jumped over Hitmontop effectively dodging his spin kick before delivering a powerful brick break to the head.

" Hitmontop retaliate with triple kick" Hitmontop launched three kicks at Elekid hitting him into the ropes from the impact.

" You call that a kick put learn to put more power in it next time" Elekid said disappointed by his opponent.

" Elekid lets end this with and ice punch" Elekid doing as his trainer asked launched an ice punch into Hitmontops stomach before her could react knocking him out fo the wring unconscious from the impact.

" Elekid is the winner Ace has won the match" the announcer said as the crowed cheered.

XXXXX

" The next match is between Geodude and Hitmonlee" the announcer said,

" Rebecca don't worry everything will be alright, everything's under control" Brock said waving toe Rebecca.

" Pay attention to the match you idiot" Ace yelled at Brock getting him to turn his focus back to the match. He ended up getting hit by Geodude in the face due to Hitmonlee's powerful kick.

" Geodude get Hitmonlee not me" Brock said getting Geodude to levitate back into the ring having to endure a series of kicks from Hitmonlee.

" Brock Geodudes in trouble you need to something quick" Ash said to his friend who was showing worry for his Pokémon.

" If your real man then you have to know when to admit defeat" Anthony said holding a red towel. " You have to face fact, you may loss today but tomorrow you can win" Anthony said handing Brock the towel.

' At least the understand how to treat Pokémon properly' Ace thought to himself glancing slightly towards Misty for a second.

" Your right" Brock said throwing the towel signifying that he had given up.

" Brock has thrown in the towel" the announcer said.

" Geodude are you ok" Brock said as he and Ash went into the ring to check up on Geodude.

" Ya I'll live, but I'm sorry I lost" Geodude saic as he was lifter by Brock. Brock looked to Ash to see what Geodude said and Ash mounted to him that Geodue apologized.

" Theirs no reason to apologize buddy you did your best" Brock said.

" Thanks" Geodude said happy that his trainer cared.

" Primeape and I'll take care of things for now Brock" Ash said.

" Don't forget me and Elekid are still in this battle" Ace said.

" I'll be waiting at the finals" Elekid said glaring at Primeape.

" So will I" Primeape said glaring back.

" Thanks I'm counting on you two" Brock said turning to face his friend.

" Leave it to us" the boys say.

XXXXX

" For the chance to fight in the final match, Hitmonchan and Elekid will be facing off against each other" the announcer said.

" Keep on moving and keep on fighting, remember your a champion" Anthony said to his Hitmonchan for encouragement.

" Hitmonchan" Hitmonchan said back to Anthony as the bell rings.

" Lets win this buddy" Ace said ready to battle.

" Hell ya" Elekid said pumped for another fight.

" Htimonchan start off with a mega punch" Hitmonchan ran at Elekid ready to hit him with a mega punch.

" Elekid counter with ice punch and then follow up with a fire punch" Elekid ice punch collided with Hitmonchan's mega punch cancelling the two attacks out. Elekid used this chance to hit Hitmonchan with a fire punch with his other first.

" Hitmon chance hit him back with a brick break" Hitmonchance hit Elekid on the head with a brick break before he had time to react.

" Elekid hit him back with your own brick break" the two Pokémon hit each other simultaneously but Elekid due to his training was able to take the hit without being forced back. " Now end this with Ice punch" Elekid rushed at Hitmonchan before he could recover and hit him in the stomach with and ice punch knocking him out.

" Elekid is the winner, the win goes to Ace" the announcer declared.

" Hell ya now that was a fight" Elekid said lifting his arms into the air before a white glow started to cover his body.

" It seems like this battle gave him the final push he needed to evolve" Ace said a grin on his face.

" Wow Elekid's evolving" Brock said not expecting Elekid to evolve during the tournament.

" ya and now he'll have a better chance of winning" Misty said.

" It seems the training plus the experience he got was all he needed to evolve" Kurugaya said.

" Now this I like, I feel so much stronger now" Electabuzz said has the light faded.

" **Electabuzz the electric Pokémon, electricity runs across the surface of it's body. It's body glows a whitish blue in the dark, this Electabuzz has learned to use thunder punch"**

" How do you feel buddy" Ace asked.

" I feel great I can't wait to see how much stronger I've become" Electabuzz replied.

XXXXX

" Let the next match between Hitmonlee and Primeape begin" the announcer says getting team rocket to move to their corner and Ash and the other to move to Ash's corner.

" Go Primeape, thrash them without mercy" Ash said sending out his Primeape for battle.

" Its Hitmonlee vs Primeape, get ready for a match that you'll never forget" the announcer said as the match started off with Hitmonlee attacking with a barrage of kicks while Primape blocks them.

" Primeape only blocking isn't gonna help you need to land an attack" Ash sais to Primeape.

" He' s right the best Defense is offense attack so that your opponent is forced ot defend" Anthony said giving his own advice to Primeape.

" Show him that your not afraid" Ash said as Primeape got into Hitmolees space and started delivering a fury of punches to him.

" What are you doing kick him" Jessie and James say in frustration.

" What's going on over there" Pikachu said as he noticed Meowth come from under the ring.

" I see a cat who wants to lose some lives" Gabite said also seeing Meowth. The two turned to each other before they nodded and followed Meowth.

" The secret weapon is ready" Meowth said to Jessie and James. " All you need to do is press this remote" he says showing them the remote not knowing that Gabite and Pikachu left to warn their trainers.

" Hey Ash we got a problem" Pikachu said while pulling on Ash's pants.

" Aniki Primeapes in trouble" Gabite said poking his trainers pants much to his irritation.

" What do you mean" Ash and Ace asked together.

" They put a device to electrocute Primeape when they tell Hitmonlee to jump" Pikachu said in worry.

" They also set it to explode" Gabite said causing both Ash and Ace to adopt seriously worried faces.

" Ok this is what you two are gonna do go under the ring and see if you can stop it or remove it alright" Ace whisper to them on the off chance team rocket hears.

" Roger" Pikachu and Gabite say going under the ring.

" Those bastards how dare they" Ash said with his aura faintly coming out.

" Do it now" Jessie said to James.

" You got it" James said pressing the button. They were both surprised to see that nothing happened.

" I'm going to win" Hitmonlee said going for a high jump kick.

" Not while I'm around" Primeape said going for a seismic toss. Primeape was able to grab Hitmonlee and throw him to the ground earning him the win.

" And Primeape is the winner by knockout. Primeape will be battling against Electabuzz for the title of champion" the announcer said declaring Primeape the winner.

" What went wrong Meowth" Jessie asked in anger.

" What happened to our secret weapon" James says.

" Here you go" Pikachu says coming from under the ring along with Gabite and handing Mewoth the device.

" Here it is it looks like it works" Meowht says.

" Enjoy you trip back down to earth bitch" Gabite says before eh and Pikachu walked away.

" What" Meowth says in confusion before the device of their exploded sending them into the horizon.

XXXXX

The final match will be between Primeape and Electabuzz" the announcer said as said Pokémon were staring each other down from opposite ends of the ring.

" You ready to go Electabuzz" Ace asked.

" Hell ya" Electabuzz said ready to fight.

" Watch out for him, he's become a lot stronger by evolving but the damage he took from his last match should still be their, use that too your advantage" Ash said.

" Right" Primeape said as bell rang starting the fight.

" Primape use karate chop" Primeape started of by hitting Electabuzz with a Karate chop.

" Electabuzz hit back with a Brick break" Electabuzz hit Primeape back with a brick break.

" Keep going/ don't let up" Primeape and Electabuzz started to exchange punches with one another neither of them bothering to dodge, wanting to prove they could take anything the other dished out.

" Electabuzz lets try out your thunder punch" Electabuzz switched from using brick break to thunder punch electrocuting Primeape as he hit him.

" Primeape use cross chop to push him back and then keep going with karate chop" primeape used a cross shop to push Electabuzz into the ropes before he continued repeatedly hitting him with karate chop.

" Electabuzz use fire punch on his stomach and then ice punch on top his head" Electabuzz launched a fire punch into Primeapes stomach making him double over in pain before punching him on the face making him skid back to the middle of the ring.

" Lets end this" Ace said noticing both Pokémon only having enough energy for one more attack.

" Agreed, lets finish this" Ash said also noticing the Pokémon were running on fumes.

" Primeape finish this with seismic toss/ Electabuzz end this with thunder punch" Electabuzz and Primeape charged at each other intent on ending the battle. As Electabuzz was about to land his thunder punch, Primeape grabbed him by the arm and humped into the air before throwing him onto the ring floor hard enough to knock Electabuzz out.

" The winner is Primeape a new champion has been born" the announcer said getting the crowed to cheer.

" You did great Electabuzz take a long rest" Ace said retuning Electabuzz.

" You did a great job Primeape you've earned this" Ash said as Primape jumped up and down happy he won.

" Ash this Primeape has a lot of natural fighting talent" Anthony said walking into the ring. " Ya why don't you let me train him fro a while, I promise to turn him into a real champion" Anthony continued with a smile.

" A true champion huh" Ash said.

XXXXX

" Take care of Primeape" Ash said.

" No problem and you can bet I'll make your Primeape the strongest there is" Anthony said.

" And I'll make sure my father spends a lot of time with our family" Rebecca said with hear father nodding.

" Make sure to always win buddy, we'll see each other again someday" Ash said getting his Primeape to tear up a little.

" Ya and I won't let you down when it's time either" Primeape said happily.

" Good bye we hope to see you again" Ash said as he and the others went on their way.

XXXXX

" Man this town is completely dead" Ash said walking around in a city with a contaminated ocean.

" It seems like something died here as well" Ace said pinching his nose to keep the stench away.

" The pollution here is awful" Kurugaya holding a napkin to her nose in order to block the horrible smell.

" This place is called grinji city" Misty said looking at her book.

" Never heard of it" Ash said.

" It use to be a lively and busy place with all the factories here" Misty said.

" It's the factories that probably caused people to move out of the city in the first place. Not really the ideal place to raise a family" Ace said, Kurugaya nodding in agreement.

" Ya the factory's have really ruined the air and the water" Brock said.

" Plus this type of environment can lead to a lot of hazardous diseases" Kurugaya said.

" Dang I was hoping to find another Pokémon to capture, well whatever" Ash said with slight disappointment in his voice.

" I don't fell so well" Pikachu said looking like he was about to collapse.

" Pikachu what's wrong" Ash said catching his partner before he collapsed getting electrocuted in the process. No one noticed the Magnemite that seemed to be watching them from behind a building.

" **Magnemite the magnet Pokémon, the units at the side of it's body generate antigravity energy to keep afloat in the air"**

" Hold on buddy we'll get you to a Pokémon center ASAP" Ash said running with a sparking Pikachu in his arms, the others right behind him showing equal worry for the little electric type.

" That would be a good idea" Pikachu said weakly in Ash's arms.

" Hey nurse" Ash said as they got to the center.

" What the hells taking so long" Ace said in anger.

" uwaahh" the nurse said tiredly finally arriving to help.

" Do you kids even no what time it is, you should all be sleeping right now" Nurse joy said walking to the front of the counter.

" Sorry Nurse joy but theirs something wrong with my Pikachu" Ash said.

" it's nothing but a cold" Nurse joy said not even bothering to look at Pikachu.

" A cold wouldn't cause this, your sisters and cousins are a lot more helpful" Ash said angrily.

" Calm down, the sparks coming form his cheeks are all I needed to see to determine what was wrong with him, for electric rodent Pokémon sparks are the early symptoms of a cold. Just leave him here for the night and next morning he'll be good as new" Nurse joy said.

' She may be lazy but she at least knows what she's doing' Kurugaya thought.

" Excuse me for saying this but are you by any chance the odd ball in you family" Ash asked the lazy nurse.

" Of course not, it's my other relatives that are odd" Nurse joy replied with a smile before the center lost power.

" No the Pokémon" Nurse joy said in panic as she rushed to the emergency room with the gang right behind her as they entered the room with a bunch of injured Pokémon were sleeping. " Oh no if we don't get the power back soon, something bad will happen" she continued.

" Then don't just stand here we have to do something" Ash said.

" He's right we need to do something immediately, let's get going" Ace said.

" Please you have to do something" Misty said worry in her voice.

" I don't know what I can do right now" Joy said sadly.

" We can't hassle her for help if she doesn't know what to do" Brock said trying to get the others to calm down.

" Fine then we'll do something about this problem" Ash said handing Nurse joy his Pikachu before he started to leave with the others.

" What I want to help to" Pikachu said weakly reaching out for Ash.

" You just rest up buddy, we'll be back once the powers back on" Ash said turning his head a little.

" Just leave the protection of the others to me and Eevee" Gabite said giving Pikachu a thumb up.

" As Gabite said, leave everything to us" Eevee said from atop Ace's head.

XXXXX

" I can't reach the power plant at all" officer Jenny said as she was asked by the others to figure out why the electricity went off all over the city.

" But we don't have much time" Ash said worriedly.

" Can you at least tell us what the power plant looks like" Misty asked just as worried as Ash.

" It's the big building with the smoke stacks their" Officer Jenny said pointing to the building.

" Alright lets go" Ash said only to stop when he heard a nearby bush start to shake.

" You guys shouldn't left me behind" Pikachu said coming out of the bushes barley able to stand.

" Pikachu you should be at the center resting" Ash said as he and the others ran to Pikachu.

" He's right it's fare to dangerous for you to be out like this" Ace said showing great worry.

" They're right you need to rest" Gabite said helping his friends stay up.

" You stubborn idiot are you trying to get yourself put in an even worse state" Eevee said angrily, but Ash, Ace and Gabite could tell she was really worried for Pikachu.

" I don't care I won't let you leave me behind" Pikachu said.

" I think he might be afraid we were leaving him behind" Misty said.

" She's right I don't want you guys to leave me" Pikachu said nodding his head. For a few seconds Ash just stared at Pikachu thinking about weather it was good idea to bring Pikachu along in his weakened condition before he made his decision.

" Alright you can come but your not allowed to battle under any circumstances" Ash said.

" Thank you Ash" Pikachu said happily jumping into his trainers arms and accidently shocking him on contact.

" Man this is strange" Brock said as hey were all walking inside the factory.

" That's for sure, none of the lights in the factory are working, shouldn't they have an emergency power supply or something" Kurugaya said looking around.

" Doesn't look like theirs anybody working here either" Brock said.

" The central control room should be that way" Misty said, looking at a map to see where they need to go.

" I think something's following us" Misty said, shaking in fear as she could feel something was watching them.

" Calm down it's probably just a Pokémon" Ace said.

" I doubt it, this entire place is deserted" Ash said.

" No I think she may be right I can feel something watching us, but I'm sure Ace will protect us" Kurugaya said clinging to Ace.

" Not the time" Ace said blushing.

" See even Yellow says that something's following us" Misty said.

" Come on even if something was following us we should be able to handle it" Ash said not showing any fear.

" Beside we'll protect you guys if anything happens" Ace said.

" What a brave knight I have" Kurugaya said kissing Ace on the cheek making his face go red.

" Yay Ace said he's going to protect me" Eevee said excitedly from top Ace's head.

" Umm Ash behind you" Brock and Misty say in fear causing Ash to turn behind him to see no one their.

" If anyone's their you can come on out" Ash said but no one came.

" He's behind me" Pikachu said in panic causing everyone to turn in his direction to see a Magnemite flouting behind him.

" Wonder what a Magnemite is doing here" Ash asked in wonder.

" Magnemite might have been the one to cause the black out" Misty said.

" One Magnimite on his own no way, they would need to be a lot of them for that to be possible." Brock said.

" I agree it would take at least thirty of them to cause a black out" Kurugaya said.

" But aren't Magnemite suppose to be unpredictable" Misty said still afraid.

" Seems like a pretty good Pokémon maybe I should capture him" Ash said taking out a pokeball.

" I don't think Magnemite wants to battle" Misty said watching Magnemite float around Pikachu much to the little electric types displeasure.

" The hell is he doing" Ace asked.

" Why is he circling Pikachu" Ash asked in confusion.

" He seems to like Pikachu" Brock replied for them.

" Gay" Gabite said causing Ash and Ace to sniker a little while Pikachu could do nothing but glare at his trainer and brother.

" He seems like he's in love with Pikachu" Misty said.

" That doesn't make any sense Magnemite isn't even and organic Pokémon how can he fall in love" Brock asked in wonder.

" That's true maybe it's because of the extra electricity coming from Pikachu" Kurugaya said.

" Doesn't seem like Pikachu like Magnemite following him" Ash said.

" What's that rancid smell" Ace said holding his nose.

" I don't know but it's getting stronger" Kurugaya said putting her sleeve to her nose in order to block the smell.

" Grimers, that's what caused the smell" Ash said holding his nose along with the others.

" **Grimer the sludge Pokémon, appears in filthy areas. It thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories"**

" Doesn't seem like Magnemite likes them all to much" Brock said seeing Magnemite leave Pikachu's side as soon as the Grimers came.

" They must have been the reason Magnemite" Misty said.

" Man they really stink" Ash said backing off a little.

" Don't says anything that could set them off" Brock said to Ash not wanting to be attacked by Pokémon that are made of sludge

" Sorry" Ash said also not wanting to be attacked. Right behind the Grimers came out a darker and bigger blob of sludge.

" It's a Muk, and he smells even worse" Ace said looking like he was going to pass out from the stench. It seemed he now had to use one hand to hold Eevee who had already fainted, not being able to handle the foul scent in the air.

" **Muk the sludge pokemon, they love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them even worse"**

" We should probably run" Pikachu said as the Grimers were order by Muk to attack, causing everyone to run away. As the gang were running Ash bumped into someone when they turned at a corner.

" Hey what are you kids doing here" one of the men asked.

" Hello my name is Brook, this is Mist, Ash, Ace and Yellow and were here to help" Brock didn't get to finish since Misty interrupted him.

" Lets skip the introductions and get out of here" Misty said knowing the Grimer were still after them.

" They're back" Pikachu said as the Grimers showed themselves scaring him.

" Run faster than the wind" Gabite said in fear.

" The Grimer are back, run to the control room" the two men says running away with the gang right behind them.

" Tell us what's going on, the black out is causing major trouble especially at the Pokémon center" Ash asked the worker as they entered the control room.

" A lot of Pokémon will die if the power doesn't come back on" Ace said.

" They need that power" Ash said.

" We can't the large number of Grimers are clogging the sea water intake" the worker starts off. " The generator won't work without the water" he finished.

" Are you sure their isn't anything you can do" Kurugaya asked.

" We've been trying" the worker replied.

" Guys the Grimer are trying to get in" Brock said trying to keep the Grimers from opening the door. The others went to try and help Brock keep the door shut so the Grimers couldn't get in. the Grimers eventually got through the door and entered the control room.

" You give are Pokémon trainers, you have to use your Pokémon to help us out" one of the worker asked.

" If you can get rid of the Grimer then the generator should" the other worker said.

" That's easier said than done, theirs to many of them for us to effectively fight off" Ash said looking at the army of Grimer they had to face.

" I'll take them on" Pikachu said walking forward to battle.

" Fine, Pikachu get ready" Ash said.

" Gabite prepare to help out" Ace said getting his partner ready for battle.

" Pikachu thunderbolt/ Gabite Flamethrower" Ace and Ash say as Pikachu and Gabite unleashed their attacks on the Grimers

" Theirs to many they can't win like this" Ash said in frustration. All of a sudden a bunch of Magnemite and Magneton came down from the vents. All the electric types that came shocked the Grimers away.

" **Magneton the magnet Pokémon, a linked clusters formed of several magnemites. It discharges powerful magnetic waves at high voltage"**

" Well that was helpful" Ace said surprised at what he just saw.

" That's for sure, I guess we're lucky the Magnimite were attracted to Pikachu" Kurugaya said.

" The lights are finally on" Ash said as the power came back as soon as the Grimers were driven away.

" Hold on others still one left" Misty said noticing Muk had yet to leave.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said getting Pikachu to shook Muk. " Dang he's powerful" Ash said as he noticed Muk was still moving forwards. The Magnemite that was following Pikachu before was still around and helped Pikachu shook Muk into submission.

" This is the perfect chance to add to my team" Ash said taking out a pokeball and throwing it at Muk capturing him. Since he had a full team though Muk was transported to Professor oak.

' Professor you poor poor bastard' Ace thought knowing Muks smell would probably seep out of his Pokeball.

XXXXX

" Seems like Pikachu is all better" Brook said.

" If an electric type builds up to much electricity their body will become magnetized, making it seem like they have a cold" one of the workers said.

" Feels good to be at one hundred percent again" Pikachu said.

"It doesn't seem like Magnemite likes Pikachu anymore" Kurugaya said noticing Mangnemite was now ignoring Pikachu.

" He was all over Pikachu before" Ash said confused at Magnemites change in behavior.

" He probably only liked Pikachu in the first place because his body was magnetized" one of the workers said.

" I get it, once Pikachu was no longer magnetized Magnemite lost interest" Brock said.

" Guess you don't have to worry about Magnemite following you anymore huh buddy" Ash said to his partner.

" Thank heavens" Pikachu said happily causing the others to laugh though only Ace, Kururgaya, Ash and the other Pokémon understood what he said.

XXXXX

" All the Grimers here just prove that the oceans totally polluted. You guys gotta clean up the sea around here" Misty said to officer jenny and nurse joy.

" Your right, we'll do everything we can to make sure that the ocean is clean again" Officer jenny said.

" If you clean up the air and water, you may just bring this city back to life" Brock said.

' Surprised he didn't try to hit on either of them even once' Ace thought wondering if Brock was ok.

" Thank you all for working so hard for the Pokémon. You've inspired me to become a better nurse" Nurse joy said.

" It was our pleasure to help" Ace said as he and the others started to walk away.

XXXXX

The gang was currently resting after their travels on the forest road. Brock was preparing breakfast; while Ace and Ash were training along side their Pokémon sweating a lot due to the fact they and their Pokémon have been training none stop for the past four hours with Kurugaya instructing them. Misty was currently setting up a blanket for everyone to sit on while when we ate.

" Hey guys the food ready, hurry and get some while it's still hot" Brock said.

" Alright we'll be their in a few minutes" Ace said whipping off some sweat from his forehead as he looked towards his tired out Pokémon who all collapsed form exhaustion.

" Alright guys go get something to eat" Ash said getting the Pokémon to run towards Brock eager to eat.

" Man you guys train a lot" Brock said wondering how much energy the boys had to trainers much as they do.

" Hey I've been meaning to ask but why haven't you guys used your evolution stones to evolve some of your Pokémon's, they'd become a lot stronger if they evolved" Misty asked.

" That wouldn't be the best idea at the moment, for Pokémon that need evolution stoned to evolve it's best to let them learn all the moves they can learn in their pre evolved states first before using a stone on them" Kurugaya replied

" Exactly, right now we're putting down the foundations to shape our Pokémon's strength, if we rush their evolution those foundation will end up breaking down on us" Ace said.

" I see that makes sense, I have to admit that's an excellent way of putting things" Brock said.

" Ya I never thought you two planned things out so well" Misty said amazed at their way of thinking.

" Does anyone want seconds" Kurugaya asked.

" Me" Ace, Ash, Pikachu and Gabite says at the same time causing everyone to laugh. After a little while everyone was done eating and recalled all their Pokémon except Pikachu, Gabite and the two Eevee's and went on their way to the next gym.

XXXXX

As the gang was walking to their next destination a bunch of trucks ended up crashing into one another causing a huge mess, the entire gang was completely shocked.

" Oh what a wreck" Misty said surprised to see so many trucks tangled together.

" This is terrible" Brock said worriedly.

" I wonder what happened to cause all this" Kurugaya said.

" What that sound" Pikachu said hearing a sound coming from under the ground.

" I have no idea" Gabite said trying to locate were in the ground the sounds was specifically coming from.

" Hi" a Diglett said as he comes out of the ground.

" **Diglett the mole pokemon, lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground"**

" Who are you and what are you doing here" Pikachu asked.

" Bye" Diglett said going back underground.

" Well that was weird" Pikachu said sweat dropping.

" You want me to follow him" Gabite asked.

" Nah just leave him be" Pikachu replied to his friend.

" I just can't take it anymore" a large man with a thick beard said coming out of a vehicle.

" Are you alright" Ash asked him.

" It's the Diglett they're destroying everything" the man said. " See they're right over there" the man said pointing to where the Digletts were popping up from the ground.

" They're so cute, may be I should capture one" Kurugaya said.

" I know they're just adorable" Misty said.

" You think there cute, thanks to them we can't finish building the dame" the man yelled in frustration. " I hate them so much" he continued.

' Dude need to relax seriously he's to high strung' Ace thought sweat dropping at the worker.

" You kids are Pokémon trainers, right if you help me along with the other trainers I requested for I'll give you all tickets for six days and seven knights at the resort near here for free" the man said showing them the tickets.

" The Pokémon trainers have arrives" an annoying voice that Ash and Ace knew all to well said. They turned around to see Gary along with a bunch of other trainers in buses.

" Well if it isn't little Ash and Ace, what are you guys doing here" Gary asked in a smug tone. " This must be an unlucky coincidence, only the best were invited, like me Gary from the town of pallet the number one trainer" he said all high and mighty. " And you guys are fourth" Gary continued pointing at them.

" I'm fourth, no way we're better than that" Ash said in anger.

" You guys are the fourth and fifth to leave to leave town but as trainers your both dead last" Gary said smugly.

" He's very" Misty started.

" Detestable" Brook finished.

" He must be fairy weak if he needs to belittle other like that" Kurugaya said.

" So have you two even gotten any good Pokémon" Gary asked.

" That's none of your business" Ace replied with his brother agreeing with him.

" Heh guess you two aren't as stupid as I thought you were" Gary said but them noticed both the Eevees on Ace's and Ash's heads. " But then again trainers who can't even get their Pokémon to stay in their pokeballs must be nothing but amateur" he continued in a smug tone.

" What a disgusting man" Ace's Eevee said in anger.

" How dare you say that" Ash's Eevee says with equal anger.

Gary noticed Kurugaya standing next to Ace and walked up to her with a blush on his face.

" I have to say your pretty cute, have you come to ditch the two losers and join my fan club, a girl as cute as you could even become my personal girlfriend you'd definitely be worth it" Gary said.

" Sorry but you don't interest me like Ace does so I'm going to refuse your offer and before you even think about pestering I'll give you a warning if you do anything to anger me I'll break you" Kurugaya said in a deadly tone that sent a shiver though everyone spines.

' Danm and I never knew she could be so scary before' Ace thought shivering a little at the threat directed at Gary.

" Bitch just got what he deserved" Eevee says in surprise.

" hahahahha" Pikachu and Gabite were leaguing on the floor at seeing Gary get shot down.

" What do you mean by that don't you know who I am" Gary yelled in wondering why Kurugaya would chose Ace over him.

" What I mean is that unlike you Ace is strong very strong I can tell by the look in his eyes, that and unlike you he has a very interesting aura that just draws me towards him, beside why would I waster my time on a trainer like you who can only make himself look like a big shot using the achievements of their own family, I hate people like you the most if actually expect me to like you just because your related to professor oak then I really will break you understood" Kurugaya said looking at Gary with nothing but hate.

' I've never seen her get so angry before I wonder why she's reacting like this' Ace thought knowing Kurugaya's current anger came from more than just Gary's arrogance.

" I'm surprised, didn't think you had it in you to do something like that, " Misty said.

" You really showed that smug idiot, just wish I could have done that first" Ash said happy Gary was knocked down a notch.

" You really were amazing Kurugaya for putting that idiot who thinks he can just get a girl for being who is in his place" Brock said.

" Whatever" Gary said as he backed away from Kurugaya . " I don't need a girl like you I have my own fan club full of older better looking girls" Gary said walking back to she car.

" Ya you have a group of pedophiles hanging out with you, good job you're their potential rape victim" Ace said with a blank face.

" Whatever lets get out of here and get rid of these Digletts" Gary said leaving with his cheer squad.

" Moron" Ash said watching Gary leave.

" So are you going to help me take care of the Digletts or not" the worker asked them getting their attention.

" Sorry but we refuse, from what I can see you guys are the ones at fault here" Ace said looking around to see that the dame that is being made was in fact destroying the Digletts home which was what the Digletts were retaliating in the first place.

" What do you mean by that brat" the worker yelled.

" What he means is that your the ones who are destroying the Digletts home, if anyone should be gotten rid of it's you and your workers lets get out of here" Ash sais as they walked past a fuming worker.

XXXXX

" Man this feels awesome, it's good to just relax sometimes" Ace said as all the stress he's built up over the course of his journey was washing away.

" That's for sure" Kururgaya said clinging onto Ace.

" C can y you n not tease m me f for at l least o one day" Ace stuttered as he felt Kurugaya press her breast onto his back, I didn't help that the only thing covering her at the moment was a bikini.

" Sorry but that wouldn't be any fun" Krurgaya said.

" This feels so good" Ace's Eevee said flouting in the hot spring without a care in the world to engrossed in the hot spring to glare at Kurugaya.

" Amazing" Ash's Eevee said also flouting in the water.

" Ya I'm glad you were able to take those tickets from the worker without he was looking, bastard deserves to loss something with all the trouble he's causing" Ash said as he take a dip in the water.

" I'm honestly surprised you actually did that" Brock said.

" It seems like Gabite is learning to become more resistance to the water" Kurugaya said noticing Gabite was now capable of sitting in water for e a few minutes.

" It's thanks to the training we've put him through he's become tough enough to handle being in water for a at least a few minute" Ace said proud of his Pokémon's progress.

" We need help" a bunch of Diglett say coming out of the ground near the hot spring.

" Alright guys you know what to do, get changed and follow the Digletts" Ace said getting everyone to change their cloths and follow after the Digletts.

" Wow" Pikachu said in amazement as he and the others watched the Diglets along with Dugtrio working together to plant new trees for the forest.

" **Dugtrio the mole Pokémon, in battle it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction"**

" So this is the reason they were fighting against the construction workers looks like Ace and Ash were right" Brock said watching the Digletts and Dugtrio work.

" The Diglett plow the ground while Dugtrio plant the trees" Kurugaya said. " This whole mountain range seems to be their backyard" she continued.

" All the natural gardens around the world must have been made by these guys" Misty said.

" And if I were to complete the dame the whole mountain forest would be covered with water, then no Pokémon would be able to live here" the worker said arriving to see how hard the Digletss worked to build their home. " The projects cancelled I won't build the dame" the worker said. All of a sudden team rocket came doing their stupid motto.

' It's been I while since I last saw them for a second I thought they gave up on chasing us, guess I was being to optimistic but this could prove to be good' Ace thought.

" Alright if you want a fight you got one Pikachu I chose you/ Electabuzz lets go" the boys say sending out their perspective electric types.

" Oh god danm it not these three again, they aren't even worthy of being our warm up" Electabuzz said, a tick mark forming on his head in annoyance.

"Heh with our newly evolved Pokémon theirs no way we'll loss too you twerps go Arbok" Jessie said sending out her Arbok fro battle.

" **Arbok the cobra Pokémon, the pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just from the sight of the pattern"**

" Go Weezing" James said sending out Weezing for battle.

" **Weezing the poison gas pokemon, if one of the twin Koffing inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poison gas"**

" I don't really want to deal with them for too long so lets end this quickly" Ace suggested.

" Agreed I want to just relax so lets end this" Ash said.

" Thunderbolt" Electabuzz and Pikachu unleashed their thunderbolts, which merged together to create a giant torrent of electricity, and engulfed team rocket and their Pokémon before they could even do anything.

" It seemed that your Pokémon have truly come a long way, I think it's time I upped your training" Kurugaya said causing the boys and their Pokémon to adopt frightened looks.

" I petty the both of you" Misty said knowing how insane Kururgaya's training was already.

" Same" Brock said praying the boys and their Pokémon could survive whatever Kurugaya was planning to put them through.

" Excuse Me," the worker says getting the gangs attention. " I would like to apologize to you kids for the way I acted before I should have listened to you all instead I let my anger control me" the worker said.

" No problem just remember to think about the Pokémon too" Ace said.

" Alright lets head to the gym it's high time we got our next badge" Ash said heading to their next destination.

XXXXX

" Seriously you guys are gonna take another week to train your Pokémon" Misty said as the boys told everyone they were gonna stop travelling for a little while so they could teach their Pokémon some new moves.

" Of course why else do you think we got so much extras supplies, beside the fucia gym id pretty much located in a forest so it'll take us some time to find it anyway we might as well use some of our time training before we challenge them" Ash said knowing they still had some time left before they needed to battle Koga.

" How about instead of complaining why don't you join us in our training for once, if you want to become a water Pokémon master you should at least train your Pokémon" Ace said.

" They do have a point Misty maybe you should use this opportunity to train your Pokémon you could learn a lot from them" Brock suggested.

" Fine but I'll be training on my own I don't need their help with training my Pokémon" Misty said leaving in a huff to train on her own.

" Well if she doesn't want to train with us then why don't we start training boys, I'll be teaching you some new training methods so be prepared" Kurugaya said getting the boys ready to train.

" Right lets just tell our Pokémon what they should be training to learn first" Ace said releasing his Grolwithe, Electabuzz, Fearow, Beedrill with Eevee and Gabite leaving Ace's side to stand next to their fellow Pokémon.

" Come on out guys" Ash said releasing his Muk, Charmander, Kingler, Bulbasaur with Eevee and Pikachu standing next to them.

" Ok guys we're close to the next gym and thought it'd be best to take some time to train, though Kurugaya wants to teach us something new so we'll be spending some time with her before we begin training you ourselves so I want you all to train your body first and then we'll come to teach you new moved afterwards. Now Gabite you'll be learning iron head and mud shot. Growlithe you'll be learning wild charge and heat wave. Electabuzz you'll be learning low sweep and psychic. Fearow you'll be learning drill run and heat wave. Beedrill you'll be learning sunny day and solar beam, Eevee you'll be learning hyper voice and detect " Ace said explaining what his Pokémon were going to focus on learning

" Before I tell you what I want you to learn I'm going to check your states Muk" Ash said taking out his pokedex and scanning Muk.

" **Muk the sludge pokemon, they love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them even worse. This Muk is male and has the ability stench and the hidden ability poison touch. Known moves: sludge attack, body slam, gunk shot, poison gas, harden, mud bomb, sludge bomb and sludge wave"**

" Ok then Pikachu you'll be learning grass knot and signal beam. Charmander you'll be learning flame burst and rock tomb. Muk you'll be learning thunder bolt and shadow ball. Kingler you'll be learning ice bema and crab hammer. Bulbasuar you'll be learning sunny day and solar beam. Eevee you'll be learning hyper voice and detect. Now while all you do your warm up exercises we'll be doing our own training" Ash said as he and Ace followed after Kurugaya to begin some new training.

XXXXX

" So what are you gonna teach us now" Ace asked curiously wanting to know what they would be learning.

" Now that you two have developed your auras to a sufficient amount I'll be teaching you two control exercises to help you gain a batter control over your aura" Kurugaya explained

" Why would we need to learn control exercises" Ash asked curiously.

" Because they're the foundation needed in order to master the more difficult technique you'll learn further down the road, the better control you have over your aura the easier it'll be for you to learn them and considering how large and potent your auras are you two will definitely need to learn control exercises" Kurugaya explained.

" I see, then which control exercise will we be starting on" Ace asked.

Kurugaya went over to a nearby tree and took some leaves that she handed to the boys.

" What are we goona do with these" Ash wondered.

" You'll be using your aura to keep those leaves on your body for two hours every day. You'll be doing this exercise until you can keep those leaves on your body for two hours without getting tired" Kurugaya said before she showed the were to put the leaves and began their training.

XXXXX

Day 1

While the pokemon were training their bodies during the morning as per their trainers instructions during the morning, the boys were doing the control exercises Kurugaya showed, the exercise proving to be more difficult than they first believed as after two hours of doing the exercise both boys were gasping for breath as their bodies were covered in sweat. Never in their entire lives had they done something so difficult but neither of them were planning on giving up and planned to have the exercise down within at least two weeks.

Pikachu had begun training to learn grass knot trying to create knots on the ground her could use to topple larger Pokémon.

Gabite started his training to learn iron head practicing his iron head on a rock three times his size trying to break it with his skull.

Both Eevee began their training to learn hyper voice trying to create sonic waves with when they screamed.

Beedrill and Bulbasaur began to learn sunny day shooting of and orange ball of energy into the sky in order to make the sun shine brighter.

Muk started his training to learn thunderbolt getting pointers form Pikachu and Electabuzz as allowing him to create a spark necessary to preform the attack, all he had to do know was increase the power and accuracy when he used it.

Kingler went on to learning crab hammer trying to break rocks four times his own body with his pincers making great progress as he already got the basics of the attack down and just needed to increase the power.

Electabuzz had already learned to use low sweep and went on to increase the power and effectiveness of the move.

Charmander has already gained a basic understanding of flame burst and just needed to focus on increasing the power of the move.

Fearow learned to use drill run easily and only needed to increase the power of the move and practice her precision.

Grolwth started to learn how to use wild charge already being able to incase his body with electricity but needed to work on his power output in order to make the move more effective in battle.

Day 2

They boys had made little progress with their control training so both boys decided to spend and extra two hours working on their control in hopes of getting the exercise down faster.

Pikachu already learned grass knot due to the attack not being capable of becoming stronger through further use decided to start training on learning signal beam attempting to gather energy at the base of his mouth having a little difficulty with performing the move.

Gabite kept training to use iron head destroying the rocks in the area increasing the power of his iron head.

Both Eevee kept training to in using hyper voice already seeming to get the move down but lacked the power to make it effective in battle.

Beedrill and Bulbasuar kept using sunny day on he sky making the sun brighter.

Kingler increased the power of his crab hammer by destroying the rocks nearby.

Muk learned to use thunderbolt but was unable to put enough power to make it effective so he needed to increase the power he puts into the attack.

Fearow kept working on her drill run increasing the power of her attack by destroying nearby rocks.

Growlithe had learned to use wild charge but didn't have enough power to make it effective so he focused on increasing the power he could put into the attack.

Electabuzz kept working on his low sweep trying to increase his power and efficiency with the attack.

Cahrmander already learned to use flame burst and just needed to increase the power of the attack.

Day 3

The boys kept up their control training showing some progress as they began to find it easier when they used their aura to hold the leafs to their bodies.

Pikachu could now form a signal beam but lacked the power for the attack to be effective in battle so he was stuck training to increase the power of his new move.

Gabite had mastered iron head to a sufficient degree after practicing it for a few more hours and began his training to learn mud shot by shooting mud created in his mouth at some rocks.

Both Eevees kept up their training to strengthen their hyper voice attack still not being capable of putting much power into it.

Beedrill and Bulbasaur moved on to learning how to use solar beam by first learning to charge without the need of the sun.

Kingler learned to use crab hammer to a sufficient degree and went on to learn how to use ice beam starting by trying to create the beam in his claw.

Muk focused on strengthening his thunderbolt some more while also practicing his accuracy with the attack.

Growlithe kept training to put some more power into his wild charge wanting to make the attack more effective.

Fearow kept up her training to better her drill run attack by trying t destroy even bigger rocks.

Electabuzz kept up his training to make his low sweep stronger not feeling satisfied with his current proficiency with the move.

Charmander focused on increasing his flame burst power some more wanting the attack to be more powerful.

Day 4

Ace and Ash kept up their training making more progress but still having difficulty mastering their current exercise to a sufficient degree.

Pikachu started practicing his signal beam on some rocks trying to increase the power of the attack to make it more effective in battle.

Gabite continued his training with mud shot still trying to make the attack stronger and more effective in battle.

Both Eevees continued to train in making their hyper voice stronger while also starting their training to learn detect by dodging water balloons thrown at them by their trainers while wearing blind folds.

Beedrill and Bulbasuar kept up their training to gather energy for a solar beam without the use of sunny day trying to shorten up the time it took to gather the energy they needed.

Kingler started practicing his ice beam intent on making the attack stronger for future battles.

Muk started his training to learn shadow ball get pointers form both Eevee's as he started by gathering energy at eh base of his mouth.

Grolwiht and Fearow both began training to learn heat wave releasing burst of burning energy in a secluded area, both trying to increase the power of their heat wave to make it useful in battle.

Charmander began his training to learn rock tomb trying to summon rocks starting off with some smaller ones from the sky and dropping them onto the ground on targets set up by Ash.

Electabuzz began his training to learn psychic by levitating small objects with his mind struggling due to him not really using his mind to attack.

Day 5

Ace and Ash continued to do the leaf sticking exercise making steady progress.

Pikachu kept training to strengthen his signal beam using it to destroy some medium style rocks.

Gabite kept up his training to increase the power of his mud shot by using them to destroy rocks.

Both Eevees continued to train getting better using detect dodging the water balloons thrown at them by their trainers with relative ease.

Beedrill and Bulbasaur used sunny day and practiced using solar beam with the sun shining brighter.

Growlithe and Fearow kept training to increase the power of their heat wave to a sufficient level.

Muk continued to train with shadow ball trying to increase his accuracy and power.

Kingler continued to practice with ice beam increasing the mount of power he put into it.

Electabuzz showed great progress with psychic as he was now able to life multiple small object with his mind

Charmander kept training to use rock tomb summoning larger rocks.

Day 6

Ace and Ash were seeing great result with their training, as they felt less fatigued now than they did before whenever they finished their control training.

Pikachu continued to practice signal beam making the move as strong as he possibly could.

Gabite continued to strengthen his mud shot attack wanting to make them strong enough to destroy rocks.

Both Eevees , Beerdrill, Bulbasaur, and Kingler already having reached a decent level with the attack they were tasked to learn went on to better their skills with the other moves in their arsenal.

Fearow and Growither made great progress with heat wave and were able to learn the attack to a sufficient level

Charmander learned to use rock tomb a decent level and learned to hinder his opponent's ability to move around as a result.

Electabuzz learned to lift small rocks with his psychic gaining a decent understanding of the move.

Muk learned to use shadow ball to a decent degree allowing him to gain more diversity within the team.

Day 7

Ace and Ash spent half the day working on their control trying making great progress but also completely tiring themselves out, while Pokémon rested from their training only battling a few wild Pokémon for around two hours to gaining experience and practice for their new moves.

XXXXX

" Where's the gym, I can't find it anywhere" Ash said poking his head out of a bush his Eevee next to him.

" How can a gym be out in the middle of nowhere like this" Misty said poking her head out of the bush along with Pikachu.

" Well the gym leader here is said to be a ninja as well so he's probably testing us right now to see of were worthy of battling him" Ace said as and the rest poked their head out of the bushed.

XXXXX

" Wow this a huge mansion" Ace said in surprise.

" I've seen bigger" Kurugaya said surprising everyone.

" You have" Ace asked wondering if that was true.

" I use to live in a mansion three times as big" Kurugaya said with a sad frown that only Ace seemed to notice.

" But why would a mansion like this be out in the middle of nowhere" Misty asked.

" I'm surprised houses like this still exist" Brock said as they all entered the mansion.

" Well we should at least be able to ask someone were fuchsia gym is" Ash said.

" Help is anyone here" Ash asked opening the door to the inside of the mansion.

" Is anyone here" Misty asked next to Ash.

" Cause if you are we need to ask you something" Ace said not noticing Misty vanish.

" Huh were did Misty go" Brock said noticing that Misty was gone.

" Have no idea" Pikachu said.

" I think this is a secret door" Brock said taping the wall Misty was near.

" I see so if we push the wall the door should open" Kurugaya said as the wall opens.

" This isn't your run off the mill mansion" Brock said.

" That's for sure" Pikachu said.

" This place creeps me out" Gabite said staying as close to Ace as he could. A Venonate pops up from the corner surprising the others.

" Well it's rare to see a Venonate" Ash said.

" Aw so cute" Kurugaya said.

" Bugs are not cute not one bit" Misty said paling a little at the sire of Venonate.

" Follow me" Venonate said before he starts walking away.

" Think he wants us to follow" Ace said.

" Then lets go see" Brock said as they ran after Venonate but were soon stopped when Ash and Ace were electrocuted.

" Dammit Pikachu why'd you shock us" Ash asked his partner angrily.

" Bro I don't think that was Pikachu" Ace said.

" Ya boss I wouldn't never do that on purpose unless it was to snap you out of depression" Pikachu said.

" If you didn't do it then who did" Ash asked confused.

" Look below" Kurugaya to him causing him to look down and see a Voltrob with sparks coming odd him.

" So he's the culprit huh" Ace said glaring at the Voltrob angrily causing said Pokémon to shrink away form the glare.

" This place just gets weirder and weirder" Ash said.

" Lets move long" Brock said as the gang went on to explore the rest of the mansion. After looing around the mansion for a little while the group stumbled upon a room with a green haired women who threw throwing stars to pin Ash and Ace to the wall.

" I am Iya the ninja warrior" the girl said introducing herself.

" Isn't that outfit a little bright for a ninja" Misty said, pointing at Iya's outfit.

" I don't need you fashion report" Iya said.

" The hell is wrong with her" Ace said while Kurugaya helped take the stares pinning him to the wall off.

" You can't just chuck throwing stars at people it's dangerous" Ash yelled angrily.

" Ya you tell her, Brock do something" Misty said as turning her head to her love struck friends who started to walk towards Iya like a brainless Zombie.

" This is a training camp it's not my fault you let your guard down" Iya said swatting Brook away. " But you can't leave this mansion without having a Pokémon battle with me first" Iya said keeping Brock down with her foot. " This Venonat was the one who told me five stupid looking trainers had entered the building" she continued angering the gang even further as Ash and Ace were finally let down from the wall.

" One Pokémon each chose wisely" Iya said.

" Bulbasaur I choose you" Ash sent out his Bulbasaur for battle.

" I select Venonate" Iya sent o Venonate to battle.

" Start things off with take down" Bulbasaur to rammed into Venonate at speeds he couldn't keep up with knocking him into the wall.

" Venonate get up and use stun spore" Venonae released his stone spore on Bulbasuar.

" Blow it away with whirlwind" Bulbasaur blew the Stun spore away before he could be affected by it. " Now use leech seed on Venonate" Baulbasaur launched a seed at Venonate draining him of his remaining energy knocking him out.

" Return Venonate" Iya said retuning her Pokémon.

" You did great buddy" Ash said patting his baulbasuar in the head.

" Thanks" Baulbasyar said happily. All of a sudden smoke started coming from all over the room blinding the gang and making them cough

" You still got a lot to learn Iya" A man in a blue ninja outfit said appearing behind Iya.

" Please forgive me for falling brother" Iya said bowing to the man.

" None of you are allowed to leave unless you battle me" the man said.

" Who are you anyway" Ash asked.

" Ya you should really introduce yourself before you go challenging people" Ace said.

" I am Koga master of the fuschia gym leader" Koga said introducing himself.

" So the mansion was the gym itself" Misty said.

" That is correct" Koga said with a straight face.

" This will be a two on two battle agreed" Koga said facing Ash and Ace.

" Agreed, I'll go first" Ash said deciding fight Koga.

" Wartortle I chose you" Ash sent out his Wartortal for battle.

" Interesting choice, then I shall start things off with Venonate" Koga sent out his Venonate for battle. All of a sudden Koga's Venonate evolved into Venamoth.

' The hells up with gym leaders and their Pokémon evolving in battle' Ace thought seeing this happen twice in a row.

" Venomouth start with stun spore" Venamoth released a stun spore at Wartortal.

" Use rapid spin to counter and then follow up with water pulse" Wartortle used rapid spin to blow away the stun spore before launching water pulse at Venomoth hitting him to the wall.

" Impressive but were not done yet, Venamoth use psybeam on Wartoral" Venamoth launched a colorful beam at Wartortle making him skid back a few feet from the impact.

" Wartortal brush off damage and use bubble on Venamoth followed by water pulse" Ash said.

"Venamoth evade" Venamoth evaded the bubble beam shot at him by Wartortle but didn't notice Wartortle launch a water pulse in the direction he was moving towards and got hit full force knocking him out.

" Venamoth return you did an excellent job my friend" Koga returned his Pokémon.

" I must say Ash you are an exceptional trainer and if your this good I must assume so is your brother" Koga said.

" Thanks and my bother is just as good if not better" Ash said with a smile. Then all of a sudden a part of the roof collapsed showing the three members of team rocket.

' Not in the mood for their crap' " Gabite blow them away with dragon rush" Ace said getting his partner to attack team rocket into the horizon. " Now you guys can resume you match" he continued casually making everyone except Kurugaya who was laughing into her hand sweat drop.

" Alright then, go Golbat" Koga sent out his Golbat for battle. " Start things off with hypnosis" Golbat used hypnosis on Wartortal to sleep before Ash could even do anything rendering him defenseless. " Now follow up with hyper beam" Golbat shot a hyperbeam at the sleeping Wartortle launching him into the wall unconscious.

" Wartortal return, I choose you Muk" Ash returned Wartortle and sent out his Muk for battle. " Lets start thing of with sludge attack" Muk launched a used his sludge attack to engulf Golbat in poison.

" Golbat retaliate with air cutter" Golbat launched his air cutter attack at Muk dealing little damage thanks to Muks body absorbing the attack.

" Muk use body slam on Golbat" Muk launched himself into the air and landed on Golbat suffocating him with his body.

" Golbat use flamethrower to get him off" Golbat used a flamethrower to launch Muk off of him.

" Lets end this Muk use gunk shot" Muk launched a Gunk shot at Golbat knocking him out and earning Ash his sixth badge.

" Golbat return, well done Ash you were the strongest challenger I've faced in a long time, now lets see how well your brother does" Koga said returning his Golbat as Ace and Ash switched spots, Ash telling his brother good luck.

" Are you ready" Koga asked Ace who nodded. " The rules are the same as before tow Pokémon each, I chose you Koffing" Koga says taking out his Koffing for battle.

" Beerdril lets go" Ace sent out his Beedril for battle.

"Beedril start things off with toxic spikes" Ace says getting Beedril to engulf the ground with poison.

' He's planning to cripple my next Pokémon before he even comes out, he's definitely as strong as his brother' Koga thought. " Koffing start things off with destiny bond and then follow off with sludge bomb" Beedril was connected to Koffign now due to the destiny bond and took serious damage from the sludge bomb he was hit with.

' He's crippling me while I cripple him, not bad old man' Ace thought. " Beedril use swift to increase your speed and then hit Koffing with poison jab, aim to knock him into the ground" Beedril increased his speed before getting behind Koffing and nocked him to the ground with his poison jap causing him to be poisoned and take significant damage. " Lets end this quickly, Beedril use brick break to end the battle" Beedrill quickly before Koffing could even react got in front of Koffing and knocked him back into the ground unconscious but thanks to destiny bond Beedrill also ended up unconscious.

" Return Beedril/ Koffing" Ace and Koga returned their Pokémon.

" Go Nidorina" Koga sent out his last Pokémon for battle who was poisoned due to the affects of the toxic spikes.

" Growlithe lets go" Ace sent out his final Pokémon for the battle. " Grolwithe start things off with flamethrower" Growlithe launched a powerful stream of fire at Nidorina.

" Counter with water pulse" Nidorina launched a water pulse at the flamethrower cancelling the two attack out.

" Growleth use iron tail to get in front of Nidorina and then follow up with a point blank flamethrower".

" Nidorina hit Growleth with a thunderbolt the second you see him" Once Growleth was in front of Nidorina they both unleashed their attack causing a massive explosion making the dust fly everywhere preventing anyone from seeing what occurred. After a few minute the dust cleared showing a extremely tired Growleth who was struggling to stand up and a unconscious Nidorina.

" Great job buddy, I think you've earned a reward buddy" Ace said as he took out a firestone from his bag.

" Really you mean I'm ready" Growliht said excitedly.

" You've become much stronger since I got you I think you've earned this" Ace said tapping Growlithe on the head with a fire stone causing him to evolve into an Arcanine.

" Wow he looks so cool" Ash said amazed at Aracanine.

" I know and his fur is so soft" Misty said hugging Arcanine from the side.

" Yes and the coloring from being a shiny makes him look even more majestic than normal" Kurugaya said.

" He really is a specimen" Brock said.

" You have beaten me, these two soul badges rightfully belong to you boys" Koga said getting the boys attention as he handed them their soul badges.

" Sweet only two more to go" Ace said with a smile.

" Wahoo we got a soul badge" Ash said jumping up and down in excitement.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang and brick break**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Kurugayas pokemon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" We're here" Ash, said arriving along with the others to the safari zone.

" Hey it feels like and earthquake" Misty said as the ground started to shake slightly.

" Guys look over there" Brock said pointing to a dust cloud that was slowly getting bigger.

" What is that" Ash asked squinting his eyes to get a better look.

" They seem to be a herd of Tauros" Ace said answering his brother question.

" They're really powerful Pokémon especially when it comes to melee attacks" Kurugaya said getting Ash excited at the prospect of getting a Tauros.

" Alright I'm going to catch one, come on out Charmander" Ash said taking out his fire type to weaken the Tauros for capture. " Use flamethrower" before Charmander could even prepare to attack a Growlithe came out of nowhere and jumped on Charmander making him unable to attack the Tauros.

" What the Growlithe" Ash said in surprise.

" Guess he didn't want you capturing those Tauros" Ace said.

" Doesn't matter he's not getting in our way. Charmander get him off and then use Flamethrower" Ash said getting Charmander to throw Growlithe off himself before he used Flamethrower on Grolwithe who used Flamethrower with equal power causing a stall mate between the two fire types. " A stalemate, well theirs no point on continuing since the Tauros are gone, return Charmander" Ash said returning his fire type.

" Ash you should probably get out of the way" Kurugaya said as Ash was almost ran over by a girl riding a Ponyta.

" Hold it" the girl said as she stopped in front of the gang.

" Hey you could have killed me" Ash said to the girl.

" Sorry, but don't you know that this is a Pokémon reserve" the girl said.

" You mean one of those places that raises wild Pokémon and are none capturing grounds for trainers" Ace asked already having an idea of why Growlithe stopped Charmander.

" Exactly, it's against the law to capture Pokémon so they can grow up here naturally" the girl replied.

" Have to admit that's really amazing" Ash said impressed.

" Huh you grew up quite pretty yourself miss hehe, what's the name of this place" Brock said.

" Brocks doesn't know when to give up does he" Kurugaya said.

" Just ignore him he'll be back to normal as she ignores him or slaps him" Ace said getting a laugh our of Kurugaya.

" What you never heard of the big P Pokémon ranch owned by the Laramie family," the girl said.

" The place that raises all their Pokémon in the wild" Brock said in amazement.

" Wow I've always wanted to visit this place, I have to admit it's quite amazing" Kurugaya said.

" Ya and I'm Lara Laramie and this Growlithe make sure nobody tries to capture our Pokémon" Lara said.

' That depends on how strong the trainer is, but they'll learn their lesson on their own one day' Ace thought knowing one Growlithe wouldn't be enough to stop every trainer that comed by.

" Awesome" Pikachu said.

" Yup" Gabite agreed.

' Men" both Eevees think at their friends simple mindedness.

" Wow that's an amazing Pokémon you have there" Ash said looking at Lara Ponyta in awe.

" I have to agree it would be pretty awesome Pokémon to train" Ace said equally impressed by the Pokémon.

" Are her flames as hot as they say" Misty asked wanting to know weather it would be safe to pet Ponyta.

" Ponyta would never burn anyone she truly trusts" Lara said giving Ash and Ace the courage to pet the fire type Pokémon. Everyone was surprised when both of them were able to pet Ponyta without being burned even a little bit." Amazing it took a few weeks for Ponyta to trust me but these two seem to be naturally trusted by Ponyta," she continued in amazement.

" Hey I want to pet Ponyta too let me pet her" Misty said trying to pet Ponyta but ended up getting burned by her mane cueing her to take out Starmie so she could put out the fire on her hand.

' Karma' Ace thought knowing Misty deserved that for always-treating Psyduck so badly.

" Misty if you want to pet Ponyta you need to show her that you're not a threat" Kurugaya said petting Ponyta without getting burned.

" Oh come on why was I the only one who got burned" Misty said annoyed.

" Probably because Ponyta can tell you're a very violent individual" Ace said with a deadpanned expression.

" Whatever, by the way Lara it must be hard raising whole herd of Pokémon" Misty said trying to chance the subject.

' Wow that was sad' Ace thought disappointed at Misty for not even trying to think about how horribly violent she is towards he own Psyduck.

" Breeder love Pokémon from Laramie ranch since their raised in the wild and are a little stronger than other Pokémon, you'd be lucky to get a big P Pokémon" Brock said enthusiastically.

" I'm glade people recognize the hard work we put into raising our Pokémon, were real proud of the way we raise our Pokémon here" Lara said.

" You should be these Pokémon seem to be really happy and well raised" Kurugaya impressed with how well Lara raised these Pokémon.

" Thanks" Lara said with a blush on her face.

" Is it alright to see any more of the Pokémon you raised" Misty asked Lara.

" Well we are throwing a party later why don't you all come as my guest" Lara said getting Ash and Ace excited.

" Awesome" the boys say.

" And if you stay tonight you can see the big Pokémon race tomorrow" Lara saif getting Ace's and Ash's interest.

" A Pokémon race" they both say.

" Yes it's a race to see who's got the fastest Pokémon" Lara said. " Anyone who wins becomes a honorary member of the Laramie clan" she continued as the ground started to shake again. The gang looked to see a herd of Dodrio run past them as a boy riding one came up to them.

" Howdy Lara" the boy said on his Dodrio. " Were going to win the Pokémon race tomorrow" he continued arrogantly.

" Don't be two sure, it takes more than just speed to win the race" Lara said to the boy.

" Just get ready to loss the race Lara" the boy said before he left.

" That guys a serious jerk" Misty said angrily making a fist.

" He's definitely infuriating" Ace said Just as angry as Misty.

" He's Dario a Dodrio trainer" Lara tells them.

XXXXX

The gang were walking around at the festival along with Lara as they ate Magikarp shaped pastries. Lara was getting praised and wished good luck by the people at the festival for the race tomorrow until Dario arrived.

" Lara all your Tauros are going crazy back at the ranch" Dario said surprising everyone.

' He's up to something' Ace thought knowing someone like Dario wouldn't try to help anyone unless he would get something from it.

" Ponyta here now" Lara said getting on a now running Ponyta as he and her Growlithe ran ahead of the others who were right behind her.

" Lara are you ok" Ash asked as he and the others saw her fall of her Ponyta hard.

' So that's what he was after, no doubt he'll try and cheat during the race tomorrow as well' Ace though angry at Dario's rotten trick.

" Ash calm down Ponyta" Kurugaya said knowing a raging ponyta would be dangerous.

" Are you alright Lara" Brock asked as he and Misty helped Lara up.

" Ya but I think my arm is Broken" Lara said trying to move her arm but wincing in pain from just the slightest movement.

" I wonder what happened to spoke all the Pokémon" Ash said finally calming Ponyta down.

XXXXX

" With my arm like this I won't be able to race with Ponyta" Lara said looking out the window with her arm in a sling. " But Ash or Ace could ride in my place tomorrow" Lara says surprising the others.

" sure it'll give me a chance to see how fast Arcanine can go" Ace said causing Lara to gasp in surprise.

" You have an Arcanine, can I see him please" Lara said begging Ace to show her his Arcanine.

" Hey guys what's up" Arcanine said to others as soon as he's out.

" Amazing his furs so soft and lush" Lara said feeling Arcanine fur.

" Thanks I'm very proud of it too" Arcanine said proudly causing his trainer to chuckle.

" Thanks to Brocks diet, all of my Pokémon are as healthy and great looking as can be" Ace said as Brock rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. " Arcanine theirs going to be a race tomorrow, you wanna participate" Ace asked.

" Hell ya" Arcanine replied wanting to see how fast he was now thanks to his evolution.

" Good to know and Ash will be riding Ponyta as well" Ace said turning to his brother who had a look of determination as well.

" Of course and we'll win as well" Ash said competitively causing sparks to fly between the two bothers.

" Wow this is the first time I've seen them so competitive" Brock said surprised.

" Ace's competitive side makes me want to blush" Kurugaya said putting her hand to her cheek.

" Cut it out" Ace said a blush on his face

XXXX

" Welcome to this years Pokémon challenge sponsored by the Laramie clan, our course will take our challengers over roguish terrain to test their speed and ability. Whoever crosses the finish line and clears the obstacle first is our winner" the announcer said. " All Pokémon and trainers please come to the starting line now" the announcer said getting everyone who's participating to move to the front including Brook, Onix, Misty, Starmi, Wartortle, Pikachu, Ash and Ace.

" Good luck guys" Lara said from the stands.

" Good luck everyone especially you Ace" Kurugaya said waving to them from the sidelines.

" I wish I had a Girlfriend to cheer me on" Brock said in jealousy.

" She's not my girlfriend" Ace said with a blush.

" Lets get ready Ponyta" Ash said getting Ponyta fired up literally.

" Alright competitors go" the announcer said starting the race.

" The contestants have left the stadium and have arrived at the first part of the obstacle course," the announcer said as the contestants were all right behind Dario and Ace.

" It seems Dodrio and Arcanine have pulled ahead of the pack" the announcer said, " If they keep up this blistering pace they'll be unstoppable" he continued.

" It seems something has happened to Tauros" the announcer said as Tauros seem to have gone an a rampage for no reason hitting a Nidorina in the process. " Whoa Nidorina and Tourous are fighting mad after Tauros accidently attack her" he continued.

' Accident my ass' Ace thought knowing Dario had something to do with that.

" The next obstacle is a forty five degree angle climb, a great test of endurance and it seems Dario and Ace still hold the lead" the announcer said.

" Whoa electrode seems to be gaining speed using his round body on the steep hill down" the announcer said as an electrode went past Ace and Dario until her fell into a hole.

" Whoa it seems another accident, it seems Electrode has fallen into a hole and Dodrio and Arcanine are still in the lead" the announcer said causing Ace to gain tick marks as he looks at a smug Dario.

" Oh oh it looks like Electrode is about to blow" the announcer said as Electrode blew up right under Ash and the gang causing them to fall down.

" Ash" Ace said worriedly as he went back to check up on his brother. " You alright bro" he asked as he helped his brother up.

" What a great Display of sportsmen ship displayed by Ace" the announcer said as he watches Ace help his brother.

" Ya I'm fine let's get back into the race" Ash said getting back on Ponyta as his brother gets back on his Arcanine and get back into the race.

" Wow how tough do you gotta be to get back up after an accident like that what amazing determination" the announcer said. " Now for one of the most difficult part of the course. The Pokémon have to jump from one stone to the next to cross the river" he continued.

" It looks like rock types cannot go on any longer but Pikachu seems to be surfing it up" the announcer said as Brock had to stay behind while Pikachu rode on Wartortles back and Misty rode on Starmie's. " Ponyta and Arcanine are doing a great job jumping on rocks to cross the lack without any fear," he continued as Arcanine and Ponyta were jumping over one rock after another.

" Now the Pokémon will get a chance to eat an entire bowl of food before they continue the race" the announcer said showing were the food was on the screen.

" Time to eat buddy" Ace said to Arcanine who started to eat with vigor.

" Eat up and get back some strength Ponyta" Ash said getting Ponyta to eat.

" Alright team rocket time to go to work" Dario said as some smoke started to rise and block the gangs vision as well as the camera crews.

' This will make things easier' Ace thought with a huge smirk.

" We don't have time to paly around with you three stooges" Misty yelled.

" Bring that Ponyta up here so we can mess ya guys up again" Meowth said.

" So it was you who Broke Lara's arm" Misty said in anger.

" It was such a sad accident" Jessie said with fake tears.

" We couldn't sleep after it happened" James said also fake crying.

" Save your crap for someone who cares" Ash said with his aura leaking out due to his anger.

" This race is over for you losers, Arbok glare attack" Jessie said but Arbok's attack had little to no affect on the gangs Pokémon.

" Lets go Starmie" Misty said getting her Starmie ready for battle.

" Weezing sludge attack" James said getting Weezing to hit Starmie with a sludge attack.

" Dario now's you chance" Jessie said giving Dario the chance to continue the race.

" Thanks for the help team rocket hehe" Dario said leaving,

' That's exactly what I've been waiting for' Ace thought " Ash go after him we'll handle the morons" Ace said getting a nod from his brother who went on ahead.

" Were not gonna let/ flamethrower" Jessie was cut off when Arcanines flamethrower hit her and team rocket dead on causing them to blast off into the Horizon.

" Misty lets go and show the people who organized this event about Dario cheating" Ace said with a smirk as he showed his friend the hidden tape he had strapped under his shirt.

" You recorded the whole conversation, nice now Dario won't win no matter what" Misty said with a smirk of her own.

" Oh there's more to it than that, beside I know bros gonna win anyway. Lets go we need to move fast all of you get on, Arcanines going full speed this time" Ace said as Misty returned her Starmie while her Pikachu and Wartortle got Arcanine.

" So Arcanine was never even going at full speed during the race" Misty asked curiously.

" Not even close, hold on tight or you'll fall Arcanine go full speed" Ace said causing Arcanine to move at blinding speed while Misty was screaming for dear life.

XXXXX

" What is that it seems Ponyta is moving at blazing speed as she starts to catch up to Dodrio" the announcer said as Ponyta started to slowly catch up to Dodrio.

" How'd he get so close" Dario said as Ash was right behind him now.

" Now Ponyta is closing in on Dodrio" the announcer said as Ponyta was now neck in neck with Dodrio.

" Lets beat him Ponyta" Ash said before Dario got Dodrio to peck Ponyta in the face causing her to slow down.

" You cheep bastard" Ash said angrily.

" I do what I have to in order to win" Dario said closing in on the Finish line. All of a sudden Ponyta began to evolve into Rapidash.

" Fans this is incredible, Ponyta has just evolved into Rapidash the fastest sprinter in the world of Pokémon" the announcer said as Rapidash caught up with Dodrio. Rapidash won the race within only and inch making Lara the winner for the competition. " An incredible upset, Rapidash makes it back to win this Pokémon challenge" the announcer said.

" Way to go girl you were amazing" Ash said praising Rapidash.

" You cheater, you interfered with me" Dario said appearing behind Ash.

' Is he retarded I didn't do anything to him the entire race' Ash said as it looked like Dario was going to attack him but was stopped when Officer Jenny arrive handcuffing Dario.

" Your under arrest for hiring criminals to rig the race in your favor. Your no longer allowed to participate in this or any event for the rest of you life" officer jenny said taking Dario away.

" So bro was that your doing" Ash asked his brother who came from behind the finish line for a now second place finish.

" Of course, bastard deserves to be in prison" Ace said with a smirk.

" Heh nice" Ash said as he and his brother both start laughing with smiles on their faces.

" Congratulations Rapidash you are this years Pokémon challenge champion, lets give a big hand for her trainer Lara and her rider Ash" the announcer said as Ash and Lara are holding the banner they won as the crowd cheered fro them.

" Congratulations Lara" Ash said taking out his hand to Shake Lara's

" No thank you Ash, you've proven yourself to be a fantastic Pokémon trainer" Lara said with a smile before she bent down and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush and Brock to cry. " If you want to capture more Pokémon you should head over to the safari Zone, it should be perfect" Lara said to them.

" Hell ya then that's were we're going" Ash said as he and the others waved good-bye to Lara before they went on their way to the Safari zone.

XXXXX

" Wow there are so many Pokémon here" Ash said looking around a forest crawling with Pokémon.

" True but we could still be in the Pokémon reserve" Brock said.

" So don't try capturing any Pokémon until we know for sure this is the safari zone" Kurugaya said.

" This has to be the safari zone just look at all the Pokémon" Ash said as a Chansey came out of a bush.

" Wow it's almost impossible for trainers to come across wild Chansey, were really lucky to see one" Ace said surprised at the appearance of the egg Pokémon.

" I'm going to catch her" Ash said grabbing a pokeball.

" Hold it" officer jenny said, coming out of the bush holding a gun.

" Your all under arrest for Pokémon pouching" Jenny said causing everyone except Ace to gain surprised looks.

" Poachers" Ash said in panic.

" I'm a Pokémon myself idiot" Pikachu said in anger.

" Don't think she meant you" Gabite said.

" Oh never mind" Pikachu said casing Ace, Ash and Gabite to sweat drop.

" This is a national Pokémon preservation area, its here or the raising and protection of Pokémon" Officer Jenny said as the gang was now at her camp.

" Sorry, we didn't know" Ash said putting his head down in shame.

" Ok wait a second Ash why are you apologizing for something you didn't even do" Ace said in anger surprising everyone.

" What do you mean by that young man" Jenny said equally angry.

" What I mean is that my brother shouldn't apologize for your mistake and the neglect of the Pokémon league. If you wanted to properly protect the Pokémon you at least should have the decency to put up signs so that passing trainers would actually know they're in a Pokémon reserve. Not only that but do we look like we even have the equipment to pouch Pokémon for gods sake three of us are thirteen while the other two are fifteen, how the hell could we even get pouch a Pokémon." Ace shot back at her.

" Ace you need to calm down" Kurugaya said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Sorry I just don't like it when we get blamed for something we didn't do when there are people out their who are truly hurting others and getting away with it because the police force is incapable of telling when there are real criminals in front of them" Ace said trying to hold in his anger as Kurugaya looked at him with worry.

' Team rocket's actions must be getting him riled up more than I thought' Ash though noticing his brother becoming more aggressive. The entire forest was quite for a few minutes Jenny especially since she seemed to now be ashamed of her actions. Brock and Misty were both unable to say anything knowing it would be best to stay silent. Pikachu and Gabite were also worried for Ace due to his sudden out burst but believed that he would get over it sooner or later.

Beep beep beep

" Another poacher" Jenny said as she rushes to her car.

" I'm going with her" Ace said as he ran after Jenny and jumped into her vehicle.

" We'll help out too" the others say running right behind Ace.

" Thanks then get on in" Jenny said as the other got into the vehicle before Jenny drove off at blinding speeds.

"Kangaskhan and their babies how cute" Kurugaya said holding a hand to her cheek as she watched the babies and mothers interact.

" What's that" Ash said as he heard a few popping sounds.

" Over their poachers" Jenny said looking at team rocket.

" Team rocket, we've got to stop them" Ash said to jenny.

" If even one child get hurt by them I won't hold back" Ace said with a faint blue aura around him.

" If we want to stop them were going to have to run away first" Jenny said confusion the gang.

" Why would we need to do that" Kurugaya asked curiously.

" That's why" Jenny says pointing to the herd of Kangaskhan heading towards them. " Once Kangaskhan are surprised they'll never stop charging ahead" Jenny said scaring the gang as she started to reverse at full speed.

" Turn or else we'll be run over" Ace said getting Jenny to reverse to the right narrowly evading the stampeding Kangaskhan. But as the Kangaskhan were stampeding a net came out of the ground and ensnared all of them.

" We have to stop them" Ash said.

" Ya I know" Ace said gritting his teeth.

" Those bastards" Pikachu said making a fist.

" Just when I though they couldn't go any lower" Gabite said in anger.

" Those poor baby Kangaskhan" Brock said worried.

" They must be frightened, they probably don't even know what's going on" Kurugaya said.

" We have to do something to save them quickly" Misty said.

" We can't I overheated the engine" Jenny said as smoke rises form the cars engine.

" Are you shiting me" Ace said glaring at Jenny who shrunk back in shame in slight fear. All of a sudden a boy acting like a Kangaskhan came out of nowhere and freed the Kangaskhan allowing them to smack team rocket into the horizon. ' They'll probably be back' Ace and Ash thought. The boy them jumped into the biggest Kangaskhans pouch and left with the herd.

" I have to say that was really impressive" Ash said.

" Ya he's pretty good, he could probably become a great Pokémon trainer in the future" Brock said getting everyone to nod in agreement.

" Hey do you guys here that" Kurugaya said getting their attention.

They spotted a helicopters landing near them. Out of the copter came a weirdly dressed short man and a woman.

" Excuse me are you the safari zone Pokémon ranger" the man asked in an accent.

' That old man is so weird' Ace though to himself.

" Yes that would be me" Jenny replied.

" Let me introduce myself, I'm tommy's father. I came here because I heard someone had seen my son Tommy in this area" Tommy's father said.

" Your son Tommy is here in the safari one" Jenny asked in surprise.

' He's most likely that kid we saw that helped the Kangaskhan' Ace thought remembering the kid they just saw moments ago.

" I think we should tell them about tommy first Papa" Tommy's mother said

" Of course, forgive me" Tommy's father said.

" You can explain the rest back at the station," Jenny said.

" That's a splendid idea" Tommy's father said as they went to back to Jenny's station.

" It was five years ago when tommy was only three years old" Tommy's mother starts. " We decided to take him with us on a family trip around the world" she continued explaining as Ace and Kurugaya were just disgusted at how irresponsible the man was to allow his own child to fall out of the plane like that.

" Ever since that day we've searched for Tommy high and low but we can't find him anywhere" Tommy's father said sadly.

" Its just like papa says we looked as hard as we could but couldn't find him anywhere, but then someone sent us a picture of a young boy who leads a huge pack of Kangaskhan here in the safari zone" tommy's mother said with tears in her eyes.

" I always knew someone was bound to see our son one day" Tommy's father said.

" Can you please help us in out search we'll do anything" tommy's mother asked pleadingly. " Here's the picture" she continued handing Jenny a picture of the same boy they saw with the kangaskhan.

" Of course, his address is actually listed here in the safari zone" Jenny said showing another picture of Tommy.

" Thank goodness" Tommy's father said happily.

" We actually saw him out in the jungle, just before you came" Ash said.

" We'd be gad to help you find him" Ace said.

" Lets help" Pikachu said enthusiastically.

" Ya we'll help find Tommy" Gabite said waving his fist in the air.

" Please let us help find tommy" Misty said.

" It would be our pleasure" Brock said.

" Just please make sure to be more responsible next time especially you" Kurugaya said glaring at Tommy's father who shrunk back in fear.

" Understood it won't happen again" Tommy's father said.

" Good I'm glad, hey what's wrong with you guys" Kurugaya said.

XXXXX

" It's lovely riding through the jungle like this" tommy's father said as he and his wife rode on Arcanines back.

" Sorry about this buddy" Ace said rubbing his Pokémon head affectionately.

" Don't worry about it, its no problem" Arcanine said to his trainer with a smile.

" I apologize for this papa doesn't get out door much and he's not in the best of shape" Tommy's mother said apologetically.

" I admit it" tommy's father said.

" A baby Pokémon" Pikachu said getting the gangs attention as they looked in front of them to see a injured baby Kangaskhan.

" We need to look after him right now" Ace said as he and the others went over to check up on the little infant.

" He looks really hurt" Ash said bending down to get a better look at the infant.

" Leave it to me I have some potions that'll work" Brock said going through his bag.

" Alright we'll leave it too you" Ace and Ash say as Brock started to treat the baby Kangaskhan. All of a sudden a boomerang came out of nowhere and almost hit the gang.

" You hurt Kangeskon that bad" Tommy said to them.

" We didn't hurt him were treating his wounds" Kurugaya said.

" Ya you better apologize you little brat" Misty said getting in front of Misty who just kept staring at her.

" You people or Pokémon" Tommy asked making Misty angry.

" I'm a person you creep" Misty said punching tommy on the top of his head.

' Could've foaled me' Ace thought.

" Tommy they found him" Tommy's parents say as they arrived with Arcanine.

" Who are you old man" Tommy asked them.

" I am your papa, this is you mama and you are our son tommy" Tommy's father said pointing to the three of them.

" Tommy come home with us" Tommy's mother said smiling.

" They Pokémon or people" Tommy asked Misty.

" Their people" Misty said with a tick mark on her head.

" Tommy these two are your parents. They're your mother and father" Ash sais to Tommy.

" They've been looking for you for a very long time kid" Ace said to Tommy.

" Mother, father" Tommy asked with confusion.

" Its not good, he was only three when were separated" Misty said.

" That is true it'll take a while for him to remember anything, or a hit on the head" Kurugaya said.

" Take a good look and try to remember" Misty said making Tommy look at his parents. " They are your mother and father and your real name is Tommy, try to remember" she continues.

" Tommy" Tommy's mother said taking a step forward.

" Do you remember us son" Tommy's father asked.

" Tommy's mama Kangaskhann, Kangaskhan" Tommy said before he was hit on the head with a wooden stick by his father.

' That old man is fucked up' Ace and Ash thought stupefied at the fact a father would hit his own sun like that.

" What are you doing papa" Tommy's mother yelled at Tommy's father.

" He'll be fine we'll just take him home and start from scratch" Tommy's father said.

" No, no that's not how it works" Ace and Ash said with deadpanned expressions.

" Look what you've done to him" Tommy's mother said in worry as she picks her sun up in her arms. " Tommy can you here me, are you alright Tommy" Tommy's mother asked.

" Mama" Tommy said making his mother happy.

" Oh my little boy you remember me" Tommy's mother said happily.

" Guess that hit to the head did the trick" Ash said.

" I can honestly says I didn't see that coming" Ace said with a dumfounded expression.

" Tommy my boy remember papa" Tommy's father said as he unbuttoned his shirt, only to be hit on the head by Misty.

" One parent at a time" Misty said dragging him away.

" I could have gone my whole life without seeing that" Ace said with a disturbed look on his face as he hid Yellow from seeing the man's bare chest by standing in front of her.

" You must have been so lonely, we'll never be separated again now lets go home" Tommy mother said.

" Your mother and father have been looking al over for you for years Tommy" Ash said.

" I know It's going to be hard for you to leave the Kangaskhan Tommy, but wouldn't it be a whole lot better to live with your real parents" Misty said.

" tomos mama Kangeskon, but this lady tomos mama to" Tommy said confused.

" The problem is he can't just live with them both" Ace said.

" Not unless his human parents are willing to live alongside the Kangaskhan" Kurugaya said.

" This is definitely and unusual situation" Brock said with Ace and Kurugaya agreeing with him.

" I need your help, someone's pouching the Kangaskhan" Jenny said arriving on her vehicle causing Tommy to leave so he could save the Kangaskhan.

" We need to get going" Ace said as he, Gabite and Kurugaya got on top of Arcanine and the others got into Jenny's vehicle and quickly went off to save the Kangaskhan.

" We gotta stop team rocket quickly" Ash said as they arrived to see team rocket shooting all the Kangeskon with tranquilizer darts while inside a giant robot Kangeskon.

" Their really annoying" Ace said with a tick mark on his head as he and Ash got out of the vehicle.

" Bulbasuar I chose you" Ash said sending out his Bulbasaur.

" Electabuzz let's go" Ace said sending out his Electabuzz.

" Bulbasaur tie them up with vine whip" Ash said as Bulbasuar used his veins on team rockers machine.

" Electabuzz fir punch" Ace said as Electabuzz started hitting team rockets machine with his fire punch.

" Wartortal I choose you, give them your skull bash attack" said as Wartortle began to attack but the attacks were unable to do any damage to team rockets machine.

" Looks like they've upped there game" Ace said slightly surprised that team rocket actually came prepared for once. Tommy went to attack the machine himself but was thrown off by team rocket

" Pikachu get ready, Charmander I chose you" Ash says getting his electric and fire type ready fro battle.

" Arcanine you help out as well, Electabuzz we have some bugs to crush" Ace says with a menacing smile as he got his own fire and electric type ready to attack.

" Use thunderbolt and flamethrower" Ace and Ash say getting their Pokémon to attack. At first the attacks had no effect on team rockets machine but when Tommy created a leak using him boomerang that attacks cause team rockets machine to catch on fire.

" Nice job kid" Ace said praising Tommy.

" Ya that was great" Ash said.

" Oh crap" Ace and Ash says as it looked like team rocket weren't done. Ash and tommy along with his Pokémon quickly got in their car while Ace and Electabuzz got on Arcanine and started to run from team rocket. Tommy's parents came in crashed into team rockets machine with their Helicopter, causing a huge explosion that blasted team rocket off.

" They sacrificed themselves so they could save their suns life" Brock said as Tommy started crying as he looked at the crash site.

" Team rocket those bastards how could they do something like this, their actions have gone to far" Ace and Ash say their aura's covering their bodies

" I agree they have gone way to far this time" Kurugaya said leaking out her own aura.

" Danm they're really pissed" Brock said sweating a little form the power they were giving off.

" Don't worry we're fine" Tommy's mother said showing up with out a scratch along with Tommy's father.

" What the, I thought you two were dead and what's up with your outfits" Ace asked with his eyes building out in shook.

" Don't know and as for the outfits we decided that we'll be living among the Kangaskhan along with our son" Tommy's dad replied causing everyone to sweat drop.

XXXXX

" Do you think those three will be all right, they've been separated for three years" Ash asked as he and the others were travelling to the safari zone.

" They'll be fine" Brock said in a reassuring voice.

" It might be tough though" Misty said.

" But they have the rest of their lives to make up for the gap" Kurugaya said.

" She has a point they have a lot of time to fix their relationship as parents and child" Ace said.

" Hey guys look up there" Pikachu said pointing to the cliff.

" It's the Kangaskhan" Gabite said waving to the herd of Kengaskhan.

" Like I said they'll be just fine" Brock said waving to Tommy and his family.

XXXXX

" Finally we made it to the safari zone" Ace said arriving at the safari zone.

" Now I can capture a lot of strong Pokémon" Ash said happily wanting to gain some new friends.

" I wonder what type of water Pokémon I can find here" Misty said hoping to find a rare water Pokémon.

" I wonder if there are any cute Pokémon I could get" Kurugaya thought thinking of capturing some Pokémon for herself.

" It would be nice to get a new Pokémon that's fro sure" Brock said with a smile.

" SHUT UP" an old man yelled as he opened the door to his house. " You brats are too loud" he continued.

" The hell old man" Ace yelled out angrily.

" What's up with you" Ash yelled equally angry.

" Do you want to get shot" the old man asked taking out a gun and pointing it at them.

" What kind of a deranged person points a gun at kids" Ace said backing away in fear.

" We're sorry please don't shot us" Misty said scared.

" Fine I'll forgive you" the old man said putting his gun back into it's holder causing the gang to relax. " My name is Kaiza the care taker of the safari zone" he told them.

XXXXX

" So these are Safari balls huh" Ace said looking at the two buckets full of Safari balls that Kaiza gave the gang.

" Theirs also a good rod in here nice" Ash said going to pick up one of the buckets before Kaiza pointed his gun at them again.

" The rules of the safari zone are you can only use Safari balls and a rod to capture Pokémon you cannot battle using your own or else" Kaiza explained to the gang.

" Alright we understand" Ash said putting his hand up in defense.

" Hey is that a Dratini" Misty asked looking at a picture with a man sitting next to a Dratini.

" Aw she looks sot cute" Kurugaya said.

" Really let me see" Ash says getting behind Misty for a look as she took the picture of the wall.

" Here look" Misty says bring the picture in front of the others.

" Look to be really young" Ash says.

" ya put the picture seems to be old so that Dratini has most likely evolved by now" Ace said looking at the picture.

" I head a rumor about a Dratini that lived in the safari zone, guess it's true" Brock said.

" No theirs no Dratini here at all" Kaiza yelled taking the picture away from them as if he was trying to hide something.

" But theirs one in the picture isn't their" Ash asked but shut up when he was Kaiza put his hand near his pistols. " Alright theirs no Dratini here" Ash said afraid of being shot.

' I wonder what happened to make Kaiza so protective of Dratini' Ace thought knowing something had to have happened.

" I wonder why he reacted like that" Misty asked.

" There has to be something that made him react like that" Brock said.

" Maybe professor Oak knows why he reacted like that" Kurugaya said curious to find out what happened to make Kaiza so over protective of the Dritini in the picture.

" That sounds like a good idea if anyone knows why Kaiza reacted like that it had to be the professor" Ace said making a call to the professor.

" I know Kazia really well" Professor Oak said appearing on the screen.

" Why does he say there's no Dratini here" Ash asked.

" Thirty years ago when Kaiza found that very Dratini you were talking about, a bunch of trainers heard about one being found and came from all over Kanto trying to capture it. None of them found Dratini but they all captured a lot of Pokémon while they were there and nearly destroyed the entire safari zone in the process. Because of that incident trainer are only allowed to use safari balls in the safari zone" Professor Oak explained to the gang telling them of the incident that caused Kaiza to be so cautious.

" So that's why Kaiza is so protective" Misty said.

" This explains a whole lot that for sure" Ace said.

" Kaiza must blame himself for what happened, no wonder he's doesn't trainers" Kurugaya said.

" What happened to Dratini after, I don't know since no one was bale to fine her. But I can't blame some of the trainer for how they acted considering how legendary Dratini is. Ash, Ace please capture some Pokémon while you're here I haven't been getting any from either of you lately" Professor Oak said.

" Why else do you think we came here" Ash and Ace say with deadpanned expressions.

" Good to know, make sure to capture some rare Pokémon if you can" the professor said turning of the video link.

" Well lets get going we got some Pokémon to capture" Ace said.

" I wonder what type of Pokémon we'll find" Ash wondered.

" We'll find out soon enough" Ace said as they were at the entrance to the safari zone.

" Come back as soon as you use up all the safari balls" Kaiza said.

" Right" the group, say as they had their own perspective buckets full of Safari balls.

" Hey their you brats" Jessie said getting the gangs attention.

" Oh great just what we needed" Ace said in annoyance.

" What are you doing here team rocket" Ash asked them.

" What are you doing get off of their" Kaiza said noticing that they were standing on the sign in front of the Safari zone.

" We will soon just wait and watch" Jessie said.

" We have something to do first" James said.

" Gabite Flamethrower/ Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ace and Ash say causing team rocket to blast off form the explosion caused by the two attacks.

" So how are we gonna do this" Ash asked his bother casually causing the other to sweat drop.

" I saw we spilt into two groups others wise we may scare off some Pokémon. Me and Kurugaya will go one way while you Brock and Misty can go another" Ace said.

" aww Ace you want to spend some quality time with me I'm flattered" Kurugaya said hugging Ace from behind at the prospect of being alone together.

" You're not gonna be alone I'll be their to stop you if you do anything unnecessary" Eevee said coming out of Ace pokeball.

" Of course Eevee we can both show ace our love together" Kurugaya said getting both trainer and Pokémon to blush

" Sounds like a plan lets meet up back here in a few hours" Brock said ignoring Ace and Kurugaya.

XXXXX

" Lets see what type of Pokémon will show up here" Ace said looking around a Grassy field for any interesting Pokémon.

" I hope I get to find a cute Pokémon" Kurugaya said hopefully.

" What's that" Ace says as he could see a shadow from a distance. He ran to get a closer look with Kurugaya right behind him. He was amazed to find a herd of Paras and Nirdran's boht male and female plating along on the field. " This is great I've been waiting to find a good grass type for my team" Ace said grabbing a safari ball.

" Are you going to capture him" Kurugaya asked.

" Ya I can't let a chance like this get away" Ace said as he threw the safari ball at Paras surprising him as she was sucked in. he struggled for a few seconds before the ball clicked indicating he was captured.

" Sweet I caught a Paras" Ace said happy to increase his team.

" Congratulations Ace" Kurugaya said giving him a hug.

" Yay new family" Gabite said running around happily.

" Seems so" Eevee said just as happy as Gabite in getting a new friend.

" Now I think it's my turn, I haven't really captured any Pokémon fro my self since coming to Kanto and I think those two Nodiran's will be perfect they just look so cute together" Kurugaya said throwing her own safari balls at a Nidoran couple capturing them both with little struggle.

XXXXX

As Ash and the others were travelling along the Safari zone ash had already successfully captured a Tauros adding a powerful member to his team.

" Now lets see what other Pokémon I can capture" Ash said as they were walking around in the grass.

" Hurry up I want to find a lake so I can capture a water Pokémon" Misty said in a huff.

" Just let me capture one more Pokémon and then we can go the lake for a little while and see what we find for now just wait" Ash said in annoyance since Misty has been complaining the entire time.

" Calm down you two we have plenty of time theirs no reason to rush" Brock said trying to calm the two of them.

" What's that" Ash said as he saw something move from the side of his eye. They all turned their heads to see a shiny Scyther walking along the grassy fields without a care in the world.

" A a a Scyther iympbff" Misty was about to scream before Ash put a hand on her mouth to keep her silent.

" Be quite I don't want you to scare him off or scare him into attacking us do you understand how rare Scythers are" Ash said to her.

" I don't care he's still a bug" Misty said shaking.

" Then I'll capture him quickly alright" Ash said getting a nod form Misty.

" Ash he's walking away I suggest you throw the safari ball quickly" Brock said as Ash turned to see the Scyther was indeed walking away.

" Not on my watch" Ash said throwing the safari ball at Scyther engulfing him a red light that before he was sucked into the safari ball. For a few seconds Scyther struggled to get out but was caught nonetheless.

" Sweet I caught a Scyther" Ash said in enjoy as he Eevee and Pikachu jumped up.

XXXXX

" A Ryhorn sweet he's going to make a great powerhouse" Ace said spotting a Ryhorn near a mountain area.

" That one does look very powerful you should definitely catch him" Kurugaya said agreeing that Ryhorn was a powerful Pokémon.

" That's the plan" Ace said throwing a safari ball and capturing Ryhorn with little struggle.

" Yay more family" Gabite said happily running around again.

" Calm down your going to hurt yourself" Eevee said scolding Gabite.

" Okay" Gabite said as he stopped running.

BOOMM

" What was that" Kurugaya said hearing an explosion go of nearby.

" That was most likely team rocket, lets go I won't let them hurt Dratini" Ace said with a determined look.

" Right" Kurugaya said following him as they ran to where they heard the explosion come from.

XXXXX

After Ash had captured Scyther he let Misty try and use her fishing rod to capture water Pokémon that she failed miserably at doing,. As they were looking for more Pokémon Kaiza appeared and asked for their help saying that team rocket was going to try and force Dratini out of hiding by blowing up the lake. They al rushed to where the lake Dratini lived in was to see Team rocket throwing bombs in their a few seconds later Ace and Kurugaya arrived as well.

" I knew it was those three" Ace said angrily.

" You guys are really digging a deep grave for yourself" Ash said equally angry.

" Whatever we won't lose this time" Jessie said throwing some dynamites into the lake.

" All the Pokémon in the lake will die if the bomb goes of" Kaiza said in panic as he dived into the lake.

" Lets go after him bro, he might need help" Ash said to Ace who nodded.

" But it's to dangerous" Krugaya said trying to stop them.

" Were not letting you go" their Eevees say holding onto their heads as tightly as they could.

" We'll be fine don't worry" Ace said as he and Ash picked them up to their displeasure and put the on the ground before they dove into the lake after Kaiza.

" I'll send out my Pokémon too help them, go Staryu" Misty said sending out her Pokémon who dived into the water after Ash and Ace.

" Staryu go back with Kaiza" Ash said to Staryu in his own way causing Staryu to take Kaiza back up before he faints from lack of oxygen.

" We have to protect these Pokémon" Ace said to Ash in silent talk.

" Especially since Kaiza spent thirty years protecting them" Ash said in silent talk. They were able to grab the bomb but seemed to be unable to get to the surface of the lake due to them not having enough oxygen.

As they were trying to help two serpents like Pokémon were watching Ace and Ash as they risked their lives to save them especially the younger one who seemed to be mainly fixated on Ash.

" Mother we have to help them" the young serpent said to his mother.

" Yes my son and we will" the older serpent said going to help Ace and Ash. The power the serpent used created a powerful storm above the lake

The serpent lifted them up out of the water and into the air along with her child revealing a Dragonair and a Dratini that seemed to have coiled around Ash's left arm staring at him with stares in his eyes.

" The legendary Pokémon Dragonair" Kaiza said tearing up a little.

" Here you can have this back team rocket" Ash tossing the bomb to Jessie as it exploded causing them to blast off.

" It can't be" Kaiza said staring at Dragonair. " It's been so long" he said giving Dragonair a hug." You've grown to become so strong" said as they both start crying. " You even had a child" he said noticing Dratini coiled around Ash's arm.

" He seems to have taken a liking to Ash" Ace said as he watched Dratini rub Ash's cheek affectionately. " I think he wants to go with Ash" he continued getting Kaiza to look at Dragonair who gave him a nod that said it was ok for Ash to capture Dratini.

" It seems Dragonair has no problem with that" Kaiza said as Ash picked up Dratini and looked at him face to face.

" So you wanna come with me is that right" Ash asked.

" Ya I want to become brave and strong like you and you brother" Dratini said with admiration for Ash in his eyes.

" I see then welcome to the family" Ash said taking a Safari ball and lightly tapping it on his head capturing Dratini without much of a struggle.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **Just to tell everyone the boys won't be capturing anymore Pokémon until after the Kanto league. The Pokémon of the safari zone will be the last of them for now.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang and brick break**

 **Eevee the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, egg move: over heat**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Touros ?**

 **Scyther ?**

 **Dritini ?**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Eevee ( Shiny) the evolution Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. This Eevee is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail egg move: hydropump**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Ryhorn ?**

 **Paras?**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

" Feels weird to be back in the city" Ash said walking alongside his friends while Pikachu rode on his head and Eevee in his arms.

" Ya being in the wilderness was great but it's kind of nice to be in civilization again" Misty said her arms behind her head.

" To be honest I like the wilderness, the constant fresh air is great" Ace said also carrying his Eevee in his arms.

" And it's nice for our Pokémon since they feel more at home in the wild and get a lot more exercise than they do in the city" Kurugaya said knowing the positive effect of being in the wilderness had for their Pokémon.

" Still the food you get from the Pokémon center cant' be beat, I want to have huge meal when we get their don't you Pikachu" Ash asked his partner.

" I want ketchup" Pikachu replied with smile.

" I want a hotdog" Misty said.

" I want a deep dish extra chees pizza" Brock said.

" I want fries," Gabite said happily waving his arms.

" A salad would be nice" Kurugaya said.

" Spaghetti is what it want, what do you want Eevee" Ace asked the Pokémon in his arms.

" I want to share spaghetti with you" ' and hopefully use it as an means of growing my relationship with Ace' Eevee thought imaging herself and Ace kissing after showing a string of spaghetti.

" I want spaghetti to" Ash's Eevee said enthusiastically, getting the same idea as her sister.

" Sounds good, what's that" Ash said noticing something off in the distance.

" I think its a bridge lets get a closer look" Ace said running further ahead with his brother to get a closer look at the bridge.

" Wait for us" Misty said she, Brock and Kurugaya running after them.

" Wow look at that" Ash said amazed at the bridges sheer size.

" Awesome" Pikachu said just as amazed as his trainer.

" It is really impressive" Ace said.

" It's big" Gabite said amazed just like Ash and Pikachu.

" Boys" both Eevee's say while rolling their eyes.

" That's an amazing bridge" Misty said.

" I wonder how long it took to build" Kurugaya said knowing building a bridge as large as the one in front of them would take an enormous amount of time, money and resources, for all they knew the bridge may not have been completed yet.

" So its been completed already" Brook said getting the others attention as he was looking at a flyer in his hand. " This bridge should be able to take us all the way to sunny town without having to go around" he continued.

" Wow that's convenient" Ace said surprised at the convenience.

" That sounds great, we'll cross the bridge and get to the next town" Ash said excitedly.

XXXXX

" Sorry kids but the bridge isn't completely finished" a worker tells them. " You see that" he continued pointing to where the construction was still happening on the bridge.

" Guess we can't take the shortcut" Brock said.

" That's to bad, this would have saved us so much time" Kurugaya said.

" It wouldn't have done any good even if it were finished" the worker said getting their attention. " This bridge is only meant for cars" he explained.

" That's a little disappointing" Ace said in slight frustration of not being able to save some time walking across the bridge.

" Couldn't we just walk across" Ash asked the worker hoping to find a way they could travel across the bridge.

" Well you could but the bridge is ten miles long, by the time you reach the other side it would be dark" the worker replied.

" He's right it wouldn't be smart to cross during the night" Kurugaya said.

" Ten miles long" Misty said surprised.

" Of course you might be able to cross if you had bikes" the worker said.

" I thought you said the bridge isn't finished" Misty said as they saw people on bikes riding past them.

" The road isn't but the bicycle path is" the worker replied. " If you had bikes you could ride to" he continued.

" I wish we did" Ash said sadly.

" Misty I swear if you say anything about your bike I will throw you into the ocean" Ace said threateningly to Misty before she could say anything about her bike they fried, effectively shutting her up.

" Now now Ace behave you shouldn't go threatening your friends" Kurugaya said giggling into her hand.

" Fine but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to her if she acts out" Ace said.

XXXXX

" Theirs no way we can afford these" Ash said pressing his face against the glass along with Misty and Brocks, looking at a bunch of bikes that were on display.

" Got that right," Pikachu said sadly.

" I want a bike," Gabite said childishly.

" Sorry buddy we don't gave the money to buy even half a bike right now" Ace said causing the little dragon Pokémon to become sad.

" Don't be said Gabite, you'll be able to ride a bike someday I'm sure of it" Kurugaya said giving him a hug.

" We should probably head over to the Pokémon center and think of something there," Ash said taking his head away form the.

" Sound like a plan" Brock said agreeing with Ash.

" I'll definitely think of a brilliant plan when we get there" Misty said with confidence.

XXXXX

" So where your great idea" Ash asked Misty as they were sitting on some sofa's at the center.

" Can you be quite I'm still thinking" Misty said.

" Well you better think of one fast because we've been here for the past tow hours doing nothing but sitting around" Ace said with a tick mark as he scratched Eevee behind the ear.

" Excuse me, if you have some time would you mind helping me out" Joy asked getting the gangs attention.

" I'd be happy to help" Brock said pushing Ash out of the way so he could grab onto Joys hand. " Please let me help I love caring for Pokémon, please" he continued with a blush on his face.

" How dare you attack Ash" Ash's Eevee says as she jumped on Brocks and started to scratch at his face.

" Probably shouldn't have pushed my brother onto the ground" Ace said as he watched Brock get viscously attacked.

" Should we help him" Kurugaya asked..

" Nah he'll be fine, Brocks gone through worse" Ace said remembering all of Brocks heartbreaks.

" So what do you need our help for" Ash asked Joy ignoring the screams of help coming form his friend.

" Theirs a sick Pokémon in sunny town over the bridge that I'm really worried about" Nurse Joy said as Eevee finally stop attacking Brock and climbed back onto her trainers shoulder. " I need someone to deliver this medicine to the Pokémon on Sunny town. Normally I'd go myself but i have to much work right now to leave the center" she continued.

" It's just over the bridge right" Ash said getting a nod from Joy.

" Yes that's right" Nurse joy said with a smile.

" But we don't have any bicycles" Misty said.

" That's no problem you can use some of our bicycles" Joy said.

" Well that was convenient" Ace said smiling.

" I'm glad our problem was resolved and we get to help and innocent Pokémon in the process" Kurugaya said.

" We'll do anything we can to help a sick Pokémon" Ash said.

" The bikes are in the parking lot and thank you" Nurse Joy said as the gang started to pack their things.

" Come on Brook lets go" Ace said grabbing his friend before he could attempt to hit on Nurse Joy again.

XXXXX

" This is fun" Ace said as he was riding with Kurugaya and Gabite as the others rode behind him.

" We sure got lucky didn't we" Ash said.

" That's for sure" Misty said her and Brock riding on the same bike as Ash.

" I can feel the wind flowing through my hair" Pikachu said from atop Ash's head.

XXXXX

" This is a pretty good way to work out" Ash said with a empty soda can in his hand.

" It's a good light workout but nothing compared to out regular routine" Ace said with a bottle of orange juice.

" Of course the routines I put you two through aren't workout they're training" Kurugya said drinking a bottle of water.

" But they've brought great results both of you look a lot healthier and physically fit then before" Misty said noticing how much Ash and Ace have changed. Both look as if they lost almost all the baby fat on their bodies and seem to have more energy than before.

" Well thanks to those bikes we can get to Sunny town pretty fast" Brock said a bottle of orange juice in his hand.

" That's for sure" Misty said smiling.

" That hit the spot" Pikachu said finishing his own little drink before the gang threw their empty bottle and cans in the garbage before they got on their bikes.

" Time to hit the road" Ash said.

" Oh great trouble well at least it doesn't involve team rocket this time" Ace said noticing a gang of bike riders coming their direction.

" This is bad, we'll be losing precious time if they decide to bother us" Kurugaya said worried more about the sick Pokémon than the bike gang heading their way

" A bicycle gang" Brook said in surprise.

" A bicycle gang" Misty said afraid.

" I think we better get out of here" Brock said.

" Agreed lets go" Ace said not wanting to deal with the headache he'd get from the bicycle gang. Before they could even ride away, the gang surrounded them.

" I don't think I've seen any of you here before" the boy who looked like the leader says.

" Were not really from around here so see ya" Ash said as they were about to leave.

" Hold it" the leader said stopping them.

" God dammit" Ace said in annoyance.

" You're not going to cross this bridge, without a proper introduction" the leader said. Ash, Misty, Yellow and Brock said hello to the gang while shaking their leaders hand.

" I don't think that's what they meant guys" Ace said getting the others attention.

" That's right when we want an introduction than that means we have to have Pokémon battle" a girl with green hair said.

" Alright I accept" Ash said happy at the prospect of battling.

" Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Ace said.

" I would do anything for an introduction to a girl like you" Brock said with a blush. " Would you go out with me" Brock said suddenly in front of the girl.

" And here comes the slap" Kurugaya said knowing what would happen.

" Get lost I only care a bout my bike and my gang" the girl said after slapping Brock into the ground.

" Is that a no" Brock said sadly still hoping for a chance.

" You got shot down give up already" Ace said annoyed at his friend's persistence.

" Lets get things started" Ash said with excitement.

" So you think you can play with the big boys, I'll send you home crying, go Goolem" the leader said sending out his Goolem.

" **Golem the megaton pokemon, it tumbles down mountains leaving grooves from peak to base. Stay clear of the grooves**

" Imma rock ya bitches" Goolem said causing Ace and Ash to sweat drop.

" Kingler I chose you" Ash said sending Kignler.

" It's going to take more than a type advantage to beat me brat" the leader said. " Golem crush that crab into the ground with roolout " the leader said to Golem who started rolling towards Kingler.

" Kingler stop Golem with a ice beam and then knock him out with a cram hammer" Kingler shot a ice beam at Golem freezing him in place before hitting him with a crab hammer knocking him out.

" No way the boss lost" a random gangster said as their leader returned hi Goolem.

" That was amazing Kingler you've really gotten strong" Ash said praising his Kingler.

" Thanks, I'm happy to be of help" Kingler said happy to be off help with his trainer.

" Not bad but lets see you handle Cloyster" the girl said taking out her Cloyster for battle.

" **Cloyster the bivalve pokemon, it's shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attack"**

" Guess it's my turn" Ace said but was stopped by Misty.

" Let me handle this I know how to deal with water Pokémon" Misty said confidently.

" Misty just because your facing a water Pokémon doesn't mean you should get arrogant" Kurugaya said knowing if Misty got cocky she would be beaten in a humiliating manner.

" Don't worry I'll win" Misty said.

" A weak little girl like her is going to battle me this should be quick" the girl said arrogantly.

" Starmie go" Misty said taking out a Pokeball, but before Misty could take out Starmie Psyduck came out of his pokeball.

" My head hurts can I have an Advil" Psyduck says causing Ace, Ash and their Pokémon to sweat drop.

' How does he even know what and Advil is' Ace thought with a dumbfounded look.

" What are you doing here Psyduck I wanted Starmie not you" Misty said angrily.

" Oh sorry" Psyduck says holding onto his head.

" Whatever just give it a try" Misty said giving Spyduck a motion to get moving.

" Kay " Psyduck said walking towards Cloyster saying his name over and over in a funny manner causing the gangsters to laugh at Psyduck.

" I've never seen such a pathetic Pokémon" one of the gangsters said laughing causing Psyduck to gain a sad look.

" WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY" Ace yelled at the biker gang with extreme anger causing everyone to go silent in surprise. " You call yourselves trainers and then laugh at another's Pokémon, you people are lower than scum" Ace said his Aura started to leak out.

" I agree you should all be ashamed of yourselves" Kurugaya said.

" Oh and what are you gonna do to stop us little man" the biker girl said trying to act tough but on the inside she was very afraid since she didn't know how Ace was producing his aura.

" I'm going to crush you" Ace said as he walked up to Psyduck and bent down to his level. " Sorry little buddy but I'm going to need you to back out of this kay" continued, in a calming manner to calm Psyduck down.

" Okay, thank you" Psyduck said walking back to Misty.

" Hey wait a minute this is my batt" Misty was cut off by the look in Ace's eyes that told her it'd be best if she let him do what he wanted, or else.

" Heh god luck beating my Cloyster" the girl said as Ace's Aura starts to reside.

" Talk is cheap, Beedrill lets go" Ace said sending out his Beedrill.

" Sup boss you need anything" Beedrill said.

" ya were gonna teach some biker punks a lesson in humility" Ace said.

" Lets start things up with Agility then get up close to smack brick break" Beedrill used agility to enhance his speed and then moved in close and delivered a powerful brick break cracking the ground beneath Cloyster from the impact.

" Cloyster retaliate with and ice beam" Cloyster started shooting and ice beam at Beedrill but kept missing due to Beedrill greater speed and maneuverability.

" Beedrill use pin missile and then end this with a poison jab" Beedrill launched a pin missile attack on Cloyster stopping him from continuing his ice beam attack before getting on close and knocking him out with a poison jab.

" Cloyster return" the biker girl said in defeat.

" That'll teach you" Ace says before walking towards the others. All of a sudden they started to hear sirens going of. It was team rocket who were riding on unicycles reciting their motto.

" Tierra it's been a while" Jessie said to the green haired girl as if they knew each other.

" Big jess" Tierra said with sparkling eyes.

" Your looking good chopper" James said to the leader of the gang.

" Little Jim" Chopper said also with sparkling eyes.

" Something stupid about to happen" Ace said in annoyance.

" Your right about that bro" Ash said equally annoyed, they didn't have time to deal with team rocket at the moment.

" argg we've already wasted precious time on the biker gang and now these three are here to waste even more time" Kurugaya said getting frustrated at the constant annoyances.

" We had some pretty bad reputation here in the old days" Jessie said.

" Let me guess you swung around a chain like a moron probably hit yourself with it too, and you had to use training wheel cause you were incapable of riding a two wheeler hence why you were names little Jim" Ace sad stoically already knowing were their nicknames came from.

" Wow he got it right" Tierra said dumfounded.

" Exactly" James said as if should be proud of himself.

' No wonder these two moron ended up in team rocket, their to pathetic to do anything else properly, hell they can't even steal properly' Ace and Ash thought while sweat dropping at James, who would take pride at no being capable of riding two wheeler.

" But were no longer apart of the gang were apart of team rocket" Jessie said as they took of their bicker cloths revealing their team rocket outfits.

" Team rocket" Tierra and Chopper say with sparkle in their eyes.

" But we don't have time to talk, these little pest here are always getting in our way" Jessie said turning to the others.

" We'll do anything for Jess and Jim" Chopper said enthusiastically.

" Then capture all their Pokémon" Meowth said pointing to the gang.

" Lets go" Ash said with the others right behind him.

" Should have seem something like this coming" Ace said as they got on their bike.

" Less talking and more pedaling" Kurugaya said from behind getting ready to leave as quickly as possible. Before the gang could even leave the police arrived and causing the bickers and team rocket to runaway.

XXXXX

" So you're just trying to deliver Pokémon medicine to Sunny town" Jenny said.

" That's right nurse joy sent us," Brock said getting on his knee and grabbing officer Jenny's hand.

" One rejection per day is enough lover boy" Ace said grabbing Brock by the collar and tossing him away from a sweat dropping office jenny.

" Well I'd love to help" Jenny said before they heard beeping sound come from Jenny's phone. " Theirs been an accident looks like I won't be able to help you kids" Jenny said before leaving.

" We better get going" Misty said.

" The faster the better, we've already had to stop one to many times" Kurugaya said as they got onto their bikes.

" It's just one problem after another" Ace said as they were now riding in a storm.

" My furs getting wet" Eevee said sitting on top of Ace's head.

" Stop complaining theirs more important things to worry about" Ash's Eevee said inside Ash's jacket with Pikachu.

' Lucky' Ace's Eevee says in slight jealousy.

" We gotta hurry" Ash said petting with all he's got.

" What's that" Misty said as they saw a part of the bridge rising.

" It's a draw bridge" Brock said answering Misty's question. " That ship is trying to take shelter in the bay" he continued noticing a ship in the water moving under the rising part of the bridge.

" Great more bad luck" Ace said a vein popping out of his head in anger.

" We have to wait" Brock said not believing they could make it.

" We can't wait any longer" Kurugaya said knowing they wasted enough precious time with the biker gang and team rocket, they couldn't afford to lose any more of their time as it is.

" She's right we can't afford to stop an sick Pokémon is counting on us" Ash saod.

" Looks like were not completely unlucky" Ash said as they jumped to see team rocket in the air with them.

" For once in your lives you guys were actually useful" Ace said as they used team rockets heads to jump onto the other side of the bridge.

" We made it sweet" Ash said going down the other side of the bridge with the other right behind him.

" I have to admit that was exciting" Kurugaya said.

" And fun" Ace said with and excited smile.

" Alright now you have to battle us" Chopper said.

' Not these guys again wasn't one loss enough' Ace thought.

" Were delivering medicine for a sick Pokémon, out of the way" Ash said.

" What, is that why your out in a storm" Tierra said suprised.

" No shit, now out the way" Ace said.

" Unbelievable, listen up guys were gonna take them their in style" Chopper said riding along Ace and the others all the way to the Pokémon center located in Sunny town.

XXXXX

" You made it, now this little one will be just fine" Joy said giving Shellder his medicine bringing him back to full health.

" **Shellder he bivalve Pokémon, it's hard shell repels any kind of attack. It is vulnerable only when its shell is open"**

" Looks like we made it" Ace said with a smile.

" I'm glad" Kurugaya said happy they were able to save Shellders life.

SLAP

They turned their head to see Brock on the ground with a slap mark on his face.

" He'll never learn" they say together before laughing out loud.

XXXXX

The gang were currently resting near a river from their journey. While gang Ace and Ash were training with Kurugaya to learn their next training exercise after completing their leaf exercise yesterday.

" Ok now that you two have finished with the leaf exercise we'll start you two on tree walking" Kurugaya said.

" How's it done" Ace asked curiously.

" It's done by concentrating your aura into you feet and using it to stick to the tree making it so you can walk up vertically" Kurugay explained.

" I'm guessing theirs more to it than you're letting on" Ash said.

" Right, this exercise will not be easy to master if you use to much of your aura when trying to walk up the tree you'll be rocketed off, if you use to little you'll slip and fall on your back. I won't lie this training exercise will most likely take two or three times as long as the leaf exercise mainly because it will be necessary for you to know how to tree walk as if it were second nature, I'll give you both a demonstration on how it's done" Kurugaya said running towards a tree and the running up it all the way to the top before she jumped back down and landed on her feet.

" Wow that's really amazing" Ace said in awe.

" I'm glad to see you're impressed now how about you two get started on your training you'll be spending the next two hours trying to walk up this tree using your aura" Kurugaya said signaling the twins to start the exercise. The boys spent the next two hours training to learn the tree walking exercise making little progress as of the moment falling onto their back or being rocketed off resulting in them both being covered in dirt, sweat and bruises.

" Good job you've done well for your first time" Kurugaya said.

" Thanks I'm going to cool my head" Ace said walking to a nearby river and dunking his head in.

" I think imma join you" Ash said following after his brother.

" Ahhh so much better" the boys say taking their head out of the river refreshed.

" Well we better go and meet up with the others" Ace said.

" Wow you guys seem to have been working really hard, kurugaya must be a really hard teacher" Misty said noticing that ace and Ash were drenched in sweat.

' Awesome" their Eevee think eyeing their trainers up and down.

" Of course no pain no game that and I like to see Ace sweat" Kurugaya said latching on to said boy making him blush slightly from the contact.

" Kurugaya I'm covered in sweat you shouldn't be clinging onto me like this" Ace said trying to keep his blush down.

" No worries I'm covered in sweat to, do you think you and Ash were the only ones using their time to train" Kurugaya said getting off Ace and showing him her sweat covered body that made the black t shirt she was wearing sling to her showing off her curvaceous body while making Ace go completely red in the face while Brock got a nose bleed and Ash a dust of pink on his cheeks. " so Ace do you like what you see" she asked with a mischievous smile.

" i I'm j just g going to w wash t the sweat o of m my b body" Ace stuttered leaving to wash himself before Kurugaya could tease him anymore making said girl giggle at his shyness.

" Do you really need to tease him so much" Ash asked already wearing some cleaner cloths.

" Not really but I'm still going to do it" Kurugaya said going into the tent she and Misty shared to clean herself of the sweat while changing into cleaner pair of cloths.

" Where's Pikachu going" Ash said as he watched Pikachu run though some bushes.

" Maybe he had to go to the bathroom" Gabite said tilting his head to the side.

" Nah didn't really think that's what's going on buddy, we better go after him" Ace said arriving with a clean pair of cloths at the same time Kurugaya. They quickly packed up their things and ran after Pikachu.

" Were is Pikachu running to" Misty asked.

" Don't know but we'll find out soon enough" Ash replied.

" Maybe he saw another Pikachu and ran after him" Kurugaya said.

" Wow you were dead on" Ace said arriving to see a herd of Pikachu playing together in a field.

" Amazing there are so many Pikachu's" Misty said.

" They must be all wild Pikachu's" Brock said.

" They're all so cute" Kurugaya said.

" Hi guys" Pikachu said running up to the other Pikachu but stopped looking around for something. " Hey remember me" Pikachu said waving to a younger Pikachu, but all the other Pikachu were wary of him so they went to hide in the bushes.

" Didn't see that coming" Ace said not expecting the other Pikachu's to be so weary.

"Pikachu isn't being accepted since he's new, plus theirs the fact he has our sent on him so they know he isn't a wild Pikachu that's probably why they're so weary of him" Kurugaya said.

" What did I do" Pikachu asked sadly. The little Pikachu that he waved to though ran up to him without any fear. The little Pikachu then brought his tail forward. " This is how we say hello" he said moving his tail a little.

" I see" Pikachu said as he shakes his tail with the little Pikachu's. Which allowed the worry all the other Pikachu's had to leave as they went up and said hello to Ash's Pikachu.

" They finally excepted Pikachu as a part o their group" Brock said happily.

" I guess they know he isn't a threat to them" Kurugaya said.

" Hey I want to be part of your group too" Ash said running towards the Pikachu.

" Guess he still has room to improve" Ace said knowing Ash's would drive the Pikachu away.

" Hey Ash" Pikachu said waving happily to his trainer.

" Run away it's a human" the others Pikachu's say running to hide in the bushes.

" Hey theirs no reason to run away" Ash said as Pikachu again became sad.

" That's enough Ash" Misty said as she and the others walked up to Ash.

" Why" Ash asked slightly confused.

" It's because the Pikachu are afraid of you" Brock said.

" They haven't seen humans all to much so they're probably very wary of us" Ace said Kurugaya agreeing

XXXXX

" Man what a let down" Pikachu said sadly.

" Sorry buddy I shouldn't have been so impulsive" Ash said apologetically.

" That's all right I know you meant well" Pikachu said.

" Though this place must be a paradise for the Pikachu" Misty said.

" It's a forest that people don't really go to deep into so it makes sense it would be a paradise fro the Pikachu" Ace said.

" They definitely don't have to worry about any poachers or trainers trying to capture them all that much" Kurugaya said. All of a sudden the little Pikachu from before fell into the river.

" It's one of the Pikachu's from before" Ash said as he and the others ran after him.

" We have to do something" Brock said.

" He's heading for the water fall" Misty said in worry.

" Oh no" Yellow said worried the little Pokémon would get hurt.

" Danm this is really bad" Ace said in frustration.

" I'm not gonna let him fall" Ash's Pikachu said before he jumped into the river after the little Pikachu surprising everyone.

" No they're going to fall at this rate" Gabite said worrying for his brother figure.

" That moron shouldn't have been so impulsive" Ace's Eevee said worried.

" He should have waited for us to help" Ash's Eevee said. Then all of a sudden all the Pikachu from before came and made grabbed the two in the river by grabbing onto each other tail and pulling them out of the river.

XXXXX

The gang watched as the other Pikachu's took care of Ash's Pikachu after he saved the little Pikachu from falling to his death.

" Here you go" the little Pikachu said as he gave Ash's Pikachu and apple when he finally woke up.

" Thanks I rally appreciate it" Ash's Pikachu said taking the apple. All the other Pikachu threw Pikachu into the air continuously out foo happiness.

XXXXX

Everyone was watching as the Pikachu sat around a tree stump and sang in harmony swaying his or her head side to side.

" Those Pikachu sure are having fun" Misty said as she and the others watched the Pikachu form behind the bushes.

" Definitely looks like it" Ash said.

" Guys dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Ace said helping Brock finish everyone's dinner.

" Alright we'll be there" Kurugaya said.

" Looks like Pikachu sure is fitting in well" Brock said.

" Ya it does" Ash said with a smile.

" I think it's the best thing in the world for Pikachu to be with his own kind" Brock said causing Ash to gain a sad look.

' Ash, danm it Brock can't you be quite for once' Ace thought noticing Ash's said look, knowing what his brother was probably thinking at the moment thanks to Brock.

XXXXX

" Man I'm full" Ace said rubbing his stomach.

" This was really god you two" Misty said complementing Brock and Ace.

" Thanks" both, replied happy for the praise.

" Ash are you ok" Ace asked his brother who had yet to even take a bite of his food.

" Is something bothering you" Misty asked.

" You don't look so good man, do you fell ok" Brock asked.

" Everything's fine don't worry" Ash said finally eating some of his dinner.

" Are you sure Ash you don't seem like yourself" Kurugaya asked.

"I'm just fine alright guys theirs nothing to worry about" Ash said.

XXXXX

" So tell me what's bugging you" Ace asked his brother after everyone else had fallen asleep.

" Nothings wrong" Ash replied, but his brother was not convinced.

" Ash I've known you my entire life, I can tell when you're lying. I'm your bother if you need to talk to me about something all you need to do is ask" Ace said causing his brother to sigh.

" I've been thinking about what Brock said earlier today" Ash said.

" You mean about how Pikachu should be allowed to live with his own kind" Ace said.

" Ya, I've been thinking about weather or not I should let Pikachu go, he's obviously more happy with the other Pikachu's than he is with me" Ash said sadly.

" Well I don't really know weather he's happier here than with you, after all I can't really get into Pikachu's head, but what I can say is that you two have a really strong bond. If you believe that Pikachu is happier here than it's your decision to let him go free, do what you think is right. You never know Pikachu may come back running to you, but regardless of what happens I'll stand by whatever decision you decide to make" Ace said with a comforting smile.

" Thanks, that really helped" Ash said smiling before they heard all the Pikachu screaming so loud they woke up the others.

" What's going on" Kurugaya said jumping out of her sleeping bag in fright.

" What is that sound" Brock said getting up with Misty.

" Who the hell has the balls to disturbed my beauty sleep" Ace's Eevee yelled in anger.

" Calm down sis" Ash's Eevee said.

" Something's going on with the Pikachu, I bet it's team rocket" Ace said. " Wait is Gabite still asleep seriously" he said sweat dropping at his partner.

" Seriously he's asleep at a time like this" Ace's Eevee said angrily as she walked up to Gabite and kicked him awake.

" What, what's going on" Gabite said looking around in confusion.

" Pikachu's in trouble we have to go" Ace said getting the Dragon Pokémon to adopt a look of surprise.

" Wait for me bro imma coming buddy" Gabite said running ahead of everyone else.

" Seriously" Ace said dumfounded at his starters excessive behavior.

" Who could have done such a thing" Misty said as they see all the Pikachu including Ash's stuck in net.

" Who do you think, there are only three idiots I know who would do this" Ace said with a vein popping out in anger.

Then team rocket showed up and did their usual motto.

" Pikachu break the ropes with an electric shock" Misty said but the shock had no affect.

" Their no match fro out new insulated net, you might as well just give up" James said.

" It's made form material that absorbs electricity" Jessie said.

" Let them go or else" Ash said angrily.

" Now way" Team rocket say sticking their tongue's out.

" Wow no wonder their at the bottom of team rocket, their practically children in in grown bodies" Kurugaya said unimpressed by team rockets behavior.

" I suggest you let the Pikachu's go or else Gabite my accidently burn you" Ace said with anger.

" We're not gonna let that happen" James said shooting a net at them.

" Your not gonna get away with this" Misty said angrily from inside the net.

" Time to make out get away" Jessie said as they started to leave carrying the net full of Pikachu connected to their air balloon.

" Gabite and Eevee use dig to get out and then take the net off us" Ace said to his Pokémon who dug underground and repapered outside the net, taking it off of the gang.

" heh looks like Pikachu isn't gonna let them get what they want" Ace said watching Pikachu make team rocket look like even bigger fools.

" Guys jump down onto the net" Ash said as Kurugaya, Brock and Misty stretched the net for the Pikachu to fall on.

" Eevee's and Gabite get ready to blow team rocket sky high as soon as all the Pikachu are safe" Ace said.

" Right" All three of them as both Eevee's started charging up their Shadow ball attack while Gabite got ready to unleash a flamethrower.

" Pikachu jump down here now" Ash said as he noticed that his Pikachu was the only one who had yet to jump.

" Alright bro I'm coming down" Pikachu said jumping and landed on the net allowing Eevee's to launch a shadow ball and Gabite unleashed his strongest flamethrower. Causing a huge explosion that blasted team rocket of into the horizon.

" You guys were awesome" Pikachu's said walking up to his family.

" Thanks buddy" Ash said picking up his partner.

" Oh hey guys I'm glad you alright" Pikachu said as he get out of Ash's grasp and went over to the other Pikachu to celebrate.

" You really did train Pikachu well" Brock said praising Ash for how well her raised his partner.

" That's for sure" Kurugaya said knowing from helping them train how powerful Ash's Pikachu has become.

" You did great Ash" Misty said turning to Ash who began to walk away

" So I guess you made your decision huh bro" Ace says walking behind Ash.

" What decision" Gabite asked his trainer.

" Ash has decided to leave Pikachu here" Ace replied.

" What but why" Ash's Eevee said in surprise.

" Because he'll be happier here than with me" Ash said with a few tears coming down his face.

" Ash" Eevee said sadly knowing how painful his decision to think of Pikachu's happiness over his own must be for him.

' He's a really good trainer to be able to put his Pokémon's happiness above his own' Kurugaya though knowing how painful his decision must be for him.

" Are you really gonna leave him here Ash" Brock asked his friend.

" Yup" Ash repleid reaching there camp area and put out the fire before packing up and leaving.

" Ash this is crazy" Misty said not agreeing with her friend's idea.

" My minds made up" Ash said as he picks up his bag.

" Hey were are you guys going" Pikachu asked coming out of the bushes.

" Pikachu I think it's be best if you stayed here with your own kind" Ash said getting on knee level with Pikachu.

" You'll be much happier here in the forest with the other Pikachu's" Ash said.

" What do you mean" Pikachu's asked confused at what his trainer was saying.

" Goodbye" Ash said putting his hand on Pikachu's head before he got up and started to run away with a tears falling down his face.

" Ash" Brock called out as they finally caught up to Ash.

" Why are you doing this" Misty asked him.

" Pikachu will be happier here that travelling with me that's why" Ash said with his eyes being shadowed by his hat.

" Oh really" Pikachu said showing up.

" Pikachu" Ash said surprised especially since he was sure the others and Pikachu's behind him.

" Bye I hope we see each other again" the little Pikachu said to Ash's Pikachu,

" So do I" Pikachu said before he ran towards Ash and jumped into his arms and shocked him. " This is for trying to leave me behind bitch" he continued laughing as he stared at the crispy Ash.

" Sorry buddy, but I'm glad you decided to some with me" Ash said giving his partner a hug.

" I am too," Pikachu said before he felt a dark aura and turned to see a puffed up Eevee staring angrily behind him.

" Die" Eevee said as she started chasing Pikachu around as everyone laughed at the little electric types misfortune.

XXXXX

" What's wrong Pikachu" Ash asked his partner who was staring somewhere before he ran off.

" Is that an Eevee" Ace asked as they looked at a brown Pokémon tied to a tree.

" I think it is" Kurugaya said wondering why Eevee was tied to a tree.

" But why is he tied up like that" Misty said picking up the little Eevee.

" He must have been abandoned" Brock said.

" Well at least it's not the same as when Damien abandoned Charmander" Ace said looking at the bowl of food and water.

" I can't believe someone just left him hear alone" Ash said.

" No way how can someone be so cruel" Misty said.

" I want to keep him" Misty said hugging the little Pokémon tightly.

" I don't think that's a good idea misty" Kurugaya said pointing to the Eevee collar.

" Stone town, that's the place on the foot of Evolution Mountain" Brock said looking at the collar.

" Guess our next stop wonder if we can get any stones for future use" Ash said.

XXXXX

" I really want a vaporeon" Misty said holding tightly to the little Eevee as they were walking through stone town.

' Being a Vaporeon would be nice' Ace's Eevee thinks to herself.

" Seems like someone wants their own Eevee" Ash said teasingly to Misty.

" Can't really blame her they are very cute Pokémon" Kururgaya said petting the Eevee in Misty's arms.

" So that's why she won't let go of him" Brock said.

" Well if you really want something you have to go for it" Misty said.

" Were here" Brock said stopping in front of a big mansion before they went in to find everyone in the backyard.

" Looks like a yard party" Brock said.

" Seems like fun" Ash said looking around noticing all the trainers with their Pokémon out.

" Definitely an interesting place" Ace said noticing that all the Pokémon before them are Pokémon that require evolution stones in order to evolve.

" Hey guys look there" Misty said watching a Poliwhirl evolve into a Poliwrath. " That was amazing" she said amazed.

" **Piliwrath the tadpole pokemon, with extremely tough muscles it can keep swimming without rest"**

" It's just like how Growlithe evolved into Arcanine" Kururgaya said.

" They've all been evolved using those stones" Brock said looking at all the evolved Pokémon.

' Maybe it's time for me to let Eevee evolve, they've pretty much earned it by now and learned all the useful moves she could in her current evolved state' Ace thought wondering weather he should let his own take the chance to evolve.

" It's all so amazing" Misty said.

" This is a dream come true for a Pokémon breeder when it comes to evolution" Kurugaya said looking at all the Pokémon.

" Is that Eevee" a boy with spiky yellow hair said.

" Thank you for finding Eevee for us" a boy with blue hair said taking Eevee form Misty.

" This is great now we can continue the show with our star" a boy with red hair said.

" Hey Mickey Eevee's come back " the one with the yellow hair said calling fro a little boy with brown hair over to him.

" How could you loss him you've got to be more careful" the one with red hair said in a scolding manner.

" You'll lose your trainer qualification next time" the one with blue hair said.

" Did Eevee really escape but he was tied to a post" Misty said as Ace and Kurugaya were looking at her like and idiot, it was pretty obvious what happened.

" Why did you bring him back" Mickey said surprising the gang.

' Poor kid must be being pressured into being a Pokémon trainer by his brother even though he doesn't want to' Ace thought feeling a little sorry for the kid, no one liked to have their life chosen for them.

" Listen Mickey one day you'll be a Pokémon trainer just like us" the one with yellow hair said.

" Do you really think you can win your first battle with a un evolved Eevee" the one with blue hair said.

" We one our first battle because we evolved all of our Eevees" the one whit red hair said.

" But I don't care about battling" Mickey said in protest.

" I don't care" all three of his brothers say angrily along with their own eeveelutions.

" Man their pretty scary" Ash said with a nervous smile.

" Meh I've seen scarier" Ace said not being affected much.

" Everyone waiting to see which evolution you make your Eevee evolve into" the one with blue hair said.

" You have three choices, which you do you think is the strongest evolved form of Eevee" the one with the yellow hair asked.

" We want to know what you think of our Pokémon" the one with the red hair asked. They then proceeded to explain why their Pokémon were better than the other and started to argue over it.

" This family sure is competitive that's a lot of pressure to put on the little guy" Brock said as they tried to ask Mickey which Pokémon was better.

" Competitive may be an understatement" Ace said.

" Hey give the kid a break, isn't he a little young to battle" Ash said getting their attention.

" But were throwing this party just for him and his Eevee" the one with yellow hair said.

" You have to start training early to become a master" the one with blue hair said.

" Ya one of these days you'll turn that Pikachu into a Raichu and those two Eevee into one of their three evolutions" the one with Red hair said looking at their Pokémon.

" Well maybe Eevee if she wants to but I don't know about Pikachu" Ash said looking at his two Pokémon.

" Do you need a stone" the guy with yellow hair asked showing them an assortment of evolution stones.

" Wow you've collected a lot of them" Brock said impressed.

" That's what out town is known for but you can't mine all of them" they said.

" Hey isn't that a special addition of Pokémon friends" Brock asked.

" We used it to plan todays special evolution party" the boy with blue hair replied.

" We wanted to bring together all the Pokémon trainers who specialize in stone induced evolution" the boy with red hair said.

" Why don't you guys join our club, you can have a stone or two if you like" the one with yellow hair said.

" Don't worry we have some of our own stones but we could use a leaf and moon stone for later if you have some" Ace said hoping to get lucky.

" Sure thing here" the guy with yellow hair said tossing him the stones.

" Thanks, hey Ash don't you think it's time to let our Eevees evolve" Ace asked his brother who looked at his Eevee to see if she her giving him a pleading look.

" Ya definitely they've earned it" Ash said as Ace took out all the stones he had.

" Gather around everyone were about to see two Pokémon evolve" the guy with yellow hair said getting a crowd together.

" Alright now you two, I'm going to place down one of each stone we have. It'll be up to you who you evolve to and weather you wan to evolve" Ace said to the Eevee's placing the stones in front of them waiting to see their decision.

" Have you decide who you gonna evolve into sis" Ash's Eevee asked her sister.

" ya I'm going to be a Vaporeon, what about you" Ace's Eevee replied.

" I'm going to be a Flareon" Ash's Eevee said before they both nod and touch the stone fro their perspective evolution causing them both to evolve.

" Yay we evolved now we can step up our game" they both yelled happily before they jumped into their trainers arms and started to nuzzle them with great affection. " We love you" they both said giving their trainer a kiss on their cheeks much to their embarrassment.

" **Vaporeon the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporeon has unlocked the egg move hydro pump and learned water pulse"**

" **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside it's body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flaroen has unlocked the egg move overheat and learned flamethrower"**

" Well it looks like those two are happy but what about Pikachu and Vulpix" the boy with yellow hair asked.

" Pikachu wants to prove that he can be just as strong as a Raichu regardless of him being Raichu's pre evolved form so evolving him would be pointless since he would refuse too and beside if my partner likes the way he is now its not my right to force him to evolve" Ash said getting a nod from the Eevee brother.

" Vulpix isn't really my Pokémon, I'm just taking care of her for a friend of mine so I don't really have the right to make her evolve especially without permission" Brock said.

" I see, well that makes sense. Lets get the main event started" the Guy with yellow hair said before team rocket suddenly showed up.

" Wow they just took pathetic to a whole new level" Ace said as team rocket began stuffing themselves with the food meant for the party.

" Keep you eyes open guys their trouble" Ash said.

" Smokescreen" James said getting his wheezing to cut off everyone's vision.

" Pidgeotto gust attack" Ash said sending out his flying types who blew the smoke away.

" They took all of our Pokémon" Ash said in worry.

" Well standing here won't help we have to find them and fast" Ace said with the others agreeing with him.

" The stones and the food are gone too" the brothers say.

" Seriously they stole the food too, that's just lame" Ace said face faulting at team rockets stupidity.

" Team rocket took everything" Ash said.

" The food the stones and the Pokémon" Brock said.

" The balloon's up there, we have to get them before they get away" Kurugaya said spotting them in the sky.

" Pidgetto attack" Ash said as Pidgetto popped the balloon causing it to fall.

" It's empty, wow never thought those three would actually show some intelligence" Ace said surprised as they checked the balloon.

" Pidgetto go find team rocket" Ash said as Pidgetto flew off to search.

" Fearow you go as well" Ace said sending out his Fearow who followed after Pidgeotto.

XXXXX

" Wartortle use water gun" Ash said as he and the others arrive just before team rocket used all three stones on Eevee.

" Now we can rescue the Pokémon" Ace said.

" Not so fast" Jessie said grabbing Eevees cage.

" Eevee" Mickey said worried for his friend.

" How did you find us" James asked.

" Ya it's the first time we didn't mess up" Meowth said.

" Horsea just spit out a trail of ink to show us the way" Misty said.

" Wow and I thought our luck was shit" Ace said.

" You got to be kidding me," James said in frustration.

" Guess were just gonna have to settle for Eevee" Jessie said.

" Forget it you old hag" Misty said causing Jessie to gain a tick mark.

" What did you just call me" Jessie said angrily.

" Old, because you are old" Kurugaya said causing Jessie face to turn red form anger.

" That's it I'm going to crush you brats" Jessie said sending out her Arbok out for battle while James took out Weezing.

" Show those puny little punks who's in charge" Jessie said angrily.

" Bring it" Ace and Ash say ready to fight but were stopped when one of the Eevee brother put his hand out to stop the.

" That's our brothers Eevee, it's our job to stop them," the one with Yellow hair said. The fight looked to be in their favor for the first few minutes but all three of the Eevee brothers starters were overwhelmed by team rockets Pokémon and beaten.

" You can't win were the best" James said arrogantly forgetting that they never once beat the gang.

" Horsea ink them" Misty said getting Horsea's to spit ink in Jessie face causing her to let go of Eevees cage, landing in Mickey's arms.

" Lets end this Gabite flamethrower/ Pikachu thunderbolt" Ace and Ash say as their partners burnt team rocket to a crisp causing them to scream in pain.

" No were not gonna loss again" Jessie said.

" Especially on our first day as champions" James said.

" Lets get them" Meowth said pointing to the gang.

" They still want to fight" Misty said in surprise.

" Are they masochists" Kurugaya said wondering is team rocket secretly liked pain.

" Well they have survived much worse it's not all that surprising their so resilient" Ace said.

" It's time to finish them off, victory shall be ours" James and Jessie say.

" Eevee get ready its time for our first real battle" Mickey said as he got Eevee out of his cage.

" go get them little guy" Vaporeon said cheering him on as she stood beside Ace.

" Show them what an Eevee is about" Flareon cheering from beside Ash.

" He sure is brave" Misty said proudly.

" That's for sure" Kurugaya said equally proud.

" Go get them" Ash said.

" Show them whose boss" Pikachu said.

" Beat them up" Gabite said childishly.

" Go get them little man" Ace said with a smile form seeing the bravery the kid was showing.

" Eevee take down" Mickey said as Eevee charged at team rocket and slammed them into the horizon with his body.

" Danm he's strong for a little guy" Ace and Ash say together dumbfounded at that Eevees strength.

" Your the greatest Eevee" Mickey said giving the little Pokémon a hug.

" You did great Mikey" Ash said.

" Way to go I'm really impressed" Ace said.

" That was really cool" Misty said.

" You and Eevee make the perfect team" Kurugaya said with a smile

" That was beautifully done" Brock said.

" He definitely has potential," Pikachu said.

" Do it again" Gabite said excitedly.

" They definitely have potential" Vaporeon said.

" Especially Eevee" Flareon said agreeing with her sister.

" Mickey wining your first battle by yourself that's incredible" the boy with yellow hair said.

" And without even evolving your Eevee" the one with blue hair said.

" Even though you don't want to battle you did great" the one with red hair said.

" Thanks, I've decided to become an Eevee trainer" Mikey said to his brother who seemed to be ok with his idea.

" Lets celebrate out brother first victory" the boy with yellow hair said, everyone cheered in agreement as they began the party once again.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang and brick break**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, over heat and flamethrower**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Touros**

 **Scyther**

 **Dratini**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail, hydropump and water pulse**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Ryhron**

 **Paras**

 **Kurugayas pokemon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Pokémon

XXXXX

' We're back here huh I wonder if we'll get to meet those voiced from before' Ace thought as he was again void his brother standing right beside him.

" Hey bro you know what's going on or who brought us here" Ash asked.

" I think we're about to find out" Ace said seeing two figures approaching them. Both boys widen their eyes noticing that the two figures approaching them were Giratina and Arceus two extremely powerful and legendary Pokémon.

' Ok this can't be real' Ace thought completely shocked those two legendries would be showing themselves to him and his brother given they usually kept to themselves.

" This is all very real chosen ones, we've both called you here to talk about your purpose is this world" Arceus said surprising the boys.

" Are you the ones who talked to us last time" Ash asked curiously.

" That was indeed us" Giratina replied.

" Ok then what is all this chosen one thing all about and why exactly did you need to meet with us" Ace asked.

" An ancient prophecy was dictated long ago that two twins would be born both pure of heart and would become the saviors of our world on multiple occasions, we have been waiting two thousand years for them to appear and now they finally have" Arceus explained.

" I'm sorry but how do you even know we're these chosen ones you're talking about we're just kids theirs no way we're capable of saving the world" Ace said doubting Arceuses words.

" That's understandable after all no one would be able to accept something like this right off the bat. For the past few moths we've been observing you two while you were on your journey and after the observation we can say for sure you two are the chosen ones, you both care deeply for your Pokémon as if they were your own family while also showing great kindness to others. Not only that but you both have great sense of justice and powerful wills to go with your powerful aura's" Giratina said surprising the boys even further.

" But how exactly did you even find us unless" Ash said remembering the start of their journey and how they saw Ho-oh flying above after the storm died down.

" I see you've figures it out young one, Ho-oh who by chance met saw you two at the beginning of your journey felt something within you two and them came to inform me that she had found two boys she believed to be the chosen and she was right you two are the chosen we've been waiting for. Though I can sense there is still some doubt in you there is also one other form of proof we have that confirmed you two as the chosen" Arceus said.

" And what exactly is that proof" Ace asked.

" That would be the sphere's with small fractions of our power we planted in your body" Giratina replied.

" Wait what" the boys say wondering what they meant.

" For us legendry's it is possible for us to transfer some of our power into other Pokémon increasing their strength and giving them abilities similar to ours, usually it is only Pokémon that can obtain a small fraction of our power but in the prophecy it was stated that the two chosen you would be capable obtaining our power just like a Pokémon would. When you where both asleep one knight you both and three individual sphere that held a fraction of our power planted into your body, the fact your bodies did not reject our power like humans normally would was the final proof we needed to crush any doubts we may have still had" Arceus said as she watched the two boys digest what they've been told.

" Wait you mean we can use your powers" the boys say completely dumbfounded.

" Well yes and no while you can sue our power it won't be for a little while longer. Your bodies right now are still getting use to them and changing your aura's to match ours. It'll be another three months before you can you can sue our powers and when you can you'll need to train yourselves in using them just because you'll be able to use our power doesn't you'll be very proficient with them" Giratina explained.

" I see who's power would we even be ganing" Ace asked curious as to which legendries shared their power's with him and his brother.

" For Ash it was me, Ho-oh and Lugia, for Ace it was Giratina, Darkrai and Cresellia" Arceus said.

" Arceus we don't got much time left it's almost morning we should take our leave" Giratina said.

" I see, I know this may be a little much to take in for now chosen ones but trust me you two will do wonderful things in the future I just know it, until we meet again" Arceus said as the boys woke up completely dumbfounded at everything they heard.

" Ace, do you think all that was real" Ash said turning to look at his brother.

" I don't know but I can tell they weren't lying to us, either way the future will definitely hold some interesting things for us" Ace said with Ash nodding as they got up to start their training not noting Kurugaya was listening to them as the talked.

' Something's going on with those two I wonder what it is' Kurugaya thought waiting for the boys to leave for a few minutes before getting up her self to join them for training.

XXXXX

" Greeting's children of the universe" an old man sitting on a rock said as the gang was walking towards their next destination.

' What a weird way to greet someone' Ace thought sweet dropping.

" Hello are you all by yourself" Misty asked as they topped in front of him.

" I'm not alone I have my music" he said playing his flute.

" Wow such an amazing melody" Kurugaya said happily listening to the melody.

" Such a relaxing tune" Vaporeon said with smile.

" I know right" Flareon said also smiling.

" Man this is the best song to wake up to" Pikachu said waking up from his nap on top of Ash's bag.

" Again again" Gabite said excitedly as the man stopped playing.

" That was amazing" Misty said.

" Now that you've heard my music you have to give me some food" the old man said taking out his hand as if he expected them to give him something.

" Are you serious" Ace said face faulting at the old man.

" Isn't my flute playing at least worth a sandwich" he asked.

" We'd like to but were all out of food" Ash said sadly.

" We couldn't even feed ourselves if we wanted to" Kurugaya said.

" Another free concert, well guess you should hit the rode then" the old man said waxing them off.

" I'm so hungry" Ash said holding his stomach as it rumbled in discontent.

" I think I'm gonna collapse" Brock said.

" We better get some food in us soon or we won't have enough energy to keep walking" Kurugaya said.

" I'm going crazy ahhh" Ace said running around before he ran face first into a tree.

" Is your brother going to be ok" Misty asked sweat dropping at Ace.

" ya he'll be fine he gets like that sometimes when he's hungry" Ash said brushing of Ace's behavior he was already use to seeing his brother act out when he was hungry.

XXXXX

" Finally now we can find something to eat" Misty said.

" Yeah" Ash and Pikachu say together.

" And fast, otherwise Ace might eat our Pokémon" Kurugaya said looking at Ace who was drooling while he stared at Pikachu who adopted a frightened look standing behind his trainers leg in hopes of looking smaller.

XXXXX

" No their's no bread left" Misty said looking at the empty store.

" Excuse me is anyone in their we'd like to buy some bread please" Ash said hoping to get a response.

" What's that a customer" the owner said walking forward

" We'd like to buy some bread please, before my brother eats my Pikachu" Ash said staring at Ace who was drooling as he looked at Pikachu.

" I'm sorry but we don't have any bread left" the man said causing Misty to cry and Ace to faint form shook.

" Looks like I'll have to carry him" Kurugaya said picking up the unconscious Ace bridal style causing the others to sweat drop.

" No Ace stay with me" Vaporeon said dramatically.

" He's not dead you idiot calm down" Pikachu said sweat dropping.

" There aren't any vegetables either" Brock said.

" Were did all the food go" Ash said surprised to see the entire town was out of food.

" I'll eat anything at this point" Misty said with tears in her eyes.

" An entire town, with absolutely no food anywhere" Brock said hanging his head down in defeat.

" I never thought I'd see a town without food" kurugaya said wondering what could have caused the town to lose their food supply, Where was definitely more to this than they know.

" What the matter children" an old man asked walking up to the gang who were currently near a fountain, while Ace was laying on the floor still unconscious.

" We've been looking for food all over the town but haven't found anything to eat" Brock replied to the old man.

" We're so hungry we can hardly even move a finger" Misty said resting her head on he backpack.

" Ace even fainted from hunger" Kurugaya said pointing to the unconscious trainer.

" I think he fainted form shook more than hunger" Ash said laughing nervously at his brother behavior when it comes to food.

" I have food at my place if you want some" the old man said causing Ace to shoot up quickly startling everyone.

" Food" Ace said with a happy expression as he looked at the old man like he was a savior.

" Wow, your brother is very weird when he's hungry" Misty said sweat dropping.

" I know it's hard to see him act this way " Brock said dumbfounded at his friends change in personality over hunger.

" He's always like that when he gets to hungry" Ash said.

XXXXX

" So you two are trying to become Pokémon masters that's a difficult goal" the old man said as the gang with the exception of Kurugaya were stuffing their face with bread.

" We're our help they'll definitely make it to the top" Vaporeon and Flareon say planning to support their trainers till the very end.

" What's wrong with this town theirs no bread in the bakery" Misty said.

" There aren't any vegetables at the market either" Brook said while eating some soup.

" It's because the water in the river has completely dried up, which killed off all of our produce we can't water any of our vegetable's without a sufficient water supply. So food in our town has become very hard to come by, it's become to difficult to get food for ourselves" the old man said causing the gang to stop eating feeling a guilty fro eating his food when he barley had any for himself.

" Oh please don't worry my family can live off our food in the storage for a long while" the old man said noticing the gangs hesitation to continue eating.

" But I don't remember the weather being any hotter than it usually is this year" Misty said.

" And it rains just like it always does" Brook said.

" Is the water that usually fills the river being blocked by something" Kurugaya asked.

" Yes I'll go show you" the man said leading the gang to the river showing them the cause of their water shortage.

XXXXX

" For some reason the water isn't flowing anymore" the old man tells them, arriving to the river to find the entire place devoid of any water

" The plants look completely dried up" Ash said.

" No wonder you don't have a lot of food, this is just horrible" Ace said.

" We might be able to find the problem if we go down stream" Kurugaya said getting everyone attention.

" Sound like a good idea to me" Ace said agreeing.

" Are you sure that could be dangerous" the old man said in worry.

" Don't worry we'll be fine, after all we have our friend by our side" Ash said as their Pokémon cheered in agreement.

" I see then please be careful" the old man said letting them go to find out the cause of their water shortage.

" Hey what's that" Brook said noticing a lot of thorn like vines blocking the river's water flow.

" So that's what was causing all of this, the vines must be blocking off the water flow" Kurugaya said.

" Even this side of the forest is covered with them" Brock said.

" So how are we going to get through" Misty asked.

" Easy we crawl threw" Ace said as he and the others started to crawl threw the vines.

" Be careful" Brock said to Misty who got cut by a thorn.

" How am I suppose to be careful, everywhere you look theirs more thorns" Misty said getting frustrated by the thrones.

" Pikachu Flareon are you ok" Ash asked his two Pokémon who were trying to evade the thorns.

" We're fine" they replied using their small bodies to maneuver through the vines.

" Gabite, Vaporeon be careful" Ace said to his two Pokémon who were also trying to avoid the thorns.

" Maybe we should use our Pokémon to help us out" Brock suggested.

" Good idea Bulbasuar use razor leaf" Ash said sending out his Bulbasuar.

" Paras help by using slash" Ace said sending out his Paras. Together they were able to make a clear path for the gang allowing them to get through without any more cuts.

" It's a spring" Ash said being the first one to get out.

" Looks like, the spring is starting to dry up to" Brock said.

" What's that sound" Kurugaya said hearing some snoring.

" Don't know but I thinks it's coming form over their" Ace said pointing to the direction the snoring was coming from.

" Wonder what it is" Ash said as she and the others walked towards the noise to find a sleeping Snorlax.

" **Snorlax the sleeping Pokémon, it is not satisfied until it eats over 800 pounds off food every day. When it's done eating, it goes promptly to sleep"**

" Danm he's big" Pikachu said staring at Snorlax.

" You're telling me" Ash said in wonderment seeing a Pokémon that big for the first time.

" I wanna jump on his stomach" Gabite said excitedly as he tried to jump on Snorlax stomach only to be launched into a tree in the process.

' That's gotta hurt' Vaporeon thought with a sweat dropping at her fellow Pokémon.

" Gabite you ok" Ace asked his partner in worry.

" Ya I'm fine just hurt my pride is all" Gabite said getting back up.

" It's my first time seeing a Snorlax up close" Kurugaya said studying the large Pokémon with her gaze.

" Amazing" was all Brock could say staring at the colossal Pokémon.

" Look Snorlax is blocking the water from the spring" Misty said pointing to the small streams of water flowing from behind Snorlax.

" So he's the reason that water in the stream stopped flowing" Brock said.

" So we just have to get Snorlax to move out of the way" Ash said.

" Easier said then done" Ace and Kurugaya say. For the next few moment the gang tried to wake up Snorlax by yelling at him and trying to make as much noise as they can. When that didn't work they tried moving him but he was way to big and heavy to move. Then Ash tried to capture him, but it seemed the Snorlax already belonged to. Kurugaya could have used her Pokémon to move him but she thought it would be a better learning experience for them to figure out how to move Snorlax without relaying on her or her Pokémon. All of a sudden team rocket came out of no ware with video cameras as they did their motto.

" Wow I think they may have made him fall deeper into slumber" Ace said.

" These guys are everywhere" Ash said in annoyance.

" That's what you think" Jessie said in her usual smug tone as Meowth came in their blimp.

" What's he trying to do" Kurugaya wondered as some metal claws that were attached to the blimp with rope came out.

" What are those" Ash asked not having a clear view.

" Soon you'll be seeing Snorlax on cable" Jessie said.

" That was lame" Ace said giving her a deadpanned stare.

" Oh what do you know brat" Jessie said in a huff.

" I'd hate for them to get Snorlax, but they might be able to move him out of the way at least" Ash said getting a nod from Brock.

" Then the spring water should be able to flow like before" Brock said.

" Then the village will be saved" Kurugaya said.

" Never thought those three would ever be useful" Ace said. The gang then helped team rocket attach the claw to Snorlax so they could life him up. Sadly when they did try to lift up Snorlax he proved to be to heavy causing the cables to break before he was even off the ground.

" Looks like the cable's were to weak to lift Snorlax" Ash said with a disappointed look.

" Should have known this wouldn't work" Misty said.

" We shouldn't have thought that team rocket would have been useful" Ace said with a sigh.

" We should have known they would just screw up" Ash says turning towards team rocket.

" What did you say" Jessie said angrily.

" Well it's kind of the truth" Kurugaya said.

" Nothing make me more angry than being told the truth" James said as their crashed near them.

" So what are we gonna do to wake him up now" Ace said annoyed they weren't getting anywhere.

" I got an idea maybe we can wake him up with a kiss" Jessie said.

" You mean like with snow white" Kurugaya said.

" That might just work" Ash said.

" Though imam feel bad for the poor Pokémon who has to kiss Snorlax" Ace said looking a little sick at the thought.

" We should all pick our noblest Pokémon and try" James said as they huddle up Ace and the gang talking while sitting on some rocks, while team rocket talk away form them.

" So which Pokémon should we use" Ace asked the others.

" Well it has to be a girl considering Snorlax is a boy, so the only Pokémon we have that can kiss him are, Vaporeon, Flareon, Horsea and Vulpix" Brock said.

" No way am I kissing that thing" Vaporeon said in protest. ' Though kissing might be a good idea later one' She thought a blush on her face.

" Neither am I I'm not losing my first kiss to anyone but Ash" Flaroen said.

' Well their out of the question' the boys thought.

" How about Horsea, she's like little sea princess so it should work if she kisses him" Kurugaya getting a nod form everyone except Misty.

" No way I'm not making Horsea kiss him" Misty said in defiance.

" Come on Misty she's our best bet" Ash said pleadingly causing the girl to cave. As Misty was about to take out Horsea, Psyduck suddenly came out of his Pokeball and kissed Snorlax.

" Didn't see that coming" Ace said going a little green in the face as he saw Psyduck kiss Snorlax.

" Oh come on, seriously" Misty said in frustration at her Pokémon. " You dimwit duck, theirs nothing noble about you" she continued angrily as she hit Psyduck who had a blush on his face.

" Misty you should know better then to hit your own Pokémon if you do that again I will hurt you understood" Krurgaya said getting tired of Misty's constant abuse of Psyduck.

" o of course" Misty said backing away fearfully knowing how dangerous Kurugaya could be.

" So what Pokémon do you think they'll pick" Ash asked as the turned to look at team rocket.

" The same Pokémon they always do" Brock said casing them all to gain disgusted looks on their faces.

" Our noble Pokémon is Meowth" Jessie said introducing Meowth wearing prince costume.

' They do know Snorlax is a guy right' Ace thought with a sweat drop. Sadly all Meowth really did was give Snorlax a disgusted look after the kiss. ' Poor Snorlax' Ace thought feeling sorry for the heavy Pokémon,

" Hey guys look at that" Kurugaya said pointing to small light blue object that looked like a sign under Snorlax.

" It says do not disturb" Ash said reading the sign after picking it up.

" It's like those signs you put on hotel doors" Misty said.

" Turn it over Ash" Brock said hoping to find some clues on waking up Snorlax.

" Isn't that the flute from earlier" Ace said after seeing Ash turn the sign.

" It is" Kurugaya said remembering the flute being used by the old man they saw earlier.

" In case of emergency please use a poke flute" the sign said.

" A poke flute" Misty said slightly confused.

" I remember it's a flute that is sued to wake up a sleeping Snorlax" Brock said.

" We have to find the old man he's the one who has the flute" Misty said as they went to find the old man they met before.

XXXXX

" What's the rush dudes" the old man asked as the gang were in front of him.

" We have a favor to ask of" Ash said.

" Sure ask away" the old man said.

" Theirs a Snorlax blocking the fiver flow nearby and we need your flute to move him out of the way" Ace said.

" Wait wait wait" Team rocket yelled running towards them.

" Dratini use Twister on team rocket" Ash said taking out his little dragon Pokémon who blew team rocket into the horizon with his attack.

' That's' a little excessive' the old man thought sweat dropping.

" Did I do good nii san" Dratini asked his trainer as he coiled around his arm.

" You did great little buddy now lets get going" Ash said as the gang along with the old man went to where Snorlax was sleeping.

XXXXX

" We need you to wake up this Snorlax" Ash said standing in front of Snorlax.

" Otherwise the villagers will starve" Ace said.

" I hope this really works" Kurugaya said.

" He's gotten much bigger since the last time I saw him" the old man said.

" You mean you know this Snorlax" Misty said, pointing at Snorlax.

" I don't just know him, he's mine. This little dude loves to snooze" the old man said.

' How is he little' Ace thought sweat dripping. The old man took out his flute and started to play a melody waking Snorlax up from his slumber.

" I love this melody" Pikachu said with his ears twitching happily.

" I know it's so awesome" Gabite said dancing around.

" Guess that did it" Brock said as Snorlax stood up.

" See ya later buddy" the old man said as Snorlax left.

" The waters still isn't coming out" Misty said noticing the lack of flowing water.

" No not more thorns" Kurugaya said noticing there were still a lot of thorns they had to get rid of.

" Looks like we're going to have to clear out all of these thorns if we want the river to start flowing into town again" Ash said.

" That's just great, it's gonna take forever to get rid of all those vines" Ace said in annoyance.

" Man that's gonna be a tough job, huh" Brock said before he noticed Snorlax starting to eat all of the thorns.

" Chow down Snorlax, looks like you got a case of the munchies" the old man said.

" The rivers going back to normal" Ash said as they notice the water flow increase.

" Now the town's people won't have to worry about producing food" Kurugaya said.

" Hip hip horray" Vaporeon and Flareon say happily.

XXXXX

" So why are we stopping again" Misty asked as the boys stopped them to do some more training.

" Because we need to take some time to learn about our new Pokémon and give them some training" Ace said before Misty walked away in a huff.

" Honestly that girl" Kurugaya said shaking her head in disappointment.

" Forget about her lets just get started on our training, come on Charmander, Touros, Scyther and Dritini" Ash said sending out his Pokémon.

" Come on out, Electabuzz, Arcanine, Ryhorn and Paras" Ace said sending out his Pokémon.

" Ok before we start your training we're gonna scan the new guys with our pokedex so we can learn which moved they already have" Ash said getting a nod from them.

" **Touros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up and take down."**

" **Scyther the mantis pokemon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind and x- siccor"**

" **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility and dragon tail"**

" **Ryhorn the spikes pokemon, it is inept in turning because of it four short legs, it can only charge and run in one direction. This Ryhorn is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away and take down"**

" **Paras the mushroom pokemon, burrows underground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushroom on it's back absorbs most of the nutrition. This Paras is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash and growth"**

" Ok now that we know what moves you guys know lets go over what you should learn Ryhorn I want you to learn thunderbolt and drill run. Paras I want you to learn energy ball and aromatherapy the rest of you will be focusing on bettering the moves you already know" Ace said.

" Touros I want you to learn thunderbolt and zen head-butt. Scyther you'll learn to use night slash and sword dance. Dratini you'll be learning to use aqua tail and flamethrower. The rest of you will be focusing on the moves you already know with Ace's other Pokémon now lets get to training" Ash said giving them the ok to start their training.

Day 1

Touros and Ryhorn began their training to learn thunderbolt getting demonstrations from Pikachu and Electabuzz. They focused on first learning how to charge electric energy in their bodies.

Scyther concentrated on learning how to use night slash learning to first concentrate the dark energy around his scythes.

Dratini began his training to learn aqua tail concentrating on gathering water from the atmosphere and surrounding his tail with it.

Paras started leanring to use energy ball by gathering his energy near his mouth and forming a green sphere with it.

Day 2

Touros and Ryhron continued there training to learn thunderbolt focusing on increasing the voltage they can create to make their attack effective in battle.

Scyther had already seemed to get night shade down and focused on increasing the power of his attack by cutting some nearby rocks.

Dratini had a little difficulty learning aqua tail as he was unable to hold the water near his tail for very long most likely due to his young age.

Paras continued to practice his energy ball trying to increase the power of his attack to make it more effective in battle.

Day 3

Touros and Ryhorn continued to their training making their thunderbolts strong enough to be effective in battle against their opponents.

Scyther learned to use night slash to a decent degree and began his training to learn sword dance so he could increase his attack power during his battles.

Dratini still had some difficulty learning aqua tail only making little progress with the move so he moved on to start his training to learn flamethrower.

Paras finished his training by practice hi accuracy whit energy ball hitting all the targets Ace made for him to practice on.

Day 4

Touros began his training to learn zen headbut by concentrating his mental energy to his head and using it to destroy rocks making little progress at the moment.

Ryhorn began his training to learn drill run making great progress as he already seemed to get the move down and just needed to increase the power of his attack.

Scyther continued to work on his Night slash after learning to use sword dance with relative ease.

Dratini kept working on his flamethrower already getting a hang of the move but lacking the power to make it very effective in battle.

Paras went on to learning aromatherapy so he can take care of states ailments for both battles and for whenever on of the gangs Pokémon need to be healed.

Day 5

Touros continued his training to learn zen headbut making decent progress as he already seem to get the basics of the move down.

Ryhorn continued to focus on making his drill run attack more powerful by using it to destroy rocks they found within the vicinity.

Scyther continued to work on night slash wanting to make the move even more powerful

Dratini continued to practice his flamethrower wanting to make the move even more powerful.

Paras continued to learn aromatherapy already getting a good understanding on how the move works.

Day 6

Touros continued to increase the power of his zen headbut to a decent level.

Ryhorn continued to focus on making his drill run attack more powerful by destroying even bigger rocks than before.

Scyther continued to work on his night slash wanting to make the attack even more powerful for battle.

Dratini continued to work on his flamethrower making the attack more powerful.

Paras continued to work on his aromatherapy so he could learn to use the attack more effecietnly.

Day 7

All the Pokémon with the exception of Dratini who decided to keep working on his aqua tail practice their new moves on some wild pokemon to get practical experience using them.

XXXXX

" This place give me the creeps, it's the middle of the day and nobodies around" Brock said as they were walking around a village that seemed to be deserted of civilization.

" Hmmm I wonder what happened here" Kurugaya said looking around to see if se could find any sign of life.

" Something is definitely be off, every keep on guard we don't know what will happened while we're here" Ace said making sure everyone was being as carful as possible.

" You'll protect me to right" Vaporeon asked Ace.

" Of course" Ace said making her blush happily.

" Will you protect me Ash" Flaroen asked her trainer.

" Definitely, I'll always protect my family" Ash said making her blush as well.

" Get back inside right now what if there are Pokémon trainers outside right" a women said grabbing her kid and brining him inside her house.

" Why would she be afraid of Pokémon trainers" Misty said.

" Probably some stupid trainers in their town causing stupid frights" Ace said.

" What the hell" Pikachu said as rocks were being thrown at him Vaporeon, Flareon and Gabite.

" We're under attack run" Gabite said running around while waving his arms around.

" Who has the balls, I'll drown them" Vaporeon said not amused at being attacked.

" Oww that really hurts" Flareon said getting hit by some of the rocks.

" That's it" Pikachu said angrily shocking the three boys who seemed to be the ones throwing the rocks at them.

" Sorry we didn't know you were kids" Ash said going to the three boys who fell on a stack of hay.

" I'm not sorry, them being kids doesn't justifies them attacking our Pokémon when we did nothing to them" Ace said a little peeved at the children's behavior.

" You guys are Pokémon trainers right" the boy with blue hair asked.

" ya my names Ash, my dream is to become the world greatest Pokémon master" Ash said.

" My names Ace and my dream is the same as my brothers" Ace said.

" My names Brock and I want to become the worlds best Pokémon breeder" Brock said.

" My names Misty and I'm going to be the best at everything" Misty said arrogantly.

" My names Kurugaya, and Misty grow up" Kurugaya said disappointed at Misty for her arrogance. The kid with the blue hair tried to hit them after their introduction but Ash blocked the strikes using his arm.

" We don't care who you are, if you're with Pokémon you better get out of our town now" the boy with blue hair said with his friend agreeing with him.

" What wrong with our Pokémon you little brats" the boys say anger clearly evident in their eyes.

" Boys that's enough" a man said running towards them. " I apologize, these children don't mean to cause you any trouble. Come to my restaurant and I'll explain everything" the man continued motioning them to follow him.

" That's sounds fair enough" Ace said agreeing to go with him.

" Agreed lets go" Ash said as they went to the mans restaurant.

XXXXX

" There are tow gyms in dark city, the kaz gym and the yaz gym" the man starts. " Currently they're in a gang war and they'll bribe any wandering Pokémon trainers to help them battle" the man said.

" So that's why nobody's out on the streets here" Ash said.

" Can't believe they would use their Pokémon for a petty street fight, they're a disgrace as Pokémon trainers" Ace said angrily.

" I agree they should know better" Kurugaya said equally angry.

" But I still don't understand why they're fighting each other like this" Brock said.

" They claim that whichever side wins gets to become an official Pokémon gym," the man said.

" Ok that's just idiotic, the fact they have to fright for smoothing like that proves that they're incapable of running a gym in the first place" Ace said bluntly with the others agreeing with him.

All of a sudden they heard a noise out side.

" It seems the yas and kas gyms are fighting again" the man said. " If you don't want to get dragged into this go upstairs and hide" the man continued motioning them to go up stairs

" Is it always like this" Brock asked as they watched the two side cause.

" Pretty much" the three boys say together.

" Now it makes sense" Kurugaya said understanding the citizens fear.

" Now I can understand why they hate trainers so much" Brock said.

" How dare they give Pokémon a bad name I'm going to freeze them for this" Vaporeon said disgusted.

" This is just wrong, can't they see the damage their doing" Flareon said equally disgusted.

" These people can't even be called Pokémon trainers anymore" Ace said with pure rage.

" It's nothing but mindless street fight" Misty said.

" What can you expect mindless trainers equals mindless battle" Ash said with just as much rage as his brother. " They don't even understand what it means to be a Pokémon trainer" he continues before hearing a noise from downstairs.

" Oh great it's team retard again, well lets get this over with" Ace said as he and others walked downstairs to hear team rockets usual motto.

" Vaporeon hydro pump/ Flaroen flamethrower" the boys say as their Pokémon hit team rocket with their attacks causing them to run away with their tails between their legs.

" Don't ever come back" Ash yelled at them.

" Or else next time we won't be as nice" Ace yelled before turning to the restaurant owner.

" Good job you two" Kurugaya said to Ace and Ash.

" Are you al right" Ash asked him.

" Thank you for saving my restaurant" the man said

" No problem" Ace said with a smile.

" It was our pleasure to help" Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

" That was amazing" a girl with blue hair said entering the restaurant.

" Is their someway we can help you miss" Brock asked.

" Those were some of the strongest body guards from the kaz gym how'd you over power them so easily" she asked.

' Simple cause they're weak and predictable' Ace thought.

" You must all be very powerful Pokémon trainers" she said causing Brock to blush.

" Great he's going into lover mood again" Ace said in annoyance.

" This is going to become a problem isn't it" Kurugaya said

" Please you must tell me your names" she asked them.

" If we get mixed up in this gang war we could have a reputations as trainers ruined make up a name" Misty whispered to the others.

" My name is red" Ash said.

" My name is spring" Misty said.

" My name is black" Kurugaya said.

" My name is rock" Brock said.

" My name is Gary" Ace said getting confused looks form his friends at his choice. " What you never said anything about not using someone else's name" Ace said with a mischievous smile.

" Oh red, spring, black, rock and Gary would you consider joining the yaz gym, unlike those animals at the kaz gym we are truly worthy of becoming a Pokémon gym" she said trying to convince the gang to join her group.

" We'll do anything we can to help" Brock said still in his love struck mode.

" Are you serious" Ace said his eyebrow twitching in annoyance from his friends behavior.

" Oh rock what are we gonna do with you" Kurugaya said shaking her head.

" He just can't say no to a pretty girl" Misty said.

XXXXX

" Please come right in" the girl said inviting them into the gym were a bunch of trainers were working out. They then walked into a room were the leader of the yaz gym was working-out with his Scyther sitting next to him.

" yaz leader let me introduce you too these trainers named, red, spring, rock, black and Gary" the girls said introducing them. " I saw them defeat the bodyguard form the kas gym like they were nothing, they are really strong trainers" she said.

" I will decide just how strong they are" the kaz leader says turning his head towards them. " Scyther go" he said as Scyther attacked and cut Pikachu's ketchup bottle that he was holding causing some to get on Scythers face and make him start attacking in a frenzy causing his trainer to return him to his pokeball.

" You are a powerful trainer, you must work for me, I need your strength" he asked them causing them to sweat drop.

' We didn't do anything to beat him' Ace and Ash thought at the same time.

" First I have something to ask you" Ash said walking up to the yas leader.

" Why is it important for this place to become an official Pokémon gym" Ash asked him.

" Obvious it's the fastest way of making money in the world today" he replied.

" Then you can forget about getting our help" Ace said.

" Pokémon are not just tools for fighting or a way of making money. We won't help you" Ash said as he started walking away with the others right behind him.

XXXXX

" I can't believe him he only really cares about making money, I'm very disappointed by the trainers of this town" Kurugaya said a frown on her face.

" They think Pokémon battling just like plain old fighting, imagine the disastrous that would happen if either group was able to make an official Pokémon gym" Ash said sitting down.

" They keep getting stronger Pokémon and wreck out town in the process," the boy with blur hair said.

" If this keeps up, the towns people will think all Pokémon are dangerous" Brock said.

" Then we have to do something to stop them" Kurugaya said.

" When we were at the gym earlier, Scyther started to blind rage when the ketchup got in his eyes" Ash said catching their attention.

" Maybe the color red causes him t go into a blind rage" Ace said.

" If I remember correctly Electabuzz get in ranged by the color red as well" Krurgaya said.

" Scyther is the strongest Pokémon in the yazgym while Electabuzz is the strongest Pokémon in the kaz gym" the boy with blue hair tells them.

" If we work together we might just be able to stop them" Ash said smirking. They then started to work together with the towns people on teaching the two gyms a lesson.

" Looks like everything's all set and ready to go" Ash said.

" Now all we have to do is wait" Ace said as he noticed the kaz and yaz gyms arriving to battle one another.

" It's time do it" Ash said after they watched the battle unfold destroying a few buildings in the process.

They pushed some barrels containing red paint onto the side of the rood were they rolled an opened right on top of the two leaders dropping red paint on them. They were both then attacked by their individual Pokémon in a blind rage causing them to run for their lives literally.

" Seems like its time to bail them out" Ace said amused.

" Seems like it's time, Bulbasaur do it" Ash said taking out his Bulbasaur who grabbed a can of paint with his vines and three the paint onto Electabuzz and Scyther who crashed into each other afterwards from rage.

" That'll teach them" Ash said with a laugh.

" Hopefully they won't make the same mistakes" Ace said trying to hold in his laughter.

" Lets join together" the yaz leader said to the kaz leader.

" Ya until we defeat those meddling kids" the kaz leader said as they shook hands.

" Attack those kids on the roof now" they say together.

" Well guess they'll have to learn the hard way" Ash said.

" If they can even learn at all" Ace said annoyed at their stupidity.

" Pikachu electro ball, Flareon flamethrower/ Gabite rock slide, Vaporeon hydro pump" the boys say together beating all the members of the yaz and kaz gym all at once.

" Now then why don't we all just get along like food friends" Ash said as he and the gang walked up to the choked leaders.

" Now we'll teach you" the yaz leader said picking up a wooden stick.

" I suggest you rub" the kaz leader said doing the same.

" If you want a fight fine, bring it on" Ace and Ash say getting into a battle ready stance.

" Hold it right there" a mysterious person said getting in between them.

" And who are you" the kaz leader asked as the mysterious person took out a pokeball.

" I'm the inspector from the official Pokémon league" she said surprising the kaz and yaz leaders as she brought out her Chansey.

" Chansey that must mean" Brock starts.

" Than you're nurse joy" Kurugaya finished.

" That's right" she said taking off her disguise. " I could never allow trainers who use Pokémon for street fighting to open an official Pokémon gym" she continued in a scolding manner.

" Please nurse joy won't you give us another chance" the leaders begged not wanting their chance at becoming gym leaders to slip from their grasp.

" Only if your willing to start over form the beginning" she said.

" Of course we are" the yaz leader said.

" Just tell us what we should do" the kaz leader asked.

" Theirs someone here who can do that better then I can" Nurse joy said pointing to Ash.

" Please teach us" they say bowing in front of Ash.

" If you guys want to become gym leaders you need to understand that using you Pokémon solely for violence in damaging to others and unfair for your Pokémon. A battle should allow the two trainers and Pokémon to understand each other. In away it's a method of communication that let's them better understand each other. That's what I believe the purpose of a gym leader is, to communicate with trainers and teach them through battle. It's not just a street fight, I suggest you learn to understand that first and then you'll be on your way to becoming great gym leaders" Ash said.

" That was very well said Ash I couldn't have said it better myself" nurse joy said smiling.

" Not a bad way to put it" Brock said.

" Wow never expected that from Ash" Misty said.

" Nicely said bro" Ace said patting his brother on the back causing him to blush form embarrassment.

" But first you have to fix everything in town, you caused a lot of damage and the least you can do is help to rebuild" Ash said with the others agreeing with him.

" At once red" the leaders say together as they began rebuild the town.

XXXXX

" Look at all of those beautiful girls" Brock said as the gang decided to take a rest in a carnival especially the boys after all the training they've been doing.

" And check out all of the rides and show's" Misty said excitedly.

" All right this is going to be so much fun" Ash said.

" It would be goes to relax after everything we had to deal with" Ace said.

" There are so many thing to do I can't decide were to go first" Kurugaya said looking at all the fun activities.

" Hey Kurugaya how about just mean and you hang out today, we never get to have some girl time" Misty said as Kurugaya started to think about Misty's offer.

" Sure why not" Krurgaya said deciding to spend the day with Misty.

" Then shall we get going" Misty said taking Kurugaya's hand.

" Why not, see you later Ace" Krurugaya said winking at Ace before leaving him with a small blush.

" Why are you so danm lucky, it's not fair at all" Brock said slamming the ground with his fist continuously.

" Hey Ace can we get some cotton candy" Vaporeon asked taking his attention away from his crying friend.

" Sure why not, do you guys want any" Ace asked.

" Sure why not, you want some Flareon" Ash asked his fire type.

" Ok as long as I get to share with you" she said seductively to Ash causing him to blush a little.

" Hey guys they're a magic show starting in about thirty minute wanna go" Brock asked the two of them after they bought their cotton candy.

" Sure" they say following after him.

XXXXX

" Wow theirs barely anyone here" Ace said looking around to see little to no people siting around.

" Ya this is just sad" Ash said.

" Maybe we got into the wrong tent" Brock said.

" Lets take some seats looks like the show is about to start" Ace said as they see the curtains open up to reveal a fat magician, Misty and Kurugaya on the stage, the later two wearing dressed as assistants for the magician. Gabite and Pikachu were next to them as well.

" Didn't see that coming" Ash said.

" Wow" Ace said not able to hide his blush when he saw Kurugaya in stage

" So are you two part of the show" Ash asked as they walked up to the surprised girls.

" What are you guys doing here" Misty asked in surprise.

" We came to watch the show and so far it seems pretty good" Ace said diverting his gaze from Kurugaya to hide his blush knowing she would never stop teasing him if she saw him blush without her even having to do anything.

" Come on hurry it up" one of the audience member say as the guys sat down with Vaporeon and Flareon taking a seat on their trainers laps.

" Allow me to introduce my magical Pokémon Exeggcute" the magician said introducing his Pokémon.

" **Exeggcute the egg Pokémon, its six eggs converse using telepathy. They can quickly gather if they become separated"**

The show did not go so well due to the magician accidently causing a the sprinklers to go off when he started to shoot fire from his staff repeatedly causing the others to duck continuously not wanting to her his by the streams of fire. The few fans their other than Ace and the others weren't exactly happy with the performance, causing them to leave before the show was even over.

" Well that didn't go so well" Ace said seeing the magician get booed by the few who came to watch the show.

XXXXX

" You're fired" the gang could here the magicians boss yelling at him for his performance early.

" Give me another chance" he asked getting on his knees to beg.

" Are you kidding you almost burned my carnival to the ground" his boss said going back into the tent.

" I fell sorry for the poor guy," Ash said sadly.

" Ya it's kinda sad to see all his effort go down the drain" Ace said.

" He just doesn't know what he's doing is all" Misty said walking towards the magician.

" Don't worry Melvin cheer up" Misty said as she stood in front of him.

" Ya everything will be fine" Kurugaya said walking up to him.

" We got fired again, guess were gonna have to give up all of our dreams" Melvin said sadly hugging his Exeggcute.

" Don't give up so easily" Ash said walking up to him with the others right behind.

" All you need to do is learn some new tricks that could help improve your magic show" Ace said.

" That's seems like a god idea" Brock said.

" We'll even help you out," Ash said.

" Don't quit now Melvin" Misty said cheering him on.

" Ya we know you can do it if you tried" Kurugaya said giving her own encouragement.

" Alright I'll give it a try," he said regaining his confidence. Melvin then tried to make a bouquet of flower appear out of then air and succeeded for a few seconds before the flower died.

" My dream is all over I can't even preform a simple trick" Melvin said with his head hung down in shame.

" Let me show you how to put on a real magic show" Ash said getting up from his seat. Brimming with enthusiasm to help Melvin.

" What type of a magic show" Misty asked.

" A Pokémon magic show" he replied.

" This will not end well" Ace said with everyone else agreeing.

XXXXX

" Welcome I am the magnificent Ash and I can make anything appear out of this box, water, fire, grass you name it" Ash says. " What would you like to see first" Ash asked his audience.

" Fire" Melvin said hoping Ash's idea would work.

" Ok fire appear" Ash said as a flamethrower was shot through one of the holes the box had.

" Wow that was great" Melvin said with a burned head.

" Now water" Ash said as some water then splashed Melvin. " Water vanish" he continued as the water stopped. Ash's show didn't go on for much longer due to his Pokémon fighting in the box and Charmander accidently burning everyone with his tail.

" You should have used a bigger box bro" Ace said with burn marks.

" Ya probably would have been a good idea" Ash said burnt. " Hey Melvin are the only Pokémon you have Exeggcute" Ash asked him as he and Yellow got in front of the egg Pokémon.

" Ya that's right" Melvin said sadly.

" They don't do much do they" Ash said remembering the Exeggcutes doing nothing all to important during the performance.

" Don't say that Ash, they're cute in their own way" Kurugaya as the Exeggcute kept staring at them.

" Why do they keep staring at us" Ash said as he Kurugaya seemed to become hypnotized by Exeggcute.

" I'd like all of you to stop now" Melvin said.

" Ok" Ash and Kurugaya replied along with Melvin's Pokémon.

' Ok that's not right' Ace thought starting to get worried.

" Turn around three times and act like a Bulbasaur" Melvin said casing the two of them to do as he said.

" What's with them their acting kind of weird" Brock said.

" He's hypnotized them" Ace said in anger.

" Sorry but I have to borrow them for a little while, Exeggcute sleep powder" Melvin said getting Exeggcute to put Ace and the others to sleep.

" Danm you" Ace says before he fell asleep along with the others.

XXXXX

" Keep going straight into the leaf forest" Melvin commanded Ash as he made Kurugaya sit on his lap.

" I hate to do this to you but I hate exercise and I like girls, now why don't you hug me Kurugaya " Melvin says getting Kurugaya to give him a hug while he had a perverted grin on his face.

XXXXX

" I'm going to kill him when I see him" Ace said angrily as his veins bulged out of his head.

" Not before I burn him to taking my Ash" Flareon said equally angry.

" I can't believe Melvin would do something like that" Misty said.

" He's using them like their his won servants" Brock said.

" We have to find them quickly" Ace said as they followed the wheel tracks they saw running through the dirt.

XXXXX

" Ok now stop" Melvin commanded Ash as they reached his destination. " Now tell me what Pokémon those are" Melvin asked Ash.

" They are Exeggutor a grass and psychic type" Ash tells him.

" **Exeggutor the coconut pokemon, its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never seem to squabble"**

" Weaken them for me so I can capture as much as I can" Melvin says as Ash used Charamander, Bulbasaur and Wartortle to weaken the Exeggutor as Melvin caught them.

" Look at all the Exeggutor I caught, that's all for now" Melvin said to Ash who returned his tired Pokémon.

" Now I can sue these Exeggutor to put everyone in the carnival under hypnosis and make them come see my show along with my beautiful new assistant Kurugaya, isn't that right" Melvin said.

" Of course master" Kurugaya with a bow. All of a sudden team rocket appeared out of nowhere tied up Melvin as they attempted to take all the Exeggutor for themselves. But Melvins Exeggcute evolved as before they could do that and put all of the Exeggutor in a trans along with team rocket using hypnosis and started to stampede towards the carnival.

XXXXX

" The hell is going one" Ace said as started shaking.

" The forest is moving" Misty said as she could see some plant like creatures move towards them.

" That's not the forest it's a herd of Exeggutor" Brock said as they see the herd running towards them.

" DOOOGGGEEE" Ace yelled grabbing Brock and Misty and jumped out of the way with their Pokémon right behind them.

" Lets go find that idiot Melvin I know this is his fault" Ace said as they went further to find Ash and Melvin on the floor knocked out while Kurugaya seemed to be waking up.

" I'll go wake up Ash" Misty said running to Ace's brother while Ace went to go wake up Kurugaya.

" Kurugaya are you all right did her do anything to you" Ace asked in worry as the girl awoke.

" He told me to hug him and call him master, I can't believe I let my guard down like that. If I had knew he would use hypnosis on me like that I would have had my aura ready to counter it, I feel so stupid" she said gaining a dark and freighting look that made Ace back away in fear.

' Holy shit I nearly crapped' Ace thought fearfully while watching Kurugaya slowly get up and walk towards Melvin intent on causing him harm.

" Wake up dead man" Kurugaya said waking Melvin up by kicking him in nuts as hard as she could a cracking noise resonating in the air as Melvin woke up with a look of pure pain as he covered his nuts instinctively as he tried to cream but only produced small whines. Turning his head a little he came to see Krurgaya staring at him with murder in his eyes. Trying to crawl away Kurugaya grabbed him by the leg and began to beat him black and blue

' Lets just ignore that' everyone thought not wanting to try and stop Kurugaya.

" Thanks for worrying about me but right now we need to stop those Exeggutors before it's to late" Ash said as they all went to the carnival to stop the coconut Pokémon after waiting a few minutes for Kurugaya to stop beating Melvin.

XXXXX

" Man they did serious number on this place" Ace said looking at all the damage.

" Hey you kids better get out of here the Exeggutor are heading back this way" Melvin's old boss tells them. " I've planted a time bomb in this clearing, it'll blow up as soon as they make it to this field" the man said.

" Their under hypnosis its not their fault this is happening" Misty said in worry.

" I wonder whose fault that is" Ace said as the black and blue Melvin walked towards them.

" I don't care just get out of here fast" the man said as he ran away.

" What are we gonna do now" Melvin said in worry.

" You're going to stay out of our way while we stop them" Ace said as he and Ash got in front of the stampeding Exeggutor.

" Flareon, Charmander use flamethrower to stop them" Ash said as his two fire types started to release their flames on the Exeggutor.

" Arcanine, Gabite help them out" Ace said getting his Pokémon to help.

" They're waking up" Brock said noticing the flames snapping the Exeggutors out of their hypnosis. Thanks to all the effort the Pokémon put in they were able to stop the Exeggutor and Charmander was able to evolve into Charmeleon.

" Now that that's over" Ace said as he got in front of Melvin. " It's time for this little magician to learn a trick in pain" Ace said as he decked Melvin right in the face, followed by Krurgaya who kicked him in his nuts and Ash who punch him in the gut.

" Alright now lets be on our way guys" Ash said as he returned his Charmeleon and left the magician on the ground to grovel with the others following after.

XXXXX

" Due to the incident with Melvin I believe it's time to teach you one of the first skill you'll need as aura guardians. This skill is meant to counter the effect of hypnosis, but because of my own neglect I ended up getting caught by a low grade hypnosis attack" Kurugaya said.

" Please do I don't want to be controlled by someone else ever again once was enough, tell us how we can prevent something like that from happening ever again" Ash said clenching his fist as he was reminded of how easily Melvin gained control of him.

" It's a technique that revolves around pumping your aura into your eyes, hypnosis is an attack that requires eye to eye contact for it to be effective. By pumping aura into your eyes you can negate the effect of hypnosis and prevent yourself from being hypnotized by your enemies. Though the more powerful the hypnosis used on you the more aura you'll need to put into your eyes, you'll be learning to do this by learning to gather your aura into you eyes little by little for five minutes every hour whenever you're are not asleep understood" Krurgaya said getting a nod from the boys. " Good than lets begin" she continued getting them started on their training.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **I would like to ask the viewers if they would want to suggest any Pokémon they want Ash or Ace to catch down the road. I thought it would be nice to take suggestions, if their any Pokémon you want one of the boys to capture them please tell me and I'll consider adding them to the either boys team down the road.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, a strange seed is planted on his back since birth. The plant sprouts and grows on his back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic and energy ball**

 **Charmander the lizard Pokémon, the flame on it's tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it's healthy the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang and brick break**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, over heat and flamethrower**

 **Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Touros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up, take down, zen headbut and thunderbolt**

 **Scyther the mantis pokemon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind, x- siccor, night slash and dragon dance**

 **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility, dragon tail, aqua tail ( work in progress) and Flamethrower**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail, hydropump and water pulse**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Ryhorn the spikes pokemon, it is inept in turning because of it four short legs, it can only charge and run in one direction. This Ryhorn is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away, take down, thunderbolt and drill run**

 **Paras the mushroom pokemon, burrows underground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushroom on it's back absorbs most of the nutrition. This Paras is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash, growth, energy ball and aromathearapy**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Pokémon or any of the character in the story expect for OC's

XXXXX

" Well this seems like a peaceful place" Ace said arriving at moss green village.

" Looks like a great place to relax" Ash said looking around the peaceful town.

" And were in luck since we can restock on our supplies" Brock said.

" We especially need to restock on our potion and antidote supply" Kururgaya said looking into the empty bag.

" It's completely empty," Misty said looking into the bag beside Kurugaya.

" This will give us a chance to relax for the day as well" Brock said.

" It'll be a good chance to get a bite to eat" Misty said.

" I'm dying to have a cheeseburger" Ash said a happily.

" No way I want to eat at a nice restaurant" Misty said to Ash.

" Misty we don't have the money to go to restaurant right now" Kurugaya said making Misty to sigh in disappointment.

" Alright now since that's settled lets get going" Brock said getting a nod form the others.

" Come on guys let's go" the boys say leaving to find some food, their Pokémon and friends following after them.

" Lets see if we can find some antidotes and potions first" Ace said.

" Maybe we can ask someone in that tent over there" Krurgaya suggested pointing to nearby tent.

" Alright lets go" Ash said walking over to the tent. " Hello is anyone here" he asked as he opened a flap to the tent walking inside with the others right behind.

' This place is creepy as hell' Ace thought looking around, to find the inside of the tent looking like a witches lair.

" Excuse me" Kurugaya said noticing an old lady grinding up some herbs.

" We'd like to buy some potions and antidotes" Misty asked the old lady.

" hehehe got some snake root that'll cure insomnia and will grow hair on your nose and tongue" the old lady said with a creepy laugh.

" This woman gives me the creeps" Vaporeon said hiding behind Ace.

" I know it's like she's a real witch" Flareon said hiding behind Ash.

" Grow hair on you nose and tonged" Misty said fearfully.

" Don't really want hair growing on my tongue or nose" Kurugaya said.

" Do you have any medicine that doesn't grow hair in weird places," Brock asked nervously.

" Grandmother that's enough, I've asked you before not to frighten the customers" a girl with green hair wrapped in buns said showing up beside the gang.

" I didn't mean to scare anyone" the girls grandmother said.

" I know, but we're here to help trainers with our miracle potions not scare them away" the girl said.

" My names Brock are you the owner of this Pokémon pharmacy" Brock asked her.

' Oh great he's going into lover mode again' Ace thought annoyed at having to constantly see the same routine over and over again.

' He's never going to get a girl to like him if he keeps this up' Krurgaya thought wondering why Brock hadn't changed his approach to asking out women after all the times he's pretty much been rejected.

" Yes it's run by me and my grandmother," the girl said.

" Well I'm a Pokémon breeder maybe we can have dinner together and talk about potions" Brock asked her.

" Are all five of you Pokémon trainers" she asked surprising Brock with her question. " Then how about a Pokémon battle" she asked very enthusiastically.

" Sweet then you can battle with me" Ash said excitedly wanting to battle her.

" That's great we can battle out in the back" she said happily.

XXXXX

" This Paras will be your opponent" the girl said as her Paras stood in front of her looking a little nervous as he saw all the people near him.

' **Paras the mushroom Pokémon growing out of its back are mushrooms called tochukaso. The mushrooms grow with the host"**

" A Paras huh interesting" Ash said.

" It's nice to meet you/ how ya doing" Pikachu and Gabite say walking up to introduce themselves to Paris, only to be surprised when Paris ran behind his trainer in fear trying to hide himself.

" Paras you can't just give up already" the girl said bending down to comfort her Pokémon.

" What a wimp" Flareon said disappointed at the grass types lack of confidence.

" Come on all they did was introduce themselves" Vaporoen said not very impressed with Paras at the moment.

" Hey knock it off you two, theirs no reason to be mean" Ace said.

" Sorry" they both said as they hung their head in shame.

" Doesn't seem like he wants to battle" Ash said.

" Afraid not, I'd love for Paras to evolve into a Parasect very soon, but he's to much of a coward to wanna battle" the girl said

" Well that is the best way for a Pokémon to evolve" Kurugaya said.

" Right the more battles a Pokémon wins the quicker they'll evolve" Brock said.

" But why do you want to make Paras evolve so fast for" Misty asked the girl.

" Because I have to have Parasects mushrooms," she said.

" Why do you need Parasects mushrooms?" everyone asked her in wonderment.

" I want to use his mushroom to make new potions for Pokémon, I want to use the potion to help all the Pokémon from all over the world" she said getting the others to smile at her goal.

' Really I didn't know a Parascect mushroom could be used like that' Ace thought thinking of getting his Paras to help make some potion with his Pokémon when he evolves.

" Well since it's for a good cause we'll let Paras win" Ash said to Pikachu who nodded in agreement.

" Good luck Paras" the girl said trying to encourage her timid Paras.

" Looks like Paras is making the first move" Brock said as Paras released a stun spore that Pikachu easily dodged.

' Since Paras is timid it's best if I go easy one him' Ash thought to himself. " Pikachu use weak thunder shock" Ash said as Pikachu hit Paras wit a very weak stream of electricity. Sadly Paras still ended up losing from just that one hit.

' This may take some time' Ace thought sweat dropping at how easily Paras was defeated by Pikachu.

" Oh this is gonna be harder than I thought" Ash said.

" I'm honestly surprised at how quickly and easily Paras lost" Krurgaya said surprised to see a Pokémon other than a baby being taken out by such a weak attack.

" How will Paras get any experience like this" the girl said bending down to check on her Paras.

" Hey maybe using a Pokémon with a type weak against Paras will help" Brock suggested.

" Good idea, hey bro you think Vaporeon can help out" Ash asked his brother.

" If we went by Pokémon typing she's pretty much perfect for Paras to fight" Kurugaya said.

" Sure come on girl it's time to help Paras out" Ace said with his Vaporoen right behind him.

" Fine but this better be worth it" Vaporeon said slightly annoyed.

" Paras maybe you can win with a type advantage" the girls said prompting her Paras to stand up.

" Ok Vaporeon use a weak water gun on Paras" Ace said getting Vaporoen to use a small splash of water on Paras that caused him to faint yet again.

" Paras are you hurt" the girl asked her Pokémon as she gently picked him up. " Please give it one more try" she pleaded with the frightened Pokémon.

" Wow" was all Vaporeon could say at the moment.

" Ash it's your turn again" Ace said with a sigh as he and Vaporeon made room for Ash to send out his next Pokémon.

" Sure thing, Charmeleon go" Ash said taking out his fire type for battle. " Make sure to go easy on him" he continued only to be surprised when his fire type gave him a annoyed look.

" Charmeleons acting strange" Kurugaya said noticing the fire types change in personality.

' This doesn't look good, seems like Charmeleon's going to be a problem in the future' Ace thought noticing a change in Charmeleons personality.

" It's ok, Paras this time I know you'll win" the girl said cheering her Pokémon right before he was hit by a full powered flamethrower courtesy of Charmeleon. He then proceeded to smack Paras with his tail causing him to run away in fear and shame.

" What are you doing Charmeleon" Ash said before he nearly dodged a flamethrower to the head.

" What happened to him" Misty said clinging to Brock in fright.

" This is not good" Kurugaya said getting ready to release on of her Pokémon incase Charmeleon started to attack at random.

" He's out of control" Brock said fearfully.

" Knock him unconscious and return him for now we'll deal with him later" Ace said as Pikachu and Flareon hit Charmeleon with a thunderbolt and flamethrower knocking him out.

" Oh dear Paris has run away" the girl said sighing.

" Sorry about that I didn't expect Charmeleon to act that way" Ash said feeling like he was at fault.

" No it's my fault for trying to force Paris to evolve like that I should have been more patient" the girl said.

" Blaming yourself won't solve anything lets just look for Paras and then figure out what to do from there" Ace said getting a nod from everyone.

" Before we leave to find Paras can I ask you what potion you're trying to create" Kurugaya asked.

" I'd like to know as well seems interesting" Brock said.

" I'm trying to come up with a miracle potion. A potion that not only restores a Pokémon defensive power but also their attack, concentration, determination and intelligence as well" she said getting both Gabite and Pikachu.

" Wow that sounds amazing" Ash said impressed with her goal.

" Hey Ace you have a Paras, maybe you can help her out with the potions" Kurugaya said.

" Oh ya he caught one at the safari zone" Misty said.

" Really than can you help me with my goal, I want to make sure all Pokémon get to grow healthy with the potions I make" the girl asked Ace.

" Sure we'll talk about it later, right now we should look for Paras" Ace said leaving to find Paras.

XXXXX

As the gang looked around for Paras he suddenly umped down on them from a tree full of courage and confidence.

" It's Paras" the girl said happily.

" How'd he get all the way up their" Misty wondered.

" Fight fight" Paras said acting all pumped up.

" I've never seen him act like this before" the girls said in slight surprise.

" I wonder what happened" Brock said trying to figure out what could have changed Paras.

" Maybe it was his sparing partner" Misty said as they watched Paras challenge Pikachu to a battle.

" Seems like he wants to battle" Ash said.

" Oh Paras that's great" the girl said happily.

' This is strange a few moments ago he didn't have any courage at all,' Ace thought wondering what happened to make Paras gain so much confidence in only a few minutes.

" Alright then Pikachu lets help him evolve" Ash said to his starter.

" Let's do this" Pikachu said happily as he pretended to loss the battle to help Paras build up his self esteem even more.

" Now lets see if that confidence of his will help him actually win a real battle" Ash said.

' He's planning on using Charmeloen though it's probably more likely he wants to confirm his disobedience rather than help Paras win another battle' Ace thought understand what his brother was planning.

" Charmeleon it's time for round two" Ash said taking out Charmeleon for battle. ' Lets see if the incident from before was an accident or if he really is becoming disobedient'. " I'm counting on you buddy" Ash said only to be ignored by Charmeleon. " Well it was worth a try" Ash said trying to return his Pokémon only to be burnt by him. Charmeleon then proceeded to shot multiple flamethrowers at Paras.

" Please stop him" the girl said worried for her Pokémon. Then team rocket appeared out of nowhere trying to cheer Paras on only to be burned by one of Charmeleons flamethrower. Charmeleon was about to hit Paras with a flamethrower but Paras was someone who able to hit Charmeleon and knock him on his back in desperation causing the shock to triggered his evolution into Parascect.

" **Parascect the mushroom pokemon the larger the mushroom on his back grows, the stronger the spores he scatters become"**

" Wow he did it" Brock said happy for Parascet.

" I'm honestly surprised he evolved so fast" Kurugaya said As team rocket tried to congratulate Paras they were smacked by Charmeleons tail causing them to fly off into the horizon. Charmeleon then set his sites on the newly evolved Parasect. But was unable to do anything due to Parasect knocking Charmeleon out with a spore attack.

" Wow I have to say I'm impressed" Ace said amazed at how strong Parasects spore was.

" I'll say he's definitely a strong Pokémon" Ash said praising Parasect.

" If his spore is that powerful I have know doubt you'll be able to make a powerful potion" Brock said.

" Charmeleon return, "Ash said returning his knocked out Pokémon.

" Looks like you'll have to do better if you want to control Charmeleon" Misty said trying to get under Ash's skin.

" Coming from someone who doesn't even train her Pokémon that's not much of an insult" Ash said not really caring for Misty's comment.

" Shut up" Misty said angry at Ash's accusation.

" Your an idiot Misty Ash has at least made an effort to become a better trainer and person unlike you who despite wanting to be a water Pokémon trainer have not done an ounce of training or growing up. The only time you did train was when we were at saffron" Ace adds on causing Misty to hang her head down in shame to the cold truth of Ace's words.

" Well we better get going I already got everything we need" Kurugaya said getting a nod from the rest of the gang.

" Before we go here' some information on professor oak he's the one taking care of my Paras, he's the one you should talk to about using my Paras for making those potions of yours" Ace said handing the girl the info she needed. " All I ask is for us to get at least thirty percent of the profits in exchange" Ace said with a smile.

" No problem thanks for all your help you guys" the girl said taking the info before she waved good-bye to the gang.

XXXXX ( I will skip some episodes )

" Well this is certainly surprising, I wonder what's going on" Ace said as he and the gang were watching a bunch of people with shovels walking around the canyon they currently in.

" I wonder what's going on" Ash said.

" Wonder why they have picks and shovels with them" Kurugaya asked.

" Don't you losers know anything" Gary said showing up along with his cheer squad.

' Looks like he didn't take what Kurugaya said to him to heart' Ace thought slightly annoyed at the arrogant boys arrival.

" Not only late as usual but clueless too" Gary said with a pickax on his shoulder.

" What are you doing here don't you have other people to annoy" Ash said just as a annoyed at his brother.

" What have you losers not heard about the great fossil rush" Gary said.

" Oh you mean this is the place were Pokémon fossils can be found, interesting" Ace said excited at the prospect of getting a fossil Pokémon.

" Well then I better be off before anyone else gets fossils before me, I can't waste my time hanging out with losers like you" Gary said arrogantly before leaving whit his cheer squad.

" He really gets on my nerve" Ash said tightening his fist in anger.

" I know but at least we know that you're more mature as a trainer and person" Ace said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder to calm him down.

" So shall we and find ourselves some fossils" Brock said.

" I wonder what we'll find" Misty said excitedly.

" It'd definitely be and interesting experience" Kurugaya said.

" Man there are a lot of people digging" Ash said from a top a ledge.

" But something seems a little off" Ace said noticing the lack of fossils found.

" We better hurry before all the fossils are dug up" Misty said.

XXXXX

" All this digging and yet they found absolutely no fossils, I wonder if there are any fossils here at all" Brock said trying to think about why they haven't found any fossils. As Brock sat thinking team rocket had appeared saying they were going to blow up the canyon to find fossils.

" Are they insane there are to many innocent people down their for them to do that" Kurugaya said clenching her fist in anger for the new level of stupidity team rocket was showing.

" I can't believe they would be dumb enough to try something like that," Misty said angrily.

" We have to stop them or the people digging here will get caught" Brock said.

" Me and Ace will stop them you three run for it and warn the others, theirs no time to lose" Ash said running along with Ace and their Pokémon to stop team rocket while the others went to warn all the people in the canyon.

" Be careful you two" Krurugaya said before she went with Brock and Misty to warn as many people as they possibly could.

" I suggest you stop before we beat you into the ground" Ace said, he and Ash arriving before team rocket lit the dynamite.

" Oh not you pest again" Jessie said angrily.

" You're to late the fuse is already lit" Meowth said showing the fuse that was growing shorter by the second.

" Dang this is bad" Ace said.

" We gotta stop them, Wartortle use water gun" Ash said taking out his Wartortle.

" Dang I wished I had Vaporoen on me" Ace said regretting his decision to leave her at the lab.

" Lets go after it" Ash said as they started to chase after the fuse. As they ran after the fuse team rocket followed them along with their Pokémon eventually tripping on a pebble and started rolling behind Ace and Ash eventually getting them caught in their rolling decent as well.

" I hate you three so much, I'll make sure to show you a world of pain the next time I get a chance" Ace said angrily as they fell to were the dynamite were. Pikachu got out of the ball they formed and shot a thunderbolt at the dynamite.

' Why Pikachu why' Ace and Ash think in horror as the dynamite exploded causing the ground beneath them to break apart as they fell deep into the ground.

XXXXX

" Man that hurt like hell" Ace said groaning painfully as he got up to see they were in an underground cave.

" Wow we must be buried deep under the canyon" Meowth said causing James and Jessie to panic.

" This is your entire fault you twerps" Jessie said angrily pointing at Ace and Ash.

" If you hadn't tried to put out the fuse we never would have fallen down here" James said accusingly.

" If you hadn't planted those dynamite there in the first place we wouldn't have interfered" Ash said in defense.

" Beside what type of morons would use dynamites to dig out fossils, even if you did find some they would have been ruined from the explosion in the first place and another thing go to sleep before you cause anymore problems" Ace said punching all three of them face knocking them on their asses.

" Why you little brat how dare" Jessie said before she was shut up by the cold glare Ace gave her.

" Whatever lets just find away to get out of here" Meowth said.

" The roof of the cave is blocked so we can't go through their without the having a bunch of boulder falling on us first" Ash said looking at the closed whole above them.

" There must be some way out" Ace said.

" Something doesn't feels right in here" Pikachu said getting the boys attention.

" There are a lot of Pokémon in front of us and they look angry" Gabite said noticing a bunch of prehistoric Pokémon walking towards them clearly angry form being awoken form their nap.

" Amazing so many rare Pokémon for us to capture" Jessie and James say happily not understanding the danger they were in right now.

" The boss will be so impressed by us" Meowth said happily.

" This is not the time, if you haven't noticed they angry and hungry right now. We have to fight them off or else we'll be in deep shit" Ace said as he and Ash grabbed some of their pokeballs to help them fight off the prehistoric Pokémon.

" I choose you, Charmeleon, Scyther, Muk and Tourous" Ash said sending out his four Pokémon fro battle.

" Its time to fight, Paras, Arcanine, Electabuzz and Ryhorn" Ace said sending out his Pokémon so they would have a good chance of battling the Pokémon off.

" Guys were gonna need you help fighting these guys off otherwise we'll be in a world of hurt" Ace and Ash says as their Pokémon nod and prepare to attack the extinct Pokémon.

" Alright Pikachu use iron tail, Charmeleon use flamethrower, Syther use fury attack, Muk use sludge bomb and Touros use thunderbolt"

" Gabite use Dragon breath, Paras use sleep poweder, Arcanine use flamethrower, Electabuzz use brick break and Ryhorn use rock blast" Ace said all their Pokémon did as told and hit the extinct Pokémon with their best shots knocking some of them out, all of them except Charmeleon who decided to take a nap on rock.

" Why is he still here" Ace asked his brother not liking the disobedient Pokémon. His brother practically saves his life and this is the payment he got it just didn't sit right with him.

" Well I didn't want to bother professor oak so I decided to keep him on me for know, I just brought him out on extinct" Ash said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. As they were battling team rocket were trying to run away from some of the extinct Pokémon that decided to go after them. While Ace and Ash were still battling the extinct Pokémon that were still conscious started to run away as if they were scarred of something.

" This is strange, Ash stay alert something powerful is coming" Ace said.

" It has to be powerful to scare all of those Pokémon off" Ash said seeing a shadowy figure approaching them fast.

'"No way what's a Pokémon like that doing here" Ace said in surprise as a Aerodactyl came flying down.

" **Aerodactyl the fossil Pokémon this vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries"**

" Run" Ash said as he and his brother returned all his Pokémon except Charemeleon who tried to pick a fight with only to be knocked out in one hit.

" He's gaining on us" Ace said trying to outrun Aerodactyl, key word trying since he looked back to see Aerodactyl was quickly gaining on them.

" Come on you over grown dinosaur come and get me" Ash said trying to lead him away along with Pikachu before they battled.

" Ash what are you doing" Ace asked.

" I'm going to lure him to the surface and then take him down" Ash said.

" Alright buddy lets do this" Ash said coming to a stop and confronted Aerodactyle

" Right I'll take him down" Pikachu said, as he got ready to fight.

" No he's mine I owe him a beat down" Charizard said surprising Ash and Pikachu.

" **Charizard the flame Pokémon it's wings can carry Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It breathes out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard has learned the move seismic toss"**

' Why do I have the feeling he's gonna be an even bigger pain than before' Ash thought with a sigh as Charizard started to battle Aerodactyl. But before Charizard could fight Aerodactyl Ash was grabbed by said extinct Pokémon who flew right threw the roof of the cave with Charizard right after them.

" Ok this is just annoying" Ash said, as he had to move his head from getting hit by one of Charizards flamethrower.

XXXXX

" oh oh that's not good" Gabite said just as worried as his trainers brother was in serious danger right now.

" Fearow come on out" Ace said quickly taking out his flying type.

" Is their something you need" Fearow asked her trainer.

" Take Gabite and Pikachu to the surface and then come back to get me, Ash is going to need our help" Ace said as she nodded and took the electric and dragon type on her back and flew up and dropped them off near Kurugaya and the others before she went back down and got her trainer to the surface.

" Ace what's going on, we just saw Ash being taken away by and Aerodactyl with Charizard right behind them" Kurugaya asked wanting to know what happened while they were up here trying to dig the boys out.

" There were a bunch of prehistoric Pokémon sleeping beneath the canyon and the dynamites team rocket used seemed to have woken them up. Now lets concentrate on saving Ash, Fearow take Pikachu up with you and knock Aerodactyl out with an iron tail" Ace said getting a nod from his flying type as she flew after Ash with Pikachu on her back.

XXXXX

" First I fall not a underground cave, get attacked by a bunch of sleep deprived extinct Pokémon and then get kidnapped by a carnivorous flying beat, ya this is just not my day. Better return Charizard before he causes me even more headaches" Ash said as he took out his fire type pokeball and returned his Charizard so he wouldn't get his by a stray flamethrower.

" Ash were here to help" Pikachu said as he approached Ash along with Fearow.

" Nice knock him out with an iron tail to the head" Ash said as Pikachu did just that right when Fearow flew close enough to Aerodactyl. Hitting him hard enough to let go of Ash as Fearow caught him.

" Thanks you two" Ash said relieved he wasn't gonna be made into Pokémon food.

" No problem, now lets take care of him," Pikachu said sparking at the prospect of defeating a powerful Pokémon.

" First lets get you someplace safe," Fearow said as she dropped Ash off on a Rock as she and Pikachu went to battle Aerodactyl as Ash instructs.

" Fearow get in close so Pikachu can hit Aerodactyl with a iron tail charged with electricity from a thunder shock" Ash said as Fearow flew at Aerodactyl at an extremely fast pace. One they were right above him Pikachu jumped off and hit Aerodactyl with a electrically charged iron tail hitting him hard enough to smack him all the way to the ground hard

" good he's been taken down now we don't have been" Ash said as he got lifted up by Fearow who flew them back to were the others were, to find everyone asleep except Ace.

" Hey, good to see your still in one piece" Ace said as his brother landed right in front of him.

" So am I, so what happened to th ... never mind" Ash said as he noticed the scribbles on everyone faces. As Ash went to take a seat on a rock he noticed and egg on the floor.

" A Pokémon egg lucky" Ash said as he picked up the egg.

" Not gonna like I never expected to find pokemon egg here" Ace said happy for his brother.

" So what should we do while we wait for the others to wake up" Ash asked his brother.

" Lets just relax, we've been through enough crap for today" Ace said getting nod from his brother as they just sat their enjoying themselves as hey waited for the others to wake up.

XXXXX

" Man this has been one crazy day" Kurugaya said holding onto Ace as they were walking towards their next destination.

" I know, to bad you guys couldn't catch any of those extinct Pokémon" Misty said with her hands behind her head.

" It would be pretty awesome if you guys did" Brock said.

" Oh ya I also found this Pokémon egg while you guys were asleep" Ash said taking out the Pokémon egg he found.

" Are you sure it's alright for you to take that" Brock asked.

" What do you mean do you think I should have left it with nurse joy" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

" Why don't you let me raise it for you" Brock said taking the egg from Ash.

" Hey I'm capable of taking care of the egg, I've studied up on raising baby Pokémon a few years back incase I ever got a Pokémon egg of my own" Ash said slightly offended by his friends.

" Come on Ash you probably would have dropped the egg" Misty said trying to be funny.

" Misty you who hasn't even put an effort into bettering herself as a trainer have no right to say that" Kurugaya with her usual dark aura said causing Misty to shut up in fear.

" Don't worry I'll take good care of it" Brock said running away with Misty right behind him.

" Hey get back here" Ash said going after them.

" This will not end well" Ace said as he and Yellow ran right after them.

XXXXX

" Excuse me are you Ace and Ash" Nurse joy asked them as they were resting in a Pokémon center.

" Yes that would be us" Ace replied.

" I have a message for you two from professor oak" she said handing them a letter.

" He probably wants us to call him" Ace said.

" We haven't really kept in touch recently though to be fair we have gotten into a lot of crazy situations" Ash said thinking back to the fossil Pokémon debacle.

" You guys should give him a call" Misty said.

" He might have some important info for you if he wants you to contact him so badly" Kurugaya said.

" Hey professor" Ace and Ash say together.

" Good to see you boys seems you got my message. Seems like your Pokémon are in perfect health" the professor said looking at Pikachu, Gabite, Vaporeon and Flareon. The later two angry at their trainers for leaving them with professor oak just so they could let the new Pokémon catch up to the rest.

" I'm as tough as can be" Pikachu said proudly.

" I'm super strong as well" Gabite said happily.

" We're always looking good" Vaporeon and Flareon say proudly causing everyone who could understand them to sweat drop.

" We're all doing great" Misty said happily.

" Glad to know, now make sure you two let me know how thing are going more frequently" the professor said trying to keep Muk of him.

" Sorry we've been kind of busy" Ash said sheepishly.

" That's and understatement" Ace said sweat dropping at watching Muk smother the professor in a hug.

" Seems like Muks been doing ok" Ash said laughing a little at the professor predicament.

" Taking care of him isn't easy at times. Alright boys now remember to catch more Pokémon even if having a lot of Pokémon may not be what you want it won't hurt to catch a few more, preferably ones that don't like to hug people to death. Oh and plug you pokedex into the machine there are some new upgrades I want to give you" the professor said.

" Upgrades huh, sound good to me" Ace said plugging his pokedex into the machine fro a little bit getting the upgrade.

" So some new discoveries have been made good to know" Ash said happily putting his Pokedex in next.

" Now I must be off, make sure to get more badges boys" the professor said before the he cuts the connection.

" I wonder what discovery was made" Ace said.

" We'll find out later on for now lets go get something to eat I'm starving" Ash suggested.

XXXXX

" So where should we head next" Ash asked as they were looking at a map to determine their next destination.

"How about Cinnabar Island" Misty suggested.

" Sounds good, the second strongest gym leader lives their, he'll be a great challenge" Ace said happily.

" I wonder when the eggs gonna hatch" Kurugaya said watching Brock polish the egg.

" Who knows" Brock said happily wiping the egg clean.

" What type of Pokémon do you think will hatch from the egg" Ash asked in wonderment.

" I honestly I don't know" Brock replied.

" You mean it might even turn out to be a Tentacruel" Misty said excitedly.

" I doubt it" Ace said causing Misty to glare at him.

" How would you know" she asked him angrily.

" Misty a Pokémon's egg corresponds with the Pokémon's color and pattern, if the egg the Pokémon in that egg was a Tentacrule don't you think it would at least be dark blue in stead of white" Krurgaya said causing Misty to rub the back of her head sheepishly in embarrassment.

" Well whatever Pokémon hatches from the egg will be welcomed into the group regardless" Ash said getting a nod from the others.

XXXXX

" So how far to Cinnabar Island" Ash asked Brock as they left the restaurant.

" Seems to be pretty far" Brock said as he looked at their map.

" Not a problem, that just means we have more time to prepare for our gym battle" Ace said before two weird individuals showed up out of nowhere with a bunch of Pokémon eggs that they were trying to convince the gang to but.

" We have our own Pokémon egg so we don't need to buy your" Ash said.

" Oh can you please show us" one of the strangers asked getting face to face with Brock, much to his annoyance.

" Ok" Brock said taking out the egg form his shirt only for the stranger to throw the other eggs in their faces causing Brock to let go of the egg he was holding. The stranger soon took of their customs showing them to be really team rocket trying to achieve one of their schemes again. But the gang were to busy looking for the egg to even bother with them at the moment.

" Is this what you looking for" Meowth said holding their egg.

" That's it, Meowths got our egg" Brock said.

" And now it's time to take it back" Krurgaya said preparing to battle only for team rocket to start running away.

" Get back here you danm scum" Ash said in anger.

" When I see them again I'm gonna sick Electabuzz on their ass" Ace said angrily.

XXXXX

" Wow and I thought they were stupid before but this is just on a whole other level" Ace said they were following team rocket using a trial of fake eggs dropped by them.

"I know, though we should have seen this coming" Kurugaya said knowing team rocket always made mistakes with their plane.

" They are pretty dumb for leaving the trail of eggs" Ash said.

" If they're so dumb why do they have the egg" Brock said.

" Good point, we have to be more careful" Ace said a little ashamed at not figuring out team rocket was tricking them like he usually did.

" Hey guys" Pikachu said getting their attention.

" We found were they're hiding" Gabite said as they saw a cabin.

" That's definitely the egg" Brock said looking into the window of the cabin.

" Now's our chance" Ash said.

" Go Dratini/ Ryhron/ Geodude/ Staryu/ Empleon" the gang say taking out their Pokémon who broke into the cabin. Dratini took the egg from Meowth while they were attack and gave it to Ash.

" Good work buddy" Ash said praising the young dragon.

" No problem, I'm always happy to help" Dratini said happy to be of service to his trainer.

" Go get the egg back" Meowth said as James and Jessie took out their Pokémon trying to blind them with a smoke screen.

" I'll be taking that" Meowth said taking the egg from Ash.

" Geodude tackle" Brock said knocking the egg over to Misty.

" Thank you" Jessie said taking the egg from Misty.

" Staryu tackle" Misty said getting Staryu to tackle Jessie causing her to let go of the egg into the air.

" Ok this is just ridiculous, Pidgeotto use gust" Ash said getting his flying type to clear the fog out of the way due to the egg constantly being tossed. The wind caused Meowth to slip as it was in his hands making the egg fly into the air again.

' Seriously' Krurgaya thought with a sweat drop.

" I got it" Pikachu said catching the egg before and serious damage could be done to it.

" Nice catch Pikachu" Brock praised the little Pokémon.

" That was awesome" Gabite said happily.

" Hey I think the eggs starting to glow" Ash said as he noticed the flashing of the egg.

" Yay were gonna have a new baby sister" Gabite said excitedly waving his hands around as he watched.

" It's gonna be so much fun pampering her" Flareon and Vaporeon said.

" Hey let me see" Misty said taking the egg from Ash as the egg finally hatched showing a Togepi.

" So cute" Kurugaya said looking at the baby Pokémon with Misty.

" I know she's just adorable" Misty said as she raised Togepi into the air.

" Before we celebrate, Gabite Flamethrower on team rocket" Ace said getting Gabite to unleash a powerful flamethrower at team rocket, making the fly off into the horizon.

" Ok we're good, lets leave" Ace said as they got up and left the cabin.

XXXXX

" She's so cute I wonder what type of Pokémon she is" Misty said excitedly playing with the infant Pokémon.

" I'm wondering that myself" Brock said.

" She's a Togepi a very rare Pokémon" Kurugaya said.

" Even her name is cute, don't you think Pikachu and Gabite" Misty asked the two starter.

" She's the cutest" they both says together happily.

" All newborn are cute" Ash said. " So who gets to keep Togepi" Ash asked them.

" It's gonna have to be Misty" Kurugaya said getting everyone's attention.

" Can you explain to use why that is" Ace asked actually confused for once.

" It's because Misty was the first person she saw. To a baby Pokémon the first person they see is pretty much the person they see as their parent and since Misty was the first one Togepi says she's the only one who can actually raise and take care of her effectively" Kurugaya explained causing the others to go ohh in understanding.

" I see that makes sense, well congrats Misty you're now a mother" Ace said.

" That's a bummer I really wanted to raise Togepi myself well at least it's one of us who's raising her" Ash said a little bummed out.

" Agreed and we'll all be here to help her out" Brock said happily.

" Pass me the Pokémon, the one who took care of her the most should be the one to raise her" Meowth said suddenly showing up with James and Jessie.

" Gabite flamethrower/ Pikachu thunderbolt" the boys say causing team rocket to blast off into the horizon.

" Well sine it's already decided who will take care of Togepi we should be on our way to Cinnabar island" Kurugaya said as the gang went on their way to their next destination.

XXXXX

" Bulbasaur finish this with a energy ball" Ash said as he and Bulbasuar were fighting a hiker that challenged them to a battle as the others sat and watched. The energy ball hit dead on causing Ryhorn to faint and giving Bulbasaur the victory.

" Great job buddy" Ash said congratulating his Pokémon.

" That was a great battle you two" Ace said congratulating them.

" You've both become a lot stronger" Kurugaya said.

" I have to admit kid your Bulbasaur is one powerful little guy" the hiker said congratulating Ash.

" Your Ryhorn was pretty amazing as well" Ash said.

" Bulbasaur doesn't look so good "Brock said as they saw Bulbasaur struggling to stand up.

" Hey Bulbasaur are you alright, what's wrong" Ash said worried. " Are you feeling sick" Ash asked as he saw Bulbasaur's bulb start to flash.

" We should take him to a Pokémon center, nurse joy might know what's going on with him" Ace said as they all went over to the nearest Pokémon center.

XXXXX

" Excuse me Nurse joy can you look at my Bulbasaur I think he might be sick" Ash said handing his Bulbasaur over to nurse joy.

" Sure thing I'll what I can do" she said taking Bulbasaur away with Chansey right beside her.

" Don't worry bro I'm sure Bulbasaurs doing just fine" Ace said trying to reassure his brother that everything will be alright.

XXXXX

" Nurse joy is my Bulbasaur going to be ok" Ash asked as he saw he come out of the emergency room.

" You don't have to worry, he's not sick at all he's just getting ready to evolve" she said causing Ash to smile happily.

" That's' great, I can't wait for him to evolve" Ash said excitedly.

" If he's this strong as a Bulbasaure he'll be a real power house as an Ivysaur" Ace said.

" Well what do you expect Ash has done a great job training him, especially since he actually knows the right methods to bring out his full potential now" Brock said.

" Knowledge makes a huge difference that's for sure" Kurugaya said referring to all the training methods Ash came up with after all the books he read.

" Wonder how long it'll be till he evolves" Ash wondered.

" Let me see" Nurse joy said looking out the window to see a bunch of flowers start blooming.

" Wow it's just like last time" Misty said amazed.

" They are beautiful" Kurugaya said watching the flowers bloom.

" What do you two mean" Brock and Ace asked them the.

" When we were in the front of the center before we say some flowers bloom" Misty replied.

" Don't you think this is romantic Ace" Kurugaya asked Ace as she latched onto him.

" O of c course" Ace stuttered blushing from the hug.

" Why do you have to do that in front of me it's not fair" Brock said with a depressed shadow looming over his head as he repeatedly his the floor.

" Wow the flowers are sparkling" Ash said in amazement.

" They say that this is the time that Bulbasaur decide to evolve, it involves the alignment of the planet's and the phases of the moon" Joy said.

" Looks like we got here at the right time for the festival" Brock said.

" Were do the Bulbasaur go to evolve" Misty asked joy.

" Have you ever heard of the mysterious garden" she asked them.

" The mysterious garden" Kurugaya and Brock say in wonder.

" It's a garden that most have never seen before and is known to be an illusion by them" she tells them.

" Theres no way this is an illusion, the mysterious garden has to be somewhere out their" Misty said in awe.

" I definitely want to see that" Ash said excitedly.

XXXXX

As the gang was sleeping Pikachu and Gabite came running into the room they were sleeping in and woke up their perspective trainers.

" Ok you two what was that about" Ace said as in annoyance.

" What's the matter" Ash said dangling from his bed.

" Bulbasaur was kidnapped" they say causing Ash and Ace to worry.

" Lets check is room just in case," Kuruaya said since she and the others were woken up too. They ran to the room Bulbasaur should have been in only to see that he was no longer their.

" Pikachu Gabite do you know were they went" Ash asked the two starters.

" We'll take you their" they both say.

XXXXX

" Danm the vines are trying to blocking the way" Ace said as they followed Pikachu and Gabite to where Bulbasaur was taken.

" Jump through them" Ash said as they jumped through an opening in the vines narrowly they closed.

" Wow that was close" Ash said.

" No wonder no ones ever seen the festival before" Brock said.

" The vines are always blocking the way" Kurugaya said.

" Looks like are only option is to go into the garden" Misty said.

" Hey guys over her" Pikachu said calling the others to follow him.

" Theirs something amazing here" Gabite said excitedly.

" Wow so this is the mysterious garden" Ash said in amazement along with the others as they saw hundreds of singing Bulbasaurs.

" So pretty" Misty said watching the flowers on top of the tree grow.

" Very beautiful indeed" Krurgaya said watching the spectacle in front of her with a saddened expression. Ace noticed her expression but decided to ask her about it later.

" Wow it's a Venasaur" Ash said seeing a Venasaur come of the trees opening.

" **Venasaur the seed pokemon after a rainy day the flower on it's back gains a stronger smell, the scent will attract other pokemon"**

" Wow he's gigantic" Misty said marveling at the grass types.

' If she thinks he's gigantic wait tell she sees a Wailord' Ace thought.

" I don't see Bulbasaur anywhere" Ash said trying to look for his Pokémon.

" He should be the one with the bandage on his head" Misty said.

" I found him" Ash said spotting his Bulbasaur.

" Good now lets just watch the festival for now" Ace said as the others nodded.

After a little while all the Bulbasaurs started to evolve into Ivysaurs.

" This is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen" Ace said.

" It really is" Kurugaya said going back to her usual self.

" Wonder if my Bulbasaur evolved as well" Ash said as he turned to the direction of his Bulbasaur to see it had yet to evolve.

" He's not evolving" Misty said as they notice he keeping himself from evolving.

" He looks like he's trying not to evolve" Brock said.

" I wonder why" Ace said in slight confusion. It seemed that the gang weren't the only ones to see Bulbasaurs reluctance to evolve. Venasaur had noticed as well and tried to attack Ash with a vine whip only for Ash to protect Bulbasaur with his own body grunting in pain.

" Ash are you ok" Misty and Brock say worried for him.

" Nice save their bro" Ace said proud of his brother for saving his Pokémon.

" Thanks" Ash said before turning their attention to Venasaur.

" What are you humans doing here" Venasaur asked the boys with venom in his voice.

" We're sorry for coming her unannounced, but if my Bulbasaur doesn't wish to evolve right now I don't think you have the right to force him to evolve" Ash said defending his Pokémon.

' Ash' Bulbasuar thought as he looked at his trainer defending him.

" If he doesn't evolve he will never reach his full potential" Venasaur said causing the flower of on the tree to grow even more.

" Wow their manipulating nature" Brock said.

" Don't you want to do that too" Misty asked Bulbasaur.

" Sorry I got so excited about you evolving buddy, but can you tell my why you don't to evolve at least" Ash asked his grass type.

" It's because I don't want to end up like Charizard" Bulbasuar said causing Ace, Kurugaya and Ash to look at each other in realization.

" I see you think that if you evolve you may end up hurting and disobeying Ash like Charizard does" Ace said causing the others to gasp in surprise at the reason.

" Oh poor Bulbasaur even if you do evolve know you'll still be the same lovable little protector of ours as you've always been" Kurugaya said giving Bulbasaur a comforting hug.

" You don't have to worry about that buddy, even if you do change a little you'll still be are family, just because Charmander may have changed in a negative way doesn't mean you will and even if you do we'll just show you again and again that we are your family and we'll always love you no matter weather you're a Bulbasaur, Ivysaur or a Venasaur" Ash said giving Bulbaasaur a hug as the little grass type shed a tear at his trainers kind words. Within the embrace Bulbasuar started to glow white and slowly turned into and Ivysaur.

" **Ivysaur the seed Pokémon there is a plant bulb on it's head that blooms when it absorbs nutrients. This Ivysuar has learned the move double edge"**

" Welcome to the family Ivysaur" Ash said happily.

" I'm glad to be here and thank you for being my trainer" Ivysuar said happy for having such a great trainer.

" Ash really is one of a kind" Brock said with a small tear forming in his eye.

" He really has become someone amazing, him and Ace both" Misty said looking at the two trainers with her own tears forming at the heart felt interaction between trainer and Pokémon.

All of a sudden team rocket appeared much to everyone's surprise and tried to capture all the Ivysaur in the garden.

" Ok lets just end this we don't really want to deal with you moron Gabite use Flamethrower/ Pikachu use thunder bolt and Ivysaur use energy ball" Ace and Ash says getting their Pokémon to unleash their attacks at team rocket, creating and explosion that blasted them off into the horizon.

" That was amazing young one, you truly have a king and wonderful trainer for you to have become so strong while still so young" Venasaur said taking out on of his vines to shake Ivysaurs vine.

" Thank you" Ivysaur said as he took out one of his vine to shake with Venasaurs.

" Guess their friend now" Misty said happily.

" ya" Brock said happy for Ivysaur.

" This has been a great day if you ask me" Kurugaya said with a smile.

" For once it has" Ace said with his won smile.

XXXXX

The gang where currently preparing to go to sleep for the day but as Ace was setting up his bed he noticed Kurugaya sneaking off on her own curious as to where she was going he decided to follow her telling the others he would be leaving for a bit. He found her standing outside in a field of flowers looking at the night sky.

" Hey Kurugaya what are you doing up you should be asleep" Ace asked to be surprised when he saw Kurugaya turn to look at him with tears streaming down her eyes. ' I wonder why she's crying Ace thought never expecting to see Kurugaya of all people crying.

" Oh hey Ace I didn't expect for you to still be up I thought you'd be asleep with the others" Kurugaya said wiping her tears.

" I saw you leaving without telling anyone so I followed you, is something bothering you" Ace asked concerned for her.

" It's nothing just thinking about some things from my past" Kurugaya said trying to reassure Ace that she was ok.

" If is was nothing you wouldn't be crying I'm your friend Kurugaya you don't need to hide anything from if something bothering you or causing you pain you can tell me" Ace said.

" That's very sweet of you Ace but I just don't think I'm ready to tell you about whats bothering me" Kurugaya said smiling but Ace could tell she was clearly hiding her pain.

" Alright I won't ask anymore but if you need anyone to talk to I'll always be their for you" Ace said brining her into a hug much to her surprise.

" Thank you" Kurugaya said returning his hug. ' He's so warm' she thought her lips forming a real smile.

" Now how about we go to sleep it wouldn't be good for us to stay up any longer" Ace said grabbing her hand and brining her back inside not noticing the small blush Kurugaya had as she started at his back.

Till next time

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **For the next few months I will be taking a break from fanficiton due to my college education but I will at least try to update at least once a month when it becomes December. During that time I will be planning out the future chapter of my great journey fanfiction along with two new fanficitons I was thinking of doing. I apologize if this inconveniences any of you who enjoy my fiction but I promise I will not abandon this story or any other story I make. I will also use the time off to improve my English skills so the stories I write are easier to read and flow better. I would also like to ask if anyone wanted to do a reading fic based on the great journey I know that most people probably won't want to but I think it would be interesting to see the character's reactions to the story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Ivysaur the seed Pokémon there is a plant bulb on it's head that blooms when it absorbs nutrients. This Ivysaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic, energy ball. Double edge**

 **Charizard the flame Pokémon it's wings can carry Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It breathes out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang, brick break and seismic toss**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, over heat and flamethrower**

 **Wartortle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Touros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up, take down, zen headbut and thunderbolt**

 **Scyther the mantis pokemon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind, x- siccor, night slash and dragon dance**

 **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility, dragon tail, aqua tail ( work in progress) and Flamethrower**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Growlithe ( Shiny) the puppy Pokémon, it's very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. This Growleth is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Elekid the electric Pokémon, it generates electricity when twirling it's arms, however is unable to store the energy it makes. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig and iron tail, hydropump and water pulse**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Ryhorn the spikes pokemon, it is inept in turning because of it four short legs, it can only charge and run in one direction. This Ryhorn is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away, take down, thunderbolt and drill run**

 **Paras the mushroom pokemon, burrows underground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushroom on it's back absorbs most of the nutrition. This Paras is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash, growth, energy ball and aromathearapy**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**

.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters expect the OC's

XXXXX

" Yay let the princess festival begin" Misty said excitedly pumping her hand into the air.

" This is gonna be so much fun, Ace will you hold my bags for me" Krurgaya asked her boyfriend.

" Of course just promise me you'll take it easy on the shopping" Ace replied happily with a smile.

" As long as you pay" Kurugaya said with a mischievous grin.

' I'm glad I made that deal with the Parasect girl, I should be able to get a steady income when my Paras evolves' Ace thought happy for planning ahead.

" And Brock and Ash will hold my bags for me" Misty said happily.

" Wait what, we never agreed to that" Ash said angrily.

" Doesn't matter today is the day the girls are in charge and the boys have to do what we say" Misty said with a smile.

" Just give it up we can't win" Brock said sadly putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

" Boss you got no choice you lost the moment this day arrived" Pikachu said.

" Hey nii san can I be a princess to" Gabite asked Ace much to Pikachu and Ash's surprise.

" Gabite you're not a girl" Pikachu said causing the dragon to tilt his head in confusion.

" Gabite you're not a girl you're a boy" Ace said to the little dragon.

" What's a boy" Gabite said showing even more confusion.

" Let us handle this and don't forget we want to be pampered too" Vaporoen said as she and Flareon took Gabite into a corner and started to speak to him.

" I have a bad feeling about this" Ace said with Ash agreeing.

" Poor kid" Pikachu said feeling pity for Gabite.

XXXXX

" AHHHHHHH" Gabite screamed flailing his arms around in a panic.

" Wow didn't expect him to react so seriously" Vaporeon said sweat dropping at Gabite.

" What did you guys say to him" Ace asked curiously.

" Just gave him the talk. If you want we can give you the talk now as well" Flareon said as she and her sister stared at their trainers with lust.

" ohh well we better stop him" Ash said ignoring them.

" Calm down little buddy" Ace said picking up Gabite preventing him from running around.

" They violated my mind with their words" Gabite said crying into Aces arms.

" It's alright buddy, everything will be alright" Ace said trying to stop his partner from crying.

" Here let me handle this" Pikachu said walking up to Gabite. " Grow up" he said before walking off leaving.

" I'm only one year old you bully" Gabite said as he held onto Ace.

" What was all that about" Brock asked with a confused expression.

" Lets just says Gabite will not want to have kids for a little while" Ace said causing Brock to sweat drop.

" Well lets just get going we have a lot of shopping to do" Misty said excitedly as the guys groaned at their misfortune.

XXXXX

" All this food looks so delicious and it's all for me" Misty said as she had an assortment of sweets in front of her while Brock and Ash has some juice and Ace and Kurugaya were eating some ice cream. Vaporoen and Falreon were enjoying their own ice cream next to their trainers.

" Wow Misty how much can you eat" Ash asked.

" Plenty" Misty replied with food stuffed in her mouth.

" You know Misty this isn't exactly healthy" Ace said with a sweat drop.

" ohh what do you know" Misty said in retort.

" Considering he's much more healthy and fit then you, I believe he knows a lot" Kurugaya said bluntly causing Misty to blush in embarrassment.

" Well I'm a growing girl, is that all you guys are having" Misty asked.

" Some of us don't have a Snorlax sized stomach to stuff food into" Ace said with a deadpanned expression.

" Besides the guys are the ones who have to pay" Ash said.

" Excuse me miss will you allow me to be your prince on this princess day" Brock said trying to ask out the waitress only to be shot down.

' When is he ever gonna learn' Ace thought to himself.

" Hey look at that sign up there" Misty said pointing to a sign advertising a sale.

" Wow that's a really great discount" Ash said surprised.

" I know we have to get moving fast" Misty said.

' Well from what I've seen Kurugaya isn't as cloths crazy as Misty so she shouldn't end up buying to much. But Ash and Brock aren't as lucky' Ace said looking at the two crying guys.

XXXXX

" Man I'm so bored right now" Ash said sitting down with a bunch of bags next to him as Kurugaya and Misty were looking for cloths.

" It isn't all that bad" Ace said, only having to carry two bags since Kurugaya didn't seem to be a heavy shopper.

" Well you don't have a maniac that try's to buy everything she sees to pay for" Ash said in annoyance.

" You're telling me" Brock said before they noticed Misty fighting with Jessie of team rocket over a dress. But none of them even had the energy to help at the moment.

" Hey Ace I got us matching shirts" Krurgaya said as she got in front of Ace holding a two T shirts one purple one blue, both with a picture both Nidoran genders together.

" Thanks seems pretty nice" Ace said laughing nervously knowing he wouldn't have a choice but to accept the shirt.

" Lucky bastard" Brock said crying to himself in a corner. An announcement was then made for a competition for the girls to participate in were the winner would win a set of Pokémon dolls causing Misty and Jessie to beam at the chance to the set for themselves as well as a picture with some movie star while Kurugaya was thinking over the proposition.

XXXXX

The boys were watching as the challengers for the princess festival were introduced three of them being Jessie, Misty and Kurugaya.

" Being so smart beautiful and talented I shouldn't have a problem wining" Misty said arrogantly.

" Misty I suggest you not behave like an overconfident dunce otherwise I'll have to punish you" Kurugaya said the frightening smile on her face making Misty gulp in fear.

" A set of Pokémon princess dolls" Jessie said as they looked at the set they were competing for.

" The only set in the world" Misty said.

" They do look nice don't they, I definitely want a set for myself" Kurugaya said hand on her cheek.

" How sad to put so much effort into a contest your going to lose" Jessie said mockingly to Kurugaya and Misty.

" hmm you say something" Kurugaya said not really caring for any of Jessies taunting.

" ya we'll see who wins" Misty said.

" Now will all contestants please prepare you pokeballs" the announcer said.

" So we have to show our skills as trainers as well," Kurugaya said.

" That's right this competition is about much more than beauty" the announcer said.

XXXXX

" Please can I borrow your Pokémon for the contest" Misty asked the gang.

" Sorry but I'm not letting you use my Pokémon" Ace said with annoyance.

" Misty they're not just gonna listen to you if we give them over" Ash replied.

" If you tell them to listen they will" Misty said.

' Looks like I'll have to teach her a lesson today, she's never going to become a water Pokémon master with the way she is right now' Kurugaya said having enough of Misty.

" Sure thing Misty" Pikachu said as he jumped into Misty's arms.

" Thanks Pikachu" Misty said hugging the little rodent Pokémon.

" Pikachu don't you think Misty should win using her own Pokémon" Ash said.

" Nah its no big deal beside Misty's a friend hey Gabite why don't you help out as well" Pikachu asked the dragon Pokémon.

" No she hasn't earned the right to command me in battle" Gabite said turning his head away from the hopeful Misty.

" So are the dolls the reason you want to win the competition so badly" Ash asked her. Misty then went on to explain about how she never had anything of her own when she was a kid unlike her sisters, all she very got were their old hand-me-down such as the princess set.

' Ok she really need a reality check' Kurugaya said not liking Mist's reason for wining the set.

" Fine I'll let you use Ivysaur" Ash said giving in.

" I guess Vulpix can help out" Brock said.

" Thanks you guys I really appreciate it" Misty said with a smile.

" Make sure you beat her alright, it's about time someone knocked some sense into her" Ace whispered to Kurugaya.

" Don't worry I will, you and Ash aren't the only ones who've been training" Kurugaya said with a smile.

" Now I'm ready to battle" Misty said making a peace sign.

XXXXX

Misty and Krurgaya were now facing off against one another after defeating the rest of the competition. Krurgaya defeated Jessie easily with the help of her Nidorino due to the two of them being in the same block.

" So it's Krurgaya vs Misty who do you think has the best chance of wining" Ash asked his brother and friend.

" Honestly after watching both of them battle I can honestly say that Misty is going to be thrashed. Kurugaya's Pokémon are on a whole other level, the only Pokémon Misty has that have a chance of defeating them would be Ivysuar and Pikachu and even then she doesn't know how to bring out their full strength" Brock said giving his own analysis on the both their skills.

" True Krurgaya does have the best chance of wining, since she is using Pokémon she caught herself she'll have an easier time working with them. Misty on the other hand is using Pokémon that she never even raised herself so she wont be able to bring out their full battling potential, honestly I think she made a big mistake deciding to use our Pokémon instead of her own, plus she doesn't deserve to win she's using the Pokémon other people trained instead of her own. The least she could do is use her own Pokémon" Ace said with venom in his voice.

" Wow your really mad at Misty aren't you" Brock said surprised, he knew Ace never usually like Misty's attitude towards Pokémon training but this is the first time he ever saw him this mad at her.

" Well can you blame me, she practically just said that her own Pokémon aren't good enough to win her the competition, not only that she's using Pokémon she didn't even train herself, Pokémon that others have trained to the best of their potential. She has no right to be using them when she wasn't the one to train them. Honestly if she wants to become a water Pokémon master she need to learn to do these thing on her own with her own strength" Ace replied.

" But as her friends shouldn't we help her out" Ash said.

" It's all well and good you want to help Ash, but if she want to become a water Pokémon master she need to stand up using her own strength some times. If you're in danger or need help with training then fine its ok to rely on others, but in competitions like these she need to use her own Pokémon other wise what was the point of even trying to become a master it's like she's spiting on her own dream. Well from what I can tell Kurugaya will definitely be beating and speaking some sense into her for us" Ace said.

" Man I guess we shouldn't have let her borrow our Pokémon" Ash said feeling stupid for letting Misty use his Pokémon.

" Don't worry about it it's Misty's own fault for not relying on her own Pokémon, and Pikachu for not understanding Misty needs to stand on her own" Ace said as they watched the match start.

XXXXX

"Lets have a good match Kurugaya" Misty said to her friend.

" Sure lets have a good match" Kurugaya said though she showed no emotions on her face.

" Let the battle begin" the referee says starting the match.

" Go Ivysaur/ go Nidorino" both girls sent out their respective Pokémon for battle.

" Nidorino start things off with a off with toxic spikes and then follow up with focus energy and then hit Ivysaur with a double kick " Nidorino launched a bunch of toxic spikes into the ground before increasing his own critical hit rate and then went to hit Ivysaur with his kicks.

" Ivysaur dodge and use energy ball" Ivysaur dodged Nidorino's kick and then launched an energy ball at him.

" Nirdorino dodge and hit Ivysaur with a poison jab, use double kick to launch yourself at him" Nirdorino moved to the side dodging Ivysaur before launching himself at him by kicking the ground and hitting directly with a poison jab that launched Ivysaur a few feet back.

" Oh no Ivysuar" Misty said worried as Ivysaur struggled to get back on his feet.

" Finish this off with a horn attack" Nirdorino ran at Ivysaur as he was getting up and hit him with a horn attack knocking him unconscious.

" Return Ivysaur" Misty said retuning him.

" Come on Misty lets continue" Kurugaya said with absolutely no emotion freighting Misty.

' Maybe it wasn't a good idea battle in this tournament when I knew Krurgaya was my opponent' Misty thought having regrets.

" Go Vulpix" Misty sent out Vulpix next, Vulpix was poisoned as soon as her feet touched the ground due to the toxic spikes scattered in the field.

" Nidorino use thunderbolt" Nirdorino launched a thunderbolt at Vulpix hitting her dead on before she could even react knocking her unconscious mainly due to her lack of training.

" Hey that's not fair" Misty said in slight anger towards her friend.

" This is a battle you have no right to complain" Kurugaya said plainly.

" Return" Misty said retuning Vulpix frustrated at how easily she was losing.

" Go Pikachu" Misty said sending out Pikachu for battle.

" Nidorino use hone claw and then follow up with shadow claw" Niddorino increased his attack power with hone claw and then started an assault on Pikachu using Shadow claw. Pikachu started to dodge Nirdorino's shadow claw waiting for Misty to give an order only to see her standing their frozen.

" Misty what are you doing we can't win unless you give me a command" Pikachu said giving Nidorino a chance to strike and send Pikachu flying into the air before landing on his back with a thud.

" This is what happens when you rely on others strength for everything and Pikachu I'm disappointed in you for not understanding that Misty should have fought with her own strength in a competition like this" Kurugaya said with no remorse shocking the two with her words.

" Now end this with a drill run" Nidorino charged at Pikachu hitting him dead on with a drill run knocking him towards Misty's feet.

" I'm sorry Pikachu, I really haven't grown up much and you ended up getting hurt because of it" Misty said picking Pikachu up while she thought back to all the times she was given a chance to improve by her friends only to turn them down due to her own arrogance.

' But I still need to see this through to the end' Misty thought" Go Starmi" Misty said releasing her final Pokémon. " Start things off with swift" Starmi launched a barrage of stars at Nidorino wanting to get the first hit in.

" Dodge and hit Starmi with a thunderbolt" Nidorino swiftly moved to the side narrowly evading Starmi's swift before launching a powerful thunderbolt from the top of his horn straight at Starmi. Neither Starmi nor misty were able to react in time resulting in stamri taking the full brunt of the attack and fainting.

" I lost so easily" Misty said in complete defeat as she returned her Pokémon and stared at her friend who was walking towards her.

" Misty let this be a lesson to you, never rely on others for everything you need to learn to do things on your own and as a suggestion from a friend you should join Ace, me and Ash in our training it might shed a few lights on what you really need as a trainer. And one more thing now that you know what you lack as a trainer I know you'll become a great water Pokémon master" Kurugaya said giving her friend a smile.

" Thanks Kurugaya, I really have been pretty stupid this entire time haven't I. but from now I'll actually put some effort into becoming a better trainer instead of acting like I am" Misty said giving her friend a hug a who returned him back. " Can you help me become a better trainer" Misty asked her friend.

" Of course and I'm sure everyone will help out as well so next time you'll be able to win a competition like this with your own strength" Kurugaya said happy to see her friend now wanting to take the first step to achieving her dream.

XXXXX

" Wow that was amazing" Brock said completely stunned at Kurugaya's show of strength.

" Well now that this is over we can head don off to the next town" Ash said getting a nod from the others as they walked to meet up with the girls.

XXXXX

" Wow look at that" Misty said pointing to a building with a bunch of Pokémon shaped flags tied to the top.

" Look at all the banners" Ash said.

" They look pretty cool" Ace said.

" You guys know what that means right" Brock said.

" It's kids say" everyone except Kurugaya who giggled at their antics yelled out excitedly.

" Today would be a good day to just relax and have fun" Misty said happily.

" You might need it the last two days were you joined me, Kurugaya and Ash with our training almost killed you" Ace said.

" Now I know how you and your Pokémon have become so tough" Misty said with a tired sigh as she rubbed her aching shoulders.

" Beside the Pokémon need some time to relax as well especially Misty's their even more beat than her" Kurugaya said.

" Oh I'm so glad you're here, we've been expecting you Pokémon trainers" a women said appearing from out of nowhere grabbing the gangs attention. " Please come in the children are waiting for you in the playground" she said.

" I didn't mean to keep you waiting please forgive me my names Brock" Brock said grabbing onto the teachers hands.

" And their he goes again" Kurugaya said sighing at her friends behavior.

" Oh hello" the teacher replied nervously. The teacher then got a call from the trainer who were actually supposed to come only to find out they wouldn't be able to make it.

" What's the matter miss" Ash asked the teacher.

" There were suppose to be Pokémon trainers coming today to let the kids play with their Pokémon, now the kids will be disappointed" the teacher said sadly.

" We're Pokémon trainers" Ash tells her.

" You are but you don't have the time to let your Pokémon play with the children" the teacher said sadly.

" I don't see any problem with letting them play, beside our Pokémon need some time to relax anyway" Ace said to the teachers joy.

" You can let the kids play with our Pokémon, you can count on us right guys" Brock said taking the teacher hands again.

" Right" Ash said with a smile ignoring his friend comedy routine.

" I see no problem with that" Kurugaya said.

" This will definitely be interesting to see" Ace said.

" Please come in" the teacher said inviting the gang into the school.

" Children you can come out now and meet the five Pokémon trainers" the teacher said as a bunch of kids come running out. All of them ran to play with Pikachu and Gabite while Flareon and Vaporeon opted to just stay near their trainers and away from the kids.

" Hey kids take it easy" Ash said grabbing Pikachu before he could shook them while Gabite just started to run away from the kids who ran after him yelling ' tiny terrors' over and over.

" Quite you brats" the teacher yelled her head growing in size causing the kids to start behaving. " Their that's much better" she continued going back to her smiling self while the gang sweat drops at her.

" Hey let us see your Pokémon" a little boy asked.

" We wanna see your Pokémon" a little girl asked.

" Alright kids play to your hearts content" Ash said sending out his Wartortle, Ivysaur and Dratini.

" Come on guys it's time to play" Ace said taking out his, Arcanine, Ryhorn Paras and Magikarp.

" Check out these Pokémon" Misty said bringing out all the Pokémon she currently had.

" That's not all" Brock said brining out all his Pokémon.

" Make sure to have fun" Krurgaya said with the exception of her Nidorino and Nidorina bringing out all her Pokémon.

" Looks like they're all having fun" Ash said watching the children play with the Pokémon.

" Yup hopefully they'll be able to release all the stress they've built up" Ace said.

" It seems playing with the kids helps the Pokémon relax, that's good to know" Brock said writing down his observation.

" Well at least we know the best way for our Pokémon to relax" Kurugaya said giggling a little.

" Hey what's up with that kid over there" Misty asked pointing to the kid who was sitting on his own.

" Oh that's Timmy" the teacher tells them as they walked towards said boy.

" Hey Timmy what's the matter" Ash asked him.

" Don't you want to play with the Pokémon" Misty asked.

" I want to but" Timmy said.

" You know you don't; have to play with then if you're scared" Brock said.

" Is it because none of the Pokémon here interest you" Ace asked Timmy.

" The only Pokémon I want to meet is Meowth" Timmy said.

" A Meowth" Ash said in slight surprise.

" Why a Meowth" Brock said confused.

" Maybe he met one before in the wild" Kurugaya said.

" Have you met one before Timmy" Misty asked. Timmy told them about how he was saved by a wild Meowth from and angry Beedril that tried to attack him.

" Wow that's an amazing story" Ash said.

" A Meowth like that would be great in battle" Ace said. Misty then asked if the Meowth he met was able to talk only for him to say no.

" That's one amazing Meowth" Kurugaya said.

" That's why Meowths the only Pokémon I wanna meet Meowths my hero" Timmy said happily.

" Are you telling that story again" a little boy said walking up to Timmy with two girls right behind.

" No Meowth can do what you say he did" one of the little girl said. All of a sudden team rocket came disguised as Magicians to try and steal Pikachu only to end up kidnapping one of the kids in the end.

' Wow they just keep getting dumber' Ace thought unable to believe that team rocket would screw up so badly.

" Oh look Timmy's back" Kurugaya said noticing Timmy running towards them with a Meowth right beside him.

" Here this is the Meowth I told you about" Timmy said.

" How did you find him" Brock asked him.

" He came and rescued me, " Timmy said.

' This Meowth looks familiar' Ace thought already having an idea of whom the Meowth in front of him really was.

" This wild Meowth looks like the Meowth we know" Brock said.

" Your right" Misty said causing the Meowth to falter a little.

" We're sorry Timmy we shouldn't have called you a liar" the kids from before say apologetically to Timmy who forgave them. After few minutes Meowth starts to run away from with everyone one chasing after him.

" It's a dead end" Brock said as they came to a stop.

" That's weird" Ash said on high alert.

"No kidding, be careful guys" Ace said.

" Timmy stay near me alright it's dangerous to be to far" Krurgaya said grabbing Timmy and making sure she was holding onto him tightly. Team rocket made another appearance much to the gangs annoyance.

Team rocket then released their Pokémon for a battle.

" Well if it's a battle they want it's a battle they get go Paras/ Dritini/ Onix" Ace, Ash and Brock say brining out their perspective Pokémon,

" Weezing smog" James tells his Pokémon to do.

" Dritini use twister to counter it" Ash said getting Dritini to blow the green gas out of their way.

" Where'd Arbok go" Brock says noticing the snake Pokémon was missing only for her to pop out od nowhere to try and bite Dritini. Lucky Onix and Paras saw it coming and tackled Arbok before she could do any damage. The impact of Arbok hitting the cliff caused a giant piece of rock to start rolling towards the gang.

" Run for it hurry" Ash said telling the teachers and kids to get away as fast as possible. Timmy though ended up falling on his face prompting Ash to pick him up as the boulder was closing in.

" Ash no" Ace said fearing for his brothers safety. But as it looked like they were gonna get crushed a wild Meowth came and Brock the boulder with a kick.

" Good Paras use energy ball on team rocket" Ace said with rage clearly lased in his voice Paras hit team rocket with a powerful energy ball that sent them flying into the horizon.

XXXXX

" Thank you all so much for your help" the teacher said thanking the gang.

" No problem" Brock said grabbing the teacher's hands.

" It was our pleasure" Krurgaya said smiling

" We should be thanking you fro helping our Pokémon relax" Ace said.

" Hey you know what when I'm older I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer just like you guys" Timmy said to the gang.

" Really then remember to always cherish and respect the people and Pokémon you meet when you do become one" Ace said ruffling Timmy's hair.

" Of course and Meowth and me will win the Pokémon league together" Timmy said with a smile as he looked up at his new friend.

" Your gonna have to beat us though if you want to win the league " Ash said with a smile.

" That'll definitely be fun" Ace said.

" Take care" the gang said as they left to reach their next destination.

XXXXX

" Ok guys we're gonna spend the next week training you guy's to learn some new moves" Ace said as they took another stop on their journey to train their Pokémon.

" Touros you'll be learning to use iron tail and ice beam, Dratini you'll be working on thunderbolt and aqua jet, Scyther you'll be learning hyperbeam and sleep talk" Ash said explaining to his Pokémon what they would be learning.

" Vaporeon you'll also be learning ice beam and aqua jet, Paras you'll be learning, x scissor and sludge bomb, Ryhron you'll be learning water pulse and earthquake, the rest of you will take your time perfecting the moves you already know" Ace said.

Day 1

Touros and Vaproen had both started to learn ice beam already being capable of forming the attack. all they needed to do now was focus on increasing the power and accuracy of their ice beams.

Dratini started his training to learn ice beam getting guidance from Pikachu, he seemed to have knack for the technique getting it down on his first try.

Scyther began his training to learn hyper beam learning to concentrate pure energy at the tip of his scythe having a little difficulty due to not being able to generate enough power to form a hyperbeam.

Paras went on to learn x scissor getting a few pointers from Scyther. He already seemed to have the move down but lacked the power to make the move effective.

Ryhorn started by learning earthquake in a secluded area where he wouldn't end up hurting any of the other pokemon. He seemed to already get the move down and focused mainly on increasing the range and power of his earthquake.

Day 2

Touros and Vaporeon practiced increasing the aim and power off their ice beam on rocks thrown in the air by Ace and Ash.

Dratini kept working on increasing the power of his thunderbolt.

Scyther could now create a hyperbeam and now focused on increasing his hyperbeams power.

Paras continued to work on x scissor wanting to increase the power of his attack.

Ryhorn continued his training to strengthen his earthquake.

Day 3

Touros and Vaporeon continued to increase the power of their ice beam brining it to a decent level for battle.

Dratini kept working to increase the power of his thunderbolt.

Scyther increased the power of his hyperbeam to a usable level for battle.

Paras continued to work on increasing the power f his x scissor.

Ryhorn worked on increasing the range of his earthquake even more.

Day 4

Both Dratini and Vaporeon began their training to learn aqua jet starting with covering themselves by using the water surrounding them in the atmosphere.

Touros began to lift rocks with his tail in order to strengthen them enough for him to learn iron tail.

Scyther with the help of Paras began his training to learn sleep talk.

Paras began his training to learn sludge bomb already having a good grasp on the move.

Ryhorn began his training to learn water pulse getting some pointers from Vaporeon but seemed to have trouble forming the attack most likely due to his typing.

Day 5

Vaporeon and Dratini made great progress with their aqua jets already getting a good grasp on the move and continued to focus on increasing their accuracy and power.

Touros started to destroy small rocks with his tail after already strengthening them with the lifting her did before.

Scyther continued to work on sleep talk.

Paras brought his sludge bomb up to a decent level for battle and continued to work on increasing the moves power.

Ryhron continue to work on his water pulse still having trouble but still making some progress.

Day 6

Vaporoen and Dratini kept working on increasing the power of their aqua jet.

Touros had already learned to use iron tail to a decent degree and focused on increasing the power of his attack.

Scyther learned to use sleep talk.

Paras kept working on strengthening his sludge bomb.

Ryhron continued to work on his water pulse making some progress as he was now able to from a sphere made from water.

Day 7

The Pokémon use this time to battle using their new moves giving them more practical experience in using them.

XXXXX

" Eating rice balls after training is great" Ash said as he and the others were eating as they took a chance to rest in the forest.

" You got that right" Ace said agreeing with his brother as he watched his Pokémon eat happily.

" Your training is awful" Misty said lying down on the ground in exhaustion from training the training she got from Kurugaya.

" It's difficult not awful, just because you have a weak body doesn't mean our training is, beside your getting it easy " Ace said with a deadpanned face.

' It seems like someone's watching us' Ash thought sensing someone near them, it seemed his brother could sense him as well.

" You know it's rude to be spying on people, I'd appreciate it if you showed yourself" Ace said causing everyone one but Ash and Krurgaya to gain a surprised expression from what he just said.

" Sorry about that, I was just trying to take a picture of you Pokémon is all" a boy said coming out of the bushes.

" It's alright as long as you weren't up to anything bad, by the way what's you name" Kurugaya asked the boy.

" My name is snap" he replied.

" So snap why were you trying to take a picture of our Pokémon" Ace asked him.

" Couldn't you have just asked us, if you wanted pictures" Brock said.

" I didn't want your Pokémon to know I was taking pictures of them, I like my pictures to be natural" Snap said. " You see I'm the number one photo master" he continued smiling.

" I see" Ace said sweet dropping at snap.

" I'll tell you more at the cottage I'm staying at follow me" Snap said leading them to his cottage.

XXXXX

" You guys probably haven't heard my name but you have to have heard of the photo gopher who took the only known picture of an Aerodactyle" snap said to them.

" I haven't heard about that" Misty said.

" Neither have I, do you have any idea who it is Kurugaya" Brock asked his friend.

" No I have no idea who it could be" Kurugaya said causing Snap to face fault.

' Wow this is a little sad' Ace thought to himself.

" How could they have never heard of me, wait here" Snap said running to grab a magazine.

" Hers the picture of the Aerodactyle" he said showing them the picture of an Aerodactyls shadow.

" Wow I guess you are famous" Brock said.

" Wow I honestly didn't see this coming" Ace said in surprise.

" Wait a second that's the Aerodactyle that tried to eat me" Ash said surprising snap.

" No way, that's not possible" Snap said in disbelief.

" That's definitely the same one, Ash is in the picture as well" Ace said pointing to the part of the picture with Ash' shadow.

" Wow your right that's pretty amazing" Snap said. " The funny thing is your in the picture and no one knows a thing about you, yet I took the picture and is known world wide for it" he continued causing Ash to pout.

" Now now Ash theres no reason to pout we'll become famous at our own pace" Ace said.

" And I'll be their with you when you do become famous" Kurugaya said hugging onto Ace's arm.

" Will you stop that already" Ace said with a blush.

" Nope" Kurugaya said with a sly smile.

" So do any off you want breakfast I kind of interrupted yours while you were eating so how about I make you all some pancakes" Snap said getting the gangs attention.

" Sure why not I love pancakes" Ash said happily agreeing.

" Sounds good to me" Ace said seeing no reason to refuse his hospitality.

" I haven't had pancakes in a long time" Brock said.

" Sounds good" Misty said smiling.

" Do you guys mind if I take your Pokémon's pictures while they're eating" Snap asked them as he looked towards Pikachu, Gabite, Vaporeon and Flareon.

" I'll be sure to capture your best side" Snap said.

" You better, we don't want to look bad in front of Ash and Ace after all" Vaporoen and Flareon say looking at their trainer with a blush.

XXXXX

" Man these are good" Ash said stuffing himself with pancakes.

" You got that right" Ace said eating at a slower pace than Ash. As they were eating Snap tried to take a picture of Gabite and Pikachu only to be hit by a flamethrower and thunderbolt.

" Oh shit I didn't mean to do that" they both say in panic.

" Sorry the cameras shutter must have frightened them" Ash said apologetically.

" Especially since we don't get our pictures taken all that much" Ace said.

" Theirs nothing to be afraid of, just smile ok" Snap said to Pikachu and Gabite as they tried to smile.

" I can't do this" Snap said for some reason unable to take a picture.

" What do you mean Snap" Brock asked him.

" I thought you wanted to take their pictures" Kurugaya said.

" I do but I want them to be natural not posed" Snap said. " That's the only way I want the photos to be taken" he continued with conviction.

" Why cant you take posed pictures" Misty asked him.

" Look over there" Snap says pointing to a wall with a bunch of pictures. " All those pictures are ones were Pokémon are just being themselves in their natural habitats I want to take peaceful pictures of Pokémon. I want my shots to show people the way Pokémon should be" Snap said as the others looked in amazement at the pictures.

" With my pictures I'll be able to show the world how happy and beautiful Pokémon are in the wild" Snap said.

" Well since Pikachu and Gabite don't like being photographed how about our other Pokémon" Ash said to Snap.

" nonono I only want to take pictures of Pikachu and Gabite" Snap said waving his arms around.

" Why is their something wrong with our Pokémon" Ash asked slightly confused.

" No they're fine" Snap said looking at Pikachu and Gabite.

" Is that you only want to take pictures of Pikachu and Gabite" Kurugaya asked.

" Yes that's exactly it" Snap said happily.

" What's so important about taking Pikachu and Gabites pictures" Misty asked in wonderment.

" Come on tell us" Brock asked him.

" I can't tell you why" Snap said.

" Fine but you won't have much luck considering how afraid they are of your camera" Ash said.

" You just watch, I'll capture them in the best picture possible" Snap said with enthusiasm.

" Well he seems fired up now" Kurugaya said giggling into her hand.

" That's for sure" Ace said with a sweat drop.

XXXXX

" Man that Snap guy is so weird he doesn't even put the feeling of the Pokémon into consideration when he takes his pictures" Ash said as they were walking along in the forest.

" If I were the Pokémon I'd be pretty surprised and scared if my picture was taken out of nowhere" Ace said agreeing with his brother.

" Pikachu and Gabite must really hate cameras, I've never seen them act so scared before" Brock said remembering Snaps numerous attempts at taking their pictures.

" Well can you really blame them they don't know much about our technology if you haven noticed" Kurugaya said.

" Lets just forget about snap for now" Ace said before they ended up falling into a hole.

' I'm going to break every bone in their bodies' Ace thought angrily.

" Is everyone ok" Ace asked everyone.

" We're fine, team rocket just don't learn do they" Ash said anger clearly being shown on his face.

" Hey guys are you ok" Snap said arriving to see the gang in a hole.

" But can you help us get out of this hole" Misty asked.

" Alright let me just get a rope" Snap said taking a rope out of his bag before he noticed Pikachu and Gabite hanging of their trainer's shoulders.

" That's the picture I've been waiting for" Snap said now taking out his camera.

" This is no time to be taking a picture you idiot," Ace yelled in annoyance.

" You can take their picture after you throw us the rope" Kurugaya said.

After Snap took a picture he noticed the bottom of the pit crumbling. " Shit the bottom of the pit is going to collapse hurry grab on" he said throwing the ripe down for them. But is was to late as Ash, Ace, Pikachu and Gabite fell through with Snap jumping after them.

" Stay strong you two, we'll get out of this some how" Ace said as he and Ash held onto Pikachu and Gabite as they water flow was washing them away.

" Ash, Ace are you two ok" Snap asked them running beside them.

" We're fine" Ash replied waving his hand.

" Well you better grab onto something quick you don't have much time" Snap said noticing they were approaching a waterfall.

" Oh crap" Ace and Ash say trying to swim against the current.

" Guys grab a hold" Snap said using his camera stand as something for them to hold onto.

" Just hang on guys" Snap said struggling to keep them from falling into the river. As they started to slowly climb up team rocket showed up trying to steal Pikachu and Gabite.

" Pikachu get on Gabites back and use thunderbolt on team rocket" Ash said getting Pikachu to jump onto Gabites back quickly.

" Gabite help him out by turning your head towards team rocket and using flamethrower" Ace said as the two starters unleashed their attacks before team rocket could react sending them off into the horizon in a huge explosion.

" Well glad that's over" Ace said as they finally pulled themselves up.

" Thanks for the help Snap" Ash said thanking his new friend.

" No problem, that's what friend are for right" Snap said as the three of them have a good laugh together.

XXXXX

" Wow that add was something else" Ace said as the gang watched an add about a Pokémon breeding center.

" I have to agree" Kurugaya said agreeing with ace.

" What's a breeding center anyway" Ash asked curiously.

" A place that raises Pokémon for trainers who can't raise them themselves, it's pretty new. It's like a Pokémon spa" Snap said.

" A really excellent breeding center can even help your Pokémon evolve" Misty said.

" Seems pretty pointless to me, beside trainers should train their Pokémon on their own otherwise it defeats the entire purpose of being a trainer in the first place" Ace said not liking the idea of breeding centers.

" I agree, breeding center to me are unnecessary and just give trainers an excuse to be lazy" Kurugaya said never needing to use a breeding center.

" I see then I guess theirs no reason to even check the place out" Ash said.

" Aw come on lets have a look, you never know you guys might find it interesting" Misty said wanting to see the breeding center.

" Alright fine but I doubt we'll leave any of our Pokémon here" Ace said.

XXXXX

' This is very odd they're taking to many Pokémon for them to affectively take care of, maybe it's just my imagination' Ace thought as he and the others walked into the breeding center to see trainers dropping off their Pokémon.

" What do I have to do to check my Pokémon in here" Misty said as she ran up to the women at the front desk surprising the others.

' She can't be serious' Krurgaya thought hoping Misty had enough sense to not leave her Pokémon at this center.

' And here I thought she decided she wanted to change, looks like well need more time to change her than we thought' Ash thought disappointedly at Misty.

" Misty are you really gonna leave on of your Pokémon here" Ash asked her.

" Yup I might as well give this a try" Misty said.

" Good for you I'm sure you'll become a great water Pokémon trainer by getting other people to train your Pokémon for you" Ace said in a sarcastic tone.

" Oh shut it Ace" Misty said with irritation.

" So which Pokémon are you goona leave here" Snap asked her.

" I'm going to leave my Spyduck here with them" Misty said putting her Psyduck onto the counter.

" Why because your incapable of training him yourself" Kurugaya said annoyed at Misty with the choice she was making.

" No of course not" Misty said offended.

" Excuse me but is their anything special you want us to do with this one" the women at the counter asked.

" I'd like for you to knock some sense into his big empty head, theirs a lot of unused space in their" Misty said moving psyducks head around aggressively.

" He doesn't seem that clueless" the woman said.

" An make sure to get rid of that goofy look on his face" Misty said.

" Of course" the woman says as Psyduck was taken away.

XXXXX

" Now we'll get to see if that breeding center is a good as they say" Misty said as she and the others were walking along the city.

" Ten poke dollars she leaves Psyduck" Ash whispered to his brother who nodded in agreement.

" Hey I wouldn't abandon him, I'm just taking a chance to get him to a level I can train him affectively" Misty said.

" The fact you can't do that on your own is proof you're a bad trainer" Ace said bluntly causing Misty to glare at him

" That looks tasty" Snap said getting the others attention as he stopped in front of a restaurant.

" A restaurant" Brock said as he and the others took a look as well.

" I wonder how much it cost to eat here" Kurugaya said.

" Come to think of it I'm starving" Misty said.

" And all you can eat as well" Ace said.

" It says Pokémon can eat in here as well, that's convenient" Ash said happily.

" Yay food" all the Pokémon currently out of their pokeballs say happily.

" And it's free, I'm heading straight to the desert bowl" Misty said.

" Misty try to eat something other than deserts, otherwise you'll stay a shrimp for ever" Kurugaya said causing Misty to glare.

" Hey your not any better than me" Misty said in defense.

" I have a body that would make most women jealous and I'm still only fifteen" Kurugaya said.

" uhg well" Misty said trying to say something.

" That's what I thought" Kurugaya said causing Misty to gain an air of depression.

" Wait if the buffet is free their has to be a catch, this seems to convenient" Snap said.

" I agree, this seems to good to be true" Ace said agreeing with him.

" Don't worry the meal id free as long as you show me my favorite Pokémon" the chef said coming out of the restaurant.

" Alright come out guys" all of them say showing their Pokémon to the chef. Only for him to say none of them were his favorite.

" Then which Pokémon is your favorite" Ace asked.

" This one" the chef said showing them a picture of a Psyduck.

" Sir if we come back in a few minutes will you still be here" Misty asked.

" Sure" the chef replied with a smile.

" That's' typical, the one time I need Psyduck he isn't even here" Misty said getting a are you stupid look form everyone else she was the idiot who decided to leave him at a breeding center.

" Oh and who'd fault is it that he's not here" Kurugaya said with a menacingly sweet smile directed at Misty.

" Oh I know I know this is my fault, what it's already closed" Misty said as they arrived to fine the breeding center with a sign that says closed. " Lets go see if theirs a back way, I'm not missing out on my chance to have sweets" she continued stomping to the back of the store.

' Great she's going to get us stuck in a stupid situation' Ace thought knowing something bad will happen to them.

" Hello can you please open up the door" Misty said knocking to see if someone would respond. " Huh the doors open" Misty said as she turned the knob of the door.

" It's so dark in here how are we suppose to see anything" Kurugaya as they entered a random room.

" I got a light" Brock said taking out a flashlight.

" What's up with all these cages" Ace said as they looked at a bunch of cages in the room.

" There are Pokémon in them" Misty said noticing all the Pokémon stuck in the sages.

" This is not good" Ash said with a disgusted look.

" I'm guessing those two are member of team rocket just like the three idiots" Ace said just as disgusted as his brother.

" This is just horrible" Kurugaya said clenching her fist.

" This is cruel they're cramping the cages" Snap said looking at a poor Sandshrew.

" Those bastards" Pikachu and Gabite said angrily.

" Calm down letting your anger won't help anything" Vaporeon said getting them to calm down,

" Hey Misty I found you Psyduck" Brock said crouching in front of the little Pokémon.

" What the" Ace said as he and the others heard a machine transporting a caged Pokémon to the next room.

" Seems like this whole thing is nothing but a big scam" Ash said hearing the two team rocket members talking on the other side of the wall.

" We have to stop them" Misty said.

" We can't let them treat the Pokémon like this" Brock said.

" I think I have an idea" Snap said.

" Alright lets hear it" Kurugaya said waiting to hear his idea.

" I'll take pictures of this place so everyone knows what's happening" Snap said everyone agreeing with him.

Snap started to take pictures soon after but had to stop when they noticed the door opening they all hid until the man they had met before left.

" I think I have all the shots we're gonna need" Snap said.

" Good lets get going them" Brock said.

" Wait we can't, Psyduck cage is locked I can't open it" Misty said, trying to open the cage.

" Are you stupid your gonna get us caught, then how are we gonna expose them" Ace said angrily, he understood she wanted to save Psyduck but acting irrationally wasn't the best answer.

" Huh what's that" Ash said as they noticed the window opening, making them hide as fast as they could. It ended up being team rocket whose constant bickering alarmed the other two-team rocket members.

" I knew there was something rotten back here and I was right I found a bunch of rats," the women said.

" What should we do" the man said.

" We'll exterminate all of them" the women said.

" We're not afraid of creeps like you" Ash said.

" We'll crush you into the ground" Ace said but was ignored as Jessie and the women named Cassidy started to talk to one another. The gang decided to use this chance to try and sneak out of the room.

" Not so fast now that you know our secret we can't let you leave" Cassidy said as Ash opened the door.

" We don't know anything" Ash said as he and the others made a break for it.

" Hurry we need to get these photos to the police station" Ace said but as they were running a cage fell on them trapping everyone but Misty, Kurugaya, and Ace's and Ash's Pokémon.

" Danm it we're trapped" Ash said.

" Alright you guys hide" Ace said as they nod and went somewhere to hide themselves.

" Looks like our rat trap worked" Cassidy said.

" What's that, you won't be needing this" Butch said taking Snaps camera from him.

XXXXX

" I'm telling you your arresting the wrong people" Ash tried to yell out to officer Jenny.

" Leave it isn't worth it reasoning with an idiot" Ace said telling his brother to stop,

" But we have to at least try, look at the warehouse all the proof is their" Ash said as they were put into the police truck.

" Save your story for the station house" Jenny said closing the door.

" What did I tell you this is why team rocket still exists, because of idiots like her" Ace said.

" Just great now we're going to jail" Ash said annoyed.

XXXXX

" Oh no we have to convince jenny that they're innocent" Misty said.

" We wouldn't have to if it weren't for you" Kurugaya said angrily.

" I know, we have to get the camera back it's the only way for us to prove the others innocence" Misty said. Misty and Kurugaya went back to the breeding center the next day pretending to get her Psyduck back with a disguise only to purposely sneak Pikachu and Gabite into the building to find the camera.

" I'm sorry miss but their wasn't enough time to properly train you Psyduck, don't you have to leave now" Cassidy said to the disguised Misty and Yellow.

" We're back and we got the cameras" Pikachu and Gabite say as they appeared before Misty and Yellow.

" Well thank you again for taking care of my Psyduck" Misty said grabbing him and Pikachu while Kurugaya grabbed Gabite and quickly left the building.

XXXXX

" Man this waiting is so boring" Brock said as they sat in a cell along with the beat up team rocket. Ace took this opportunity to get back at them for all the trouble they caused and beat them in the cell whenever officer Jenny wasn't looking telling her they got into a fight every time she asked what happened.

" If your so bored then take this opportunity to exercise a little, who knows building some muscle may be just what you need to get a girlfriends" Ace said as he and Ash were doing pushups to build their strength.

" Your right" Brock said enthusiastically as he joined them in their workout struggling a little bit.

" We're here to bail you guys out" Misty said arriving as she and Kurugaya along with the Pokémon came to the station.

" They're innocent and we have proof" Kurugaya said catching officer Jenny's attention.

" Here, these are the photos we took when we were at the breeding center" Misty said showing her the pictures of the caged Pokémon.

" Oh no, that's terrible" Jenny said as she looked at the pictures.

" That breeding center was a complete shame, it's really purpose was to pick out Pokémon for team rocket to steal" Kurugaya explained.

" I can't believe I got tricked" Officer Jenny said angrily.

" I can" Ace said angrily at officer jenny.

" Ace be nice" Kurugaya said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder to calm him down.

" Yes mam" Ace said cowering a bit.

XXXXX

" So you thought you could blame these kids for your crime huh" officer Jenny said kicking the door were the Pokémon were held open with the gang right behind her.

" Guess the gig is up, Raticate go" Cassidy said taking out her Pokémon.

" Thunderbolt" Ash said getting Pikachu to knock Raticate out in one hit.

" Paras use sleep powder on them" Ace said getting his Pokémon to put the two criminals to sleep.

" You all did a great job now we can return all the Pokémon to their rightful owners" jenny said.

' ya no thanks to you' Ace thought.

" No problem jenny" Ash said happily.

" Why don't I treat you all to a meal to make up for my mistake" Jenny said surprising the others.

XXXXX

" More ice cream" Misty said devouring her sixth bowl of ice cream.

" Calm down, leave some fro the other customers" Ash said.

" This is one of the most disgusting sights ever" Ace said.

" I agree this really is repulsive" Kurugaya said going a little green from seeing Misty consume so much icecream.

XXXXX

" I guess you guys are heading to Cinnabar island right" Snap asked the gang as they were walking.

" That's right" Ash said giving his friend a reply.

" Well I'm going to heading up to the mountain to take shots of wild Pokémon" Snap said.

" I see then you'll be leaving" Kurugaya said.

" Well I hope you get some good pictures" Brock said.

" We'll definitely miss you" Ash said.

" That's for, are you sure you can't come along I'd rather Misty leaves than you" Ace said causing said girl to glare at him.

" Ignoring Ace, I hope we get to meet again," Misty said.

" I do to, well see you guys," Snap said as he started walking a different direction from the gang.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **For the next few months I will be taking a break from fanficiton due to my college education but I will at least try to update at least once a month when it becomes December. During that time I will be planning out the future chapter of my great journey fanfiction along with two new fanficitons I was thinking of doing. I apologize if this inconveniences any of you who enjoy my fiction but I promise I will not abandon this story or any other story I make. I will also use the time off to improve my English skills so the stories I write are easier to read and flow better. I would also like to ask if anyone wanted to do a reading fic based on the great journey I know that most people probably won't want to but I think it would be interesting to see the character's reactions to the story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Ivysaur the seed Pokémon there is a plant bulb on it's head that blooms when it absorbs nutrients. This Ivysaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic, energy ball. Double edge**

 **Charizard the flame Pokémon it's wings can carry Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It breathes out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang, brick break and seismic toss**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, bite, sleep talk, secrete power, hyper voice, detect over heat and flamethrower**

 **Wartortle the tiny turtle Pokémon, it shelters itself inside it's shell, the strikes back with spurts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance and water pulse**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Tauros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up, take down, zen headbut, thunderbolt, iron tail and ice beam**

 **Scyther the mantis Pokémon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind, x- siccor, night slash, dragon dance, hyperbeam and sleep talk**

 **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility, dragon tail, aqua tail, Flamethrower, thunderbolt and aqua jet**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Arcanine ( Shiny) the legendary Pokémon, is a Pokémon that has admired for it's beauty. It runs agilely as if it has wings . This Arcanine is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Electabuzz the electric Pokémon, it loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig, iron tail, hydropump, double team, shadow ball, hidden power, hyper voice, detect, water pulse, ice beam and aqua jet**

 **At the lab**

 **Magikarp the fish Pokémon, it is virtually worthless in terms of power and speed. It is the weakest Pokémon in the world. Ability: ?, moves: ?**

 **Ryhorn the spikes Pokémon, it is inept in turning because of it four short legs, it can only charge and run in one direction. This Ryhorn is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away, take down, thunderbolt, drill run, earthquake and water pulse**

 **Paras the mushroom Pokémon, burrows underground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushroom on it's back absorbs most of the nutrition. This Paras is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash, growth, energy ball, aromatherapy, x scissor and sludge bomb**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Pokémon or the characters except the OC's

XXXXX

" I can't wait tell we get to Cinnabar, it's suppose to be beautiful" Misty said as they were currently on a ship taking them to Cinnabar island.

" It'll definitely be fun to relax there after the gym battle" Kurugaya said.

" It also has an awesome volcano and trainers come from all over to learn the latest Pokémon technique" Brock said.

" And we're gonna head straight for the gym and win our next badge" the boys say.

" We're definitely gonna win" Gabite and Pikachu say agreeing with their trainers.

" Hey who let these losers on the boat" Gary said showing up wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

' Oh great more headaches' Ace thought wondering why they kept running into him.

" Gary your heading to Cinnabar island too" Ash said in slight surprise.

" Wow out of all the people we could have met it had to be the most arrogant and egotistical" Kurugaya said just as annoyed as Ace.

" Are you here to challenge the Cinnabar gym as well" Ash asked Gary who just laughed at them.

" Are you kidding me, Pokémon trainers haven't gone to Cinnabar Island for badges since my grandfathers days. These people are all tourist, Cinnabar island is a resort" Gary said

' Is he an idiot' the boys thought knowing the truth of the Cinnabar gym.

" I've gotten so many badges that I'm taking a break and working on my tan" Gary said arrogantly. " Beside Cinnabar island doesn't even have a gym anymore" he continued.

' He really is an idiot, why are we even rivals with him. You know what he's not even worth it' the boys thought sweat dropping at their rivals lack of knowledge.

XXXXX

" Wow this place is a tourist trap" Misty said looking at all the tourist.

" Might as well look around" Brock said with everyone agreeing.

" Doesn't seem like theirs a gym here" Kurugaya said.

" Ya, and there's a lot of tourist wonder why this island is so popular amongst the other islands around it" Brock said.

" The answer is a riddle, what do the tourist think is hot and cool" a strange man asked the gang making them come to a stop.

' Where did he come from' Ace wondered as the man literally appeared out of nowhere.

" Hot springs huh, it would be nice to relax in one and let all the fatigue from our journey wash away" Kurugaya said.

" And why is that" the man asked curiously.

" Because hot springs are hot and tourist think they're cool" Misty answered.

" Correct, because of the volcano there are a lot of hot springs on the island. Every year more and more tourist come to visit them" the man said with a frown. " And because of that instead of getting trainers on the island we get tourist, tourist have ruined this island" the man said dramatically causing the gang to sweat drop.

' Well I've seen weirder' Ace thought with a strained smile.

" I can see how that's bad, but can you tell us if there's still a gym here me and my brother have to win the badge" Ash asked the man.

" Then we'll only have one left to go" Ace said enthusiastically wanting to battle.

" I heard that the gym leader was a guy named Blain" Misty said.

" This gym is right were you put your glasses" the old man said.

" In front of your eyes" the boys say.

" Right, Blains gym is right in front of your eyes" the old man said pointing to a broken down building.

" Oh my that's horrible" Kurugaya said shocked at the gyms current state.

" I can't believe that's it" Brock said.

" It's a wreck" Misty said.

" That's for sure" Ace said agreeing with her.

" Blain got tired of battling tourist who cared more about t shirts and post cards than Pokémon, that's when he abandoned the gym" the old man said.

" But we didn't come out here to look at the scenery, me and my brother want to challenge Blain to prove were worthy of the volcano badge" Ash said a little ticked off.

" Then I'm afraid you came to the wrong place my friend here my card if you need anything" Blain said giving them a card that said the big riddle inn.

" An inn how can you run a hotel and Blain the tourist for getting rid of the gym" Misty said.

" He's gone, wonder where he went" Brock said noticing the old man had left.

" What a weird old man" Ash said.

" He's definitely is a strange old man" Ace said agreeing with Ash.

" Well how about we look around and get something to eat, maybe we'll find out something later on" Kurugaya said.

" Sounds good to me" Ace said.

" Well let's head over to the center then" Misty said.

XXXXX

" Sorry but the entire center is booked, we have people who are even sleeping in the lobby" joy tells the gang as they were hoping to get a room at the center.

Outside the center

" I think we were the only ones in that entire lobby that even had any Pokémon" Brock said.

" Well I guess we can always camp out in our sleeping bag" Misty said but sadly all the inns they went to had no room available for them to sleep in.

" Man I'm so hungry I want to eat" Ash said.

" If I don't get food in my stomach I'll punch someone" Ace said irritated.

" I don't care I just want to sleep on a bed," Misty said tiredly.

" I've had it let's just find a spot to camp out," Brock said.

" Something smells good" the boys say sniffing the air as they walked towards a inn.

" Hey guys were are you going" Brock said calling out to them.

" It seems their hunger is leading them to some food," Kurugaya said.

" We already tried this hotel it's full" Misty said.

" It's not fair they're having a banquet in there" Ash said with a hungry look on his face.

" Ace calm down" Kurugaya said catching he others attention. They turned their heads to see Kurugaya, Gabite and Vaporeon trying there hardest to keep Ace from attack the banquet.

" Where is he getting all this strength from" Vaporeon said.

" I thought I heard something out here but it was just the sucker squad" Gary said showing up behind the door to the inn. " So what hotel you guys staying at" Gary asked them.

" We're camping out" Ash said causing Gary to laugh.

" To bad you don't have a place like this take a look" Gary said showing them all the food and fans he had inside.

" And how exactly did you pay for all of this" Kurugaya asked suspiciously.

" I used my grandfathers money" Gary said acting like it was ok.

" So you took your grandfathers money which he needs for his research without his permission and think you won't get in trouble for it" Kurugaya said looking at Gary as if he was an idiot.

" Of course I'm his grandson so it shouldn't matter" Gary said arrogantly. " I got an idea I'll give you my left over in a doggy bad if you say Pikachu three times while spinning around" Gary said before he was tapped on the shoulder and then knocked out by a punch as he turned to see ho wanted his attention.

' Seriously' everyone thought with surprised expression to see Ace carrying a bag full off food with some on his mouth and his fist stretched out to where Gary was standing.

" Kurugays I thought you were keeping him in check" Misty yelled out in panic.

" I was he must have snuck off while we were distracted, by the way nice punch" Kurugaya said in approval.

" Well hunger does make him go crazy at times" Ash said sweat dropping at his brother.

" Talk later run now" Ace said finishing off the food in his mouth before he and the others had to start running away as fast as they can to avoid getting caught.

XXXXX

" Man I'm full" Ace said rubbing his stomach in satisfaction along with the others.

" But we still don't have anywhere to sleep" Misty said.

" How about we go to the inn the old man we met owns, it's the only one we haven't tried yet" Kurugaya suggested.

" Good idea" Ace said agreeing with her.

" Lets see if you look near the swings you'll see my hands or at least my face" Brock said reading a riddle on the card.

" Oh great another riddle" Ash said in annoyance.

" I thinks he's talking about that clock on the building over there" Misty said, pointing to an inn on a hill right in front of them.

XXXX

" Good job figuring out the riddles, especially you Misty, as your prize you all get free rooms to stay in," the old man said allowing the gang to enter his inn.

" Thanks it would have been a pain to sleep outside" Ash said.

" I know its good to have an actual bed to sleep on for once," Ace said.

The old man suddenly got a call from the Pokémon lab.

" This is not good," the old man said.

" Is something wrong" Ash asked the man as they drank some tea.

" The Pokémon lab is being attacked" the old man said clearly worried.

" It's probably team rocket" Ace said with venom in his voice, they just couldn't leave them alone for one day.

" Team rocket huh I see then we better get going" the old man said as they headed towards the lab.

" Their they are Pidgeotto/ Fearow go" the byos taking out their flying type as soon as they posted team rocket.

" Fearow cut the rope holding the Pokémon" Ace said.

" Pidgeotto pop team rockets balloon after Pokémon are safe" Ash said as the two Pokémon did as told and saved the Pokémon while getting rid of team rocket at the same time.

" Thanks for saving the Pokémon guys, you deserve a big reward so I'll let you in on a little secrete" the old man said getting the gangs attention.

" Blain built a gym the tourist never see" the old man said making Ace and Ash happy.

" Really" they both said excitedly at the prospect of getting their seventh badge.

" It's in the place fire fighters could never win" the old man said.

" Another riddle great" Ash said in annoyance.

" It's pretty tough let's figure it out later, for now lets relax and rest" Ace said.

XXXXX

" I seriously don't understand that riddle" Ash said in annoyance as he Ace and Brock stay in a hot sprig while Kurugaya and Misty sat on the other side the only thing keeping them apart was a wooden fence.

" All of a sudden the fence brock down due to the shift cause by a rock, luckily the girls were wearing towels over themselves while the boys waists was still in the water.

" KYYYAAAA" Misty screamed in embarrassment trying to cover herself up while Kurugaya smirked mischievously and slowly crawled towards Ace.

" So Ace do you like what you see" Kurugaya asked only inches away from Ace.

" I I I ' THUD' " was all Ace could say before he promptly fainted from embarrassment.

" Wow this is the first time I've seen him faint" Ash said keeping his eyes away from Kurugaya.

" Wait where's Brock" Misty asked using a towel to cover herself.

" Oh him, he flew back from a nose bleed when he saw Kurugaya naked" Ash said pointing his thumb to his unconscious friend who seemed to have a goofy grin on his adorning his face. " That being said you should put something on otherwise my brother is just gonna faint again" Ash said suggested.

" Sure I'll put some cloths and while you wake them up, after that we'll use the secrete entrance over their to head to blains gym" Kurugaya said pointing to the cave nearby.

' How did we not notice that' Ash wondered.

XXXXX

" Is it just me or is it really hot in here" Misty said walking down a staircase they found in the cave.

" Oh it's getting hot alright" Brock said.

" I wonder what we'll find down here" Kurugaya said.

" Well we did find something" Ace said.

" And it's a door" Ash finished as the door suddenly opened revealing a gym.

" Well we finally found the answer to the riddle" Ace said.

" There's no way a firefighter could win here" Brock said.

" Theirs definitely not enough water to properly stop a volcano" Misty said.

" Not unless your capable of dumping the whole ocean onto the volcano" Kurugaya said.

" Looks like you solved my riddle" the old man from before said " Its not a hat but it keeps your head dry, if you wear it it's only because you lost it" the old man said giving them another riddle.

" A wig, now how about a battle Blain" Ace said ready to get his seventh badge.

" Correct I'm surprised you figured out who I am" Blain said taking of his wig.

" Nice job figuring that out bro, I guess you get to go first this time around" Ash said giving his brother a pat on the back.

" So you're my first challenger, alright then my first Pokémon will be Ninetales" Blain said sending out his Ninetales for battle.

" **Ninetales the fox pokemon it has nine long tales and fur that gleams glod. It is said to live for 1,00 years"**

" Then I'll start off with Ryhorn" Ace said sending out his Ryhron for battle.

" An excellent choice boy, but it will take more than type advantage to beat me" Blain said. " Nine tails start things off with flamethrower" nine tailes unleashed a powerful flamethrower at Ryhorn having little to no effect on him when the attack hit. ' Despite Ryhorn being a rock type Ninetales attack should have had more of an affect than that, this kid has really trained his Pokémon well' Blain thought amazed at how well trained Ace's Ryhorn was.

" Ryhorn hit Ninetales with a bulldoze attack and then follow up with a take down while she's disoriented" Ryhorn hit Ninetailes with a bulldoze before going for a full power take down causing a significant amount of damage.

" Ninetales shake of the damage and hit him with an iron tail" Ninetales ran at Ryhorn and hit him with an iron tail that forced him to skid back a fair amount from the impact.

" Ryhorn use rock blast" Ryhorn launched a rock blast moving at incredible speed at Ninetales.

" Ninetales use fire blast to block the attack" nine tails used her strongest attack to counter Ryhorns attacks destroying three foo the five rocks hurled at her. But the two rocks that hit were enough to knock her out of commission.

" Return Ninetales/ Ryhorn" both Ace and Blain say returning their perspective Pokémon back.

" Not bad it's rare to find kids like you who have so much talent, but my next Pokémon will truly show me if you have what it takes to reach the top go Magmar" Blain said taking out his strongest Pokémon fro battle who unleashed as insanely powerful flamethrower at the sky showing off his immense power.

" **Magmar the spitfire Pokémon, born in the spout of a volcano, it's body is covered by flames that glimmer like the sun"**

" Vaporeon let's go" Ace said looking at his water type standing next to him.

" Right darling I won't let you down" Vaporeon said pumped to win the battle for Ace.

" Magmar don't give her a chance to attack, use fire blast" Magmar went full out right from the start and shot a powerful fire blast straight at Vaporoen intending to as much damage possible.

" Vaporeon counter with hydro pump and then follow up with a shadow ball" Ace Vaporeon launched a hydro pump that cancelled out Magmars fire blast and then launched a shadow ball that hit Magmar and caused him to skid back form the force of her attack.

" Not bad kid I haven't had a battle this fun in a long while" Blain said a grin on his face.

" If your impressed by this then wait until you see us battle at the league tournament soon, we'll be even stronger by then" Ace said with a confident smile. " Now Vaporoen use water pulse" Ace said As Vaporoen created a ball of condensed water and launched it Magmar intent on taking him out in one more hit.

" Magmar use Dig to evade" Magmar quickly dug into the ground of the gym making sure not to fall into the lava narrowly evading Vaporoens water pulse.

" Don't let up quickly shot a water plus into the hole Magmar made" Vaporoen quickly turned around and launched another water pulse into the while created only for Magmar to pop up form the same whole and upper cut Vaproeon into the air

" Magmar use flamethrower" Magmar launched a flamethrower at Vaporoen while still in mid air where she couldn't avoid his attack getting a critical hit.

" Vaporeon use hydro pump on Magmar" Ace said.

" Counter with flamethrower and then hit her with a mega punch" the two attacks cancelled each other out. Magmar then hit Vaporeon with a mega punch knocking her to the sky.

" Vaporeon use ice beam to freeze the surrounding field around Magmar and then hit him with hydro pump" the field around Magmar was then frozen preventing his escape from the next attack and making him vulnerable to Vaporeon hydro pump.

" Magmar counter with fire blast" Magmar launched a fire blast that cancelled out Vaporeons hydro pump.

" Use aqua tail/ Mega punch" Magmars, and Vaporeon attacks collided with each other causing a huge explosion that created a cloud of dust from showing the result of the clash.

Everyone waited patiently to see what became of Magmar and Vaporeon tension filling the air. Once the dust cloud had completely vanished they all saw Magmar on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Vaporeon who was struggling to stand.

" Sweet we won" Ace said happily jumping for joy.

" I was able to win, that's good" Vaporeon said panting from exhaustion that was definitely the toughest battle she's ever had. Despite having the advantage Magmar was an insanely tough opponent for her to fight.

" I'm so proud of you Ace" Kurugaya sneaking up to Ac without anyone noticing and planting a kiss on the cheek for his win making his face go red.

" I have to admit that was a great battle," Misty said praising Ace.

" What do you mean great that was one of the best battle I've seen my entire life" Brock said in amazement.

" Setting the bar high huh bro, don't worry my battle will be just as good" Ash said giving his brother a huge smile.

" It better be I won't accept it if you can't at least show a good as fight s that" Ace said retuning the grin.

" Ace did I do good" Vaporoen asked showing up next to her trainer.

" You did great, I couldn't have won without you thank you Vaporeon" Ace said giving her a hug that caused her to gain a dreamy expression on her face.

" That's was the best battle I had in a long time Ace, and I bet Ash will give me one just as good" Blain said showing up in front of Ace and the others.

" Thanks you were definitely the toughest opponent I've faced yet" Ace said petting Vaporeon.

" And they'll only get tougher down the road but for now you've earned this" Blain said handing Ace the volcano badge. Blain then turned his attention to Ash. " I'm sorry Ash but we'll have to wait to battle tomorrow, the only Pokémon I use are in need of a night at the Pokémon center" Blain said apologetically.

" Wait shouldn't you have at least six Pokémon to battle multiple trainers a day" Misty asked Blain in confusion.

" Normally yes but remember the lack of trainers now a days, theirs no point in having six Pokémon to battle If I wouldn't even be battling all that much" Blain said to Misty.

" Sure I'll wait until tomorrow, this was I'll have time to think of a great battle plan against you" Ash said as Blain nodded in agreement.

" I'll see you all tomorrow then, make sure to have a good rest" Blain said as he and the others left the volcano.

XXXXX

As the gang were relaxing at the hot springs giving their Pokémon a bath right before Ash's gym battle they all heard an explosion coming from within the volcano.

" What the hell is going on" Ash said in worry.

" It's probably those three again" Ace said already knowing who was causing all the ground to shake like that.

" What's going on I was on my way to the laboratory when I heard all this noise" Blain said checking to see what was going on.

" We better check out what's going on in the volcano" Brock said getting a nod from the others.

" The sooner we find the problem the sooner we can fix it" Kurugaya said entering the secrete passage in order to get to where the gym was located.

" Look who it is" Brock said angrily.

" It's team rocket" Misty said surprised for some reason.

" You know at this point we shouldn't even be surprised if team rocket were to pop up anymore" Kurugaya said in an uncaring tone. They have shown up so many times that she can expect this to be apart of her daily life as she travelled with Ace and the others.

" This is bad if they keep this up they'll end up causing the volcano to erupt and destroy the island" Blain said worriedly while the gang became terrified from the implications of team rockets current actions.

" This is very, very bad" Ace said becoming even more worried the rocks that made up the volcano start to crack.

" The lavas gonna end up flowing through the cracks at this rate" Ash said just as worried as more cracks started to appear releasing hot air through them.

" Great now my gym is destroyed" Blain said as they watched his gym field fall into the lava.

" We got bigger problems than your gym old man" Ace said annoyed, an entire inhabited island along with the people on it are definitely way more important than a gym.

" The lavas starting to flow through the cracks it's only a matter of minutes before the volcano blows" Blain said in panic as they saw the lava start flowing through the cracks in the wall. " Magmar if you throw rocks into the lava you may be able to stop it from flowing thought the cracks" he continued getting Magmar to try and stop the lava from flowing outside the volcano.

" We'll help out" Ace and Ash says brining out Charizard, Ryhorn to help out with throwing the rocks only for Charizard to just brush of Ash to take a nap. Before Ace could snap at Charizrd his brothers Pokémon for not helping Ash had already snapped.

" What the hell do you think your doing, people lives are in danger this is no time to be acting lazy" Ash yelled at his Charizard.

" I agree, you need to help out do you really think you can just sit around and do nothing while people lives are in danger" Ace said just as angry as his brother.

" Why would we waist our time like that we have more important things to do than help those who are weaker than me get lost" Charizard said arrogantly as if it wasn't his problem.

" Charizard what happened to you, you weren't like this when you were a Charmander" Ash asked his fire type who just ignored Ash. Ash just looked at him fro a few seconds before he hung his head in sadness. " I see, looks like your no better than that old trainer of yours" he continued seeming to get Charizards attention. " Your nothing but heartless dragon that abandons those who have faith in you, maybe I should have just left you with Damien after all it seems like you two were made for each other" Ash said causing the red lizard to gain a saddened look as he thought back to how he acted towards Ash and his friends.

' He's right I really am no better than Damien, I hated Damien for abandoning me when I tried my best for him and now I'm doing the same for the people who took me in and cared for me as family and all I've done to repay them was act like an insensitive ass' Charizard thought sadly as a tear fell from his eye before he gained a look of resolve and started to help Magamr and the others put the rocks in front of the cracks to stop the lava flow muttering 'I'm sorry' to Ash as he passed him.

" Charizard" Ash said surprised and happy that he was able to get through to Charizard.

' Looks like you did it bro, you got through to him' Ace said happy for his brother.

" Good the more Pokémon the better" Blain said seeing hope in stopping the lava.

" In that case Geodude and Onix help them out," Brock said getting his Pokémon to help as well. Thanks to the help of all the Pokémon the gang was able to stop the lava form flowing through the crack saving the island from doom.

" I can't thank you kids enough, if it weren't fro you the entire island would have been burned to the ground" Blain said giving his thanks to the gang.

" Now that were done with saving the island how about the battle you promised me" Ash said to Blain intent on beating him.

" But how the gym stadium was destroyed" Kurugaya wondered seeing no room for another gym field.

" He probably has a back up gym or stadium that he could use, I'm just wondering where it could be" Ace said.

" That's right now lets go so me and Ash could have our battle and if that's Charizard of his is anything to go by it's gonna be a good one" Blain said he led them to his second gym.

XXXXX

" Are you kidding me this is worse than the first gym" Ace said as he looked at the field Ash would be battling on, it was nothing but a bunch of rock pillars sticking out of the magma.

" If you don't want to battle Ash you don't have to, even I know this type of field is dangerous so I'll give you the choice of what you want to do" Blain asked Ash.

"I'm not backing down and I know my Pokémon won't either" Ash said ready to win.

" Good I would be disappointed if you did but since it's still dangerous. I'm going to start off with Rydon" Blain said sending out his Rydon for battle.

" **Rydon the drill pokemon covered by an armor like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit"**

" Then I'll start things off with Wartortle" Ash said sending out his Wartortle for battle.

" Rydon start off with rock blast" Rydon started off by blasting some rocks towards Wartortle.

" Wartortle dodge and then counter with and ice bema followed by a water pulse" Warortle side stepped avoiding the rock's being hurled at him before launching an ice beam at Rydon freezing his legs to the battle field before launching a water pulse that hit Rydon.

" Rydon break the ice and then launch at thunderbolt at Wartortle" Rydon used his immense strength to break the ice covering his feat before launching a thunderbolt at Wartortle before he could even react.

" Wartortle shake off the damage and launch another water pulse followed by a skull bash" Wartortle launched another water pulse at Rydon only for it to be deflected by Rydons tail. Wartortle then was at Rydon using his smaller bodies superior speed to get in close and deliver a skull bash attack on Rydon's stomach.

" Rydon hit Wartortle back with another iron tail and them hit him with another thunderbolt"

" Wartortle jump into the air to evade the iron tail and then use ice beam on his horn" Wartortle jumped into the air just as Rydon was about to bat him away and launched a point blank ice bema at Rydon's horn rendering him incapable of launching a thunderbolt while also dealing massive damage.

" Rydon flamethrower" Rydon unleashed a stream of fire melting the ice on his horn while also dealing a direct hit at Wartortle that caused him to fly back.

" Wartortle end this with one more water pulse" Wartortle quickly landed on the ground and unleashed one more water pulse at Rydon that hit him directly knocking him out.

" Rydon return you did great/ Wartortle return" Ash and blain say returning their Pokémon.

" Magmar your up next I suggest you chose a powerful Pokémon Ash" Blain said as his Magmar jumped onto one of the rock pillars

" Seems good to me Charizard your up" Ash said as his Charizard flew onto a rock pillar as well.

" Magmar flamethrower/ Charizard flamethrower" both Pokémon started the battle by unleashing burning streams of flames that collided with one another causing a huge explosion that created a powerful shockwave.

" Magmar use fire blast" Magmar shot a huge blast od fire at Charizard.

" Fly into the sky and then hit Magmar with a wing attack" Charizard narrowly dodged the fire blast and then went soaring towards Magmar intending to hit him with his wing.

" Magmar counter with skull bash" both Pokémon collided with each other with their perspective attacks causing a shockwave that sent them both flying through the rock pillar behind them. Both Pokémon ended up falling into the lava before they came back out one jumping and the other flying as if neither had actually taken any damage.

" Get in close and use mega punch" Charizard flew at Magamr and nailed him in the face with a mega punch.

" Magmar grab his arm to prevent escape and hit him with your own mega punch" Magamr grabbed Charizard by the arm while getting punched in the stomach by Magamr making him wince from the hit.

" Charizard don't let up keep hitting him" Ash said as Charizard kept throwing his own punches.

" Magmar do the same show this upstart what we're made of" the two Pokémon start to exchange punches blow for blow neither of them showing any signs of relenting.

" FLAMETHROWER" both Pokémon fired point blank flamethrower at each other causing an explosion that sent them both sailing though the air.

" Charizard shake off the damage and use seismic toss on Magmar" Charizard used his wings to stop himself in the air and then flew towards Magmar and grabbing him. Charizard then flew high into the sky while holding onto Magmar and flew around in a circle a couple of time before he descended and slammed Magmar full force on a stone pillar knocking him out.

" Hell ya that was awesome, you were great buddy." Ash said giving Charizard a hug for wining.

" Of course I'm the strongest after all" Charizard said arrogantly.

' Oh great he listens now but he's also arrogant' Ace thought with a sigh at the fire lizards behavior.

" Congratulations Ash" Misty said happy for her friend won.

" I'm honestly dumbfounded, you and Ace really have become much stronger to think when we first met you didn't even know what Pokémon to chose for battle and now your capable of battling like a true pro just amazing" Brock said amazed at how much his friend have progressed in such a short amount of time.

" One more to go and all three off us will be participating in the league" Kurugaya said happily.

" But the next badge we're going for is going to be the hardest to obtain" Ace said with a serious look on his face. He heard all about how strong and ruthless the viridian gym leader could be making him the perfect test to see if Ash and him were ready for the league.

XXXXX

" Now before I give you your badge I have one last riddle left for you guys, what's red but doesn't talk a volcano badge" Blain says laughing while the gang sweat dropped at him. " And you have earned this one" Blain said giving Ash the badge.

" Thanks" Ash said happily accepting the badge.

XXXXX

" Run run run run run" Ace kept saying as they ran as fast as they could trying to catch up to the last boat that would be leaving cinnabar island.

" Don't leave just yet" Ash yelled as a Wartortle jumped in front of him causing Ash to crash right into the water Pokémon.

" You ok bro" Ace asked giving his brother a hand to get off the ground.

" A Wartortle how rare" Brock said as he helped the Wartortle get up.

" Help we got huge problem to deal with" Wartortle said trying to speak to the gang hoping they would understand him.

" A problem huh maybe your Wartortle could help him Ash" Ace suggested.

" Good idea, Wartortle come on out" Ash said brining out his own Wartortle.

" What seems to be the problem bro" Ash's Wartortle asked the wild Wartortle.

" Me and some others were swimming in the sea when we came across a unconscious Blastoise so we took him to the island we live on to see what his problem may have been, but no matter what we do he won't wake up, the weirdest thing is whenever one of us put our ears to his shell to see if he was still breathing we ended up hearing something like a song and fell a sleep. I came to the closest island near ours to see if I can get help" the wild Wartortle said causing Ash his Wartortle, Kurugaya and Ace to gained worried looks.

" Are you serious, well I'll help you out any way I can" Ash's Wartortle said taking out his glasses before he left with the wild Wartortle to help out Blastoise and the others.

" We should go and help them" Kurugaya said.

" Wait what did they even say" Brock asked.

" Theirs a Blastouise and his pre-evolved forms on a nearby island that seems to be in unconscious for an unknown reason and won't wake up, Brook get a boat quickly we're going to go help out this Wartortle" Ace said as Brock nodded before he left to go find them a boat to use.

XXXXX

" That's an interesting island" Ace said approaching the island, being pulled by their water Pokémon to keep up with the Wartortles.

" It's not even on the map" Brock said not being able to find the island on the map he carried.

" Then maybe we should make this our personal island" Kurugaya said thinking the island would be a great place for vacations and relaxing.

" Nah leave it, the island is probably a Pokémon protections zone just being on it once will be good enough" Ace said having an understanding of why the island was not on the map.

" Awe and I was looking forward to have an island we could all hang out together on" Kurugaya said a little disappointed at not being able to get their own island, it would have been fun if they could.

" It's shapes like a turtle shell interesting, full speed ahead guys" Ash said clearly enjoying the boat ride.

" I wonder what could have caused all of this" Ace said they got to the island to see all the Squirtles, Wartortles and Blastoise in their shells. Brock and Kurugaya quickly ran towards the shells and put their ears on them to see what the problem could be.

" **Blastouse the shellfish pokemon it crushes it's foes under it's heavy body causing them to faint"**

" It's ok their just asleep" Brock said with a sigh of relief.

" But what could have caused them to fall asleep, clearly their sleep induced unconscious states weren't caused of their own choice" Kurugaya said trying to figure out what could be the cause.

" Hey Pikachu can you give these guys a mild shock to wake them up" Ash asked his the electric mouse shot a weak thunderbolt at all the sleeping Wartortles and Squirtles waking them up from their slumber.

" So heard you guys need help waking up Blastoise" Ace said getting their attention.

" That we do, for some reason he won't wake up no matter what and whenever we put our ears to his shell to find out what may be wrong we hear a melody playing that puts us to sleep every time" one of the Wartortles tells him.

' I have a feeling I know what the problem may be' Ace thought with a strained smile. " Alright then we'll help you wake him up, hopefully if we all work together, we'll be able to get the job done" Ace said making the turtle Pokémon's cheer happily.

" But before we can help we need you to tell us exactly what had happened and how you came across Blastoise sleeping" Kurugaya said getting a nod as Ace and Ash interpreted what they were saying to the others. They told the gang about how Blastoise went for a swim one day but never came back. A few day after they found him in the ocean and dragged him back to shore but ended up getting knocked out by some melody they were hearing. Then the Wartortle the gang met had found all his friends asleep without a reason and went to find help on a nearby island, which is how he bumped into them.

" I see, hey Brock why don't we check up on Blastoise ourselves with our knowledge on Pokémon health we might be able to figure out what's wrong" Kurugaya said.

" Sounds like a good idea" Brock said agreeing with his fellow breeder. The two of then proceeded use stethoscopes to see if they could hear what noise was causing Blastoise to stay asleep.

" I don't here anything," Brock said in confusion.

" Neither do I" Kurugaya said also confused but as she said that Blastoise started to wake up and slowly stood up on the rock his shell was placed on.

" It's a miracle" all the Squirtles and Wartortles say happily.

" I thinks theirs something stuck in my canon" Blastoise said.

" His canons" Gabite and Pikachu say in confusion as Blastoise tried to reach for the canons on his back but was unable to due to his reach not being long enough.

" What's that" Brock said as they saw something pink stuck in Blastoise canon.

" Maybe that's the problem" Misty said in surprise.

" For some reason that thing in his canon look familiar" Kurugaya said narrowing her eyes at the strange object stuck in Blastoise canon.

" What is that" Ash's Wartortle wondered as he jumped onto Blastoise back and started to poke at what was stuck in Blastoise canon.

" Oh no" Misty said in fear as she finally recognized what or to be more specific who was lodged in Blastoise canon.

" Please don't let it be what I think it is" Brock said backing away fearfully.

" Well I didn't expect for her to show up" Kurugaya said as whilw Misty and Brock backed away fearfully.

" This is really bad" Ash said as Wartortle kept poking at whatever was in Blastoise canon.

" Yup it's definitely Jigglypuff" Ace said as they all started to fall asleep due to Jigglypuff who was lodged in the canon started to use sing.

XXXXX

" Awe man how long have I been out" Ace said as his eyes slowly started to open to find Kurugaya sleeping next to him, both embracing each other. ' Why does this always happen' Ace thought with a giant blush as he tried to get out of Kurugaya's grip only for her to bring him in closer into the embrace hiding the fact she was currently awake.

" Man that was a nice nap" Ash said waking up next.

' Thanks god he's awake now I can get him to help me out' Ace thought only to notice Kurugaya was awake as he saw her staring down at him with a sly grin.

" My Ace if you wanted to hug you only needed to ask" Kurugaya whispered into his ear making him a stuttering mess.

" I t think w we did t this I instinctively while a asleep, we m might as w well g get u up n now since t the others a are g getting up a as w well" Ace stuttered finally getting Kurugaya to let go of him much to her displeasure and stood up at the same time as his brother to notice something wasn't right.

" Were the hell is Blastoise" Ace and Ash yelled in mild panic as Brock and Misty started to get up along with all the Pokémon.

" Can you guys keep it down" Misty said tiredly as she and the others sat up straight.

" This is no time to be tired," Ace said

" Blastoise is gone" Ash said causing them all to shot up in surprise. The Wartortle and Squirtles started to panic and freak out about Blastioise being missing.

" I'll handle this" Ash Wartortle said before he blasted the panicking Pokémon's with a water gun getting their attention. " Listen up instead of panicking we need to find Blastoise as soon as possible. So no more Panicking we will find Blastoise no matter what are you with me" he continued causing the others Pokémon to cheer in agreement.

" He's a natural born leader" Misty said.

" Being with the Squirtle squad before must have helped" Kurugaya said.

" Or their just impressed by the sun glasses" Brock said causing the others to look at him in confusion.

" We'll use the trail left behind to find him" Wartortle said pointing to the trail on the sand.

" A trail" Ash said suprised.

" How the hell did we miss that" Ace said.

" Someone must have kidnapped him" Brock said.

" And I think I know who" Ash said in annoyance.

" Team rocket huh" Kurugaya and Misty say also annoyed.

" Lets go" Ash's Wartortle said as him and all the other Wartortles jumped into the ocean to save Blastoise while the gang stayed behind on the island.

XXXXX

" So why did we save their lives again" Ace asked annoyingly as Misty, Pikachu and Ash were trying to pump out the water in James and Jessie systems.

" Because unlike them we're good people" Kurugaya said trying to calm Ace down.

" You guys ok" Ash asked as they started to wake up.

" What type of trick are you pulling" Jessie said as she and the others team rocket member quickly stood up and pointed at the gang.

" Don't give us attitude, we just saves your life" Misty said.

" I don't remember asking you to save out lives" Jessie said defiantly.

" Oh really ok then Gabite flamethrower" Ace said before he was stopped by James.

" Wait wait, we're thankful all right just don't blast us" James said pleadingly to Ace.

" Fine but you do anything to tick me off, then next time I'll do worse than blast you off into the horizon" Ace said threateningly to the frightened James.

" They're our mortal enemies don't be thank them" Jessie said angrily smacking James on the back of his head.

" I kinds fells sorry for him" Ash said pitying James.

" Who asked ahhh" Jessie said as she was hit by a flamethrower from Gabite.

" Get out of here we aren't letting you take Blastoise" Ash's Wartortle said as he and the other inhabitants of the islands were protecting the sleeping Blastoise.

" Oh shit they're gonna attack" Jessie said in panic.

" Lets head to the ship" James said as they quickly got inside their ship.

" You better get lost" Brock said to them.

Don't think they're gonna get lost just yet" Kurugaya said as team rockets ship gains some tires and robotic arms.

" This doesn't look good" Ash said.

" Looks like they want to be blasted of to the horizon again" Ace said wanting to punish them.

" Stop them" Wartortle said as they saw team rocket push past his friends almost running them over in the process. They all shot water gun attacks in hope of stopping team rocket from getting Blastoise but their attacks had no affect on team rocket.

Team rocket then smacked all the Squirtles and Wartortles away with their machine arms, Ash's Wartortle landing in front of him.

" Wartortle are you ok" Ash asked him in a concerned voice.

" Don't push yourself to hard" Ace said worried for the little guy.

" I'm fine but I have to stop them" Wartortle said getting up.

" We got to do something to stop them" Brock said as they saw team rocket chasing all of the Squirtles and Wartortles around.

" I'm not, I'm not gonna let them hurt anyone" Wartortle said as he started to glow white and change shape.

" He's evolving" Brock said, as Wartortle was now a Blastoise.

" Get out of my way the pain train is coming" Blastoise said causing Ace, Ash and the other Pokémon to sweat drop.

" That's awesome now why don't we wake up the other Blastoise two powerhouses are better then one, Pikachu BLastiouse wake up the other Blastoise" Ash sais as his Blsatoise launched a hydro pump along with Pikachu's thunder shook launching Jigglypuff out of Blastoise canon and into team rockets machine. After a few seconds Blastoise himself started to wake up from his slumber.

" Get of my island" Blaastoise said as he and Ash's Blastoise stopped team rocket with their strength.

" Talk about strength" Ace said in amazement.

" You're telling me," Ash said just as amazed. Ash's Blastoise as well as al the inhabitants of the island launched water attacks at team rocket launching them off into the horizon once again before it came falling back down into the ocean.

" Hey I think Jigglypuffs still in there," Ash said worried.

" ohoh, one of you has to get her out before its to late" Kurugaya said as one of the Squirtles dove into the ocean grabbing Jigglypuff before she drowned in the water. Everyone got even more worried when they saw an explosion go of in the water.

" Hopefully they're ok" Misty said in worry.

" Their fine look" Ace said pointing too wear Jigylpuff was ridding on the Squirtle's shell. But as soon as Jigglypuff got onto the beach she knocked everyone out with her signing.

XXXXX

" Hey Misty what's the matter" Ash asked as the gang were resting near a fountain letting Horsea and Magikarp swim around.

" Usually you're yelling at someone, I'm a little freaked out honestly" Ace said jokingly to Misty while she glared at him.

" Now play nice Ace" Kurugaya said jokingly pinching his cheek.

" It's Horsea he doesn't look all to happy right now" Misty said, looking at the depressed little Pokémon.

" Maybe he's not getting enough exercise, once in a while you should let him swim in something other than a dainty little fountain" Brock suggested.

" But we're not near the ocean" Ash said.

" Nor a lake or river" Ace said adding on.

" And It's not like I can carry a giant fish tank on my back" Misty said.

" If only there were an aquarium around, then he could swim all he wanted" Brock said.

" It'd be good for Magikarp to so he cold grow big" Kurugaya said as they saw the happy fish Pokémon swimming around.

" Hey I know were we can go, theirs a pool back at my home" Misty said.

" Right you guys own a water gym" Ash said.

" Well I guess we know were we're going, we could get some training in for Magikarp their as well, would you like that buddy" Ace asked the swimming fish.

" Yup, I'm gonna become the strongest when I evolve" Magikarp said happily swimming along.

" We're close by too, so it shouldn't take us long to get their" Brock said.

" Alright lets get going them" Kurugaya said leaving for Cerulean city.

XXXXX

" Were finally here, now Horsea can get all the exercise he needs" Misty said finally arriving at the gym.

" Hey what's that" Pikachu asked as he pointed to a board.

" It seems theirs going to be a show" Brock said.

" Really I always wanted to see a show at Cerulean I heard they're pretty good it'd be interesting to see one for myself" Kurugaya said.

" It shouldn't be to hard getting tickets since the performers sister is our friend" Ace said.

" Well let's head inside" Ash said as thy walked into the gym.

" Everybody I'm home," Misty said as her sisters walked up to her.

" What took you so long to get here" Lily asked Misty surprising her.

" We thought something happened to you" Violet said.

" We thought like you were gonna come straight here after you called us" Daisy said.

" But you still made it" Lily said.

" Oh hey guys" Daisy said as she noticed the others just standing their near the gym entrance.

" Oh wow Ash and Ace have really bulked up since the last time we saw them" Lily said noticing the reduced baby fat and slightly bigger muscles the boys had.

" Huh thanks" the boys say with blushes on their faces.

" They'd both make good boyfriend materials in the future" Violet said sizing them up as if they were food.

" Sorry but Ace is already taken" Kurugaya said latching onto Aces arms much to the other girls discomfort and Ace's embarrassment.

" Hey guys I'm going to place Horsea in the pool, you should let your Magikarp in here as well Ace" Misty said as she Ace and Kurugaya went to the pool.

" Here you go Horsea, enjoy yourself in here ok" Misty said placing Horsea in the pool.

" You too Magikarp" Ace said letting Magikarp into the pool as well.

" By the way Ace where is Vaporeon she's usually right beside you, I thought you'd want her to get a chance to swim around as well" Misty asked.

" Well me and Ash sent Vaporoen and Flareon back to professor oaks so we could take time training some of our other Pokémon, plus she was getting to clingy so I thought it would be best to let the professor deal with her for now. Luckily we told them before hand that we were sending them to him so they shouldn't be too angry with us, but it did take a lot of convincing to do so" Ace told her. It's not that he didn't like Vaporeon the problem was that he didn't really know what to do with her, he and Ash both new how Vaporeon and Flareon felt about them but they weren't sure of how to deal with the situation they were in, so they decide to let themselves have some time to clear their heads.

" Seems like Horseas felling better already" Ash said as he and Brock along with Misty sisters arrived.

" Come on Misty we don't have all day" Violet said.

" We have to start rehearsing" Lily said.

" Rehearsing for what" Misty asked with a confused expression.

" The water show" Lily said making her even more confused.

" I see do you need help or something," Misty said not fully understanding what they were asking of her.

" By the way could we see the show as well" Kurugaya asked them.

" And has the famous underwater ballerina made it yet I really want to meet her" Brock asked.

" You already have" Lily replied to their confusion.

" She just got here" Violet said.

" Really were is she" they all asked only for their heads to turn in the direction of Misty.

" Wait me" Misty said pointing to herself with another confuse expression.

" You bet" Violet and Lily say.

" You must be crazy I'm no ballerina" Misty said as they changed locations to a more confortable room.

" Come on Misty you have to do it, we're in a jam. We've done these aqua show for so long that we don't even pull in the big crowds like we used to" Daisy said with her and her sister sitting opposite of Misty.

" The stadiums been like empty, hardly anyone comes to see us anymore" Lily said.

" So we decided to do something new, to try one of our underwater ballets underwater" Violet said.

' That doesn't make any sense, underwater ballets are suppose to be underwater all the time' Ace thought to himself with a sweat drop.

" And that's when you called us, the whole thing was totally meant to be" Daisy said.

" Well it wasn't meant to be with me" Misty replied angrily.

" All those people are going to be disappointed" Lily said.

" Well that's to bad" Misty said not giving an inch.

" But the tickets are already selling out" Violet said.

" I am not doing this" Misty said defiantly.

" But the first performance is tomorrow" Daisy said to their surprise.

' These people are bad at planning, I think I understand a little why Misty wanted to keep away from them, they're so irresponsible' Kurugaya thought with a sweat drop. " Please Misty will you do this for us" Daisy asked with her hands together in a begging manner.

" Give it a shot Misty" Ash said.

" I bet you could pull it off" Brock said

" Come on Misty I think you'd make a beautiful actress" Kurugaya said giving her friend encouragement.

" Beside this will give you a chance to show your sister you aren't as much of a shrimp as they thought" Ace said giving her his own from of encouragement.

" Fine I'll do it" Misty said giving in.

" Yay we got her" Lily and Violet say happily pumping their fist into the air. They spent the rest of the day rehearsing and telling Misty how the play would need to go. The next day as the paly started the gang who were sitting with the audience were watching the show and saw how much of a big hit it was with the people, it seemed Misty was a good actress in their eyes. But sadly all good thing have to come to an end as team rocket suddenly made an appearance, tough to not knowing who they were the audience still cheered for them. That was until they started to try and steal the Pokémon in the pool.

" Shit this is bad, Brock, Kururgaya stay here incase those idiots try to involve the audience me and Ace will deal with them" Ash said as he Pikachu and Ace went to were Daisy was to get what they needed in order to help Misty.

XXXXX

" Wait you can't go out their those villains aren't actors" Ash said as Daisy was about to leave for her part of the performance.

" But they are complete idiots" Ace said in an annoyed tone. " You stay here while we take care of them" he continued before he grabbed some devices that would allow them to breath and talk underwater.

" You guys just love getting punished don't you" Ace said he, Pikachu and Ash swam to help Misty.

" That and they love losing" Ash said.

" Not you twerps again" Jessie said.

" What are you stupid of Misty was here we would be here as well, you guys never think do you" Ash said insultingly at team rocket.

" I'll sow you, go Arbok" Jessie said sending out her Pokémon for battle.

" Horsea use bubble" Misty said as Horsea hit Arbok with bubbles that sadly weren't strong enough to do any damage due to Horseas weakened state.

" Seaking horn drill" Misty said switching up Pokémon as Seaking him Arbok with hit powerful horn.

" Weazing help Arbok out" James said bringing out his Pokémon for battle who sadly was shown to be unable to battle in water.

" It's our turn now Blastoise come on out" Ash said sending out his Blastoise.

" Blastoise take down/ Starmi tackle" Ash and Misty say as all three Pokémon hit Arbok with their perspective attack.

" Arbok poison sting" Jessie said as her Arbok started to chase the other Pokémon trying to hit them with a poison sting, but stopped as he was confronted by Seaking and Ace's Magikarp.

" Magikarp what are you doing it's too dangerous for you to be battling" Ace said worried he may get hurt as he hasn't gone through enough training to battle.

" Were not gonna let you hurt our friends" they both said.

" hahahahaha those puny little babies think they can stop us" James said as he and Jessie laughed at them.

" Alright Arbok finish them off" Jessie said as Arbok went in for the attack but Seel and Magikarp dodged and started to circle around Arbok.

" **Seel the sea lion pokemon is a pokemon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on it's head to break up ice"**

" Good job you two" Ash said complementing them.

" Now seal headbut/ Magikarp tackle" Ace and Misty say getting their Pokémon's started to hit Arbok form all different corners making it difficult to retaliate since he was being hit from different direction continuously.

"Seal use Aurora beam" Misty said as seal hit Arbok with a ice cold beam. Suddenly both seal and Magikarp started to evolve becoming a Dewgong and Gyarados.

" **Dewgong the sea lion Pokémon it's body is covered by pure white fur. The colder the weather the more active it becomes"**

" **Gyrados the atrocious Pokémon rarely seen in the wild it is huge and vicious, it is capable od destroying entire cities in a rage. This Gyrados has gained the ability intimidate and hidden ability moxie. This Gyrados has learned the moves dragon rage, twister, hyper beam and bite"**

" A double evolution, don't see that very often" Ace said amazed.

" They both evolved amazing" Misty said surprised.

" The crowed seems to love it too" Ash said seeing the crowed go wild at the spectacle they were watching.

" It doesn't matter get hem Arbok" Jessie said as Arbok tried to attack them only to be swatted away by them towards Jessie and James.

" Dewgogn use ice beam" Misty said as Dewgong froze team rocket in a block of ice.

" Gyarados finish them off with a with dragon rage" Ace said as his Gyarados created a raging twister and sent team rocket flying of into the Horizon getting cheers from all the audience.

XXXXX

" Thanks to you guys our shows are totally sold out for the next six months" Daisy said.

" That's good" Ash said happy for them.

" Just make sure to give us tickets if we're ever around" Ace said.

" Plus even if you leave Lily and I can take turns being the mermaid so our little sister can continue with her adventures" Violet said.

" But if they leave we'll need some Pokémon to help us with the show" Daisy said frowning.

" Maybe we can borrow some of Misty's Pokémon" Violet suggested.

" What" Misty said in slight surprise at her sisters suggestion.

" Well we did come her to give Horsea a place to exercise, so leaving him hear wouldn't be such a bad idea" Brock said with a thinking face.

" Beside like you said yesterday it's not like you can carry a fish tank on your back, leaving Horsea here may be the best thing to do for him right now" Kurugaya said causing Misty to sigh in defeat.

" Alright, you guys better take good care of him" Misty said handing them Horsea's pokebal.

" You better give us your Starmi too" Lily said.

" Oh no not Starmi, I'm going to miss him too" Misty said.

" Hey cutie" Daisy said picking up Togepi.

" Wait your not getting Togepi" Misty said snatching the egg Pokémon back.

" Then how about Pikachu and Gabite" Daisy said giving the two Pokémon hug.

" No don't even think it" the boys say causing daisy to give a nervous laugh.

" Then how about you two stay her with us, we could use two cute princess like you" Lily said winking at them causing them both to get slight blushes.

" Its not fair" Brock said pounding the floor with his fist while tears flowed down his face.

" Sorry but Ace is mine so even if he did want to stay here I wouldn't let him" Kurugaya said clinging to his arms.

" Oh really so tell me how far have you two gone anyway, did you already kiss" Daisy asked them with a mischievous smile.

" That's none of your business" Ace and Kurugaya say one blushing and the other glaring.

" Well regardless you two seem like a good couple, make sure to visit us again someday" Daisy said as she and her sister waved goodbye to Ash and he gang.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **For the next few months I will be taking a break from fanficiton due to my college education but I will at least try to update at least once a month when it becomes December. During that time I will be planning out the future chapter of my great journey fanfiction along with two new fanficitons I was thinking of doing. I apologize if this inconveniences any of you who enjoy my fiction but I promise I will not abandon this story or any other story I make. I will also use the time off to improve my English skills so the stories I write are easier to read and flow better. I would also like to ask if anyone wanted to do a reading fic based on the great journey I know that most people probably won't want to but I think it would be interesting to see the character's reactions to the story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Ivysaur the seed Pokémon there is a plant bulb on it's head that blooms when it absorbs nutrients. This Ivysaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic, energy ball. Double edge**

 **Charizard the flame Pokémon it's wings can carry Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It breathes out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang, brick break and seismic toss**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, bite, sleep talk, secrete power, hyper voice, detect over heat and flamethrower**

 **Blastoise the shellfish Pokémon it crushes it's foes under it's heavy body causing them to faint. This Blastoise is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance, water pulse, ice beam skull bash**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Tauros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up, take down, zen headbut, thunderbolt, iron tail and ice beam**

 **Scyther the mantis Pokémon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind, x- siccor, night slash, dragon dance, hyperbeam and sleep talk**

 **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility, dragon tail, aqua tail, Flamethrower, thunderbolt and aqua jet**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Arcanine ( Shiny) the legendary Pokémon, is a Pokémon that has admired for it's beauty. It runs agilely as if it has wings . This Arcanine is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Electabuzz the electric Pokémon, it loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig, iron tail, hydropump, double team, shadow ball, hidden power, hyper voice, detect, water pulse, ice beam and aqua jet**

 **At the lab**

 **Gyrados the atrocious Pokémon rarely seen in the wild it is huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. This Gyrados is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability moxie. Known moves: tackle, dragon rage, twister, hyper beam and bite**

 **Ryhorn the spikes Pokémon, it is inept in turning because of it four short legs, it can only charge and run in one direction. This Ryhorn is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away, take down, thunderbolt, drill run, earthquake and water pulse**

 **Paras the mushroom Pokémon, burrows underground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushroom on it's back absorbs most of the nutrition. This Paras is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash, growth, energy ball, aromatherapy, x scissor and sludge bomb**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Pokémon or the characters except the OC's

XXXXX

" Finally we can get our final badge" Ash said as the gang stood in front of the viridian gym both he and Ace were pumped up to obtain their eight badge.

" Since I went first last time you can battle the gym leader first this time did you pick which Pokémon your going to use" Ace asked his brother.

" I have all three of them picked out and ready for battle" Ash said giving his brother a thumbs up.

" Those two are definitely fired up" Brock said.

" Your telling me it looks like their eyes are burning with excitement" Misty said.

" Well if they win this badge they'll both be able to compete in the league so you can't really blame them for being excited" Kurugaya said.

" Well lets get going we don't have all day" Ace said opening the gym doors. The second they took their first steps in the gym Ace and Ash were hit by an insanely powerful psychic energy.

' What the hell is this, this power is unreal we better be careful' they both thought as they kept pressing forward.

" So which one of you is my next victim" the gang heard a man hiding in the shadows say as they made it towards the gym field.

" That would be me and I'm not gonna be one of your victims" Ash said stepping forward showing great determination to win.

" Alright I'll except your challenge but mind you I will only fight one trainer a day so anyone else who wished to battle must wait until tomorrow" the leader said.

" Both the gym leader and Challenger will use three Pokémon each no time limit" two referees says dressed in gladiator armor.

" I choose Golem" the leader said brining out his first Pokémon.

" I choose touros" Ash said sending out his Touros for battle. " start things off with a take down followed by a zen headbutt" Touros using his greater speed quickly delivered a take down followed by a zen headbutt.

" Golem use rollout" Golem went into his shell and started to roll towards touros.

" Touros stop him your horns and then filing him into the air, after that hit him with an iron tail" Touros stopped golem with his horns and used every bit of strength he could muster to through the megaton Pokémon three feet into the air before turning around and hitting him with and iron tail.

" Golem jump and use body slam" Golem Quickly jumped and hit Touros full force with his body slam causing him to scream in pain from having Golem heavy body land on him.

" Touros shake off the damage and hit him with a ice beam " Tauros stood back up when Golem got off shacking off the damage before shooting an ice beam at Golem knocking him out.

" Not bad your definitely talented, Golem return, Kingler I choose you," the leader says bringing out his second Pokémon for battle.

" Touros return, Dritini I choose you" Ash says returning his fighting type and sending out his dragon type for battle.

" A Dratini my how rare you don't see many trainer with a Pokémon as rare as that now a days" the leader said impressed that Ash had such a rare Pokémon.

" Guess I was just lucky now Dratini use thunder bolt and then follow up with dragon tail" Dratini unleashed a powerful bolt of thunder at Kingler and then got in close while Kingler was still recovering and hit him with his dragon tail knocking Kingler out.

" Wow Dratini sure is strong her won without much of an effort" Misty said impressed with the little dragon type.

" I know he's really well trained" Brock said equally impressed.

" Well Ash has been focusing on strengthening his thunderbolt most of all so it makes sense he won quite easily" Kurugaya said.

" True but the gym leaders probably gonna send out a Pokémon Dratini can't use thunderbolt on now that he knows that, thing are gonna become a little tougher for Ash" Ace said.

" What do you mean by that how can you know that the leader is going to use a Pokémon Dratini can't use thunderbolt on" Misty asked slightly confused.

" In every region there is a gym for every Pokémon type to give trainers a better variety of battle experiences, information on the types of Pokémon gym leaders like to specifically use is always giving out in poke magazines and if I remember correctly Viridian gym mainly focuses on ground type Pokémon" Ace said.

" So that's why you said the gym leader would send out a Pokémon thunderbolt can't be used on he's a ground Pokémon specialist" Brock said understanding what Ace was saying.

" So that mean Ash will be at a slight disadvantage now, thunderbolt was Dratini's strongest move at the moment" Kurugaya said.

" Kingler return, go Nidoqueen" the leader said sending out his final Pokémon for battle.

" **Nidoqueen the drill Pokémon it's body is covered by stiff needle like scales. If it becomes excited it's needles bristle outwards"**

" Dratini use dragon breath" Dratini released a stream of green fire towards Nidoqueen who didn't dodge the attack showing it has little to no effect on her.

" Nidoqueen use earth power" Nidoqueen lifted a large amount of rocks from the ground around herself and hurled them all at Dratini dealing a critical hit as Dratini took the full brunt off the attack.

" Shake of the hit Dratini and use Aqua jet along with aqua tail" Dratini launched itself in a stream of water hitting Nidoqueen and causing her to skid back from the impact before hitting her again in her stomach with an aqua tail.

" Nidoqueen use thunder punch on Dratini and then continuously use stomp" Nidoqueen grabbed Dratini and used a thunder punch to knock him to the ground before starting to repeatedly stomp on Dratini continuously making him cry out in pain.

" Dratini aim a Dragon breath on Nidoqueen" Dratini launched a dragon breath at Nidoqueens head but his Dragon breath was not strong enough to stop Nidoqueens attack leaving Dratini to continue to take his punishment.

' Dang this is not good I have to return him quickly' Ash thought as he was about to return his dragon Pokémon, but before he could do that Dratini was engulfed in a white light as he started to grow larger from under Nidoqueen. Once the light died down Dratini had become a Dragonair.

" **Dragonair the dragon Pokémon is a mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said that Dragonair has the ability to change the weather. This Dragonair as learned the move water pulse and dragon rush"**

" Well this is convenient Dragonair use water pulse on Nidoqueen" his newly evolved Pokémon knocked Nidoqueen off with a powerful water pulse.

" Now lets end this with dragon rush" Dragonair was engulfed itself in a purple like energy in the form of a dragon that knocked out Nidoqueen from the impact.

" Not bad I am truly impressed, here you've earned this," the leader said walking from the shadows and handing Ash his badge.

" Thanks and Dragonair I'm proud, you did great" Ash said accepting the badge while petting Dragonair on the head much to the dragon types pleasure.

" Good job bro" Ace said giving his brother a pat on the back.

" That was a great battle" Brock said doing the same.

" Agreed but I am surprised that Dritini evolved" Kurugaya said not expecting Dratini to evolve so early.

" Well the only one who needs to win a badge now is Ace and then you'll both be allowed to compete in the league competition," Misty said while Togepi and Pikachu cheered from her shoulder.

" So you two are my challenger's for tomorrow, if you've been travelling with this young man then you should do well against me, I look forward to our battle, I'll make sure to have six Pokémon ready so you two make sure to not be late" the leader said before turning around and walking away form the gang. ' Those three are quite the rare gems, I should look into recruiting them when they're older and if they don't join 'll just steal their Pokémon later, I should get someone to keep an eye on them' the leader thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

" Well we better get going to the center, I need to pick out a team to battle for me tomorrow" Ace said leaving the gym with the others right behind. As they were leaving Ace and Ash both had a feeling that they were being watched by someone but decided to ignore whatever was watching them for now getting a feeling they'll be able to confront whoever was watching them in the near future.

XXXXX

The gang are currently running around looking for Togepi due to a Fearow randomly flying down on them and snatching while the gang were heading to the gym for Ace's match.

" Togepi answer if you can here us" Ace and Ash yelled out as they were running to find Togepi.

" Togepi were are you" Brock said running behind them as they ended up in front go the Viridian gym.

" Did you guys fine her" Misty asked in worry as she and yellow were in front of the gym as well.

" Sorry we couldn't fine her anywhere" Brock said.

" Neither could I, this is so frustrating poor Togepi could be in serious danger right now" Kurugaya said just as worried as Misty.

" I'm so worried, Togepi could be scared or hurt on her own" Misty said looking like she was about to cry.

" Don't worry Misty I'm sure we'll find Togepi just be patient" Ash said trying to calm her down.

" Patient, you want me to patient while my baby is alone out their with no one to protect her" Misty said angrily shaking Ash back and forth.

" Calm down Misty were all worried but getting angry isn't gonna help" Kurugaya said getting her to calm down.

" Ya taking your frustration out on someone else won't do any good" Brock said agreeing with Kurugaya.

" Yay more toys" the gang heard the voice to Togepi say from within the gym.

" That voice" Brock said as they turned to the direction of them gym.

" It's Togepi" Misty said opening the gym doors.

" Pull" Kurugaya said pulling the doors open to find Togepi to be behind them.

" Togepi, I'm so glad your safe" Misty said giving the little Pokémon a hug.

" I wonder how she got in here" Brock said.

" Oh my what happened to them" Kurugaya asked as she noticed Gary and his gang of cheerleaders on the gym ground unconscious.

' It must have been whatever was watching us yesterday' Ace thought having an idea of what caused his rivals unconscious state.

' Danm it really is seriously powerful' Ash thought thinking the same as Ace.

" We better wake him up" Ace said.

" Hey Gary wake up" Ash said helping Gary sit straight.

" It's here" Gary said slowly waking up.

" What's here" Ash asked but already having an idea of what Gary saw.

" A Pokémon that I've never seen before" Gary said with his eyes half open.

" A Pokémon huh it must be as strong as a legendary" Ace said.

" It was definitely not normal, but this Pokémon isn't just powerful he's evil" Gary said.

' I don't believe this there has to be more to this than we know' Ash thought.

' No he's more likely misunderstood, rather than evil' Ace thought.

" I can't believe Gary lost" the cheerleaders say as the started to cry loudly causing the gang to cringe in pain.

" Shut up, don't make such a fuss over him losing once" Misty yelled making the cheerleader stop crying.

" Show some guts" Pikachu and Gabite say.

" Your all grown adults, you shouldn't be crying over something like this" Kurugaya said disappointed at them for acting like children.

" One things for sure no one will ever beat that Pokémon" Gary said.

" Hahahahaha" the gang heard the annoying voice of Jessie from team rocket.

" Oh great them again" Ash said annoyed as they heard team rocket do their usual thing.

" So I'm guessing the man form before is probably a member of team rocket" Ace said not really caring about team rocket showing up.

" Were the gym leaders here now, we're finally getting the respect we deserve" they said.

" Wow he must be desperate to have asked these moron to run the gym" Ace said

" How annoying I wanted to face the gym leader not these three buffoons looks like we're going to have to teach them a serious lesson" Kurugaya said clearly livid from not getting the battle she wanted.

" So this gym is controlled by team rocket" Misty said in disgust.

" Why would they want a gym" Brock asked.

" Probably to scout trainers to steal from or join them" Ace said answering Brocks question.

" If you want the earth badge you'll have to defeat us" James said.

" I don't really want to waste my time with these idiots, they're nowhere near strong enough to challenge me you think you can handle this Ace" Kurugaya said not wanting to deal with team rocket

" Sure it should be easy enough" Ace said getting ready for battle.

" Then step right into the ring we prepared just for you" Jessie said as a green trainer box shot up rom the ground.

" Now why don't you get into trainer box" Jessie said arrogantly.

" Don't Ace it's a trap" Misty said in concern.

" Your probably right, but have you ever seen one of their traps actually work" Ace said with a stoic expression.

" Good point" Misty said with a sweat drop as Ace got into the box.

' They were probably given Pokémon so they don't mess this up, but knowing them they won't be able to use them properly either' Ace thought.

" The battle will be three on three agreed" Jessie said.

" Fine lets just get this over with" Ace said.

" All three Pokémon go" Jessie said taking out a Machamp, Kingler and Rydon.

" If that's how it's gonna lets go Ryhorn" Ace said sending out his Ryhorn for battle.

" Ryhorn start off with a fury attack and then follow up with a thunderbolt" Ryhron ran at Machamp hitting him with his horn in a fury before launching a thunderbolt from his horn knocking him unconscious.

" AHHHHHH James why did you set this up to shock me too and you I wasn't ready" Jessie said, as she was shocked creating cracks on the ground from the force of the attack.

' Wow that's just sad' everyone thought as they watched team rockets plan backfire in them

" If you're really a gym leader you should have been ready from the start" Ace said as Jessie returned Machamp.

" Kingler your up next" Jessie said making Kingler walk up to battle.

"Ryhron return, Gyarados come on out" Ace sending out his Gyradose next who caused Kingler to back away in fear as soon as he saw the giant serpent Pokémon show up on the field.

" Hey don't be scared he's just an over grown water snake" Jessie said trying to act tough.

" Use twister on Kingler" Ace said starting off with Gyarados launching at twister at Kingler causing Jessie more pain.

" Now follow up with dragon rage" Ace said before Jessie had time to recover knocking Kignler out with a twister of power launched by Gyarados.

" Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this myself, all I have to do is press this bottom and good bye competition" Meowth said with a detonator in his hand.

" Oh no you don't" Gary said talking him before he could do any harm.

" All Pokémon attack at once, go Rydon, Arbok and Weezing" Jessie said taking out more Pokémon to attack.

" Hey that's against the rules" Misty yelled angrily.

" Don't worry Misty Ace will be fine" Kurugaya said putting a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl down.

" So that's how it's gonna be huh alright then" Ace said a dark look in his eyes that scare team rocket. " Gyarados hyperbeam, Gabite flamethrower" he continued as both his Pokémon attacked team rocket and their Pokémon both attack colliding with each other before they hit team rocket and creating a beam of concentrated fire by accident.

' Interesting this will be useful in the future' Ace thought to himself as he saw team rocker blast off into the sky while two earth badge's fell into his hands.

" Nicely done you guys" Ace said petting both Gabite and Gyarados on their heads.

" Guys the gym is collapsing run for it" Gary said as they noticed the gym start to shake and pieces of concrete start to fall. The gang all ran out before the gym completely collapsed and then headed there way to pallet.

XXXXX

" I wonder if we'll ever get to see the Pokémon Gary was talking about" Brock said as the gang were walking towards pallet.

" Who knows" Ace said as he and Ash were admiring the badges they got.

" Besides the only thing we need to care about know is winning the Pokémon league but first we need to figure out were it is" Ash said.

" Don't you guys know where it is" Misty asked.

" No but we could probably ask someone who does know" Ace said.

" Professor oak seems like the best choice" Kurugaya said.

" Well we know who were gonna ask now" Brock said.

" All right off to pallet" they all say as they began to walk.

XXXXX

" AHHHH cut is out" Ash said as his face was vacuumed by a Mr. mime their mother got.

" **Mr. mime the barrier Pokémon it is adept at conning people. It is capable of creating walls out of thin air"**

" Ash what are you screaming for" Ace said slowly waking up from his brothers screaming.

" The dang mime here was vacuuming my face" Ash said clearly annoyed.

" Well look on the bright side now you don't have to take a bath" Ace said teasingly to his brother who glared at him.

" We should get going the others are probably eating breakfast by now" Ash said as they both took a quick bath and got changed.

XXXXX

" Good morning" the both of them say as they saw Kurugaya and Brock cooking while their mother was putting some flowers in vase.

" Good morning you two, did you sleep well" their mother asked them.

" I slept pretty well" Ace replied.

" I slept well until Mr. mime decided to Vacuum my face" Ash said glaring at the oblivious mime.

" When Mr. mime sees something dirty he has to clean it," their mother said with a friendly laugh.

" We better eat fast we have a lot to learn about the Pokémon league from professor oak" Brock said getting their attention.

" We also need to learn how much time you all have to train your Pokémon before the league as well, after all you don't know what type of opponents you may be facing" Kurugaya said as she set plates down fro everyone.

" Good point" Ace said thinking of a training regime for Ace and Ash.

" Then let's eat up we have a lot to learn" Ash said as they all began to eat.

XXXXX

" Professor oak were here" Ash said opening the door to the lab.

" Oh what a surprise it's great to see a Togepi" Professor oak said shifting his attention to the Togepi in Misty's arms causing the others to face fault.

" Seriously professor" Ace said sweat dropping at the old mans antics.

" Wow that must have hurt their pride" Pikachu and Gabite say.

" Well you can't blame him for being more interested in a rare Pokémon he is a Pokémon professor after all" Kurugaya said with a smile.

" I guess you're right" Ace said as he stood back up.

" It just so happen you two aren't the only trainers that stopped by today" professor oak said as they walked to his living room to see Gary setting while drinking some tea.

" Well now I'm not surprised you showed up late I'm surprised you showed up at all" Gary said arrogantly.

" That the best you got" Ace and Ash say not really caring for what he says.

" Calm down you three, why can't pallets three top trainers get along" the professor said surprising them.

" Top trainers not him" Ash and Gary say pointing at each other.

" That's right you three are such fine trainers I have no doubt you'll all be Pokémon masters one day, you might even be able to learn from each other" the professor said with confidence.

" Here some tea" Kingler said showing up to give everyone some tea as they sat down on the coach.

" Here's your Kingler Ash" professor oak said as they all took some tea.

" Good to see you again buddy" Ash said smiling.

" It's good to see you too boss" Kingler said happily.

" By the way professor where are Vaporoen and Flareon I was sure they'd be the first to come greet us" Ace said wondering were thy might be.

" Those two are outside at the ranch you'll be able to see them their, they've both missed you guys quite a lot" the professor replies. " I must say though I'm vary proud with you three out of all five of the trainers that left pallet you three have earned the most badges" the professor said proudly.

" What about Red and Green" Ash asked wondering how his friends were doing.

" They both got of to an excellent start but they seem to be struggling a little right now, but I have no doubt they'll catch up eventually" the professor said.

" Gary's earned ten badges while Ace and Ash have earned eight that's definitely an achievement," professor oak said.

" Thanks professor" Ace and Ash say happily at being praised.

" Don't forget the Pokémon helped out a lot," Misty said.

" Yes they did an amazing job," Kurugaya said petting both Gabite and Pikachu making both Pokémon nuzzle their heads into her hands happily.

" They definitely deserve the most credit that's for sure," Ace said also petting the two Pokémon.

" Anyway I'm glad you three are here to participate in the Pokémon league," professor oak said.

" That reminds me professor do you know were the league is meeting this year" Ace asked him.

" It's atop the indigo Plato two months from today, and their will be more than two hundred trainers competing" the professor tells them.

" Two hundred trainers" Ash said smiling at the prospect of testing himself against that many trainers.

" Well it's to be expected that there would be at least that many" Ace said smiling for the same reason as Ash.

" I wonder if they'll be anyone other than you two who'll be worth battling" Kurugaya said wondering who they would meet at the league.

" You four should use this time to train and get ready for the tournament," the professor tells them.

" They can try all they want but, even with a year of training I'd beat them both with my arms tied behind my back" Gary said arrogantly.

" You do know the Pokémon will be fighting not you, there literally is no point in even tying up your hands" Ace said looking at Gary like he was an idiot.

" Shut up I know that" Gary said embarrassed at being corrected.

' Wow that was sad, sometimes I wonder about him' Ash thought sweat dropping at his rival.

" So tell me have you guys even been rotating your Pokémon to properly train them all" Gary asked them.

" Of course we rotate all our Pokémon except Gabite and Pikachu" Ace replied.

" Well at least you two aren't completely hopeless" Gary said still acting arrogant. " Tell me do you guys even study the type of Pokémon each gym leader has before you battle them" Gary asked them clearly trying to rile them up. " I always make sure to check ahead of time so that I know which Pokémon can beat my opponents" Gary says.

" Excellent strategy" the professor said eating some meat.

" What type of Pokémon would you use against my Geodude" Brock asked him.

" I'd use a water type Pokémon but I'd have a grass Pokémon ready for back up" Gary said. " Which Pokémon would you two use" Gary asked them.

" They'd use Pikachu and Gabite" Misty said answering for them but shut up as soon as she got a glare from Ace and Ash.

" Everyone knows you shouldn't use and electric Pokémon against a rock type what losers" Gary said smugly.

" True normally you wouldn't use a electric type against a rock type, but if you truly want to become a Pokémon master you need to learn to win despite having a type disadvantage and any Pokémon can win any battle with the right strategy, your entire argument is flawed" Kurugaya calmly drinking some tea as Gary's head went completely red from embarrassment.

" She got you their and don't even try arguing back cause she has almost three years of experience to back up her claim" Ace said.

" aww thank you for the complement Ace" Kururgaya said giving him a kiss on his cheek causing Ace to blush.

" Why is he the only lucky one it's not fair" Brock said going into the fetal position.

' oi' Ace and Ash think while sweat dropping at their friend.

" Besides if were such losers how did we earn eight badges" Ash said getting everyone's attention off of Brock.

" That maybe so but how many Pokémon did you even capture, or are you guys to afraid to tell me" Gary asked.

" How is that any of your business" Ace and Ash say with blank looks on their faces.

" They are right it's really none of your business" Misty said.

" Very interesting" Professor oak said after scanning all three of their pokedex.

' How did he take those without us noticing' Gary, Ace and Ash thought as they started at the professor.

" I just scanned all three of your pokedexes and the results have shown that Gary's seen fifty different Pokémon while Ash and Ace have seen over a hundred" professor oak said surprising Gary. " But Gary has captures many more Pokémon than Ash and Ace" the professor continued.

" You guys use your pokedex every time you see a Pokémon, I know so much that I capture them first and ask questions later" Gary said.

" Yo genius one of the reason we went on the journey and even got Pokedex was to complete it, if your not even gonna scan the Pokémon then what's the point of having a pokedex in the first place" Ace said shutting Gary up.

" Good point my boy well said" professor oak said with a smile.

" Hey Grandpa lets show them all the Pokémon I caught" Gary said probably wanting to show off.

" Good idea lets go to my laboratory" professor oak said agreeing it would be a good idea.

XXXXX

" Well here they are, these are the pokeballs that hold the pallet town trainers Pokémon" professor oak said showing them literally thousands of pokeballs.

" Wow there are a lot of them" Ace and Ash say in amazement.

" And these are the ones I received from Ash and Ace" professor oak said showing two racks full of their individual Pokémon with their names on top

" There may not be a lot but they're Pokémon are powerful" Kurugaya said seeing four Pokémon on Ash's shelf not including the Pokémon he has on him and three one on Ace's side.

" By the way Ace the girl that moved here has been a great help with my funding and taking care of the Pokémon" Professor oak said thanking him for getting him a helper. " Also Gary's caught over two hundred Pokémon" the professor said surprising them.

" Not to bad" Gary said arrogantly.

" Wow it must be hard training all of them" Ace said.

' They must not be all evenly trained, looks like he's not going to be much of a threat at the league' Kurugaya thought.

" If there are only a hundred and fifty kinds of Pokémon in Kanto you must have captured more than one of some kind" Misty said.

" You can never have to many Pokémon, that's my rule. The more Pokémon you have the better position your into win battle" Gary said.

' No that's definitely to much, he must have a select team that he focuses more on than his other Pokémon that's the only way he could win ten badges' the boys thought

" That's all well and good, but the bonds between you and your Pokémon must not be all that strong if you have to focus on capturing so many" Ash said.

" I'd say that too is I had as little Pokémon as you two" Gary said.

" Well what can you expect from someone with no friends" Ace said causing Gary to turn red in rage.

" You all have very different but valid views on training Pokémon" professor oak said.

" Hey professor can you tell us what you do in the lab I'm a little curious" Kurugaya asked wondering what the professor usual routine was when it came to his research.

" Of course, every morning I start my day by checking on all the Pokémon. Then I let the Pokémon out of their pokeballs so they could paly and get exercise. I made sure to create special types of habitats for each type of Pokémon. Then I feed the Pokémon their breakfast, which takes quite a bit of time. In the afternoon I begin my research and then theirs dinner and back into the pokeball they go. That's basically what I do everyday" professor oak tells them while they all walked outside to were the Pokémon were.

As they were walking Ace and Ash were talked into the ground by a blue and red blur.

" We missed you so much" Vaporeon and Flareon say drowning their trainers with as much affection as they could.

" It's good to see you again as well but can you two get off for now" Ace asked them as they both got off their trainers but stuck to their sides.

" We'll have plenty of time to spend together later alright," Ash said as they went back to exploring professor oaks field. " You must get to learn a lot living with them huh professor" Ash said looking at the various Pokémon playing around.

" Well living here does give me a unique opportunity to research and communicate with lots of interesting Pokémon" professor oak said.

" Hey Doduo how's everything going" Gary said saying hi to his Pokémon.

" What a little cutie" Kurugaya said petting the little bird on both it's heads.

" The Pokémon must love living here," Brock said amazed at how well built the professor field is.

" I hope so, I designed this place so I could study Pokémon the proper way in their natural habitats living free" professor oak said. " If Pokémon lie in the environment their born in it's easier to observe how their affected by their trainers, in face I just made an interesting discovery in that area" he continued.

" And what is that" Ash asked curiously.

" Pokémon take on the characteristics of the humans who capture them," professor oak said.

' Then all of Gary's Pokémon probably have a sticks up their asses' Ace thought.

" The more a Pokémon and trainer are together the more attached the Pokémon becomes to them" professor oak said just as Muk gave Ash and Ace a bear hug.

" haha, it's good to see you again" the boys say returning Muks hugs, having a little trouble doing so.

" You see I told you Pokémon get very attached" the professor says with a smile.

" Wow look at all the water Pokémon" Misty said as they were at a lake full of water Pokémon.

" It's good to see you as well Blastious" Ash said waving to the turtle Pokémon resting on a rock in the middle of the lake.

" Good to see you to man" Blastious said waving back.

" Hey Ash, Ace why don't we have a battle, we could all use a little practice before the league" Gary suggested to Ace and Ash right before they heard an explosion.

" Hey what's that" Misty said as they turned to were the explosion came from.

" That doesn't sound good" Kurugaya said.

" That smokes coming form the electric Pokémon preserve we need to get going now," professor oak said.

XXXXX

" We should have known it was you three" the boys say as they were staring at team rocket, even when there in the comfort of their hometown they couldn't be left alone.

" What are you three up to this time" Ash said not wanting to deal with them at the moment.

" What do you think we're here for" Jessie said.

" We're here for Pikachu and Gabite" James said.

" We're through messing around so hand over your Pokémon" Meowth said shocking both Gary and professor oak.

' If they're impressed by this wait till they learn me and Ash can talk with Pokémon' Ace thought.

" A talking Meowth" Gary said shocked to see a talking Pokémon.

" Could you possibly say a few more words please" professor oak wanting to hear Meowth talk some more.

" Sure thing pops" Meowth said as they did their usual thing. " Now give us all the Pokémon you have here or we'll take them by force" he continued acting like they'll win.

" Just how delusional are you three" Ace said looking at them like the idiots they are.

" We're not gonna let you take the Pokémon" Gary said.

" If it's a beating you want it's a beating you'll get" Ash said as he, Ace and Gary were about to take out their Pokémon, only for Ash's Tauros to some running through and tackling team rocket into the sky.

" Have a nice flight" Misty said happy to have team rocket gone.

" They just keep getting sadder and sadder" Kurugaya said shaking her head at the sad display.

" They sure know how to make an exit" Brock said.

" Thanks for the help Tauros" Ash said waving to his stampeding Pokémon.

" I think it's best id I head on home now" Gary said.

" Thought you wanted to battle" Ash asked a little surprised.

" It's been a long day, beside we can have our battle at the Pokémon league" Gary said looking at Ash and Ace.

" Sure and we'll crush you when we battle" Ace said with determination.

" Sure, just hope you train as hard as I do, see you at the Pokémon league guys" Gary said walking away.

" Hey professor can I ask you a favor" Ace said getting everyone's attention.

" Sure my boy what is it" the professor replied.

" Can me and Ash use a part of you lab to train it'd be great to have some open space to use" Ace asked hoping to get a area he and Ash can train all their Pokémon in.

" Of course just tell me whenever you want to train and I'll have a area ready for you to use" the professor replied with a smile.

" We're gonna be working on a training schedule tonight once we're done we'll show you so you know what times we'll be training and what type of training we'll be doing at what time, we'll use an area near our house whenever you can't spare any room here" Ash said getting a nod from the professor.

The next day

Training schedule

300-600 am aura training starting with water walking

6:00-7:00 am researching league matches

7:00-8:30 and head to professor oaks lab to do warm up exercises

8:30-9:30 am eat breakfast

9:30-12:00 pm physical conditioning

12:00- 1:00 pm lunch

1:00-2:00 pm resistance training

2:00-4:00 pm move training

4:00-5:00 pm break

5:00-6:00 pm sparring

6:00-8:00 individual training

8:00-9:00 pm dinner

9:00-10:00 pm cool down exercises

10:00-11:00 spend time with Pokémon and then got to sleep.

XXXXX

An entire week had passed since Ace and Ash had begun training their Pokémon and both were so far satisfied with the results. All their Pokémon were growing stronger day by day, Ash's Ivysaur had even evolved into a Venasaur during heir time training each one of their Pokémon had also learned one to two new moves to add to their arsenal and had even improved on the moved they had already new before. The Pokémon physical training increased their overall base states a whole level. All of them have become more resistant to different types of attacks mainly the ones their most susceptible to. Their spars allowed them to gain well needed experience and allowed each of their Pokémon to gain knowledge and understanding on how to fight different Pokémon. Not only were the Pokémon training but Ace and Ash were also training themselves along with their Pokémon working on conditioning their bodies and training their aura abilities, gaining strength along side their Pokémon..

Currently Ace, Ash, Kururgaya and their Pokémon were doing their morning routine and jogging around pallet town all off them having at least one hundred and fifty pounds of weights strapped to them increasing the difficulty of their training. As they were running they saw a group of the pallet town citizens lined up along with Misty, Brock and their mom.

" Hey mom what's going on were is everybody going" Ash asked as the came to a stop.

" Is something going on that you're not telling us about" Ace asked.

" Sorry I forgot to tell you, some of us in the neighbor hood decided to take a little trip to Seafoam Island" she replied.

" I'll bring you guys back a seashell" Misty said.

" Don't goof off on you training" Brock said.

" I see going to seafoam islands might be a good place for us to go to when we want to let the fatigue from all the training we've done wash away, from what I've herds it's a great place to go for vacations " Kurugaya said.

" Wait why are you guys going" Ash asked clearly confused.

" Your mom invited us" Misty said.

" Were gonna try wind surfing while we're at it" Brock said.

" You lucky bastards" Ash said pounding the ground in depression.

" Young man watch you language" Delia said in a scolding voice.

" Yes mom" Ash said in defeat.

" Now Kurugaya make sure to take care of Ace while I'm gone and make sure to get as close to him as possible" Delia said with a wink.

" Of course Ms. Ketchum I'll take very good care of him and spend as much time with him as I can" Kurugaya said with a mischievous grin as she latched into Ace making the poor boy blush in embarrassment.

FLASH

" Mom" Ace said even more embarrassed knowing his mother and Kurugaya would tease him with that photo for as long as he lived.

" Sorry sweetie I just couldn't pass up the opportunity" she said as she quickly hid the camera.

" Well see you all later then we're gonna get back to training, come on guys lets go" Ash said as they all started to run their usual route.

XXXXX

" Hey Professor were back from our workout do you think you can get some food ready for the Pokémon" Ace asked as he and Ash covered in sweat along with Pikachu and Gabite walked in to find the professor engrossed in his research.

" Hey professor wants wrong" Ash asked as they noticed how frustrated the professor was.

" I've been working on finding out the mystery of Pokémon evolution" he said turning back to his computer.

" A evolution mystery sounds interesting" Ace said wanting to know more.

" Can we see what mystery your talking about" Ash asked for the same reason as his brother.

" It would be nice to learn something new" Kurugaya said.

" Here look at this, here we have a Slowpoke and a Shellder. When the Shellder clamps into the Slowpokes tail, it becomes a Slowbro" the professor said using his computer as a visual.

" So that's how a Slowpoke evolves" Ash said in wonderment.

" That certainly is a strange way for a Pokémon to evolve" Kurugaya said trying to figure out how the evolution could possibly work.

" Exactly how does that evolution even work" Ace asked confused at the type of evolution her witnessed.

" That's what I want to know, I can't figure why Slowpoke evolves this way" professor oak said frustrated.

" I'm guessing the pokedex doesn't have the answer either" Ash said getting a nod from the professor.

" Wait if anyone has the answer professor Westwood does" professor oak said.

" Who's professor Westwood" they both ask him.

" He's the man who programmed the pokedex" professor oak tells them a picture of said man showing up on the screen.

" He's even created pokedex's for other regions Pokémon's as well" Kurugaya said

" If I remember correctly he lives on Seafoam Island" the professor said.

" That's where the others are" Ace said.

" He's that close by huh, this could be a good chance to gain some knowledge on Slowbro, we may end up facing one so it seems like a good idea" Ash said.

" So you two are planning on going to seafoam island huh, well it should only take you around twenty minutes to get their if you ride one of you water Pokémon, besides with the training you three have been doing it would be a good idea to give your Pokémon a day off. Besides I could use your help in getting whatever information you can from him, I really need the help" professor oak asked pleadingly making them sweat drop.

" They have been working hard I guess it would be good to give them a break" Ace said as he and his brother quickly cleaned of the sweat on them and headed straight for seafaom island along with some of their Pokémon.

XXXXX

" Thanks for the ride you guys" Ace said returning his Gyarados as he and Kurugaya who rode with him stepped foot on the island.

" Thanks we couldn't have gotten hear so fast if it weren't for you two" Ash said returning his Blastiouse.

" Hey guys over here" Ash said spotting Misty, and Brock wind surfing.

" Ash, Ace, Kurugaya what are you doing here" Brock asked.

" We came here doing an errand for professor oak" Ace told them.

XXXXX

" We're going to meet professor Westwood" Kurugaya said as they were walking to said persons lab.

" Professor oak wants his opinion on Pokémon evolution" Ace replied holding her hand as they walked.

" That's awesome, professor Westwood is the man who programmed the pokedex" Brock said as they arrived at his lab and rang the doorbell.

" Ah who have we here" the Westwood said opening the door.

" So this is were you work on the pokedex professor Westwood" Brock said looking at all the various book in the lab.

" Professor is to formal all my friends call me Westwood the fifth" Westwood said.

" The fifth" Ash asked slightly confused.

" Yes the fifth here you see portraits of my family" he said showing the gang pictures from his great great grandfather all the way to him.

' The last one doesn't fit at all' the boys thought sweat dropping.

" As you can see I come from a long line of Pokémon researchers" Westwood said. " Now those are some interesting Pokémon" Westwood said staring at Gabite and Togepi. " I've never seen Pokémon like those two up close before" he continues taking out a not book and writing down his observations.

" Well they are natives to different regions" Ace said.

" True I'm always up for a chance to update my research on the rarest Pokémon" Westwood said taking notes on the two Pokémon.

" That sounds so cool, you must have tons of information on the different Pokémon discovered" Brock said amazed.

" Only what I've created myself since I have yet to see some prove their existence" Westwood said.

' He's definitely interesting' Ace thought watching the eccentric man freak out when Misty called him out on making some of his research up.

" At the moment I'm working on discovering one of life's mysterious slowly" Westwood said as they all stared out the window to see a Slowpoke.

" A Slowpoke" Ash said in amazement.

" I want to understand why Slowpoke evolved when a Shellder clamps onto its tail" Westwood said.

" That is a little strange to be honest," Kurugaya said still wondering about that herself.

" Professor oak has been trying to figure that out as well" Ash said.

" He even sent us here to see if you had any clues as to why" Ace said.

" I want to study Slowpoke and Shellder until I can come up with a theory to present to the symposium" Westwood said with conviction as he went out to fish.

" Ok so what are you doing fishing" Ash asked as they watched the man fish.

" He's probably trying to snag a Shellder" Ace said.

" That and it lets me understand Slowpoke better, you see Slowpoke is one of the few Pokémon that fishes" Westwood said turning to watch Slowpoke fishing with his tail.

" Slwopokes kind of reminds me of someone," Misty said looking at the Pokémon.

" **Slowpoke the dopey pokemon it lazes vacantly near water. If something bites it's tail it won't even notice until after a dew minutes pass"**

" Really I wonder who it could be" Kurugaya said as Psyduck suddenly came out of his pokeba;l.

" Now I know he has the same expression as Psyduck" Misty said as said Pokémon walked up to Slowpoke.

" Hi" Psyduck said.

" Hi" Slowpoke said.

" Hi" Psyduck said again.

" Well this is an interesting conversation" Ash said with a sweat drop.

" Your telling me all they've been saying is hi" Ace said sweat dropping just like his brother.

" Wait you two can understand them" Westwood said in astonishment.

" Ya but we'd like to keep our ability a secrete" Ace said.

" Sure thing, everyone's entitled to their secretes. But I will have to tell the professors from other regions is that slight with you" he asked them.

" Well as long as it's just them it's fine with us" Ash said not really caring anymore.

" Are you sure that would be a good idea" Kurugaya asked.

" Don't worry about it we were planning one telling professor oak soon anyway along with the rest of the regional professors when we met them, this will just make things easier for us" Ace said reassuring.

" Now what are they doing" Misty asked as the two Pokémon kept talking.

" All they've been saying is hi, it might take a while for them to say something else" Ace said with a sweat drop as a Krabby pinched both Psyducks and Slowpokes tail.

" . . . . . . owowowowowo" they both say freaking out after they registered the pain.

" Are you being serious here" Misty said with a sigh.

" Wow that was late reaction," Ace said giving a nervous smile at the two Pokémon antics.

" Slowpoke caught something" Misty said to see a Magikarp biting his tail.

" All this fishing made me hungry why don't we have some lunch" Westwood suggested.

XXXXX

" Professor Westwood what makes Slowpokes evolution such a mystery" Misty asked him.

" Take a look at this" Westwood said taking out a lab top. " When a Shellder clamps into a Slowpokes tail they have a hinged shell, but when they evolve they have a spiral shell" Westwood said as they watched the simulation.

" That definitely is interesting" Brock said.

" A mystery worth finding out" Kurugaya said.

" It's one of the most amazing mysterious in the Pokémon world, if I can solve this mystery I'll be the most renowned researcher in the history of the Pokémon symposium" Westwood said laughing like a maniac.

" I think he's gone insane," Ace said with a sweat drop.

" You may be right about that bro" Ash said agreeing with his brother.

" Hey look a parasail," Ash said as they looked to see someone parasailing near by.

" That's so cool" Misty said excitedly.

" I wanna go parasailing, me and Ace can go together, you don't mind do you Ace" Kurugaya asked latching onto him.

" It's fine as long as you don't do anything to me while we're sailing" Ace replied a blush on his cheeks.

' It seems like he's become more excepting off her teasing lately, I don't think it'll be much longer till they get together' Brock thought noticing Ace being less nervous around Kurugaya when she's teasing him.

" Wait a second they're heading this way" Ash said as they noticed the parasail getting closer.

" Oh you have to be joking" Brock said as they noticed team rocket were the ones on the parasail.

" What in the world is going on" Westwood asked as they crashed into balcony the gang were on.

" Are you the professor who programmed the pokedex" Jessie asked Westwood.

" Well then your going to program the teamrockedex" James said.

' Lame' the boys thought shaking their heads at team rocket.

" Here are all the statistics" Jessie said giving him some sheets of paper which was full of crap.

" What are you clowns doing here" Ash said annoyed.

" Oh no they have come with an evil plot to make me their slave for my intellect" Westwood said freaking out yet again.

" We don't want you we want to steal all the Pokémon we can" Meowth said.

" But Slowpoke is the only Pokémon I have" Westwood said as Slowpoke walked past team rocket.

" You have anything smarter" James asked.

" He may not be to bright but when were done with it the boss will be in fro a big surprise" Meowth said.

" We did our own research and have a Pokémon ready to make Slwopoke evolve in one bite" Jessie said.

" Once we give the boss Slowbro we'll be rich" Meowth said.

" oh no we have to get out of here Slowpoke" Westwood said grabbing said Pokémon and running out of his lab with everyone else right behind him. Westwood tripped one the beach letting go of Slowpoke as he fell on his face.

" Shellder go" Jessie said getting her new Pokémon to stat chasing the frightened Slowpoke around in a circle. All of a sudden Psyduck came out of his pokeball and blocked Shellder from chasing Slowpoke.

" Oh not this again" Misty said in annoyance as Psyduck and Slowpoke

" Fascinating" Westwood, said as he started to write in his notebook. Shellder in the mean time decided to clamp onto Psyduck's tail.

" Shellder you got the wrong Pokémon" Jessie said as Psyduck registered the pain he was in and threw Shellder off of his tail.

" Weezing take care of Psyduck" James said using his Weezing to continually hit Psyduck on the head.

' Is this really happening' Kurugaya thought with a sweat drop.

" Now Shellder clamp onto Slowpokes tail" Jessie said throwing Shellder at Slowpoke, only for Psyduck to get in the way again and get clamped on the head.

" Well here comes his headache" Ace said with a sweat drop.

" Good job Psyduck" Misty said as she noticed her Psyduck was now ready to attack.

" I can't move my body" James said as Psyduck used his psychic abilities to freeze team rocket in place.

" That's it Psyduck great job" Misty said happily.

" I've read about these attacks but this is the first time I've seen them" Westwood said taking notes as Psyduck stopped his attack.

" Nicely done their Psyduck" Ace said praising the duck Pokémon.

" You did great" Ash said in an impressed voice.

" Why don't you give Psyduck a thank you slowpoke for saving you from those horrible thieves" Westwood said as Slowpoke started to mover towards Psyduck only for Shellder to clamp onto his tail from the sky causing him to evolve into a Slowbro.

" **Slowbro the hermit crap pokemon when Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder which caused him to evolve into Slowbor"**

" Cool" Pikachu, Gabite and Togepi all say excitedly.

" I think I may be the first researcher to witness this type of evolution up front" Westwood said taking more notes.

" Wow that was so cool" Brock said amazed.

" You're telling me" Kurugaya said taking a picture.

" I'm glad we were here to see it happen" Ash said.

" Give us that Slowbro" team rocket said running towards the gang.

" Slowbro use mega punch" Westwood said causing team rocket to fly into the horizon." Haha I figured it out I'll be the talk of the symposium" he continued taking notes as he examined Slowbro.

" Oh and why is that" Misty asked.

" Because it's mutually beneficial" Westwood said.

" What do you mean by that" Misty asked slightly confused.

" It's because the evolution helps them both" Brock said.

" Shellder clamps into to Slowpokes tail to help Slowbro balance when it stands on two feat, this way Slowbro's front legs are free so it can sue attacks like the mega punch. And when clamped into Slowbros tail Shellder gains the ability to travel on land" Westwood said taking more notes.

XXXXX

" Well that was definitely worth taking a break from training" Ace said satisfied with what they learned.

" You telling me, that was definitely amazing" Ash said.

" But you guys missed a whole day of training" Misty said.

" True but being a Pokémon trainer also requires for us to learn at every opportunity we can get" Ace said.

" Also I got to go parasailing with Ace" Kurugaya said latching onto Ace's arm affectionately.

" We should probably let Psyduck say bye to Slowbro before we leave, he seems a little down" Ash said, as they looked at the sad little duck.

" Come on little buddy let's go and say bye," Ace said as they went to were Slowbro currently is.

" Bye"

" Bye"

" Bye"

" Bye" both Slowbro and Psyduck kept saying to each other as the others watched with the interaction between the two Pokémon with smiles on their faces.

XXXXX

" Wow Bruno's amazing" Ash said as he Ace and Brock were watching videos of various league matches researching various strategy's they could learn from. It had been a month since the gang has last taken a break and their training had been going great, Ace's Ryhorn had evolved into a Rydon while his paras evolved into a paracect, two weeks ago. Kururgaya had evolved both her Nidorino and Nidorina making them significantly stronger. Though due to their Pokémon getting use to their usual routine had to make their training slightly harder by increasing the weights on their bodies, after all if the Pokémon aren't challenged they wouldn't improve. Ace and Ash had also advanced in their aura training to the point where Kurugaya started to teach them how to make an Aura sphere a technique all true aura users need to know and their control over their aura had also improved greatly. Over all each of their Pokémon were looking great and ready for the league. Currently they decided it would be best to allow the Pokémon to rest up for a day or two to let them get rid of the fatigue they built up over the month so instead of their usual training they were focused on researching different matches as much as they could.

" Well he is a member of the kanto elite four so it makes sense he and his Pokémon would be strong" Ace said watching the match soaking in as much of it as he could.

" Hey what are you guys doing" Misty said walking into the living room with Kurugaya.

" We're researching" Ace said not taking his eyes of the tv.

" We're watching a video on Bruno an elite four member" Brock said pointing toe the tv.

" We wanted to see what we can learn from watching his battles" Ash said.

" I see that does sound like a good idea" Kurugaya said in understanding.

" It's be better if we could get the chance to meet him though I'm sure we could learn a lot from him" Ash said.

" He's a member of the elite four he'd probably wouldn't have the time" Misty said.

" She has a point his responsibilities definitely wouldn't give him much free time" Kurugaya said.

" Besides were just kids even if he did have time to train us I doubt he will" Brock said.

" Aw man what a bummer" Pikachu and Gabite say.

" Well we won't know unless we ask him, to bad we don't even have an idea of where to find him" Ace said.

" I know were his training spot is, it's on Mt. hideaway" the boys mother tells them.

" Guess we now know were we're going" the boys says getting ready to meet with Bruno.

XXXXX

" Mt. hideaway should only be another eight miles from here" Misty said, looking at the distance.

" We should probably take a rest Yellow seems to be a little tired" Ace said seeing his Girlfriend trying to catch her breath.

" Sure why not" Misty said as they quickly went to the nearest cottage.

XXXXX

" Here you go sweethearts," an old lady said giving the gang some tea and meatballs as they took a quick rest.

" Excuse me but can you tell us if theirs a Pokémon trainer named Bruno training on this mountain" Ash asked the elderly lady.

" I don't know but I have heard of three vermin's causing troubles, they've been stealing my Meatballs" the elderly lady replied as they heard some wood rustling. " Their they are it's them again" she continues getting a broom ready to use. They all went to see who was stealing form the lady to find team rocket to be the culprits.

" Wow they're getting even worse with those disguises of theirs" Ace said.

" What types of trouble are you idiots trying to make now" Ash said annoyed.

" We're trying to live in enlightenment by learning to live as hermits so we can defeat you" James said.

" We're living of the land as we should" Jessie said.

" The land from the ladies meatballs" Meowth said showing them the stolen food.

" Last time I check hermits don't steal you idiot" Ace said bluntly causing James to flinch at the insult.

" Just when I thought they couldn't get any dumber" Kurugaya said.

" I'll teach you, you mangy mooches" the elderly lady said scaring them off.

" Look fun" Togepi said happily waving her arms around.

" That old lady's strong" Gabite and Pikachu say in amazement.

" You showed them" Msity said happy the elderly lady got rid of team rocket.

" I reckon you youngens are heading up the mountain right" the elderly lady said.

" Yes that's right" Ash replied in slight confusion.

" Why is that a problem" Ace asked her.

" No but I will tell you to be careful of the giant Onix" the elderly lady tells them.

" There are giant Onix up there" Misty said.

" Now that sound like something worth seeing" Kurugaya said.

" Ya the soil here makes the Onix's grow much bigger than they normally do" the elderly lady tells them.

" I see the soil must contain all the nutrients they need to grow" Brock said.

" I'm honestly a little scared" Misty said.

" Don't worry they may be over grown but they're as gentle as can be" the elderly lady said reassuring them.

XXXXX

" We've walked for ours and we haven't seen one sign of Bruno or Onix" Brock said tired form walking so much.

" Thank's for carrying me Ace" Kurugaya said from Ace's back, she was able to convince him to carry her reason being to help him train.

" Don't mention it, beside you barley weight anything so it's no problem for me" Ace trying to keep his blush down.

" Hey what's that" Ash said getting the others attention.

" What is it" Brock asked as they all looked to see what Ash made them stop for.

"Oh my what could have done that" Kurugaya said as they could see a road like line clearly made by a large Pokémon.

" This is a seriously big track" Brock said jumping into the track to inspect it more.

" What's that sound" Msity said hearing some rumbling noise as the ground shock.

" Something's coming" Ash said as he saw something heading their way.

" Giant is right" Ace shouted as an abnormally large Onix headed straight for them.

" Run for it" Brock said as they ran with all their might.

" I wish I could learn how the soil here affect the Onix growth up close" Brock said while running.

" Sure you can if we survive" Misty yelled.

" He's gaining on us" Ash said.

" damit damit damit" Ace said in frustration.

" Over here" a voice said to them behind a rock giving them a place to hide.

" Man that was close" Ash said as the Onix passed them.

" Carrying me all the way to safety what a brave knight I have" Kurugaya said teasingly as she was still being carried by Ace.

" Can you please get off now there's no more reason for me to carry you" Ace said slightly out of breath.

" Are you ok" the man who saved them asked.

" Yes thanks to you huh" Brock said as the turned around to see Bruno was the one who saved them.

" So tell me why are you following me" Bruno asked as the gang were following him to a nearby cave.

" Well you see my friends are training for the Pokémon league and wanted to see if you would be willing to teach them" Brock said pointing to Ace and Ash.

" We'd really appreciate it if you can spar some time to help us" the boys say bowing courteously.

" Are you willing o do everything I tell you to do" Bruno asked wanting to see their conviction.

" Of course" they say without a second of hesitation.

" Alright then follow me" Bruno said motioning them to follow.

XXXXX

" So how does carrying water buckets help you become better trainers" Misty asked as the boys were carrying buckets full of water.

" It's great for building up strength" Brock replied.

" And from what Bruno says it builds once inner balance and equilibrium" Ash said.

" It also shows our Pokémon that we're willing to grow stronger along side them building a mutual respect between trainer and Pokémon" Ace said.

" That's definitely and excellent way to put it" Kurugaya said.

XXXXX

" Now we will split some wood" Bruno said.

" What does splitting wood help with other than building back muscles" Ace and Ash asked.

" It helps to build a firm grip and teaches one to be more disciplined. It also teaches you to respect nature for all that it has given us" Bruno told them.

" Be one with the wood" Bruno said as Ash cut the wood perfectly in two.

XXXXX

" Next you must carry these stones up the hill" Bruno said with some fist sized rocks in front of them.

" What will this teach us" Brock asked.

" If you can control physical nature you can control you inner nature as well" Bruno said.

" Good job now why don't we have some lunch, use these to make yourselves some spoons" Bruno said handing them all a stick.

" You want us to learn to use any and all resources given to us" Ace said getting a nod from Bruno.

" I've been wondering what exactly are you even doing up here in the mountains" Kurugaya asked Bruno.

" I'm here to capture the biggest Onix here" he replied as he finished making some food for everyone.

" Well you kids better get going I've taught you all I can now all you have to do is put what I've taught you into practice" Bruno said.

" He's right theirs still three weeks left for us to train and with what Bruno's taught us we'll be stronger than ever" Ace said as they said their thanks and left.

As they were walking towards their home they heard an explosion go off.

" What the hell was that" Ash asked.

" It's probably team rocket again" Ace said annoyed.

" Only one way to fins out" Brock said.

" Those voices" Brock said as they came to see the Onix from before continuously hitting a rock wall with its head.

" It's team rocket" Misty said.

" Why am I not surprised" Kurugaya said.

" Onix help them out/ Starmi go/ Blastoise I chose you/ Vaporeon come on out/ Empoleon," they all say bringing out their perspective Pokémon.

" Onix tackle" Brock said to only learn that his Onix tackle was not strong enough to affect the bigger Onix.

" Starmi water gun/ Lapras hydro pump/ Vaporoen hydro pump/ Blastoise hydro pump" the others say getting their Pokémon to hit the bigger Onix with as much water as they could.

" I thinks it's working" Ash said.

" They make a great team" Misty said.

" Nope I think all we did is tick him off" Ace said as the bigger Onix started to swat away the gangs Pokémon with it's tail. He also smacked team rocket into the horizon with his tail.

" This Onix is in a whole other league" Brock said.

" Your telling me the only ones left standing right now are Empoleon, Blastoise and Vaporeon and the later two of them don't look like they can take another hit", though even Empoleon seemed to have taken a lot of damage" Kurugaya said looking at the three mentioned Pokémon standing in front of the unconscious ones ready to defend them.

" Oh crap" Ace said as Onix smashed into the rock wall the gang was standing on causing Ace and Ash to fall.

" Ace/ Ash" both Mist and Kurugaya both yelled in worry.

" Back off you over grown snake" Pikachu said jumping down to defend his trainer along side Gabite.

" We won't let you hurt them" Gabite said giving Onix a glare as he and Pikachu attacked him with everything they had causing him some damage from their attacks. But Onix quickly shook of the damage and went in to attack them. Both Ace and Ash grabbed onto their starts to protect them from Onix only for Bruno to come in just in time and get them back to the top of the rock wall they were on before.

" Are you ok" Bruno asked putting them down.

" We are now thanks to you" Ace said in gratitude.

" You really saved us their" Ash said happy to still be alive.

" They're all right" Misty said as she and the others were running to them.

" Ace I was so worried" Kurugaya said giving him a hug while looking to see if he was injured anywhere.

' Wow I've never seen her worry so much before' Ace thought surprised.

" Sorry for worrying you" he said bringing her closer into the hug.

" Return your Pokémon I'll handle this myself" Bruno said to the gang.

" Right" they all say returning their perspective Pokémon.

" What Pokémon are you gonna use to stop Onix" Brock asked Bruno.

" I won't be needing one" Bruno said as he observed Onix. He then jumped down and asked Onix why he was rampaging all over the place having to dodge some of the rock snakes attacks.

" This is bad" Ash said worried for Bruno's safety.

" But there has to be a reason he's trying to talk to Onix instead of attack him" Ace said.

" Why isn't he using a Pokémon" Brock said worried as Bruno jumped into Onix's head causing said Pokémon to smack itself with his tail trying to hit Bruno who jumped out of the way just in time.

" Onix there is no reason to fear me" Bruno said staring at Onix showing him that he isn't trying to hurt him. Bruno then walked up to Onix and inspected his body to see what the problem was. " What's this" he said as he went into one of the opening on Onix's shell and pulled out a Sandslash.

" So you're the one who was troubling Onix all this time" Bruno saod.

" You should be fine now Onix" Bruno said to the grateful Pokémon. " So Onix you want to come along with me" Bruno asked him. Onix agreed and let him self be caught without a struggle.

" That was amazing" the gang said as they ran towards Bruno.

" Thanks but you kids were pretty amazing yourselves, Ash, Ace if you truly want to become strong you should just keep doing what your doing. If their one thing I learned the ability to care for each other weather they be Pokémon or human has always been the greatest secrete to becoming a true Pokémon master" Bruno said giving them some words of wisdom. " I hope to face you two in battle some day" he continued before leaving.

" Well this trip was definitely worth it" Ace said with a smile.

" You got that right," Ash said laughing happily.

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXX**

 **For the next few months I will be taking a break from fanficiton due to my college education but I will at least try to update at least once a month when it becomes December. During that time I will be planning out the future chapter of my great journey fanfiction along with two new fanficitons I was thinking of doing. I apologize if this inconveniences any of you who enjoy my fiction but I promise I will not abandon this story or any other story I make. I will also use the time off to improve my English skills so the stories I write are easier to read and flow better. I would also like to ask if anyone wanted to do a reading fic based on the great journey I know that most people probably won't want to but I think it would be interesting to see the character's reactions to the story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review**.

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon it has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it released electric charged from its sac. This Pikachu is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability lightning rod. Known moves: tail whip, thunder shock, growl, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, focus energy and focus punch**

 **Venasaur the seed Pokémon after a rainy day the flower in it's back gains a stronger smell. It's scent attracts other Pokémon towards it. This Ivysaur is male and has the ability overgrowth and hidden ability chlorophyll. Known moves: tackle, growth, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, toxic, energy ball. Double edge**

 **Charizard the flame Pokémon it's wings can carry Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It breathes out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard is male and has the ability blaze and the hidden ability solar power. Known moves: Flamethrower, scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, fire fang, brick break and seismic toss**

 **Flareon the flame Pokémon, it has a flamesac inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. This Flareon is female and has the ability adaptability and hidden ability anticipation. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, did and iron tail, bite, sleep talk, secrete power, hyper voice, detect over heat and flamethrower**

 **Blastoise the shellfish Pokémon it crushes it's foes under it's heavy body causing them to faint. This Blastoise is male and has the ability torrent and hidden ability rain dish. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, withdraw, water gun, bubble, rain dance, water pulse, ice beam skull bash**

 **Kingler the pincer Pokémon, the large and hard pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However being so big it is unwieldy to move. This Kingler is male and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: bubble, vice grip, harden, bubble beam, leer, iron claw and mud shot**

 **At lab**

 **Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon are very protected of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability keen eye and has the hidden ability big pecks. Known move: tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, steel wing, aerial ace and agility**

 **Tauros the wild bull Pokémon, when it's about to tackle, it whips it's body repeatedly with it's three long tails. This Touros is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability sheer force. Known moves: tackle, tail whip, horn attack, rage, pursuit, rest, work up, take down, zen headbut, thunderbolt, iron tail and ice beam**

 **Scyther the mantis Pokémon, it slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving to fast for the human eye to see. This Scyther is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability steadfast. Known moves: vacuum wave, quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack, fury cutter, slash, razor wind, x- siccor, night slash, dragon dance, hyperbeam and sleep talk**

 **Dratini the dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon is full of life energy. It continues to shed it's skin and grows steadily larger. This Dratini is male and has the ability shed skin and hidden ability marvel scale. Known moves: wrap, leer, twister, thunder wave, dragon rage, slam, agility, dragon tail, aqua tail, flamethrower, thunderbolt and aqua jet**

 **Ace's Pokémon**

 **Gabite the cave Pokémon, it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in it's nest. This Gabite is male and has the ability sand veil and the hidden ability rough skin. Known moves: tackle, sand attack, dragon rage, sandstorm, take down, dig, dragon claw, slash and dragon rush**

 **Beedril the poison bee Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speed, all the while stinging the toxic stinger in it's rear. This Beedril is male and has the ability swarm and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, focus energy, agility, brick break, toxic spikes, pin missile and poison jab**

 **Fearow the beak Pokémon is the evolved form of Spearow. With it's large and magnificent wings it can stay afloat without ever having to land or rest. This Fearow is female and has the ability keen eye and the hidden ability sniper. Known moves: peck, growl, leer fury attack pursuit, steel wing, aerial ace, agility, Mirror move and assurance**

 **Arcanine ( Shiny) the legendary Pokémon, is a Pokémon that has admired for it's beauty. It runs agilely as if it has wings . This Arcanine is male and has the ability intimidate and the hidden ability justified. Known moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, odor-sleuth, helping hand, flamewheel, iron tail and dig**

 **Electabuzz the electric Pokémon, it loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants. This Elekid is male and has the ability static and the hidden ability vital spirit. Known moves: ice punch, fire punch, quick attack, leer, thunder shock, low kick, swift, shock wave, thunderbolt and Brick break**

 **Vaporeon (shiny) the bubble jet Pokémon, it prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. This Vaporoen is female and has the ability water absorb and hidden ability hydration. Known moves: growl, tackle, tail whip, sand attack, baby doll eyes, swift, quick attack, dig, iron tail, hydropump, double team, shadow ball, hidden power, hyper voice, detect, water pulse, ice beam and aqua jet**

 **At the lab**

 **Gyrados the atrocious Pokémon rarely seen in the wild it is huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. This Gyrados is male and has the ability intimidate and hidden ability moxie. Known moves: tackle, dragon rage, twister, hyper beam and bite**

 **Rydon the drill Pokémon covered by an armor like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit. This Rydon is male and has the ability lightning rod and hidden ability reckless. Known moves: horn attack, stomp, fury attack, scary face, rock blast, bull doze, chip away, take down, thunderbolt, drill run, earthquake and water pulse**

 **Parasect the mushroom pokemon the larger the mushroom on it's back grows, the stronger the spores he releases. This Parasect is male and has the ability effect spore and hidden ability, damp. Known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, fury cutter, spore, slash, growth, energy ball, aromatherapy, x scissor and sludge bomb**

 **Kurugayas Pokémon**

 **Gallade the blade Pokémon, because it can sense what it's foe is thinking, it's attacks burst out first, fast and fierce**

 **Tyranitar the armor Pokémon, in just one of its mighty hands it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble**

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon, it blast fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of it's arms, it lives in volcanic craters**

 **Empoleon the emperor Pokémon, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of it's wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting apart**

 **Froslass the snow land Pokémon, it freezes it's foes with it's icy breath nearly – 60 degrees F. what seems to be it's body is actually hollow**

 **Flygon the mystic Pokémon, it hides itself by kicking up desert sand with it's wings. Red covers shield it's eyes from the sand**


End file.
